Cause, I Love You
by Minyoonsh510
Summary: [CHAPTER 11 IS UP !] BTS! YOONMIN FANFICTION! [New Summary] "Siapa pemuda blonde itu, Yoon ? Apa dia mainan barumu ?"/"P-park Jimin."/"Kau terlalu kejam, Chaerin-a."/"Aduh ! Sakit, Jim !"/"'Kyaaa ! Kookie ! Kookie ! Bunuh dia '" /"Selamat datang dirumah, anakku."/"Entahlah... Aku tidak tahu..."/ BxB, YoonMin Couple, Yoon! Seme x Min! Uke, DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Cause, I love you**

Rated : T or M ?

Pairing : YoonMin, VKook, NamJin. Slight ! VMin

.

.

.

.

Enjoy it, guys ~

.

.

.

.

"Jimin.. Bangun."

Pria disamping tempat tidur tersebut terus berusaha membangunkan pria lain yang tengah tertidur pulas dihadapannya. Tidak ada tanda - tanda bahwa pria itu akan bangun setelah ia mencoba membangunkannya dari 10 menit yang lalu. Pria tersebut mengacak surai _honey brown_ nya, merasa frustasi. Dia menghela nafas sejenak, sebelum ...

JDUAK !

BRUKK !

"ADUH !"

Sebuah tendangan mampir dipinggang pria tersebut dan membuatnya jatuh tidak elit dari tempat tidur.

Park Jimin -pria yang jatuh dari tempat tidur- mengusap pinggang dan juga bokongnya yang terasa sakit saat ini. Rasa kantuknya langsung menghilang seketika setelah ia jatuh. Dia menggeram sebal, sebelum melayangkan tatapan protesnya pada pria lain yang tengah menatap datar padanya. "Kenapa kau menendangku, Seokjin _hyung_ !?" Ujarnya merasa tidak terima dengan perlakuan pria yang lebih tua darinya tersebut.

Seokjin memincingkan matanya, lalu menangkirkan kedua tangannya dipinggang. Memasang pose menantang kepada Jimin yang masih betah duduk dilantai kamar. "Memang kenapa ? Kau tidak terima ?" Ucapnya dengan nada menantang. Tatapannya begitu tajam menyorot pria yang lebih muda darinya itu, yang langsung ketakutan setelah melihat tatapannya. Dia menyeringai senang, lalu menepuk - nepuk kepala Jimin sedikit keras. "Cepat bangun ! Ini hari pertamamu masuk disekolah barumu, Jim !" Ujarnya sembari berlalu dari kamar Jimin.

Meninggalkan Jimin yang diam - diam mengutuk pria yang lebih tua darinya itu. "Kim Seokjin jelek. Aku doa kan dia tidak punya pacar sampai tua." Gerutunya.

"Aku dengar itu, Park Jimin !"

Jimin langsung terdiam mendengarnya. Dia tidak menyangka jika orang yang sudah ia anggap kakaknya sendiri itu dapat mendengar gerutuannya yang terbilang pelan. Sungguh mengerikan kemampuan pendengaran dari pria bernama Kim Seokjin itu.

Dia pun menghela nafas panjang setelahnya. Memutuskan untuk bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya gontai menuju kamar mandi. Entah kenapa, dia sama sekali tidak merasa semangat untuk bangun sekarang. Yang dia inginkan hanya tidur sampai puas dan tidak berangkat kesekolah barunya. Dia malas sekali untuk kesana. Karena itu artinya dia harus beradaptasi dengan suasana baru, yang otomatis mengharuskan dia untuk mencari teman baru. Dia tidak suka itu. Merepotkan.

Dalam hati ia mengutuk kedua orang tuanya yang seenak jidat memindahkannya ke Korea. Dengan alasan agar dia mandiri, tanpa basa - basi mereka langsung saja menerbangkannya dari Jepang ke Korea sehari setelah ia diberitahu bahwa ia akan pindah sekolah. Tanpa harus berpamitan kepada teman - temannya dan bahkan kepada anjing peliharaannya di Jepang. Sungguh keterlaluan. Tambah keterlaluan disaat kau tahu jika pada dasarnya, mereka telah merencanakan hal ini jauh - jauh hari. Tanpa persetujuannya sekaligus. Katakan wow kepada kedua orang tua Jimin.

Namun setidaknya, dia harus berterima kasih kepada kedua orang tuanya yang tidak langsung melepaskannya untuk hidup sendiri dinegara gingseng ini. Terima kasih kepada anak dari sahabat ayahnya -yang kebetulan sudah ia kenal lama- bersedia membantunya disini dan bahkan mengizinkannya untuk tinggal diapartemen milik orang itu. Yah, Kim Seokjin adalah anak dari sahabat ayahnya yang sudah ia anggap seperti hyung sendiri, mengingat jika pria tersebut adalah teman masa kecilnya yang sayangnya harus berpisah dengannya disaat pria tersebut lulus SD -Seokjin lebih tua 3 tahun darinya.

Dia merasa harus bersyukur dan juga tidak. Karena pasalnya, Kim Seokjin itu seorang yang overprotective. Dia bisa berubah menjadi singa betina yang ganas saat dengan sengaja ada yang melukai Jimin. Pernah dulu saat SD, Jimin diganggu oleh kakak kelas mereka -saat itu Jimin kelas 2, sedangkan Seokjin kelas 5. Jimin itu terkenal lemah dan sangat polos, itulah sebabnya mereka mengganggu Jimin. Namun sayangnya, mereka berakhir luka - luka karena Seokjin yang menghajar mereka. Dia masih ingat bagaimana Seokjin yang sering bersikap lembut -walau kadang juga bisa galak- berubah menyeramkan saat menghajar kakak kelas mereka. Itu mengerikan.

Dan setelahnya, tidak ada yang berani mengganggu Jimin bahkan sampai dia lulus sekolah.

"Park Jimin !"

Seketika Jimin tersentak dari alam lamunnya. Dia langsung bergegas mandi -karena jika tidak, Seokjin akan mulai mengaum marah padanya. Setelah selesai, dia segera mengenakan seragam sekolah barunya dengan sedikit tergesa. Sebelum keluar kamar, dia menyempatkan diri mematut dirinya pada kaca seukuran tubuhnya didalam kamar, memperhatikan penampilannya memastikan tidak ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Sebuah seragam yang terdiri dari celana kain hitam, kemeja putih, dasi garis putih-biru, dan juga jas sekolah berwarna merah maroon. Ada sebuah logo sekolah barunya yang tersemat rapi dibagian dada kirinya, _Bangtan Highschool_. Setelah memastikan penampilannya sudah cukup bagus, pria bersurai blonde tersebut memutuskan untuk keluar kamar sembari membawa tas sekolahnya.

Diluar, dia meletakkan tasnya diatas sofa ruang tamu. Berjalan kebelakang menuju ruangan dibalik dinding putih yang digunakan sebagai dapur dan juga ruang makan. Dia dapat melihat dengan manik _dark brown_ nya bagaimana sibuknya seorang Kim Seokjin yang tengah berkutan dengan alat masaknya dipagi hari. Pria itu terlihat sangat serius memasak sesuatu diwajan penggorengan. Dan dia cukup sadar untuk tidak menghampirinya, karena dia sendiri merasa nol besar dalam hal memasak.

"Kupikir kau tertidur dikamar mandi, Park Jimin." Ucapan sakras adalah hal yang pertama ia dengar dari pria itu sesaat setelah dia mendudukkan diri dikursi meja makan. Jimin meringis meminta maaf disaat Seokjin meliriknya dengan tatapan super tajamnya, itu mengerikan. "Maaf." Ujarnya pelan. Dia dapat melihat pria yang lebih tua darinya itu menghela nafas panjang. Sebelum tangan pria itu bergerak mematikan kompor dan mengeluarkan isi dari wajan ketas piring yang telah ia siapkan.

"Cepat habiskan ! Aku akan mengantarmu kesekolah." Ujarnya ketus sembari meletakkan sepiring nasi goreng dihadapannya. Pria itu melepas apron dipinggangnya dan menggantungkannya disebelah kulkas.

Jimin menatap makanan dihadapannya sejenak, sebelum kembali menatap pria yang kembali sibuk membersihkan dapur dan membelakangi dirinya. " _Hyung_ , kau marah ?" Tanya Jimin dengan perasaan bersalah. Melayangkan _aegyo_ kepada pria yang sudah selesai kini tengah berjalan menghampirinya dengan segelas kopi dan juga segelas susu putih ditangannya -dia sudah selesai dengan urusan dapurnya. Seokjin meletakkan kedua gelas itu diatas meja dan duduk dihadapan Jimin. Mengabaikan segala jurus _aegyo_ yang dilayangkan Jimin dan memulai acara makannya dengan hikmat.

" _Hyung_ ~."

"Hanya makan dengan cepat, lalu aku akan mengantarmu kesekolah, Jim ! Lihat ! Kau sudah hampir terlambat !" Tegurnya pada Jimin yang kini sudah terdiam ditempatnya. Dia dapat melihat bagaimana pria yang lebih muda 3 tahun darinya itu mulai menekuk bibirnya. Menggerutu kecil dengan bahasa Jepang yang tentunya ia mengerti dengan baik, namun ia mengabaikannya. Seokjin tersenyum kecil saat Jimin mulai memakan nasi goreng yang ia buat dengan wajah sebal.

Well, mengganggu Jimin dipagi hari adalah hal yang seru untuk dilakukan.

.

.

.

.

Mobil _porche_ milik Seokjin terlihat melaju dengan kecepatan sedang membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang tampak ramai pagi itu. Banyak sekali kendaraan yang terlihat berlalu lalang dijalan raya. Walau begitu, lalu lintas pagi ini terlihat lancar - lancar saja ditengah keramaian yang terjadi. Didalam mobil, Jimin sedang menyenderkan kepala dipangkuan tangannya menatap pemandangan kota Seoul dari balik kaca mobil. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukan keantusiasan sama sekali, terkesan bosan dengan pemandangan yang kurang lebih sama seperti yang dia lihat setiap hari saat dia berada di Jepang. Dan suasana hening didalam mobil sama sekali tidak membantunya menghilangkan kebosanan.

Manik _dark brown_ miliknya perlahan melirik kearah Seokjin disampingnya. Pria bersurai _honey brown_ itu nampak fokus mengemudikan mobil _porche_ yang mereka tumpangi. Mengantupkan bibirnya rapat, tidak ada niatan untuk membuka suaranya sedikitpun. Jimin menghela nafas, dia sangat bosan saat ini.

" _Hyung._ " Panggilan itu akhirnya Jimin keluarkan untuk menghancurkan keheningan disana. Dia kemudian terdiam, menunggu yang lebih tua menjawab panggilannya. Alisnya terangkat heran ketika beberapa menit kemudian tidak ada sahutan dari pria disampingnya. Seokjin terlihat fokus dengan jalanan, namun dilihat dari kernyitan didahinya, Jimin tahu jika _hyung_ nya itu tengah memikirkan sesuatu saat ini. " _Hyung_ ?" Dia pun mencoba memanggil sekali lagi.

"Iya ?" Akhirnya dijawab juga. Tanpa sadar Jimin menghela nafas entah untuk apa.

"Bagaimana _Bangtan Highschool_ itu ?" Tanyanya penasaran. Dia baru saja pindah kemari. Rasa penasaran tentu membuatnya ingin tahu tentang sekolahnya. Apalagi dia tahu kalau Seokjin dulunya juga bersekolah ditempat yang sama dengannya dan baru lulus beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tidak salahkan jika dia bertanya ? Namun sayang, setelah beberapa detik berlalu, dia malah mendapat jawaban yang tidak memuaskan rasa keingin tahuannya. "Cukup bagus." Jawab Seokjin singkat, padat, dan kurang jelas.

'Apa - apaan itu ?' batin Jimin _speechless_.

Baru saja Jimin akan membuka mulut untuk kembali bertanya, tiba - tiba saja Seokjin menghentikan mobilnya dan berkata. "Cepat keluar ! Kita sudah sampai." Ujarnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan didepannya.

Jimin menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Dia mencoba mengedarkan pandangan keluar mobil, menatap rimbunan pohon disisi jalan. Dia dapat melihat sebuah jalan lain yang sepertinya menuju kesekolah barunya disisi kiri jalan. Hey, kemana suasana kota tadi ? Kenapa berubah menjadi hutan begini ? "Tunggu apa lagi ? Cepat turun ! Sebentar lagi sekolah akan dimulai." Ujar Seokjin melihat Jimin yang masih betah berada dikursinya. Pandangannya bertabrakan dengan manik _dark brown_ yang kini memandang bingung padanya. Raut wajah Jimin nampak ragu akan sesuatu. " _Hyung_ , apakah benar ini jalan menuju sekolahnya ? Kenapa nampak seperti ditengah hutan begini ?" Tanya Jimin ragu. Takutnya jika Seokjin tengah mengerjainya saat ini dan malah meninggalkannya ditengah hutan.

"Tidak, Jimin. Ini memang benar jalan menuju sekolahmu." Ujar Seokjin kemudian. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk satu - satunya jalan lain disisi jalan yang nampak gelap karena rimbunan pepohonan. "Disana tempatnya. Kau hanya perlu berjalan mengikuti jalan itu dan nantinya kau akan sampai kesekolah barumu." Jelas Seokjin, tidak menyadari wajah Jimin yang terlihat ketakutan karena melihat jalan -yang menurutnya mengerikan- itu. Bagaimana jika tiba - tiba saja ada seekor singa yang menyergapnya ? Atau ada penculik ? Tidak, tidak. Jimin belum siap menghadapi apapun yang berada dijalan tersebut.

Seokjin memutar bola matanya jengah, didorong - dorongnya bahu Jimin, membujuk pemuda itu untuk keluar dari mobilnya. "Cepatlah, Jim ! Jangan buat aku mengulang perkataanku kembali." Paksa Seokjin tak sabaran. Merasa gemas dengan kelemotan pria yang sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri itu. Dia berdecak sebal kemudian setelah melihat Jimin yang terlihat enggan keluar dari mobil. Pria itu malah memberinya tatapan _aegyo_ yang hampir membuatnya mencubit habis - habisan pipi adiknya itu.

" _Hyung_ ~ antarkan aku."

"Tidak, Park Jimin ! Kau harus belajar mandiri !"

Wajah Jimin langsung menekuk sebal. Bibirnya maju beberapa senti, merajuk. Dengan sebal pria itu membuka pintu disisi kanannya, berjalan memutar, lalu berdiri disisi mobil milik Seokjin. Tatapannya terlihat memelas kepada pria yang kini tengah membuka kaca jendela bagian stir, sepertinya masih enggan untuk berangkat sekolah. Namun nampaknya Seokjin tidak menghiraukan hal tersebut dan malah mengeluarkan senyuman lebarnya kepada Jimin. "Nah, Jimin. Semoga betah disekolah barumu, oke ? Ah ! Maaf. Aku nanti tidak dapat datang menjemputmu. Ada yang harus aku lakukan dikampus sampai sore nanti. Nanti pulangnya naik bus saja ya ?" Ujarnya yang membuat Jimin semakin menekuk wajahnya.

Seokjin tertawa kecil melihat wajah cemberut itu. Dia suka sekali melihat wajah Jimin yang memelas seperti itu. Terlihat imut. Hampir saja dia menginjak pedal gasnya untuk pergi dari sana, sebelum akhirnya dia tersentak kaget, teringat akan sesuatu yang dia lupakan. "Oh ya." Ujarnya membuat Jimin yang akan beranjak dari tempatnya menolehkan kepalanya. Jimin dapat melihat bagaimana wajah _hyung_ nya yang berubah menjadi serius sekarang. "Berhati - hatilah, Jimin-a." Ujar Seokjin tidak jelas.

"Ha ?"

Belum sempat Jimin bertanya lebih lanjut kepada Seokjin, mobil _porche_ dihadapannya mulai melaju meninggalkan dirinya disisi jalan. Meninggalkan Jimin dengan sejuta pertanyaan dibenaknya. Jimin merasa _speechless_. Manik _dark brown_ nya menatap mobil _porche_ putih itu dengan pandangan campur aduk. Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat bingung saat ini. Tanpa sadar Jimin menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Dia kenapa ?"

.

.

.

.

"Woahh ~ !"

Mulut Jimin tanpa sadar terbuka lebar beberapa saat kemudian. Semua umpatan dan gerutuan yang ia lakukan selama perjalanan tadi seolah lenyap seketika. Maniknya membola lebar kala sepasang kakinya menapak tepat didepan sebuah gerbang besar yang menjadi pembatas area hutan kecil dibelakangnya dengan bangunan besar dibalik gerbang tersebut. Jimin menelan ludahnya setelah melihat seberapa besar gedung dihadapannya. Manik _dark brown_ nya dapat melihat dengan jelas sebuah tulisan besar yang menggantung diatas gerbang.

 _Bangtan Highschool._

Dan dia sama sekali tidak salah baca saat ini.

"Seokjin _hyung_ tidak bilang jika sekolahnya sebesar ini." Gumam Jimin merasa kecil setelah melihat bangunan sekolah barunya. Dia menepuk - nepuk jas merah maroon yang ia kenakan setelah tersadar jika ia sudah terlambat saat ini. Jimin menata dirinya kembali agar terlihat rapi kembali. Dia menghela nafas sejenak, sebelum melangkahkan kakinya kembali memasuki halaman sekolah barunya dengan perasaan mantap.

Selama perjalanan memasuki sekolah, Jimin tidak henti - hentinya menggumamkan kata - kata kagum akan sekolah barunya. Sedikit norak, pria berumur 17 tahun itu nampak menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri hanya untuk sekedar merekam seluruh bentuk sekolahnya dalam ingatan. Jauh memasuki sekolah, Jimin tiba - tiba saja mengernyitkan dahi dengan bingung. Pria itu melirik jam tangan yang ia kenakan hanya untuk melihat sudah jam berapakah sekarang. "Pukul 8 lebih 10 menit. Apakah aku setelat itu ?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia terus berjalan menuju kedalam gedung, masih dengan kepala yang menengok kekanan dan kekiri, mencari seseorang yang mungkin dapat ia temukan untuk ia mintai pertolongan. Dia perlu kekantor kepala sekolah saat ini. "Kenapa tidak ada orang ?" Dia kembali bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Tangannya yang tadi bebas, kini mulai menggaruk - garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia menghentikan langkah tepat dikoridor dekat pintu masuk gedung. Manik _dark brown_ nya terlihat mencari denah sekolah yang seharusnya ada disekitar sana. "Ah, itu dia." Gumamnya setelah melihat apa yang dicarinya berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Tanpa buang waktu, kakinya kembali melangkah menghampiri denah tersebut.

Maniknya langsung saja mencoba menelusuri bentuk denah itu, mencari - cari tempat yang ia inginkan sekarang. "Apa ini ? Kenapa hanya ada gambar dan tidak ada keterangannya ?" Ujarnya setelah menyadari jika denah tersebut hanyalah gambar kosong tanpa keterangan.

"Huh ? Apa ini ?" Tanpa sengaja maniknya menangkap sebuah kertas disamping denah. Dia menghampiri kertas tersebut. Tertulis 'Denah belum diperbaharui' dan juga '13 april 20XX" tercetak jelas disana. "Astaga, sekolahnya saja yang bagus. Sudah lewat 2 tahun, tapi denahnya belum diperbaharui." Gerutunya. Disamping kertas itu juga terdapat kertas lain yang sepertinya menunjukan tempat - tempat disekolah ini dengan bentuk tulisan. Jimin mencoba mencari arah yang tunjukan kertas itu.

Dia berdecak sebal setelah beberapa saat setelah ia membaca, Jimin menyadari jika ruang kepala sekolah berada cukup jauh dari tempatnya berada. "Astaga, kenapa jauh sekali ?" Gerutunya sebal. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku jas. Memotret kertas dihadapannya untuk berjaga - jaga jika dia lupa dengan arahnya. Setelah memastikan jika gambar yang ia dapat tidak mempersulit perjalanannya, Jimin kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Sepanjang koridor yang ia lalui, dia sama sekali tidak melihat satupun keberadaan penghuni sekolah ini. Terlihat sangat sepi seolah sekolah ini memang tidak berpenghuni. Pintu kelas tertutup rapat, jendela kelas tertutup gorden gelap seolah melarang siapapun untuk melihat kedalam. Jimin terus saja mengeksplorkan pandangannya kearah sekitar dengan bingung. Seingatnya ini bukan hari libur, kenapa sepi sekali ?, dia bertanya - tanya dalam hati.

Setelah perjalanan panjang dan melewati beberapa belokan, Jimin berhenti. Nafasnya terlihat tersenggal seolah pria itu baru saja lari marathon. Dia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar ditangannya. Jam telah menunjukan pukul 8 lebih 30 menit. Sudah 20 menit dia berjalan dan dia belum menemukan ruang kepala sekolahnya. "Tuhan ~ seberapa luas sekolah ini ? Sudah lama aku berjalan, kenapa belum sampai juga ?" Desis Jimin sebal.

Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok terdekat. Mengambil minuman didalam tasnya dan meminum minuman itu dengan rakus. Bisa - bisa dia berubah kurus setelah seminggu bersekolah disini.

BRAK !

DUAGHHH !

"AARRGGGHHHH !"

"Uhuk !"

Air minum yang ia minum terasa menyakitkan dihidungnya disaat suara itu muncul dan mengagetkan Jimin yang tengah minum. Pria bersurai _blonde_ itu memegangi hidungnya yang terasa perih karena air yang ia minum terpaksa keluar dari sana. Ia mengambil sapu tangan yang selalu ia bawa dari kantung celana, lalu mengusapkannya keseluruh wajahnya. Setelah selesai, Jimin menolehkan kepalanya dengan geram menuju sumber suara. Ingin mengumpati siapa saja yang membuatnya tersedak tadi.

" _WHAT THE F*CK_ !"

Bukan umpatan yang sesungguhnya. Karena yang sebenarnya terjadi, Jimin tengah mengumpati sesuatu yang tengah ia lihat saat ini. Manik matanya membola ngeri melihat pintu kelas tidak jauh darinya telah lepas dari engselnya. Namun bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut. Bukan juga karena pintu - pintu kelas lainnya terbuka dan siswa didalamnya mulai berhamburan keluar kelas -mematahkan seluruh dugaan Jimin tentang sekolah yang tengah libur saat ini. Yang membuatnya terkejut adalah seseorang yang tengah tergeletak dengan keadaan berdarah - darah tidak jauh dari dirinya. Oh, dia masih hidup tentu saja. Bahkan Jimin dapat melihatnya tengah meringis kesakitan diantara siswa yang kini mulai menghalangi pandangannya.

"Sudah kubilang jika aku tidak suka disentuh, Son Hyunwoo."

Suara bising disekitarnya mulai menghilang kala sebuah suara lain mulai mengudara. Nada bicaranya terdengengar dingin, membuat semua orang disana seolah membeku bersamaan dengan munculnya suara tersebut. Jimin memanjangkan kepalanya tanpa sadar, melihat kearah seseorang yang baru saja berjalan keluar dari pintu yang telah rusak didepan sana.

Dia dapat melihatnya. Seorang pemuda seumuran dirinya dengan seragam yang terpasang tidak semestinya. Rambutnya berwarna silver yang entah kenapa terlihat cocok dengan kulit pucatnya itu membuat Jimin memandang takjub pada pria itu. Jarang dia melihat seseorang dengan warna rambut seperti itu. Langkah kaki berbalut sepatu hitam milik pria itu terdengar menggema, ketika ia mulai berjalan menghampiri pemuda lain yang tergeletak tidak berdaya. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi dengan pandangan yang dingin menusuk seseorang didepannya. Bertambah dingin ketika pria dihadapannya mulai terkekeh sendiri.

"Kau pikir aku akan menurutinya, begitu ?" Pria yang tengah terluka itu menyunggingkan seringainya kepada si pemuda berambut silver. Wajahnya yang penuh luka tidak membiarkannya untuk menahan seringai jijik yang ia layangkan pada seseorang dihadapannya. "Tidak akan, Min Yoongi." Desisnya kembali.

Yoongi balas menyeringai. Lebih menyeramkan, terkesan dingin. Dan setelahnya, pria itu mulai melayangkan tendangan keras kearah Hyunwoo. Tanpa ampun. Bahkan tubuh yang penuh luka dan darah itu mulai kembali rusak.

Dan Jimin yang tengah menonton saat ini, merasa ngeri saat beberapa kali dia mendengar suara derakan tulang yang patah akibat tendangan pria itu. Maniknya mengedar, menatap satu persatu wajah para siswa yang tetap diam setelah melihat adegan kekerasan didepan mereka. Kenapa disaat ada seseorang yang tengah berkelahi seperti ini, mereka tidak melerainya ?!, batin Jimin. Tanpa sadar, dia menggigit bibir dalamnya kuat - kuat. Bagaimana ini ?

"Hentikan !"

Yoongi menghentikan tendangannya kearah Hyunwoo setelah mendengar teriakan itu. Manik hitamnya melirik kearah seseorang yang kini tengah berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Nafas pria itu nampak terengah - engah dengan wajah memerah entah karena apa. Dia mengangkat alisnya melihat pria yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelum ini. Siapa dia ?

Pria berambut silver itu membalikkan tubuh sepenuhnya menghadap seseorang yang telah mengganggu kegiatannya itu. Menatap dari atas kebawah, menilai pria itu dengan pandangannya. "Siapa kau ?" Ucapan dingin itu terdengar setelahnya. Dari nada bicaranya, semua orang tau jika dia merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran pria asing yang tidak ia kenali itu.

Jimin -si pria pengganggu itu menghela nafasnya setelah engahan terakhirnya. Dia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Merutuki dirinya yang merasa bodoh karena dengan gilanya menyuruh pria berambut silver itu menghentikan kegiatannya. Dari auranya Jimin tau jika pria tersebut bukan orang sembarangan. Dan hebatnya Jimin berteriak kearah pemuda itu untuk berhenti menendangi pria yang kini sudah tidak sadarkan diri dilantai.

Dia dapat mendengar bisik - bisik orang disekitarnya mulai mengudara. Beberapa kali dia mendengar kata 'mati' ataupun 'bodoh' dari mereka. Dan Jimin mulai menyesali tindakan nekatnya.

"Kau tuli ?" Jimin tersentak kaget saat suara bernada dingin itu berada dekat dengannya. Dia membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam, menatap kaget pemuda berambut silver yang sudah berdiri beberapa senti didepannya. Sangat dekat, membuat Jimin dapat melihat wajah pria dihadapannya dengan jelas. Tampan, batin Jimin tanpa sadar, merasa terpesona sampai - sampai tidak menjawab pertanyaan pria itu. "Kutanya sekali lagi. Siapa kau ?" Bahkan Jimin dapat menghirup aroma mint yang menguar ketika pria itu berbicara.

"A-aku ..."

"Yoongi !"

Pria berambut silver dihadapannya memundurkan tubuhnya beberapa langkah, membuat wangi mint itu menghilang. Dia nampak menolehkan kepalanya kepada seseorang yang tengah berlari menghampirinya. Mereka nampak bercakap - cakap sejenak -sebenarnya hanya pria yang tadi menghampirinya yang berbicara, itupun dengan berbisik. Sebelum Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan pandangan datarnya, lalu pergi meninggalkan Jimin dengan segala ekspresi bodohnya.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, kau." Jimin tersadar setelah sebuah tepukan mendarat dibahunya. Dia menoleh, menatap seseorang yang tengah berdiri disampingnya. Jimin mengerjapkan matanya sejenak, sebelum dia tersenyum kepada pria yang kini juga tengah tersenyum padanya. "Ada yang bisa ku bantu ?" Tanyanya kemudian kepada pria itu. Dia sedikit melirik kesekitar yang nampak mulai sepi. Keramaian tadi telah menghilang bersamaan dengan perginya pria berambut silver tadi.

Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat surai oranyenya bergoyang megikuti arah kepalanya. "Kau murid baru ?" Tanyanya dengan pandangan menyelidik kearah Jimin. Dia menatap Jimin dari atas kebawah untuk menilainya.

"Ya, aku murid baru." Jawab Jimin sedikit risih dengan tatapan dari pria itu.

Pria bersurai oranye itu mengangguk - anggukan kepalanya dengan gumaman kata 'pantas saja' disela - sela anggukannya. Dia mengulurkan tangannya kepada Jimin setelahnya, tanda ingin berkenalan. "Aku Kim Taehyung." Ujar pria itu dengan senyum lebar dibibirnya. Nada bicaranya terdengar sangat ceria, membuat Jimin berfikir jika pria dihadapannya itu adalah pria yang menyenangkan. "Park Jimin." Ujar Jimin menyambut tangan pria tersebut.

"Jadi, Jimin-a." Dia berhenti sejenak. "Aku boleh memanggilmu begitu, kan ?" Tanyanya meminta persetujuan. Mendengarnya Jimin hanya dapat tertawa kecil dan menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju. "Kau sudah keruang kepala sekolah ? Jika belum aku akan mengantarmu kesana." Tawaran itu sungguh menggiurkan bagi Jimin yang sedari tadi memang tengah mencari ruang kepala sekolah yang -astaga- sangat jauh itu. Tanpa basa - basi Jimin menyetujui tawaran tersebut dan mulai berjalan mengikuti Taehyung didepannya.

Sesuai ekspetasinya, Taehyung -pria bersurai oranye itu memang orang yang menyenangkan. Dan juga banyak bicara, catat itu. Selama perjalanan menuju ruang kepala sekolah dia terus bercerita tentang sekolah ini, terkadang juga terselip pengalaman pribadi dan juga bayolan yang membuat Jimin tidak berhenti tertawa ditengah koridor yang sepi itu. Dari Taehyung lah dia tau jika denah yang berada dipintu masuk tadi hanyalah jebakan kepala sekolah untuk menyambut murid baru yang mendaftar kesini.

"Pantas saja aku merasa jika sejak tadi berputar - putar tidak jelas. Dasar kepala sekolah kurang kerjaan." Gerutuan Jimin disambut tawa Taehyung. Pria itu bahkan sampai memegangi perutnya karena tertawa terlalu keras. "Astaga, Jim. Kasihan sekali kau." Ujar Taehyung sembari menepuk - nepuk pundak Jimin tanda simpati. Namun Jimin malah mengerucutkan bibirnya karena merasa jika Taehyung tengah mengejeknya saat ini -walau sebenarnya iya.

"Oh iya, Tae." Jimin tiba - tiba teringat akan sesuatu. Dia melayangkan pandangan penasarannya pada Taehyung yang kini tengah memandangnya dengan senyuman lebar. Ingin sekali dia bertanya tentang pria bernama Min Yoongi pada Taehyung.

"Iya ?"

"Apakah kau-."

"Ah ! Kita sudah sampai !" Ucapan Jimin terpotong saat dengan semangat Taehyung menunjuk sebuah pintu beberapa langkah didepan mereka. Jimin menolehkan kepala kearah pintu tersebut. Ada tulisan ' _Head master room_ ' diatas pintu itu. Dan mau tidak mau, ia harus menelan rasa penasarannya tadi. "Terima kasih, Tae." Ujarnya dengan senyum rasa terima kasihnya.

" _Its okay._ " Ujar Taehyung santai. Dia mendorong pundak Jimin agar mendekat kearah ruangan tersebut. "Kau segeralah masuk. Agar kau cepat dapat kelas dan segera beristirahat. Kau capekkan berputar - putar selama setengah jam ?" Ujar Taehyung tanpa menghilangkan senyum diwajahnya. Mendengar ucapan Taehyung membuat Jimin mau tak mau mengingat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu. Dan itu membuat rasa sebalnya kembali memuncak. "Sialan kau." Tinjuan main - main Jimin bersarang dibahu Taehyung.

Pria bersurai oranye itu terkekeh kecil dengan tangan yang mengusap - usap bahunya yang dipukul oleh Jimin. "Aku kembali kekelas dulu, Jimin." Ujarnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Jimin yang tengah menggelengkan kepalanya maklum akan kelakuan Taehyung.

"Temui aku diatap setelah istirahat ya !" Teriak Taehyung setelah cukup jauh dari tempat Jimin berada.

Jimin hanya dapat tertawa kecil menghadapi kelakuan teman barunya itu. Dia pun mulai berjalan menghampiri ruang kepala sekolah, masih dengan tawa kecil yang tidak dapat ia tahan. Saat akan memasuki ruang kepala sekolah, pintu dihadapannya itu terbuka dari dalam, membuat Jimin terpenjarat kaget karena hal tersebut.

"Oh, astaga !" Ucap seseorang tersebut setelah melihat Jimin berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Orang itu menaikkan kaca matanya yang melorot, lalu melayangkan senyum ramah kepada pemuda itu. "Kau pasti Park Jimin, kan ?" Tanyanya yang mendapat anggukan kepala dari Jimin. Terlihat kaku dan canggung. Tidak menyangka bahwa pria paruh baya dihadapannya itu mengenalnya.

Melihat tatapan canggung dari Jimin, pria paruh baya tersebut tertawa kecil. Mempersilahkan Jimin untuk masuk setelah menjelaskan jika dia adalah kepala sekolah disekolah itu. "Silahkan duduk." Ujarnya yang langsung dilakukan Jimin tanpa berkata panjang, sangat canggung. Dia kembali terkekeh melihat wajah Jimin yang terlihat kaku saat ini. "Santailah, Jimin- _ssi_. Aku bukanlah orang yang suka menggigit kok." Ujarnya yang ditanggapi tawa kaku oleh pria bersurai _blonde_ tersebut.

"Bagaimana dengan tour dadakan tadi ?" Pria paruh baya itu bertanya setelah meminta berkas kepindahan Jimin kepada pemuda itu. Dibalik kertas yang ia pegang, dia tersenyum kecil saat melihat Jimin yang terlihat salah tingkah setelah mendengar pertanyaanya. "Sangat menyenangkan, tuan." Dan jawaban itu membuat pria paruh baya itu itu tertawa. Cukup untuk membuat Jimin ikut tertawa canggung karenanya. Sedangkan dialam hati, pemuda bersurai blonde itu terus mengumpati pria paruh baya dihadapannya itu.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Jimin mendapatkan izin untuk masuk kekelas barunya. Diberi bekal sebuah peta denah -kali ini asli- dan juga amanat 'jangan sampai tersesat' dari kepala sekolah, Jimin keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah dengan aman. Dalam perjalanannya menuju kelas, pria itu tidak henti - hentinya mengumpati sang kepala sekolah karena kejadian tadi. Jika saja Jimin bukanlah anak yang sopan, baik hati, dan tidak sombong. Sudah dipastikan jika kepala sekolah barunya itu telah tenggelam disungai Han saat ini.

"Kelas 11-B." Gumam Jimin lemah setelah melihat kelas mana yang ia masuki. Oh, tuhan. Rasanya dia ingin menangis saat ini. Tidak peduli dengan para murid didalam kelas yang sudah memperhatikannya sejak ia datang didepan pintu kelas. Salahkan pintu kelas yang kini bersandar tidak jauh dari kelasnya, membuat semua orang dikelas barunya dapat melihatnya tengah bersedih ria diambang pintu. Bertambah sedih saat melihat bercak darah didalam dan diluar kelas.

Ya, kelas yang ia masuki adalah kelas yang sama dengan Min Yoongi.

Bersyukurlah dia karena pria bersurai silver itu tengah pergi sekarang.

"Jimin !"

Itu suara Taehyung. Dia dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana pria bersurai oranye itu tengah melambaikan tangan semangat kearahnya dari dalam kelas yang sama dengannya. Pria itu beranjak cepat dari bangkunya menuju Jimin, mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari penghuni kelas tersebut. "Tak kusangka kita akan sekelas." Ujarnya semangat tanpa menghiraukan wajah sedih Jimin saat ini.

"Ikut aku !" Ajaknya ceria dengan tangan yang menyeret Jimin dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 9 lebih 15 menit ketika ia dan Taehyung berada diatap sekolah. Duduk manis sejajar, dengan mata yang tengah menatap pemandangan hutan dibelakang sekolah. Angin semilir musim gugur membuat Jimin merapatkan jas merah maroonnya rapat - rapat, berusaha menghalau angin yang mulai berhembus mengenai kulitnya. Suasana hening terjadi setelah ia dan Taehyung sampai ditempat ini. Sedikit aneh, mengingat Taehyung sangatlah cerewet dari pertama mereka bertemu.

Jimin melirikkan matanya kearah Taehyung. Menatap diam - diam pria bersurai oranye yang kini tengah menatap pemandangan dihadapannya dengan serius. Pemuda itu masih menutup rapat bibirnya, dengan raut wajah yang terlihat serius. Dia sedikit terpenjarat kaget ketika manik _dark brown_ nya bertatapan dengan manik _honey brown_ itu. Dia pun mengalihkan pandangannya menghindari manik honey brown milik Taehyung.

"Jimin." Panggilan itu membuat Jimin menolehkan kepala sepenuhnya menghadap Taehyung. Menatap wajah serius teman barunya itu dengan penasaran. Dengan sabar dia mencoba mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan temannya itu. "Kau harus berhati - hati dengan Min Yoongi." Ucap Taehyung dengan serius, seolah orang yang baru saja ia ucapkan namanya adalah orang yang berbahaya.

Dan Jimin bukanlah orang bodoh. Dia tau hal itu. "Aku tahu." Gumamnya dengan pandangan kosong. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya menatap langit biru diatas mereka. Memperhatikan awan putih yang bergerak perlahan mengikuti arah mata angin. "Tapi dengan bodohnya aku berusaha menghentikannya tadi." Tanpa sadar Jimin terkekeh mendengar ucapannya sendiri.

Entah apa yang harus dilakukan Taehyung saat ini. Kekehan itu terdengar sangat miris dan dia hanya dapat menepuk bahu teman barunya itu. Memberi semangat tanpa ucapan. "Kau beruntung, bung." Nada bicara Taehyung kembali menjadi ceria. Pria itu telah menjadi dirinya kembali sekarang. "Yoongi bukanlah orang yang akan diam jika ada yang mengganggu dirinya. Kau sangat beruntung karena tidak babak belur seperti Hyunwoo." Ujarnya kemudian.

Jimin tersenyum kecil. Sedikit terkekeh entah kenapa. Lalu memalingkan pandangannya kearah Taehyung. "Mungkin saja ?" Ujarnya tidak yakin. Dia mengingat bagaimana mata tajam Yoongi mengarah kepadanya. Begitu dingin dan menusuk pandangannya. Membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya bergemuruh aneh. Bukan takut. Dia hanya suka bagaimana mata tajam itu menatap dirinya. Dan wangi mint yang ia hirup tadi.. Entah kenapa dia sangat menyukainya.

'Ha ? Apa yang kupikirkan ?' Jimin menggaruk belakang kepalanya tanpa sadar. Tidak sadar jika pipinya mulai berubah merah.

"Kau tidak apa - apa, Jim ? Wajahmu memerah." Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya bingung setelah melihat wajah Jimin yang berubah warna itu. Semakin bingung saat Jimin terlihat tersentak kaget dan tertawa canggung kearahnya. Dia terlihat salah tingkah sekarang. "Ha ? Tidak. Tidak apa - apa." Ujar Jimin dengan gugup. Menambah kesan aneh dimata Taehyung. "Benarkah ?" Tangan Taehyung bergerak menyentuh dahi Jimin yang tertutupi poni. Dia nampak terdiam sejenak, sebelum menarik kembali tangannya dari dahi Jimin.

"Tidak panas."

"Siapa juga yang panas !?" Sangkalan Jimin sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Taehyung. Pria bersurai oranye itu mulai melepaskan jas yang ia kenakan, lalu menyampirkannya pada bahu Jimin. "Jika kau tidak panas, berarti kau kedinginan." Ujarnya mengabaikan wajah bingung Jimin yang ditujukan padanya. Dia tersenyum lebar ketika wajah Jimin berangsur normal. "Sudah tidak dingin ?" Tanyanya tanpa melepaskan senyum dibibirnya.

Anggukan ragu - ragu Jimin layangkan padanya. Pria itu ikut tersenyum dengan canggung. "Terima kasih." Ucapnya tulus.

"Sama - sama." Balas Taehyung dengan senyum lebarnya.

Hening.

Angin kembali berhembus, menhantarkan hawa dingin dipagi hari. Dari atap ini dia dapat melihat rimbunan pohon itu telah sebagian menguning. Daun - daun berwarna coklat mulai berterbangan terbawa angin yang lewat. Udara terasa sangat dingin saat ini. Dan ketika dia melirikkan matanya kearah Taehyung, dia dapat melihat pria itu beberapa kali bergidik kedinginan setiap kali angin berhembus. Jimin menatap miris kemeja tipis yang menjadi pelindung pria itu dari hawa dingin.

"Hey, tuan Kim Taehyung sok kuat." Panggilan itu cukup membuat Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya dan melayangkan tatapan tidak terima kepadanya. Jimin terkekeh kecil, lalu memberikan jas milik Taehyung kembali siempunya. "Kupikir kau juga membutuhkan jas ini." Ujarnya yang hampir mendapat penolakan dari Taehyung. "Tidak ada penolakan." Ujarnya dengan mata yang memincing tajam.

Taehyung menerima jas tersebut dengan bibir manyun. Inginnya dia terlihat kuat dihadapan Jimin, malah ketahuan dirinya tengah bergidik kedinginan didepan pria itu. Mana diejek 'tuan sok kuat' lagi. Kan tidak lucu.

"Hey, Jim." Panggilan itu tidak membuat Jimin menoleh. Pria tersebut hanya berdehem kecil untuk meresponnya. Manik _dark brown_ nya lebih memilih menatap pemandangan dihadapannya dengan hikmat. Namun ucapan Taehyung selanjutnya membuat pria _blonde_ itu menoleh cepat dan menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kau sedang tidak punya pacar, kan ?"

"Ha ?"

.

.

.

.

TBC or END ?

note :

Anak baru here ~ ^^

Ini ff pertamaku dengan pairing Yoonmin :3

Aku gak tau ini bagus ato gak. Itu terserah kalian :3

Maaf dengan typo yang bertebaran dan juga penggunaan kata yang gak sesuai EYD :v

Ah! Aku gak tau sebenarnya ini ff bakal aku taroh di rated mana .-. Beberapa adegan -rencana- bakal ada unsur dewasanya (dari bahasa dan lain - lain) kedepannya. Dan untuk sementara aku taroh di rated T dulu .-.

Tapi menurut kalian gimana ? Aku taroh disini dulu ato langsung aku pindah mulai chapter depan ? .-.

Tolong saran kalian ^^

Sekian dari aku ~

Review ? :D

Semarang, 26 April 2018

©Minyoonsh510


	2. Chapter 2

**Cause, I Love You**

Rated : M

Pairing : YoonMin, VKook, NamJin. Slight ! VMin

Warning: Rated M untuk adegan kekerasan, bahasa yang kasar, dan konten yang menjerumus hal dewasa lainnya.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy it, guys ~

.

.

.

.

Suara menderung itu muncul bersamaan dengan kekacauan yang mulai terjadi dipagi menjelang siang ini. Jalanan kota Seoul yang tadinya terlihat tenang - tenang saja berubah kacau ketika sebuah mobil sport keluaran italy itu melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dan hampir menabraki para pengguna jalan yang sama dengannya. Suara mesinnya yang memekakan telinga terdengar sangat mengganggu pendengaran, tak jarang para pejalan kaki maupun para pengendara lain mengumpat dari balik setir mereka.

Dibelakang mobil tersebut, nampak sebuah mobil lain yang melaju sama cepatnya. Suara sirine dan juga peringatan terus muncul mengikuti setiap jalur yang dilewati mobil ferrari itu.

" _F*ck_ ! Kenapa mereka tidak berhenti mengejar kita ?" Pria bersurai hitam itu mengumpat ketika manik _dark brown_ nya menangkap sebuah mobil polisi dibelakang mobil yang ia tumpangi. Pria itu melirik seseorang yang berada dikursi kemudi. Terlihat tenang, tidak merasa terganggu dengan suara sirine polisi yang terus mengikuti mereka. "Apa yang harus kulakukan, _hyung_?" Tanya pria bersurai hitam itu.

Yoongi -yang berada dibalik kemudi- tidak langsung menjawab. Pria itu melirikkan manik hitamnya kearah spion tengah dengan pandangan datarnya. "Lubangi kepala mereka. Bukankah itu kesenanganmu, Hoseok ?" Ujarnya santai dan kembali fokus pada jalanan didepannya. Tidak peduli jika ucapannya sangat tidak cocok untuk diucapkan anak SMA seperti dirinya. Dia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan decakan sebal disampingnya. Bahkan saat orang tersebut melayangkan protes, dia tidak benar - benar mendengarkannya. "Kau tau jika aku lebih senang menguliti dua babi itu hidup - hidup." Protes Hoseok.

Tidak sesuai dengan ucapannya, Hoseok nampak sibuk mengambil sebuah senapan laras panjang dari dashbor mobil. Dia memasang peluru senapan itu sembari meniup - niup permen karet yang sudah berada dimulutnya sejak tadi. "Bolehkah aku menembaki mereka dari sini ?" Ucapnya seolah meminta pendapat pada Yoongi. Dia sedang malas membuka kaca mobil.

"Lakukan itu dan aku sendiri yang akan memenggal kepalamu sendiri, Jung Hoseok. Gores sedikit saja kaca mobilku, kepalamu berakhir menjadi hiasan kap mobilku." Desis Yoongi dingin.

Wajah Hoseok langsung tertekuk setelah mendengarnya. Dia meniupkan permen karetnya dengan sebal, sebelum berkata. "Aku kan cuma bercanda, _hyung_." Lalu membuka kaca mobil disebelahnya. Jika bersangkutan dengan mobilnya saja, pria itu akan langsung berbicara panjang dan melayangkan ancaman padanya.

"Hm."

Hoseok mengeluarkan kepalanya dari kaca jendela. Mengarahkan senapan laras panjangnya kearah pengemudi mobil polisi dibelakang mereka. Dia menyeringai sejenak. Wajah panik polisi itu terlihat sangat lucu dari tempatnya. "Selamat tinggal, Pak polisi tercinta" Dan suara memekakan telinga terdengar bersama dengan teriakan histeris dari para pengguna jalan.

" _HEAD SHOT_ !" Hoseok langsung tertawa - tawa gila melihat mobil dibelakang mereka mulai bergerak tak karuan sebelum menabrak pembatas jalan. Dia memundurkan kepalanya cepat. Terlalu bersemangat sampai kepalanya terjeduk atap mobil yang ditumpanginya.

"Aduh !"

Yoongi terus saja diam melihat kelakuan pria disampingnya. Tidak peduli dengan semua tingkah gila yang -mungkin- membuat semua orang bergidik ngeri melihatnya. Dia menyadari jika dia sama gilanya dengan pria itu -atau mungkin lebih parah. "Kau sudah mendapat kabar dari Jungkook ?" Dia bertanya dengan mengabaikan Hoseok yang masih setia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut. Kecepatan mobilnya sama sekali tidak ia kurangi. Dia membiarkannya agar melaju cepat bagai angin.

"Belum" Hoseok meringis setelah mengucapkannya. Bibirnya terlihat manyun beberapa senti dengan tangan yang masih setia mengelus - elus kepalanya. "Terakhir kali dia berkata jika transaksi yang kita lakukan gagal. Ada segerombol orang yang tiba - tiba saja menggrebek tempat transaksi kita. Ck ! Sial sekali para tikus kecil itu ! Jika mereka berada dihadapanku, sudah kukuliti mereka !" Sungut Hoseok kesal.

Kembali ia abaikan seluruh gerutuan Hoseok. Pria berambut silver itu menatap jalan didepannya dengan datar. Dia terus terdiam tanpa ada yang tau apa isi pikirannya. Bahkan Hoseok yang sudah berhenti bersungut dan memilih fokus pada pria disampingnya pun sama sekali tidak tau apa isi kepala pria itu sekarang.

"Bagaimana, _hyung_ ?"

Yoongi terdiam sejenak, sebelum menjawab. "Diamlah." Dan melajukan mobil mereka dengan cepat.

.

.

.

.

Mobil ferrari itu telah berhenti didepan gedung tua. Keadaannya yang tidak terawat menunjukan jika gedung itu sudah tidak lagi terjamah manusia. Yoongi dapat melihat bagaimana sulur - sulur terlihat menggantung disisi dinding. Dan dia sama sekali tidak peduli tentang bagaimana keadaan gedung tua itu. Dia memilih turun dari mobil dan berjalan memasuki pelataran gedung itu dengan diikuti Hoseok dibelakangnya.

Dua pria berbadan besar nampak menyambutnya tepat didepan pintu masuk. Mereka terlihat membungkuk hormat ketika kehadirannya sudah dekat dengan gedung tersebut. Yoongi mengabaikan mereka berdua. "Buka." Ujarnya singkat yang langsung dituruti dua orang tersebut untuk membuka pintu dihadapannya.

Ketika ia masuk, dia telah disuguhkan berderet manusia yang duduk bersimpuh ditengah ruangan. Dibelakang mereka tampak orang - orang yang berdiri dengan tangan menggenggam pistol yang mengarah kekepala mereka, siap menembaki kepala mereka jika berani melawan. Satu diantara mereka terlihat memisahkan diri, duduk didepan dengan tangan yang diborgol erat.

Total 30 orang berada disana -18 orang anak buahnya, 12 orang lainnya adalah seorang pria yang cukup tua dan yang lainnya, kemungkinan anak buah orang itu.

" _Hyung._ " Salah satu pria yang berdiri disana terlihat berjalan menghampirinya. Pria itu membungkukkan badannya dihadapan Yoongi, menyambut kedatangan pria tersebut dengan hormat. Namun, sekali lagi Yoongi mengabaikannya dan terus berjalan menghampiri mereka. Pria berambut silver itu berdiri menjulang dihadapan mereka yang duduk bersimpuh. Tatapan datarnya terarah pada satu - satunya orang yang memisahkan diri dihadapannya. Dia menyeringai ketika manik hitamnya menangkap wajah penuh darah itu.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda, Tuan Wu." Ujarnya tanpa menghilangkan seringai dibibirnya.

Tuan Wu mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Matanya menatap nyalang manik hitam yang menatap rendah padanya. Dia terbatuk sebentar sebelum berkata. "Min Yoongi." Desisnya disela rasa sakit yang ia rasakan disekujur tubuhnya. Keadaannya terlihat lebih berantakan dari semua orang yang bersimpuh disana dan Yoongi merasa senang akan hal itu. Yoongi terkekeh kecil ketika erangan kesakitan terdengar setelah dengan sengaja ia menendang perut pria itu hingga tersungkur.

Pria berambut silver itu memberi kode kepada salah satu anak buahnya untuk mengambilkan sesuatu untuk ia duduki. Setelah sebuah kursi berada tepat dibelakangnya, pria itu dengan santainya meletakkan bokongnya disana. Kakinya menyilang dengan lengan yang menyilang didepan dada. Manik hitamnya memincing tajam menatap pria yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu. Dia hanya diam, memperhatikan bagaimana pria tua itu berusaha bangkit ditengah keadaannya yang mengerikan.

Siulan dan juga kekehan kecil keluar dari bibir Hoseok yang tengah berdiri dibelakang Yoongi. Pria bersurai hitam itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Tuan Wu. Berjongkok tepat didepannya dan memberikan pandangan kasihan yang terlihat dimanipulasi. "Jadi ini ya ketua tikus kecil itu, Yoongi _hyung_ ?" Tanya Hoseok dengan tangan yang menarik surai _brown_ pria dihadapannya itu, mengakibatkan kepalanya tertarik keatas mengikuti arah tarikan rambutnya.

"Argghh.."

"Hentikan, Hoseok-a. Kau membuatnya kesakitan." Suara itu muncul dari salah satu orang yang berdiri dibelakang tawanan. Hoseok menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan seorang pria berwajah cantik tengah memandang malas padanya. Rambut panjang miliknya dia sibakan kebelakang, mirip seseorang diiklan shampoo yang sering dia lihat ditelevisi.

"Jeonghan ?" Panggilan ragu itu terdengar dari bibir Hoseok. Dia menatap pria cantik itu dengan tatapan polos. Tangannya yang mencengkram rambut Tuan Wu dia sentakan, membuat wajah Tuan Wu harus merasakan kerasnya lantai marmer dibawahnya. Namun, Hoseok terlalu tidak peduli akan hal tersebut, karena hal yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Hoseok yang mulai berlari menghampiri Jeonghan. Jangan lupakan dengan matanya yang berbinar - binar, seperti anak kecil yang telah menemukan mainan barunya.

"JEONGHAAAANNN !"

"Tidak ! Menjauh dariku muka kuda !"

Dan terjadilah adegan kejar - kejaran di antara dua orang itu.

Jungkook yang melihat hal tersebut hanya dapat menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Pria itu sudah berdiri tegak disamping Yoongi yang masih setia terdiam ditempatnya. Pria bersurai hitam itu melirik Yoongi disampingnya. "Bagaimana ini, _hyung_ ?" Tanyanya seolah meminta pria yang lebih tua darinya itu untuk menghentikan kedua orang yang tengah berlari - lari itu.

Yoongi mengerlingkan matanya tanpa kata kearah Jungkook. Mengisyaratkan pria yang lebih muda darinya itu untuk mengurus kedua orang tersebut. Dia sama sekali tidak berminat mengikuti permainan gila kedua orang disana saat ini.

"Baiklah." Helaan nafas Jungkook bebarengan dengan dirinya yang mulai menghampiri Hoseok yang tengah memeluk erat Jeonghan. Manik hitamnya menatap malas pemandangan itu. Sudah terlalu biasa sehingga dia merasa bosan.

Sementara Jungkook menenangkan kedua orang itu. Yoongi masih terlihat tenang ditempatnya.

"Katakan padaku." Untuk beberapa saat terdiam, Yoongi akhirnya berbicara. Manik hitamnya menatap Tuan Wu yang hampir tidak sadarkan diri dibawahnya. Hidung Tuan Wu terlihat berdarah, efek kelakuan Hoseok pada pria itu beberapa saat yang lalu. "Berapa nyawamu dan juga anak buahmu sampai berani merusuh, Tuan Wu ?" Seringai kembali terpampang dibibirnya. "Atau kau sudah tidak sayang nyawamu lagi, hm ?" Yoongi terkekeh kecil.

"Keparat kau, Min Yoongi" Umpat Tuan Wu.

Kekehan kembali terdengar dari bibir Yoongi. Pandangan matanya mulai menggelap ketika manik mata Tuan Wu seolah menantang dirinya. Seringainya bertambah lebar untuk sesaat setelah Yoongi membuat isyarat tangan kepada salah satu anak buahnya. "Tuan Wu." Panggil Yoongi dengan nada dinginnya. Tangannya menerima sebuah tongkat baseball dari salah satu anak buahnya. Dia tersenyum dingin ketika melihat tubuh Tuan Wu mulai bergetar dibawah kakinya. "Kurasa kau belum pernah melihat psikopat sebelum ini." Ujarnya dingin.

Yoongi mulai menyeringai kembali. Dia berdiri dengan kasar. Melayangkan kakinya kearah dada Tuan Wu dan menendang pria itu untuk kembali tersungkur. Ditekannya dada pria itu dengan kakinya, menahan Tuan Wu untuk kembali bangkit. Dia sedikit membungkukkan badannya, untuk melihat wajah Tuan Wu yang mulai ketakutan. "Kau takut ?" Ejeknya dengan nada meremehkan. Kakinya ia tekan semakin dalam, membuat pria itu semakin susah bernafas.

Dia mulai berdiri tegak. Manik hitam Yoongi mengedar, menatap satu persatu anak buahnya yang berada dalam posisi siap menembaki bawahan Tuan Wu. "Bunuh mereka dan sisakan Wu sialan ini dengan anak buah yang dijaga Jeonghan." Ujarnya yang langsung dipatuhi tanpa banyak kata.

Dor ! Dor ! Dor !

Suara tembakan yang terus bersahutan terdengar menggema didalam gedung tersebut. Darah, teriakan, dan desingan peluru seakan bergabung menjadi satu didalam sebuah gedung tua yang menjadi saksi bisu kejadian berdarah dipagi menjelang siang ini. Hanya untuk beberapa menit, sampai akhirnya benar - benar hening.

Yoongi tersenyum miring melihat wajah Tuan Wu dan juga salah satu bawahannya yang ia biarkan selamat terlihat shock. Mereka terdiam tanpa kata, dengan mata yang membulat kaget. Air mata bercampur darah perlahan mulai keluar dari mata mereka. Takut dan putus asa. Ah ~ Yoongi suka dengan hal ini.

"Kau menyisakan dia untukku ?" Jeonghan menghampiri anak buah Tuan Wu yang selamat dengan wajah ceria -sepertinya dia telah menyelesaikan urusannya. Kedua tangannya menyentuh sisi pundak orang itu dengan ringan, mengabaikan fakta jika tubuh orang tersebut sudah penuh darah dan juga rasa takut yang menghampirinya. "Siapa namamu ?" Tanyanya dengan nada lembut, jangan lupakan senyum manis dibibirnya. Sungguh manipulatif sekali.

"I-i-im J-jeongin.."

"Nama yang bagus." Puji Jeonghan ceria. Tangannya menepuk - nepuk pundak orang itu, sebelum berkata. "Bersiaplah untuk bermain bersamaku." Ujarnya tanpa menghiraukan wajah Jeongin yang bertambah pucat.

"Bagianku mana ?" Hoseok terlihat merengut disamping Yoongi. Manik _dark brown_ nya menatap iri pada Jeonghan yang tertawa - tawa sambil menceritakan sesuatu yang lucu kepada Jeongin -korbannya. Sesungguhnya ia ingin tertawa ketika wajah Jeongin terlihat ingin mati sekarang saja disaat Jeonghan bercerita bagaimana 'mengerikannya' keadaan korban Jeonghan yang dijadikan boneka dirumahnya. Namun sayang, rasa irinya lebih mendominan dibanding rasa ingin tertawanya.

Tongkat baseball ditangan Yoongi dilemparkan kearah Jungkook -yang langsung ditangkap oleh pemuda itu dengan mudah. "Kau bisa mengambil Wu sialan ini." Ucapnya dengan manik yang melirik kearah Hoseok.

"Bagaimana dengan mu ?"

Ingatan Yoongi mulai memutar kembali beberapa kejadian pagi ini. Dia tersenyum miring setelah mengingat seorang dengan surai _blonde_ yang ia temui pagi ini. "Aku sudah punya mainan sendiri." Ujarnya sembari membalikkan badannya dan berjalan keluar dari tempat tersebut.

" _Hyung_! Mau kemana ?" Teriak Hoseok setelah melihatnya beranjak pergi.

"Menemui mainanku !" Sahut Yoongi ketika dia sudah agak jauh dari tempat Hoseok.

Dia tersenyum dingin ketika tangannya merogoh saku jas merah maroon yang jika diteliti lagi ada bercak merah dibeberapa bagian. Mengeluarkan sebuah benda -gantungan tas- berbentuk kucing dengan sebuah nama terukir disana. "Park Jimin." Desisnya ketika manik hitamnya menangkap nama Jimin pada gantungan itu.

Untuk informasi, Yoongi mendapatkan benda itu ketika pria berambut silver itu berdiri berhadapan dengan Jimin pagi tadi. Dia juga sudah memastikan kepada Hoseok jika nama digantungan kunci itu memang nama dari pemuda bersurai _blonde_ tadi -pria gila itu meretas website sekolah hanya untuk mengetahui informasi tentang 'Park Jimin' ini. Alasan ? Hanya Yoongi yang tau. Dan apapun itu, Yoongi tidak akan pernah melepaskan seseorang yang berani menyentuh, menantang, ataupun membantahnya.

Termasuk dengan pria manis bernama Park Jimin ini.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sedang tidak punya pacar, kan ?"

"Ha ?"

Hening untuk beberapa saat.

"Kau bicara apa, Tae ?" Sebelah alis Jimin terangkat mendengar ucapan Taehyung yang mendadak itu. Dia sama sekali tidak memperkirakan pertanyaan mengejutkan itu dari orang yang baru ia kenal selama lebih dari 1 jam. Maksudnya, mereka sedang berbicara serius tadi ! Kenapa tiba - tiba membahas masalah pacar seperti ini ?

Atau jangan - jangan ...

"Kau menyukaiku, ya ?" Pertanyaan bernada polos itu terdengar dari bibir Jimin setelahnya.

Taehyung terlihat tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Tangannya terlihat menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, terlihat salah tingkah. "Tidak, tentu saja." Sanggahan mulai terdengar dari pria bersurai oranye itu. "Maaf saja aku menanyakan hal tersebut. Aku hanya penasaran saja tentangmu. Karena kupikir, akan lebih baik jika kita berkenalan lebih jauh sebagai teman. Kuharap kau tidak salah paham tentang pertanyaanku barusan." Ujarnya cepat menjelaskan.

Jimin terlihat mengangguk - anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Kemudian ia tersenyum hangat, merasa tidak mempermasalahkan lagi pertanyaan Taehyung tadi. "Tenang saja, Tae. Aku hanya bercanda tadi." Ujarnya santai sengaja memanggil Taehyung dengan akrab. Dia tertawa kecil melihat respon panik teman barunya barusan. "Dan yah, kau boleh menanyakan apapun tentangku. Tapi, jangan tanyakan tentang tubuhku yang tidak tinggi - tinggi." Canda Jimin dengan alis yang ia naik turunkan jahil. Dia terkekeh senang melihat Taehyung tertawa mendengar candaannya. Sepertinya, dia akan cocok jika berteman dengan Taehyung.

Setelah puas bercanda akhirnya mereka mulai terdiam. Menikmati suasana hening ditempat tersebut tanpa mencoba memulai kembali pembicaraan diantara mereka. Kedua orang itu nampak sibuk dengan pikiran mereka sendiri untuk beberapa saat.

"Hey, Tae." Jimin memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka, yang kemudian direspon Taehyung dengan pandangan bertanya yang tercetak jelas dimatanya. Dia dapat melihat seberapa kerasnya Jimin tengah berfikir saat ini, dilihat dari kerutan dalam didahinya. "Bisa ceritakan tentang Min Yoongi ?" Taehyung dapat melihat binar penasaran dimanik _dark brown_ disampingnya. Manik itu seolah menuntut Taehyung untuk berkata jujur tentang apapun yang diinginkan Jimin. Dan sebagai teman yang baik tentu ia menerima permintaan itu.

Untuk memulai, Taehyung mengambil nafas dalam - dalam. Mengeluarkannya sepelan mungkin dengan perasaan tak enak yang mengganjal dihatinya. "Min Yoongi itu... Merupakan ketua genk terbesar disekolah ini" Mulai Taehyung sedikit berat. Well, ini menyangkut Min Yoongi, man. Pria yang bahkan tidak lebih tinggi darinya dengan seluruh kekuasaan yang mengerikan. Perasaan Taehyung selalu merasa tidak enak jika itu menyangkut nama Min Yoongi.

"Dia terkenal dengan sifat dingin dan kejamnya. Dia sama sekali tidak pandang buluh terhadap lawan maupun kawannya sendiri." Taehyung menghirup nafas dalam - dalam sebelum melanjutkan. "Apa atau siapapun yang berani menghadangnya, memerintahnya, membantahnya, bahkan menyentuhnya tanpa persetujuan Yoongi, mereka tidak akan selamat. Banyak sekali korban dari Yoongi. Tidak jarang ada yang mati karena berani melawan pria itu. Dan Hyunwoo termasuk orang yang beruntung karena tidak menjadi salah satu dari mereka yang mati."

"Apakah itu sebabnya 'kalian' tidak berani menghentikannya tadi ?" Tanya Jimin sedikit memotong pertanyaan Taehyung.

"Itu salah satu faktornya."

Jimin mengangguk - anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Dia terdiam sejenak, berusaha berfikir tentang pertanyaan yang mungkin bisa dia tanyakan pada Taehyung tentang 'Min Yoongi' ini. Walau dia mulai takut dengan pria itu, tapi rasa penasaran benar - benar menguasainya. Dia sangat penasaran, bung.

"Tapi, kenapa ?" Ucapan itu membuat Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti. "Maksudku.. Kenapa dia bisa bersekolah disini ? Bukankah seharusnya sekolah ini mengeluarkannya ? Dilihat dari cerita yang kau ceritakan tadi." Tanya Jimin penasaran. Dia sungguh tidak mengerti sekarang. Kenapa bisa seorang yang sama kejamnya dengan pembunuh berdarah dingin itu bisa bersekolah disekolah ini ? Ini sungguh tidak masuk akal.

Taehyung terkekeh kecil mendengarnya. Tangannya melayang, mengusak rambut Jimin dengan gemas. "Kau tidak tahu apa - apa tentang sekolah ini." Ujar Taehyung dengan senyum manis dibibirnya.

"Maka dari itu ceritakan." Jawab Jimin gemas.

"Astaga, Jim. Kau menggemaskan sekali." Taehyung tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak meremas pipi tembem teman barunya itu. Dia menguyel - uyel pipi itu seakan tengah bermain dengan squisy yang menyenangkan. Kemudian melepaskannya setelah Jimin mulai memprotes dirinya dengan cubitan kecil diperutnya. Taehyung terkekeh kecil sembari mengelus - elus perutnya yang tadi dicubit. "Aku tidak tahu apakah kau ingin mendengar ini atau tidak. Tapi, siapkan dirimu. Karena ini akan menjadi berbeda dari bayanganmu." Mendengarnya, Jimin tidak tahan untuk tidak menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Ini akan menjadi cerita yang panjang." Keluh Taehyung sebelum bercerita kembali.

Dia menarik nafas panjang untuk bersiap. " _Bangtan Highschool_ , jika melihatnya dari luar, banyak dari mereka berfikir jika sekolah ini hanyalah sekolah biasa. Tidak banyak yang tau tentang sekolah ini secara detail. Ketatnya pengamanan sekolah, website sekolah yang dijaga ketat dari para peretas luar, sistem masuk sekolah ini yang rumit, dan juga letaknya yang jauh dari pusat kota membuat banyak orang benar - benar tidak mengetahui bagaimana bentuk sekolah ini dengan semestinya. Hanya orang yang tinggal dikorea saja yang tahu tentang sekolah ini."

"Orang luar ini, maksudnya orang luar negeri ? Jadi maksudnya, orang luar korea tidak tau tentang sekolah ini ?" Serobot Jimin memotong cerita Taehyung.

Pria bersurai orranye itu menganggukan kepalanya tanda membenarkan ucapan Jimin. "Rata - rata orang luar korea hanya tahu jika sekolah ini hanyalah sekolah yang berisi orang - orang pintar, karena tidak jarang sekolah kami membawa pulang banyak piala dari berbagai perlombaan diluar negeri." Jelas Taehyung kemudian. "Jika dihadapan publik international, kami bersikap seperti sekolah lainnya. Mengirimkan seseorang untuk berlomba salah satunya." Taehyung menghentikan ceritanya sejenak, hanya untuk melihat Jimin yang tengah menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti.

"Tapi mereka tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya kami sembunyikan." Lanjut Taehyung.

Jimin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, semakin penasaran. Ingin dia bertanya kembali, namun ia urungkan. Lebih baik mendengarkan cerita Taehyung sampai selesai.

"99,99% orang yang bersekolah disekolah ini bukanlah orang baik - baik." Dan Jimin tidak dapat menahan rasa keterkejutannya setelah itu. "Anak koruptor, pelacur, pembunuh, kriminal yang dicari, pengedar narkoba, dan mafia. Semua orang dengan jenis kejahatan terkecil sampai terberat semuanya berada disini." Taehyung berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas. "Yoongi salah satu contoh yang sudah kau lihat, Jimin-a. Selain statusnya yang sebagai ketua genk disekolah. Dia juga merupakan salah satu ketua genk mafia terbesar dikorea dan genknya merupakan salah satu yang terkuat dinegara ini."

"A-apa ?"

Taehyung tersenyum sendu melihat wajah terkejut dari pria disampingnya. Entah kenapa, dia merasa kasihan dengan pria tersebut saat ini. "Maaf Jimin aku harus mengatakan hal ini. Tapi kenyataannya, hanya kau 00,01% itu, Park Jimin." Dan Jimin merasa nyawanya hampir lepas dari tubuhnya setelah menemukan fakta itu.

Tanpa diduga, Jimin menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan takut -cukup membuat Taehyung tersentak kaget melihatnya. Merasa orang yang baru saja menjadi temannya itu berubah menjadi monster mengerikan didepan matanya. "A-apa kau sa-salah satu dari mereka ?" Dia ketakutan dan tidak dapat menyembunyikannya walau dia ingin. Dalam hati dia berharap jika Taehyung hanyalah anak normal sepertinya. Masuk kedalam 00,01% itu. Bukan seorang penjahat atau apapun itu. Karena pasalnya, dia sudah sangat nyaman bersama pria tersebut. Tapi bukankah Taehyung sudah berkata hanya dia yang normal disini ? Jimin hanya ingin berharap.

Namun anggukan Taehyung membuat Jimin hampir menangis ditempat.

"Ke-ke-kenapa ?" Pertanyaan ambigu itu keluar dari Jimin. Tidak ada penjelasan lebih lanjut dari pria bersurai _blonde_ tersebut. Namun, itu cukup membuat Taehyung mengerti apa maksud dari pertanyaan tidak jelas itu.

"Karena aku ingin melindungimu." Taehyung mengela nafas panjang. Manik _honey brown_ miliknya menatap manik _dark brown_ dihadapannya dengan hangat. Dia dapat melihat ketakutan itu mulai berangsur padam, walau tidak sepenuhnya Taehyung tidak dapat lebih bersyukur dari itu. "Aku merasa kagum denganmu. Bagaimana caramu menghentikan Yoongi tadi benar - benar membuatku berfikir jika kau adalah pria yang menarik. Tidak, aku tidak menyukaimu. Tapi melihatmu yang seperti ini membuatku merasa harus melindungimu."

Tatapan Taehyung benar - benar sangat lembut saat ini. Jimin merasa ketakutannya menghilang kala tangan Taehyung menangkup tangannya. Dia dapat merasakan bagaimana hangatnya tangan Taehyung diantara cuaca dingin musim gugur ini.

"Maaf mengatakan hal ini. Tapi, Yoongi benar - benar tidak akan melepaskanmu. Aku bahkan melihat pria itu mengambil gantungan tas mu tadi pagi." Ucapan Taehyung membuat Jimin tersentak dan memeriksa tas yang sedari tadi ia bawa. Benar saja, gantungan tas berbentuk kucing miliknya benar - benar hilang. Wajah Jimin tidak dapat lebih ketakutan sekarang ini. "Maka dari itu aku akan melindungimu." Ujar Taehyung setelah melihatnya, berusaha menenangkan Jimin yang mulai ketakutan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu ?" Lirih Jimin merasa putus asa. Manik _dark brown_ nya menatap penuh harap kepada pria dihadapannya.

Taehyung kembali tersenyum. Tangannya yang semula menggenggam tangan Jimin berpindah haluan menangkup wajah Jimin. Memberi kepercayaan pada Jimin melalui manik _honey brown_ miliknya. "Percayalah padaku. Selama kau bersamaku, Yoongi tidak akan pernah bisa menyentuhmu." Ujarnya yakin.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin ?"

Sejenak Taehyung merasa tertegun mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Dia sudah menyangka akan mendapatkan pertanyaan ini dari Jimin. Namun, walau dia sudah mengantisipasinya, dia tetap tidak dapat mengendalikan rasa keterkejutannya. Dia melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Jimin. Menundukkan kepalanya dengan helaan nafas berat. Cukup membuat Jimin bingung dengannya.

"Karena ibuku dan Min Yoongi itu sama."

Jimin tidak bisa lebih terkejut dari ini.

.

.

.

.

Setelah obrolan panjang mereka, Jimin dan Taehyung memutuskan untuk turun dari atap sekolah. Hari telah berubah siang ketika kedua orang yang kini berteman itu akan pergi jalan - jalan. Jimin menolak tentu saja, mengingat ini hari pertamanya disekolah baru, dia tidak ingin meninggalkan kesan buruk dihari pertamanya. Dan walaupun sekolahnya 'berbeda' dengan sekolah lain, dia tidak bisa dengan mudahnya membolos seperti ini. Pergi keliling Seoul memang bagus, tapi tidak diwaktu sekolah seperti ini juga. Beberapa kali Jimin menolak ajakan pria itu, tapi Taehyung dengan mudahnya menjawab.

"Jika kau memang benar - benar tetap berada disini dan memilih mati dikandang para penjahat, aku akan membiarkannya."

Ucapan itu sukses membuat Jimin bungkam seketika. Well, mati diusia muda bukan pilihan Jimin. Dan mau tidak mau, pria bersurai _blonde_ itu mulai berjalan mengikuti Taehyung yang sudah berjalan didepannya.

Selama perjalanan, tidak ada satupun dari mereka berdua yang memulai pembicaraan. Sekali mereka berbicara itu, ketika Taehyung menyuruhnya untuk berjalan sejajar dengannya. Dia berkata, jika Jimin berjalan dibelakangnya, dia merasa kalau Jimin itu babunya. Dan itu sukses membuat Jimin meninju lengan Taehyung main - main.

Jimin menatap Taehyung disampingnya dalam diam. Sebenarnya masih banyak pertanyaan yang ingin dia tanyakan pada pemuda berambut oranye tersebut. Tentang seluk beluk sekolah ini lebih mendalam. Siapa - siapa saja orang berbahaya selain Yoongi. Bagaimana bisa sekolah ini masih bisa berdiri ketika isinya sendiri hanyalah orang - orang berbahaya. Dan yang paling penting..

Apa hubungan Taehyung dengan Yoongi ?

Dia ingin bertanya. Tapi, melihat wajah sedih Taehyung beberapa saat yang lalu, membuatnya tidak tega untuk bertanya lebih lanjut. Apapun itu, hubungan mereka adalah suatu hal yang rumit.

Akhirnya dia menyerah dan memilih menghela nafas panjang. Jimin merasa pusing. Fakta bahwa dirinya tengah bersekolah disekolah yang tidak lebih di tempatnya para kriminal bersekolah saja membuatnya ingin menangis ketika mendengarnya. Apa lagi, dia juga mengetahui fakta bahwa Yoongi tidak melepaskannya setelah kejadian tadi pagi dan juga status Taehyung yang sama seperti mereka -walau Jimin sendiri tidak tahu seberapa berbahayanya Taehyung.

Ini benar - benar gila.

Walau Taehyung berjanji padanya untuk menjaganya dan tidak akan menyakitinya, tidak dapat membuat Jimin menghadapi ketakutannya. Dia takut. Sungguh. Tidak ada yang tidak takut jika kau menyadari bahwa kau sedang ada didalam kandang singa. Tapi demi orang tuanya -yang entah kenapa bisa menyekolahkannya disini, dia akan berusaha.

'Jimin-a, _fighting_ !' batin Jimin memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri.

Memijakan kaki dianak tangga terakhir lantai dasar, Jimin dapat melihat berbedanya sekolah ini dari beberapa saat yang lalu. Sekolah yang tadinya sepi kini berubah ramai dengan para siswanya yang berkeliaran disekitar sekolah. Beberapa ada yang membentuk kelompok dan menyebar diberbagai sudut sekolah. Ada juga yang tengah bermain ditengah lapangan ataupun sekedar tiduran dibawah pohon yang sengaja ditanam disekitar sana.

Dan Jimin tidaklah bodoh, dia itu orang yang sangat peka. Dia bahkan dapat melihat ketika mereka mulai menatapnya dengan pandangan sinis. Yang berada tidak jauh darinya ataupun yang berpapasan dengannya dikoridor. Mereka seolah menganggapnya sebagai tikus pengganggu kehidupan mereka.

"Sepertinya berita tentangmu yang berani menghentikan Yoongi telah menyebar, Jim." Ujar Taehyung yang sepertinya menyadari perubahan disekitar mereka. Pria bersurai oranye itu melirikkan matanya menatap Jimin yang tengah meringis dengan ekspresi tidak enak. "Aku pikir juga begitu." Balas Jimin kemudian. Tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa khawatir diwajahnya. Melihatnya, Taehyung hanya dapat tersenyum. Mengganti kata penyemangat dengan tepukan kecil dibahu Jimin.

"Kita akan kemana ?" Tanya Jimin setelah mereka dekat dengan koridor menuju gerbang sekolah. Dia menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Taehyung yang nampak berfikir setelah mendengar pertanyaannya. "Kau ingin kemana ?" Bukannya menjawab, pria itu malah melemparkan pertanyaan lain padanya.

"Bagaimana dengan Hongdae ?" Usul Jimin kemudian. "Aku dengar dari Seokjin _hyung._ Hongdae merupakan tempat yang bagus." Ujar Jimin menjelaskan usulnya.

"Seokjin _hyung_ ?" Tanya Taehyung setelah mendengar sebuah nama diucapan Jimin.

"Dia _hyung_ ku. Lebih tepatnya anak teman ayahku yang sudah kuanggap _hyung_ ku sendiri." Jelas Jimin lagi. "Kau mengenalnya ?" Kini gantian Jimin yang bertanya.

Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya. "Begitulah." Ujarnya kemudian. "Dia lulusan sekolah ini dua tahun yang lalu. Satu angkatan dengan sepupuku Kim Namjoon."

"Kim Namjoon ? Namjoon _hyung_ pacarnya Seokjin _hyung_ , maksudmu ?" Jimin tidak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya ketika nama pacar _hyung_ nya disebutkan oleh Taehyung dan lagi pria itu mengaku jika Namjoon yang mereka bahas itu adalah kakak sepupunya.

"Mereka berpacaran !?" Dan Taehyung lebih tidak bisa menahan keterkejutan mendengarnya. Dia tambah terkejut saat Jimin dengan santainya menganggukkan kepalanya, seolah fakta itu bukanlah suatu hal yang besar baginya. " _Holy shit_! Kenapa Namjoon _hyung_ tidak memberi tahuku ? Awas saja nanti jika bertemu." Sungut Taehyung tidak menerima fakta yang seharusnya ia dapat dari orangnya sendiri. Dalam otaknya, Taehyung telah menyusun rencana untuk menguras uang sepupunya itu nanti jika bertemu.

Jimin tertawa melihat wajah merengut Taehyung saat ini. Pria bersurai _blonde_ itu menepuk - nepuk bahu Taehyung tanpa menghilangkan tawanya. "Sudahlah, Tae. Mana tau Namjoon _hyung_ punya alasan sendiri tentang hal itu." Ujar Jimin menenangkan teman barunya itu. "Bisa saja Namjoon _hyung_ tidak ingin uangnya habis hanya untuk mentraktirmu. Itukan yang sedang kau pikirkan sekarang kan, Tae ?" Tembak Jimin tepat sasaran. Dan Taehyung tidak dapat mengelak saat ini, pria itu hanya dapat menyengir dan mengusak belakang rambutnya.

"Hehehe.. Tau saja kau, Jim."

Pembicaraan mereka harus berhenti ketika mereka sampai digerbang sekolah. Kedua kaki mereka berhenti melangkah tepat sepuluh langkah dari gerbang. Bukan. Bukan karena mereka yang tiba - tiba saja ingat jika ada sesuatu yang tertinggal. Ini sesuatu yang cukup gawat sebenarnya -menurut Taehyung, Jimin berhenti karena dia mengikuti jejak temannya tersebut. Dan hal gawat tersebut ada didepan gerbang saat ini.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Kim Taehyung."

Taehyung yang merasa namanya disebut memajukan kakinya satu langkah. Menarik Jimin untuk bersembunyi dibelakangnya. Tatapannya begitu datar, menatap seseorang yang baru saja berbicara padanya. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Seo Changbin." Taehyung berucap dengan tenang, seolah kedatangan pria itu bukanlah hal yang besar. Namun begitu, mata Taehyung nampak mengedar pelan, menghitung cepat orang yang dibawa pria bernama Seo Changbin itu.

'39 orang ditambah Changbin.. 40 orang, ya ?' Batin Taehyung miris.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil dan mengembalikan pandangannya pada Changbin yang tengah menyeringai angkuh padanya. "Ada acara apa ini ? Kenapa kau menyambutku digerbang sekolah bersama 'babu - babu tidak berguna' mu itu ?" Ujar Taehyung santai. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa ucapannya membuat beberapa orang di belakang Changbin menggeram sebal. Senjata yang mereka bawa digenggam erat, menyebabkan bunyi mengerikan ditelinga Jimin. Tanpa sadar Jimin menggenggam jas belakang Taehyung dengan tangan kirinya erat, semakin berlindung dibalik tubuh temannya itu.

Seseorang bernama Changbin itu, Jimin dapat melihatnya tengah menatap tajam pada Taehyung. Seringai angkuhnya menghilang tergantikan dengan wajah keras menahan amarah. Hanya sepersekian detik, sampai akhirnya wajah angkuhnya kembali kesemula. Ucapan Taehyung cukup membuat pria itu marah rupanya. "Katakan padaku, Kim Taehyung. Apa yang dilakukan kakakmu itu pada sepupuku ?" Tanya Changbin dengan nada dingin.

"Siapa ? Son Hyunwoo ?" Taehyung terkekeh kecil sejenak. "Apakah itu penting ? Kau tau sendiri jika hubunganku dengan Yoongi _hyung_ tidak sebaik itu, Seo Changbin. Kami bahkan sama sekali tidak saling peduli." Jawab Taehyung sekenanya, masih terlalu santai dengan keadaan ini.

Changbin terkekeh kecil. "Kau benar." Ujar Changbin menyetujui hal tersebut. "Yoongi pastinya tidak akan peduli dengan anak haram sepertimu. Siapa kau dimatanya, benar ?" Lanjut Changbin dengan seringai licik dibibirnya.

Cengkraman Jimin pada jas Taehyung semakin mengerat saat Taehyung mulai tertawa kecil. Tawanya terdengar menyeramkan ditelinga Jimin. Namun dia merasa jika tawa itu memiliki kesedihan didalamnya. Dia tidak merasa takut. Sebagai gantinya Taehyung menggenggam tangan kanan Taehyung yang menggantung disisi tubuhnya. Memberikan kekuatan pada pria bersurai oranye itu.

"Siapa itu ?" Changbin tiba - tiba bertanya. Matanya memincing menatap Jimin yang masih setia berlindung dibalik tubuh Taehyung. Pria itu melayangkan seringainya begitu melihat wajah ketakutan dari Jimin. Dia bersiul sedikit. "Wow ~ Tidak kusangka kau menyimpan seorang jalang imut disekolah ini, Taehyung. Siapa dia ? Apakah dia milikmu ?" Rasanya Jimin ingin marah mendengarnya. Enak saja dia disamakan dengan para jalang.

"Jangan sentuh dia." Hancur sudah pertahanan Taehyung. Pria itu langsung mendesis berbahaya ketika Changbin melemparkan tatapan tertariknya pada Jimin. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh temannya itu.

"Wow wow ~ Calm down, Taehyung." Changbin tertawa melihat reaksi Taehyung yang diluar perkiraannya. Pria itu terdiam sejenak, sebelum menyeringai licik. Dia mendapat ide bagus saat ini. "Aku hanya ingin berkenalan dengannya, Taehyung-a. Kenapa kau pelit sekali ?" Ujar Changbin dengan wajah kecewa yang dibuat - buat. Taehyung menatapnya dengan alis terangkat. Merasa curiga dengan perubahan mendadak itu. Sebelum ...

"Tangkap pria _blonde_ itu ! Dan buat anak haram itu bersujud dihadapanku !"

Taehyung membelakkan matanya mendengar isi perintah Changbin pada anak buahnya. Dia langsung mengambil posisi siaga saat satu persatu anak buah Changbin berlari menyerangnya. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Jimin. Taehyung berdecih kecil saat sebuah tongkat baseball hampir memukul dirinya, sebelum menghindar sembari menarik Jimin dibelakangnya. Dia dapat mendengar pekikan - pekikan kecil dari pria itu saat beberapa senjata lain melayang kearah Taehyung. Sial ! Membawa Jimin seperti ini membuatnya kesusahan melawan.

Setelah melayangkan tendangannya kearah salah satu anak buah Changbin, pria bersurai oranye itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah Jimin. "Jimin ! Cepat bersembunyi !" Perintahnya sembari menghindari tinjuan yang melayang kearahnya.

"Tapi, bagaimana denganmu ?!" Tanpa sadar Jimin berteriak panik ditengah keributan ini. Wajahnya terlihat tidak suka dengan ide tersebut.

"Jangan pikirkan aku- Arrghh !" Tiba - tiba saja sebuah pukulan melayang diperut Taehyung, membuat pria itu mundur beberapa langkah dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam Jimin. Melihat hal tersebut Jimin berteriak panik, hampir saja dia menyentuh wajah Taehyung yang kesakitan, pria itu sudah dengan cepat menyentak tangan yang digenggamnya. "Cepat pergi !" Teriak Taehyung sembari memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit.

"Tapi..."

"CEPAT PERGI, PARK JIMIN !"

Jimin tersentak kaget mendengarnya. Dia menatap Taehyung terakhir kalinya, sebelum akhirnya beranjak pergi dengan mata berkaca - kaca. Dalam hati ia berdoa agar temannya itu selamat.

Belum sampai sepuluh langkah ia berlari. Sebuah teriakan membuat Jimin berbalik dan memandang ngeri kearah temannya.

Dia melihatnya. Dengan kedua matanya sendiri. Bagaimana sebuah pisau menghunus tepat pada perut Taehyung. Menikamnya dalam sampai darah menetes membasahi tanah. Jimin tidak dapat menahan air matanya saat melihat dengan teganya orang yang menikam Taehyung melepaskan paksa pisau ditangannya. Memberikan Taehyung tendangan keras pada perutnya, menyebabkan pria itu muntah darah.

"TIDAK ! KIM TAEHYUNG !"

Hampir saja Jimin berlari menghampiri temannya itu, sebelum tubuhnya terjegal oleh orang lain.

"Mau kemana kau, manis ?" Jimin menolehkan kepalanya cepat menatap seseorang yang mengunci tubuhnya. Dia dapat melihat Changbin yang berdiri dibelakangnya dengan kedua tangan pria itu yang melingkar dipinggangnya. Jimin merasa ketakutan. Air matanya mengalir bertambah deras saat ucapan selanjutnya terdengar dari bibir pria itu. "Jika aku tidak dapat menemukan Yoongi saat ini. Maka kalianlah yang akan mendapatkan akibat dari perbuatan pria sombong itu." Changbin terkekeh kecil kemudian. Pria itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Jimin, membuat tubuh mereka begitu dekat tanpa jarak. Dengan sengaja Changbin menundukkan kepalanya, menghirup dalam aroma Jimin yang menguar dari lehernya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari.."

.

.

.

.

TBC or END ?

note :

I'm back guys ! ^^

Kuharap kalian suka dengan kelanjutannya :D

Terima kasih dengan respon baik kalian :D

Maaf sebelumnya, aku harus mindahin fanfic ini ke rated M. Karena seperti yang kalian lihat, fanfic ini sudah mulai ketahap yang lebih berbahaya/? ._.

Maaf juga aku gak bisa bales review kalian satu - satu. Aku sedang sibuk akhir - akhir ini. Mohon dimaklumi :D

Maaf/lagi ? karena typo yang berterbangan :'v

Sekian dan terima kasih semua ^_^

Review ?

Semarang, 28 April 2018

©Minyoonsh510


	3. Chapter 3

**Cause, I Love You**

Rated : M

Pairing : YoonMin, VKook, NamJin. Slight ! VMin

Warning: Rated M untuk adegan kekerasan, bahasa yang kasar, dan konten yang menjerumus hal dewasa lainnya.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy it, guys ~

.

.

.

.

Yoongi mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tidak biasa. Mobilnya terus melaju kencang dijalan yang ia lalui. Sekali lagi untuk hari ini, mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia hampir saja mencelakakan orang - orang disekitarnya. Yoongi tidak memikirkan itu semua. Karena ada sesuatu yang lebih penting dibanding nyawa mereka semua.

Beberapa saat yang lalu ia mendapat kabar dari salah satu anak buahnya jika Changbin dan anak buahnya tengah membuat kerusuhan disekolahnya. Sepertinya pria itu datang untuk balas dendam masalah Son Hyunwoo yang mungkin saja tengah terbaring mengenaskan dirumah sakit. Ah, mengingat wajah babak belur dari Hyunwoo tadi membuat Yoongi tidak dapat menahan kekehan senangnya.

Suara dering ponsel membuat Yoongi menghentikan kekehannya. Manik hitamnya melirik ponselnya yang berada didashbor mobil sejenak. Menatap layar ponselnya yang menyala, menampilkan nama salah satu anak buahnya. Yoongi mengambil earphone disamping ponselnya dan memasangnya ketelinga.

"Hm ?"

 _"Kim Taehyung berhasil ditumbangkan oleh anak buah Changbin, bos. Dia terkena tusukan pisau diperutnya."_

Yoongi sama sekali tidak membalasnya. Wajahnya masih menampakan wajah datar tidak minat. Merasa jika orang yang disebutkan anak buahnya tadi tidak berguna dihidupnya. "Pastikan dia tidak mati, Jennie." Ujarnya santai. Sama sekali tidak peduli tentang fakta bahwa orang berstatuskan adik satu ibu namun beda ayahnya itu tengah terluka saat ini.

 _"Baik, bos."_ Sahut Jennie disebrang sana.

Hening kemudian.

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan lagi, Jennie ?" Yoongi bertanya setelah beberapa saat kemudian Jennie tidak segera mematikan telfon mereka. Dia bisa merasakan jika ada sesuatu yang ingin Jennie sampaikan, namun tertahan oleh sesuatu. Dia dapat mendengar suara teriakan diujung sana. Bukan, bukan suara Jennie. Suara itu terdengar jauh dari tempat Jennie, namun dia mendengar jika nama adiknya disebut oleh pemilik teriakan itu. "Ada apa, Jennie ?" Dia bertanya kembali dengan penasaran.

Jennie terdengar ragu diseberang sana. Perempuan itu bergumam 'emm' panjang entah karena apa. Terdengar suara 'grusak - grusuk' dari seberang sana. Sepertinya, anak buahnya itu tengah melakukan sesuatu. Sebelum akhirnya dia mendengar suara deheman dari Jennie beberapa saat kemudian. _"Sepertinya Changbin tengah menyandera seseorang."_ Ujar Jennie diseberang sana.

"Seseorang ?"

 _"Ya, bos."_ Kembali terdengar grusak - grusuk dari sambungan. _"Tapi aku tidak mengenalnya. Sepertinya murid baru ?"_ Jawaban Jennie membuat Yoongi langsung berfikir jika yang disandra itu adalah Park Jimin. Pria kurang ajar yang telah berani memerintahnya tadi pagi. Genggaman tangannya pada kemudi stir kian mengerat.

"Apakah dia berambut _blonde_ ?" Tanya Yoongi memastikan.

 _"Ya."_

Senyum dingin Yoongi tiba - tiba tersungging dibibirnya. Pandangan mata Yoongi menggelap menatap jalanan didepannya. Dia terkekeh kecil, membuat Jennie diseberang sana mengangkat alisnya tidak mengerti. "Jennie." Panggilan Yoongi tidak membuat Jennie membalasnya. Di ujung sana, Jennie hanya terdiam. Mendengarkan dengan seksama ucapan yang akan diucapkan Yoongi selanjutnya.

"Beri mereka salam terhangat darimu, Kim Jennie. Dan jangan sampai melukai murid baru itu."

Dan sambungan terputus.

Diseberang sana, Jennie terlihat tengah menatap datar layar ponselnya yang sudah berganti ke wallpaper anjing imut. Panggilan yang ia buat diputus sepihak oleh Yoongi. Dan Jennie hanya dapat menghela nafas mendapat perlakuan yang sudah biasa ia dapat dari ketuanya itu. Jennie melirikkan matanya kearah senapan laras panjang berwarna kuning cerah disampingnya. Menatap senapan berwarna mencolok itu dengan senyum kecilnya. Perempuan itu mengambil senapan tersebut dengan lembut. Menggosok permukaan dingin benda berbahaya itu dengan sayang.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan bos. Tapi aku senang kita akan kembali bekerja, Snoopy-ya." Ujar Jennie seolah mengajak senapan itu berbicara. Dia tampak seperti orang gila ketika melakukannya. Untung saja tidak ada orang diruang kelas lantai tiga ini. Jika tidak, dia pasti akan diejek habis - habisan. Atau, jika mereka berani.

Kembali, manik _honey brown_ miliknya menatap kosong pemandangan dibawah sana. Dia tersenyum kecil melihat pria bersurai _blonde_ dibawah sana berteriak memanggil - manggil adik dari bosnya. "Kasihan sekali." Ucapan bernada datar itu terdengar dari bibir Jennie. Perempuam berambut sepunggung itu mulai mengarahkan moncong senapannya keluar jendela. Mengarahkan senapannya kearah kepala salah seorang anak buah Changbin yang akan kembali menyerang Taehyung. "Kita lihat berapa _head shot_ yang akan aku dapat setelah sekian lama aku tidak berburu mangsa." Gumam Jennie bersiap untuk menembak.

Dor!

Tepat sasaran.

Jennie tidak tahan untuk tidak menyeringai senang saat melihat tubuh besar anak buah Changbin ambruk dengan lubang berdarah dikepala botak itu. Perempuan itu tertawa kecil ketika wajah mereka mulai diterpa kepanikan. Orang - orang dibawah sana mulai mencoba mencari pelaku penembakan -yang pastinya akan sulit ditemukan oleh mereka.

Jennie terus saja menembaki orang - orang itu. Kini lebih sembarang dan terkesan main - main dengan mereka. Perempuan itu tertawa keras saat tembakannya tidak sengaja mengenai bagian bawah perut salah seorang anak buah Changbin. Dan tentu saja, dia langsung mati seketika. "Oh, astaga. Beruntung dia langsung mati." Jennie mengusap ujung matanya yang berair.

"Ups, sepertinya aku ketahuan." Perempuan itu terkekeh kecil saat pandangan matanya bertubrukan dengan manik Changbin. Dia menyeringai kecil dan mengarahkan senapannya kearah kepala Changbin.

"Haruskah aku melubangi kepalanya ?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

.

.

" _Shit_ !" Changbin menyeret Jimin menjauh ketempat yang lebih aman. Sedikit kesusahan karena pria _blonde_ itu terus memberontak dalam jegalannya. Dia dapat melihat anak buahnya yang satu persatu mati terkena peluru yang tidak ia ketahui dari mana datangnya.

"Bos ! Bagaimana ini ?!" Salah satu dari mereka yang tersisa nampak panik ketika bertanya pada ketua mereka.

Pandangan matanya melirik kesekitar, mencari pelaku penembakan beruntun ini. "Kim Jennie." Desis Changbin setelah matanya menangkap bayangan Jennie dilantai 3 gedung sekolah ini. Pria itu langsung membelakkan matanya ketika moncong senapan milik Jennie terarah kepadanya. Dia mencoba menghindar, tapi sedikit terlambat karena tembakan itu mengenai lengannya.

"Arrggh !"

"Bos !"

Tanpa banyak kata, Jimin langsung melayangkan sikutannya pada perut Changbin. Setelah lepas, pria bersurai _blonde_ itu langsung berlari menghampiri Taehyung yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya diatas tanah. Hampir saja dia tertangkap oleh salah satu anak buah Changbin. Tapi untung saja, orang itu langsung mati ketika salah satu peluru bersarang dikepalanya saat ingin menangkap Jimin. Pria bersurai _blonde_ itu hanya dapat berjengit ngeri melihatnya.

"Taehyung, bertahanlah !" Manik _honey brown_ yang terlindung oleh kelopak mata mulai menampakan dirinya. Mata itu terlihat sayu ketika melihat wajah Jimin yang tengah menangis. "Jimin.." Taehyung merasakan tenggorokannya begitu sakit saat mencoba memanggil nama temannya itu. "Lari.." Bahkan dikeadaan seperti ini pun Taehyung masih mengkhawatirkan temannya.

"Diamlah bodoh !" Tanpa sadar Jimin menaikkan nada suaranya kepada Taehyung. Pria itu nampak mencoba menghentikan pendarahan diperut Taehyung dengan tangannya. Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan isakan yang akan keluar dari bibirnya. "Seharusnya kau tidak usah sok kuat jika berakhir seperti ini." Lirih Jimin. Pria itu merasa kesal pada Taehyung dan dirinya sendiri saat ini.

Taehyung berusaha tertawa kecil yang malah berakhir dengan rasa sakit yang mendera diperutnya. Dia terbatuk - batuk sembari meringis kesakitan. "Tenang saja. Kita akan selamat." Ujarnya mencoba menenangkan temannya itu.

Manik _honey brown_ nya melirik kearah Changbin yang terlihat tengah berjalan menghampiri mereka. Ditangannya yang tidak terluka terdapat pisau tajam. Tatapan matanya yang tajam menandakan jika pria itu tengah marah saat ini. Taehyung segera mengambil pisau disampingnya -entah milik siapa. Bersikeras berdiri yang membuat Jimin tersentak kaget melihat temannya yang mencoba untuk bangkit itu. "Ya ! Apa yang kau lakukan ?" Teriak Jimin panik. Namun Taehyung tidak menggubrisnya dan mulai berdiri sempoyongan dihadapan Jimin. "Jangan mendekat." Ucapnya kepada Changbin.

"Persetan." Tapi nampaknya Changbin tidak memperdulikan peringatan Taehyung dan terus mencoba mendekat kearah mereka.

Dor !

"Arrghh !"

Changbin langsung jatuh tersungkur disaat sebuah peluru bersarang dikakinya. Pria itu mengumpat keras sembari memegangi kakinya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah.

Suara menderung yang keras mengalihkan atensi Changbin dari lukanya. Dia menatap tajam sebuah mobil ferrari hitam yang muncul tepat didepan gerbang. Pintu mobil itu terbuka, menampakan si pengemudi yang tengah melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dalam mobil. "Min Yoongi." Desisnya sembari mencoba berdiri dengan kedua kakinya, mengabaikan luka tembakan yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

"Sepetinya aku ketinggalan sesuatu." Ujar Yoongi sembari menutup pintu mobilnya. Manik hitam Yoongi melirik kearah Taehyung yang tengah berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat Changbin berada. Keadaan pria itu tidak cukup baik dengan luka tusukan diperutnya. Namun yang membuatnya heran adalah seorang pemuda _blonde_ yang berdiri dibelakang Taehyung dengan tatapan khawatirnya yang mengarah kearah pria bersurai oranye itu. Dia dapat melihat jejak air mata yang mengering dipipi pria tersebut. Tanpa sadar Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya tidak suka.

Atensinya ia alihkan kepada Changbin yang sejak tadi ia abaikan. Wajahnya begitu datar menghadapi tatapan tajam milik Changbin yang ditujukan kepadanya. Dia menyeringai kecil, melihat luka tembak ditangan dan kaki pria itu. "Suka dengan salam hangatku ?" Yoongi terkekeh kecil, menertawakan ucapannya sendiri.

Geraman kekesalan keluar dari bibir Changbin. Tangannya tergenggam erat, menahan emosinya yang tengah meluap - luap. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hyunwoo ?" Tanyanya geram pada pemuda silver itu.

"Menurutmu ?" Bukannya menjawab, Yoongi malah bertanya balik. Pria bersurai silver itu memiringkan kepalanya beberapa derajat. Melayangkan tatapan tajamnya pada Changbin. "Lebih baik kau tidak usah memperpanjang masalah ini, Seo Changbin. Atau kau akan tau akibatnya." Ucapan dingin itu menandakan Yoongi tengah tidak bermain - main dengan ucapannya.

"Kau.."

"Aku sedang berbaik hati hari ini."

Changbin terdiam sejenak. Sebelum akhirnya mendecih kesal. Dia menggerakkan tangannya kearah anak buahnya sebagai tanda bahwa ini sudah berakhir. Dan ia pun pergi dengan dipapah salah satu anak buahnya. Pria bermarga Seo itu melirikkan maniknya kearah anak buahnya yang tersisa. Tidak lebih dari 15 orang yang bertahan. Jika dia melanjutkan hal ini, sudah dipastikan dia akan masuk kuburan setelahnya.

Yoongi menatap kepergian Changbin dan anak buahnya tanpa minat. Dia masih terdiam ditempatnya bahkan setelah mobil yang mengantar mereka keluar dari gerbang sekolah melewatinya dia sama sekali tidak peduli. Ketika dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Taehyung, pria itu langsung jatuh tidak sadarkan diri. Jika saja tidak ada Jimin yang memeganginya, mungkin wajah pria itu sudah mencium tanah dibawahnya.

Ada rasa tidak suka ketika manik mata Yoongi menatap wajah Jimin yang tengah dilanda panik dan khawatir. Pria itu bahkan mengabaikan keberadaan Yoongi yang tengah mengawasi mereka dengan tatapan tajam. Jimin bahkan sampai menangis disaat dia tidak mendapat respon dari Taehyung yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Dia tidak akan mati." Jimin tersentak kaget saat mendengar ucapan bernada dingin itu terdengar dari balik punggungnya. Pria bersurai _blonde_ itu menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Yoongi yang entah sejak kapan berdiri dibelakangnya. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar dikala manik _dark brown_ nya bertabrakan dengan manik hitam yang menatapnya dingin. Tanpa sadar Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras. Tidak. Ini bukan waktunya untuk takut. "To-tolong selamatkan Taehyung." Ucap Jimin mengabaikan segala ketakutannya pada Yoongi. Dia menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan berharap serta putus asa. Dia tidak tahu lagi harus apa saat ini. Keadaannya masih syok atas semua kejadian beruntun yang menimpanya hari ini.

Yoongi menatap manik _dark brown_ itu dalam diam. Menatap manik penuh harapan dan juga putus asa. Sedikit rasa perih melanda hatinya. Tidak, ini tidak benar. Biasanya dia akan senang jika melihat pandangan putus asa seperti itu. Tapi kenapa ?

Pria berambut silver itu menghela nafas sejenak. Tangannya merogoh saku jas marunnya untuk mengambil ponsel yang ia simpan disana. Tangannya aktif bergerak menelusuri kontal telfon ponselnya. Sebelum akhirnya menempelkan ponsel ditelinga untuk menghubungi seseorang. "Kau dimana ?" Dia berbalik membelakangi Jimin. Bercakap - cakap dengan seseorang diseberang sana.

Jimin memperhatikan Yoongi yang tengah membelakanginya. Menatap punggung lebar pria berambut silver itu. Memilih memperhatikan semua tingkah Yoongi yang entah mengapa menarik perhatiannya saat ini dan sedikit mengabaikan Taehyung yang masih tidak sadarkan diri dipangkuannya. Dia tersentak kaget setelahnya, melihat Yoongi yang mulai membalikkan badannya seraya menyimpan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku jas. Pria itu telah selesai menelfon ternyata.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Yoongi setelah melihat Jimin yang tengah salah tingkah.

"Ti-tidak apa - apa."

Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut, Jimin dikagetkan dengan suara menderung yang tiba - tiba muncul bersamaan dengan datangnya mobil _porche_ putih kearea gerbang sekolah -mobil itu seperti milim Seokjin, hanya berbeda plat nomor saja. Mobil itu berhenti tepat disamping mobil ferrari Yoongi yang terparkir diambang gerbang. Yoongi menatap mobil itu dengan pandangan datar, sedangkan Jimin menatap mobil itu dengan mata membola. Bibir pria itu membulat kaget tat kala melihat pengemudi mobil tersebut keluar dari pintu kemudi.

"Namjoon _hyung_ !?" Teriak Jimin tidak percaya.

"Jimin ?" Pria yang dipanggil dengan nama Namjoon itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. "Kenapa kau bisa berada disini ?" Tanyanya tanpa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya. Pria itu langsung membolakan matanya kaget saat melihat keadaan adik sepupunya dipangkuan Jimin. " _Holy shit_ ! Apa yang terjadi dengan Taehyung ?!" Teriaknya panik sendiri. Dia segera bergegas menghampiri Taehyung dan memeriksa keadaan pria itu.

"I-itu.. Taehyung begini karena melindungiku dari anak buah pria bernama Seo Changbin tadi." Jelas Jimin dengan terbata. Sedikit kaget dengan respon pria itu.

Namjoon tanpa sadar menggeram sebal entah karena apa. Dia mengalihkan pandangan matanya kearah Yoongi yang masih santai berdiri ditempatnya. "Kenapa kau tidak membawa adikmu sendiri kerumah sakit dan malah memanggilku kemari, brengsek !?" Teriak Namjoon sembari melayangkan tatapan nyalang pada pria bersurai silver itu.

Yang ditatap hanya mengedikkan bahunya cuek. Pria itu berjalan semakin mendekati mereka berdua. Memperhatikan Jimin sejenak sebelum menyambar tangan pemuda itu dengan cepat. "E-eh ?" Pria bersurai _blonde_ itu tidak dapat menahan rasa kagetnya saat dirinya diseret pergi oleh Yoongi seenak jidatnya. Jimin menatap punggung Yoongi didepannya dengan bingung. Namun wajahnya terasa panas entah kenapa setelah merasakan genggaman tangan Yoongi ditangannya. Hangat, batin Jimin tanpa sadar.

"Ya ! Mau kemana kau !?" Teriak Namjoon melihat Yoongi yang berjalan pergi sembari menyeret Jimin.

Tangan Yoongi yang hampir membuka pintu penumpang mobilnya terhenti. Pria itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah Namjoon. "Urusi saja kecoa itu. Aku ada urusan penting dengan pria ini." Ujarnya sembari membuka pintu mobilnya. Jimin hanya bisa pasrah saat pria berambut silver itu mendorongnya masuk kedalam mobil. Dia menatap Yoongi yang masih diluar dengan ketakutan. Tapi hal yang selanjutnya terjadi sungguh diluar perkiraannya.

Pria bersurai _blonde_ itu sedikit menahan nafasnya saat tiba - tiba saja Yoongi membungkukkan badan didepannya. Menatapnya dengan dalam melalui manik hitam sekelam malam itu. Wajahnya terasa sangat dekat dengannya, hanya berjarak beberapa senti didepannya. Dan demi tuhan, dia dapat menghirup aroma mint segar dari nafas pria itu. Bau mint yang sama seperti yang ia hirup dipagi hari ketika ia dan pria itu berdiri berhadapan dikoridor sekolah.

Yoongi memajukan wajahnya membuat Jimin tanpa sadar menutup matanya. "Kau masih mempunyai banyak urusan denganku, Kitty." Bisik Yoongi tepat didepan bibir Jimin, membuat aroma mint itu semakin terasa diindra penciumannya.

Klik.

"Eh ?"

Suara tersebut membuat Jimin membuka matanya bersamaan dengan Yoongi yang menjauhkan badan darinya. Wajah pria _blonde_ itu terlihat kosong. Dalam tatapan kosongnya, dia dapat melihat bagaimana pria berambut silver itu melayangkan seringai kecil kearahnya. Ada kilat jahil terlihat dimanik hitam itu ketika memandangnya.

Dan Jimin akhirnya sadar jika dia tengah dikerjai oleh pria itu saat ini.

' _Shit_ !' Umpat Jimin dalam hati dengan wajahnya yang telah memerah sempurna. Ingin rasanya dia menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri ke sungai han dan memilih hanyut kesamudra. Astaga, kenapa dia bisa berfikiran aneh - aneh tadi ?

Akhirnya dia memilih diam dengan kepala yang tertunduk dalam. Tangannya bertaut erat diatas paha dengan bibirnya yang ia gigit dengan gugup. Pria _blonde_ itu terus diam, bahkan sampai akhirnya Yoongi memasuki mobil dan menjalankannya menjauhi sekolah, membawa pergi dirinya entah kemana. Dalam hati dia terus berharap jika pria tersebut tidak akan berbuat buruk padanya.

Walau itu mustahil.

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Jimin sekarang. Duduk dengan kaku diatas sofa panjang empuk berwarna putih disebuah ruang tamu dalam apartement mewah milik Yoongi. Iya, milik Min Yoongi. Sudah hampir setengah jam dia disini, tapi yang membawanya kemari sama sekali tidak mengajaknya berbicara ataupun bersuara. Jimin merasa sangat gugup ketika manik hitam itu terus - terusan menatapnya tajam dari sofa seberang. Ingin rasanya Jimin lompat dari lantai 10 apartemen ini sekarang juga.

"A-anu... Yoongi-ssi." Jimin mencoba menelan ludahnya berat. Tatapan Yoongi semakin intens padanya. "Ke-kenapa kau membawaku kesini ?" Tanya Jimin dengan wajah yang tertunduk malu. Jujur, ditatap terus menerus seperti itu membuat Jimin mau tidak mau merasa gugup juga.

"Kau tau siapa aku ?" Bukannya menjawab, pria bersurai silver itu melayangkan pertanyaan lain kearah Jimin. Dia menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa single yang ia duduki. Dan kemudian, menyandarkan kepalanya pada telapak tangannya yang ia tumpukan pada pegangan sofa. Manik hitamnya menatap segala tingkah Jimin dihadapannya, memperhatikan ekspresi gugup itu secara intens.

Yoongi menyeringai kecil. Dia tidak bodoh, dia tahu jika pria _blonde_ itu sedang tertarik dengannya. Dia sering kali melihat semburat merah dipipi tembem Jimin setiap dirinya menatap intens pemuda itu. Jimin selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan memuja dibalik tatapan takut yang selalu dilayangkan pemuda itu. Dan sering bertingkah gugup seperti sekarang ini. Entah kenapa dia suka dengan semua reaksi itu

Tidak adanya jawaban dari Jimin membuat Yoongi bangkit dari duduknya. Pria itu berjalan mendekati Jimin yang masih setia menundukan kepalanya. Sepertinya pria itu tidak menyadari pergerakan Yoongi yang berjalan semakin mendekati Jimin. Dan ketika Jimin mendapati sepasang sepatu lain dibawah pandangannya, seketika juga Jimin mendongakkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

Namun, sedikit terlambat dengan gerakan Yoongi yang mengurung pemuda itu dengan kedua tangannya disisi kepala Jimin, bertumpukan pada sandaran sofa dibalik punggung pria _blonde_ itu. Dan sekali lagi, membuat wajah Jimin berhadapan dengan wajah Yoongi yang berjarak beberapa senti dihadapannya.

"Kau mengabaikanku, Kitty ?" Ucapan itu terdengar begitu jelas dipendengaran Jimin saat ini. Suara berat itu seakan memenuhi indra pendengarannya. Dan sekali lagi, dia dapat menghirup aroma mint dari nafas pria itu. "Aku tidak suka jika ada orang yang berani mengabaikanku." Yoongi semakin memajukan tubuhnya agar lebih dekat dengan Jimin.

"Yoo-yoongi-ssi. A-apa yang kau lakukan ?" Tangan Jimin terangkat dengan panik didepan dada Yoongi. Menahan berat Yoongi yang semakin menimpa dirinya. Jimin terlihat sangat panik ketika punggungnya bertabrakan dengan sandaran sofa dibelakangnya. Sial sekali, dia tidak akan bisa kabur jika begini. Manik _dark brown_ Jimin menatap gugup pada manik hitam dihadapannya. Diantara rasa gugupnya, ada rasa kagum yang menggerogoti Jimin ketika maniknya bertabrakan dengan manik hitam sekelam malam itu. Dia merasa jika manik itu menyedot seluruh perhatiannya pada lingkungan sekitar. Tanpa sadar, Jimin kembali merona.

"Menurutmu, apa yang akan ku lakukan ?" Yoongi memajukan wajahnya sampai bibirnya dan bibir Jimin hampir bersentuhan. Dia tersenyum miring melihat wajah Jimin yang semakin gugup karena ulahnya saat ini. Manik hitamnya terlihat menelusuri wajah manis itu lekat - lekat. Memperhatikan manik _dark brown_ itu sampai kearah bibir merah yang tengah digigit oleh empunya. Yoongi menghentikan pandangannya pada bibir Jimin, menatap penuh minat pada bibir penuh milik pria _blonde_ itu.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, Park Jimin." Jimin semakin merona kala suara itu menyebut namanya. Suaranya benar - benar berat dan sexy secara bersamaan. "Apakah kau tau siapa aku ?"

Ketika salah satu tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh bibir itu, dia dapat merasakan tangan Jimin didadanya mulai meremas kemeja bagian depannya. Yoongi menyeringai, menggerak jempol tangannya untuk melepaskan gigitan Jimin pada bibirnya. "Siapa aku, Park Jimin ?" Pertanyaan penuh tuntutan itu membuat Jimin menelan ludahnya susah payah. Manik hitam milik Yoongi menyorot penuh pada matanya. Begitu tajam namun juga mempesona. Membuat bibirnya bergetar tanpa sadar.

"K-kau.. Min Yoongi." Ucap Jimin dengan lirih. Dia merasa nafasnya tercekat kala Yoongi menyerukkan kepalanya pada cela lehernya. Mengendus leher Jimin untuk menghirup wangi vanilla yang menguar disana. "Lalu ?" Oh, Ingin rasanya Jimin mengumpati pria itu yang dengan sengaja berbisik diantara perpotongan lehernya. Bulu kuduk Jimin rasanya meremang seketika, ketika hembusan nafas Yoongi terasa dengan jelas dilehernya.

Jimin menelan ludahnya susah payah. "K-kau adalah pemimpin dari genk disekolah kita." Jimin menggigit bawahnya setelah merasakan benda kenyal menyentuh lehernya berkali - kali. Tangannya pada kemeja depan Yoongi semakin mengerat. "D-dan juga.. Pemimpin genk mafia terbesar dikota ini." Lanjut Jimin sembari mengigit bibirnya semakin keras. Menahan suara lenguhannya diujung lidah. Sial sekali Min Yoongi yang dengan seenak jidatnya menjilat lehernya sekarang ini.

"Yoon-yoongi-ssi, hentikan !" Ujar Jimin sembari menahan lenguhannya. Pria itu mencoba mendorong Yoongi dengan kedua tangannya. Tapi sayang, tenaganya sangat berbeda jauh dengan Yoongi sehingga untuk menggeser pria itu pun dia tidak bisa.

"Jika kau tahu tentang diriku, kenapa kau masih berani melawanku, hm ?" Sekali lagi Yoongi mengabaikan ucapan Jimin. Pria bersurai silver itu mulai menjilati dagu Jimin, menyebabkan pertahanan Jimin runtuh seketika. Yoongi menyeringai licik ketika suara lenguhan Jimin terdengar jelas ditelinganya.

"Sa-saat itu aku sama sekali tidak tahu tentang dirimu. Aku baru tahu hal itu setelah Taehyung memberi tahunya padaku." Jelas Jimin ditengah lenguhannya. Persetan dengan rasa takutnya tadi. Pria diatasnya itu benar - benar membuat Jimin menurunkan pertahanannya dan mulai membiarkan Yoongi untuk bertindak seenaknya.

Mendengar nama Taehyung dari bibir Jimin membuat Yoongi merasa marah tanpa sebab. Ingatannya langsung melayang pada kejadian beberapa saat lalu, ketika Yoongi melihat Jimin menangis dengan kepala Taehyung dipangkuan pahanya. Yoongi menjauhkan kepalanya dari leher Jimin dan mulai melayangkan tatapan tajamnya pada pria bersurai _blonde_ itu. Tangannya bergerak cepat mencengkram dagu Jimin, membuat pria itu memekik kesakitan.

"Alasan !" Ujar Yoongi menaikkan nada bicaranya.

Melawan rasa takutnya yang kembali, Jimin mencoba berucap. "A-aku tidak berbohong ! Aku benar - benar mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya." Rasa takut itu menghantui Jimin ketika tatapan tajam itu mengarah tepat pada matanya. Dia dapat melihat amarah yang berkobar dari manik hitam sekelam malam itu.

Kekehan dari Yoongi terdengar setelah dia mengucapkan hal itu. Jimin merasa sangat ketakutan saat seringai lebar itu muncul dibibir Yoongi. "Jika memang begitu..." Cengkraman tangan Yoongi pada dagu Jimin semakit mengerat. Pria itu seolah ingin menghancurkan rahang Jimin sekarang ini juga. "Kau seharusnya tahu dari 'Taehyung', jika aku bukanlah orang yang akan memaafkan seseorang yang telah berbuat salah padaku dengan mudah." Desis Yoongi tepat didepan wajah Jimin.

Air mata Jimin mengalir tanpa bisa ia tahan. Dia merasa pasrah dengan keadaanya saat ini. Salahnya juga karena berani melawan seseorang dengan pangkat mengerikan seperti Yoongi. Salahnya juga karena sempat terbuai dengan sentuhan kecil dari pria itu. Jimin pasrah. Apapun yang terjadi pada dirinya, dia tidak akan memikirkannya.

"Sakit.." Lirih Jimin yang merasa rahangnya sangat sakit saat ini.

"Sakit ?" Ujar Yoongi dengan nada ejekan yang terdengar jelas. Pria berambut silver itu terkekeh kecil. Dan mulai membuat wajah bersalah yang terlihat sangat dibuat - dibuat. Tangannya yang mencengkram rahang Jimin terlepas dan menggantinya dengan elusan lembut yang malah membuat Jimin semakin bergetar ketakutan. "Kemana perginya sifat beranimu tadi, Park Jimin ?" Ujarnya dengan dramatis. Yoongi melayangkan kecupannya pada kelopak mata kiri Jimin. Begitu lembut seolah tidak ingin menghancurkannya.

"Ku-kumohon, Yoongi-ssi. Ma-maafkan aku." Lirih Jimin putus asa. Dia mulai terisak - isak saat ini.

"Ssshhh.. Jangan menangis, Kitty." Tangan Yoongi beralih kearah surai _blonde_ milik Jimin. Mengelusnya dengan lembut seolah tengah menenangkan pria itu. Tidak sampai semenit, sampai akhirnya pria itu menjambak rambut Jimin dengan keras dan membuat wajah Jimin mendongak dengan paksa. Yoongi menyeringai menyeramkan melihat wajah kesakitan milik Jimin. "Kau pikir kata maafmu berguna untukku ?" Desis Yoongi kemudian. Dia tertawa kejam ketika mendengar isakan Jimin yang semakin terdengar keras.

Dengan cepat pria bersurai silver itu menyentakkan kepala Jimin kearah samping. Menjatuhkan Jimin agar terbaring disofa panjang yang diduduki Jimin sedari tadi. Jas maroon yang terpasang dibadan Yoongi terlepas dan tergeletak sembarangan jauh dari sofa ketika pria itu membuangnya. Yoongi juga melepas ziper dipinggangnya dan dengan cepat mengikat tangan Jimin agar tidak memberontak padanya. Dia merangkak keatas tubuh Jimin dengan kedua tangan miliknya yang mengukung pria itu dibawahnya.

"Kata maaf tidak cukup untukku, Park Jimin." Bisik Yoongi tepat didepan wajah Jimin. Pria _blonde_ itu bergetar ketakutan melihat manik hitam yang berkilat nafsu diatasnya. Jangan lupakan dengan seringai kejam yang terukir dibibir sexy milik Yoongi.

"Kau harus dihukum."

Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut, bibir Jimin langsung dibungkam kasar oleh bibir Yoongi. Pria bersurai silver itu meraup rakus bibir penuh Jimin yang sejak tadi menggodanya. Lidahnya terjulur menjilat kasar bibir Jimin yang terus mengantup, tidak mengizinkan lidah Yoongi untuk memasuki goa miliknya. Yoongi menggeram kesal dalam ciumannya. Tangannya yang semula hanya diam mulai bergerak, menarik paksa kemeja Jimin membuat seluruh kancingnya terlepas dari tempatnya.

"Ahn !" Jimin tidak dapat menahan lenguhannya kala jari Yoongi menekan putingnya dengan kuat, membuat bibirnya terbuka dan menjadi akses untuk lidah Yoongi masuk kedalam mulutnya. Tangannya yang terikat tergenggam erat. Dia dapat merasakannya, ketika lidah milik Yoongi memporak - porandakan isi mulutnya. Mengabsen satu persatu giginya, membelit lidahnya dengan hikmat, dan menjilat bibirnya atas-bawah. Jimin hanya bisa mendesah kala tangan Yoongi mulai mengelus setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Menyentuh setiap bagian tanpa terkecuali.

Jimin sudah berkata jika dia sudah pasrah, bukan ? Apapun itu, dia tidak ingin memikirkannya. Karena ini semua salahnya. Dia benar - benar menyesal karena berani melawan pria itu. Ah, menyesal pun sudah tak bisa. Semua sudah terjadi. Dia tidak berhak melawan. Tidak berhak membantah, maupun menolak. Jimin hanya perlu membiarkan Yoongi melakukan apapun pada dirinya, pada tubuhnya.

Karena dia merasa tidak berhak lagi akan tubuhnya sekarang. Dia sudah diklaim Yoongi saat ini. Dia milik Yoongi seutuhnya. Semua yang ada ditubuhnya sudah ditandai. Dan ketika dia merasakan sesuatu yang besar menerobos masuk miliknya, lalu mengoyaknya dengan kasar. Dia hanya dapat menjerit. Menjerit dalam tangisan penuh penyesalan dan putus asa.

.

.

.

.

" _Aish_ ! Dimana anak itu ?" Seokjin berkali - kali memenceti layar ponselnya dengan gelisah. Menempelkannya berkali - kali ketelinga sebelum menariknya kembali dengan wajah gusar. Manik hitam nya melirik kearah jam dinding tidak jauh darinya. Jam 10 malam lebih 9 menit. Dan Jimin belum pulang sampai saat ini.

Pria itu bangkit dari sofa yang didudukinya. Berjalan mondar - mandir diruang tamu apartemen dengan perasaan gusar. Tangannya tak henti - hentinya mencoba menelfon nomor Jimin yang sejak tadi hanya tersambung dinada sambung. "Ayo, Jimin ! Angkat.. Angkat.." Bagai mantra Seokjin merapalkan kalimat itu terus menerus semenjak tadi. Sembari menunggu, pria itu terus saja mengigit kuku jempolnya dengan gelisah.

"Nomor yang anda tuju..."

" _Shit_ !" Umpat Seokjin ketika suara operator terdengar dari speaker ponselnya. Emosinya benar berada diujung kepalanya saat ini. Hampir saja pria itu membanting ponsel ditangannya, sebelum ponsel itu bergetar dan menampakan nama 'Namjoon' dilayarnya.

"Hallo !? Maaf, Namjoon. Bisakah kau tidak menelfonku sekarang ? Aku ada urusan saat ini. Jika kau butuh sesuatu, hanya tinggalkan pesan singkat ataupun tunggu sampai urusanku selesai." Ucap Seokjin cepat dan langsung menarik ponselnya menjauh dari telinga.

 _"Kau sedang mencari Jimin ?"_ Ucapan Namjoon menggagalkan upaya Seokjin untuk mematikan sambungannya. Pria itu terdiam sejenak dengan manik yang menatap layar ponselnya. Sebelum mengembalikan ponselnya kembali kearah telinganya. "Bagaimana kau tau ?" Bisik Seokjin setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

Hening terdengar diseberang sana. Terdengar suara deru mesin yang menandakan jika pria diseberang sana tengah berkendara saat ini. _"Jimin..."_ Nada bicara Namjoon terdengar ragu - ragu dan menunda - nunda waktu Seokjin saat ini. Seokjin jadi gemas sendiri mendengarnya. _"Dia sedang bersama denganku saat ini."_ Ucap Namjoon kemudian.

"Apa !? Bagaimana bisa !?" Bola mata Seokjin membulat seketika. Amarahnya langsung menghilang tergantikan dengan rasa penasaran yang tidak bisa ia tahan. Namun begitu, dia juga merasa lega mendengarnya. "Dimana kalian sekarang ?" Tanyanya dengan tergesa.

 _"Kami sedang berada diperjalanan apartemenmu saat ini. Tapi..."_ Ucapan Namjoon terhenti cukup lama. Hampir mencapai satu menit membuat Seokjin menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Sempat mengira jika Namjoon telah memutuskan sambungannya, tapi tidak jadi karena melihat jika detik pada panggilan dilayar ponselnya masih berjalan. "Ada apa, Namjoon ?" Tanya Seokjin penasaran. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir entah kenapa. Dia merasa jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Jimin saat ini.

"Namjoon ! Apa yang terjadi !? Katakan padaku !? Ada apa dengan Jimin !?" Tanya Seokjin tidak sabaran.

 _"Maaf, Seokjin. Akan kujelaskan nanti. Kau tunggu saja disana."_

Pip.

Dan sambungan pun terputus.

"Namjoon ! Hallo !? Namjoon !" Seokjin menjauhkan ponselnya dengan tatapan gusar pada layar ponselnya. Seokjin kembali menggigit kukunya dengan gelisah. Dengan kasar ia jatuhkan dirinya pada sofa ruang tamu. Perasaannya sungguh tidak karuan saat ini. Mendengar suara Namjoon ditelfon tadi membuatnya tahu jika ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Jimin. Gigitannya pada kuku jarinya semakin keras, membuat kukunya patah seketika. 'Tuhan, semoga Jimin baik - baik saja.' Batinnya khawatir.

Tidak sampai setengah jam, Seokjin mendengar suara bel yang disusul dengan suara Namjoon dari intercom apartemennya. Pria itu bergegas menghampiri pintu dengan cepat. Seluruh amarahnya siap ia tumpahkan pada Namjoon yang memutus sambungan mereka tadi. Enak saja pria itu memutuskan sambungan disaat dia ingin bertanya tentang Jimin. Pintu apartemen dia buka kasar, lalu melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Namjoon yang tengah tersentak kaget dihadapannya.

"Kim Namjoon ! Bisa - bisanya kau-".

" _Hyung_..." Seluruh ucapan Seokjin langsung tertelan ketika pendengarannya mendengar suara lirih itu. Dia sedikit menggeserkan tubuhnya, menatap tubuh kecil dibalik tubuh Namjoon. Keadaan orang itu begitu berantakan dengan baju yang dilihatnya tadi pagi masih terpasang rapi, kini berantakan seolah pria itu habis diterjang angin topan saat perjalanan kemari.

"Jimin !" Pekik Seokjin sembari mendorong Namjoon menjauh dari hadapannya. Dia bergegas menghampiri Jimin, memeriksa keadaan pemuda itu tanpa menghiraukan Namjoon yang baru saja terjeduk pinggiran pintu. "Astaga, Jim ! Apa yang terjadi denganmu !?" Seokjin terlihat sanhat panik melihat bercak kemerahan disekitar leher Jimin. Dan Seokjin yakin jika tubuh dibalik jas maroon itu juga terdapat bercak merah yang sama. Seokjin menggeram marah dan melayangkan tatapan marahnya pada Namjoon. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya !?"

Namjoon yang sedari tadi terdiam sembari mengelus kepalanya yang terjeduk hanya dapat menghela nafas. Pria itu membalas pandangan marah itu dengan tenang. "Lebih baik kita masuk dulu, Jin-a. Tidak enak jika ada tetanggamu yang melihat." Ucapnya berusaha tenang, yang membuat Seokjin terdiam. Namjoon sekali lagu menghela nafas, sebelum menuntun kedua orang itu untuk masuk kedalam apartemen.

Setelah mendudukan mereka disofa ruang tamu, Namjoon memasuki apartemen itu lebih dalam, menuju kearah dapur untuk mengambil sesuatu yang bisa ia dan kedua pria itu minum. Pria itu berlagak seolah dialah sang pemilik apartemen tersebut. Ketika dia membuka kulkas, pria bersurai _dark brown_ itu merengut seketika. "Seokjin ! Tidakkah ada bir didalam kulkasmu ?" Tanya Namjoon dengan suara sedikit keras agar orang yang dia tanyai mendengar pertanyaannya.

"HANYA MINUM APA SAJA YANG ADA DIKULKAS, NAMJOON ! JIKA PROTES, KUPASTIKAN KAU SUDAH JADI MAYAT PULANG NANTI !"

Namjoon langsung meringis ngeri mendengarnya. Akhirnya pria itu mengambil tiga kaleng jus berbagai rasa dari dalam kulkas, sedikit tidak rela. Pasalnya dia ingin sekali meminum bir dingin malam ini, tapi sayang kekasihnya itu tidak memilikinya saat ini. Dia pun menutup kulkas, lalu kembali keruang tamu. Dan mendapati Seokjin yang duduk sendirian diruang tamu.

"Dimana Jimin ?" Tanya Namjoon sembari meletakkan dua jus kalengan dihadapan Seokjin, satu ia pegang sendiri. Pria itu mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok yang ditanyakannya. Tangannya bergerak aktif membuka jus kaleng ditangannya, lalu meminumnya secara perlahan.

"Dia pergi kekamar. Ingin istirahat katanya." Seokjin berucap diantara helaan nafas panjangnya. Tangannya terulur mengambil salah satu jus kaleng dihadapannya. Dia tidak membukanya, hanya meletakkan kaleng dingin itu diatas kepalanya. "Jadi.. katakan padaku, Namjoon." Manik hitamnya melirik tajam kearah Namjoon yang kini duduk disampingnya. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Jimin ?" Tanya Seokjin kemudian.

Yang ditanya tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu. Namjoon kembali meminum isi jus kaleng ditangannya hingga tandas. Lalu meletakkannya pada meja kaca dihadapannya. "Maaf." Bukannya menjawab, pria itu malah berujar maaf pada Seokjin. Manik sewarna rambutnya itu melirik kearah Seokjin yang mulai menatap geram padanya. Tangannya terulur, menggenggam salah satu tangan Seokjin yang menganggur. "Aku akan ceritakan semuanya. Tapi kau harus berjanji satu hal padaku." Namjoon sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Apa itu ?" Tanya Seokjin penasaran.

Genggaman tangan Namjoon mengerat, meremas jemari lembut itu dengan perasaan bersalah. "Apapun yang terjadi kepada Jimin. Jangan pernah sekali - kali kau berbuat nekat, Jin-a." Ujarnya kemudian.

"Jadi ini tentang adik sepupumu itu, Namjoon ?" Seokjin bertanya dengan nada geram. Dia mengerti dimana arah pembicaraan ini akan berakhir. Tangannya dalam genggaman Namjoon ia sentakan. Sekaleng jus dikepalanya ia pindahkan keatas meja, berjejer disamping kaleng lainnya. "Katakan bahwa ini semua ulah Min Yoongi, Kim Namjoon !" Ucap Seokjin tanpa sadar menaikkan nada bicaranya. Membuat Namjoon merasa panik sendiri melihat kekasihnya itu mulai emosi.

"Seok-seokjin.. Dengarkan aku dulu !"

"Persetan !" Umpat Seokjin ketika amarahnya telah diujung ubun - ubunnya. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan melayangkan tatapan tajamnya kearah pria berstatuskan kekasihnya itu. "Jika kau datang kesini hanya untuk membela sepupu gilamu itu, lebih baik kau pergi !" Teriak Seokjin emosi.

"Tidak ! Dengarkan aku dulu !" Balas Namjoon sembari mengikuti jejak Seokjin untuk berdiri.

"Dengarkan kau apa !? Nyatanya kau datang kesini hanya untuk membela sepupu kurang warasmu itu, kan !?" Nafas Seokjin terengah - engah dengan wajah memerah marah. Pria bersurai _honey brown_ itu mulai tertawa entah kenapa. Tatapan tajamnya sama sekali tidak beranjak dari manik _dark brown_ dihadapanya. "Oh.. Jangan - jangan kau bersekongkol dengan sepupu gilamu itu, benar !? Kalian merencanakan ini agar kalian bisa menikmati tubuh Jimin, benar bukan !? Jawab, Kim Namjoon ! Katakan jika ucapanku ini benar !" Tuding Seokjin mulai tidak karuan.

Plak !

Tamparan dipipi Seokjin membuat pria bersurai _honey brown_ itu terdiam seketika. Maniknya berubah kosong kala perih itu mulai terasa dipipi kirinya. Tangannya terangkat, menyentuh bagian yang perih itu. Ketika manik hitamnya memandang _dark brown_ yang memandangnya bersalah itu, Seokjin mulai menangis. "K-kau.." Suaranya bahkan tercekat diujung lidahnya. Merasa tidak percaya dengan tindakan kekasihnya.

"Maafkan aku harus menamparmu, Jin-a. Jika tidak begini kau tidak akan diam." Seokjin terdiam mendengar penjelasan itu. Tatapannya masihlah kosong memandang mata milik Namjoon.

Namjoon mulai menghela nafasnya lelah. Dia berjalan mendekati kekasihnya, merengkuh pria itu dalam pelukannya. Dagunya ia sandarkan pada pundak Seokjin, lalu mulai menghirup aroma khas yang menguar dari kekasihnya. "Aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membela Yoongi ataupun ikut mencelakai Jimin seperti yang kau bilang tadi. Aku benar - benar tidak mengetahui masalah apa yang terjadi diantara Jimin dan Yoongi. Dan apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua sebelum aku datang menjemput Jimin karena disuruh oleh Yoongi sendiri diapertemennya." Namjoon terdiam ketika tangan Seokjin meremas ujung kaos abu yang ia kenakan.

"Aku bahkan sama kagetnya sepertimu setelah melihat keadaan Jimin diapartemen Yoongi. Aku juga marah, tapi aku menahannya karena aku tau jika aku bertindak, Yoongi akan melakukan sesuatu terlebih dahulu pada Jimin." Helaan nafasnya terdengar kemudian. "Jin-a.. Kau tau sendiri betapa gilanya Yoongi itu. Kau bahkan pernah melihat bagaimana tidak warasnya sepupuku itu ketika bermain bersama korbannya. Dan kau jelas mengerti alasan aku melarangmu untuk bertindak nekat, bukan ?" Tangan Namjoon bergerak mengelus surai _honey brown_ milik Seokjin.

Seokjin terus terdiam dalam pelukan Namjoon. Dalam hati dia membenarkan semua ucapan Namjoon untukya. Seharusnya dia tahu akan hal itu. Dia yang sudah lama kenal dengan Namjoon dan dia juga sudah tau bagaimana gilanya Yoongi terhadap korbannya. Dia bahkan melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ketika Yoongi bermain dengan para korbannya. Seharusnya dia tidak termakan emosinya sendiri tadi. Itu sama sekali tidak menyelesaikan masalah. Dan malah bisa mendatangkan masalah yang lain.

Tangan Seokjin terulur untuk membalas pelukan Namjoon. Wajahnya ia sembunyikan pada dada bidang pria itu. Menangis pedih mengingat keadaan Jimin saat ini. Dia terus bergumam kata maaf dalam pelukan Namjoon. Untuk dirinya sendiri. Untuk kekasihnya. Dan untuk Jimin.

Karena dia tidak yakin bisa melindungi Jimin dengan baik setelah ini.

.

.

.

.

TBC

note :

Chap 3 datang !

Terima kasih kepada seluruh readers yang sudah mau membaca dan menunggu updatenya ff ini ^^

Maaf kan aku dengan semua typo yang muncul.

Maaf juga karena gak bisa bales review kalian satu - satu /lagi ?

Hihihi ~

Review ?

Semarang, 30 April 2018

©Minyoonsh510


	4. Chapter 4

**Cause, I Love You**

Rated : M

Pairing : YoonMin, VKook, NamJin. Slight ! VMin

Warning: Rated M untuk adegan kekerasan, bahasa yang kasar, dan konten yang menjerumus hal dewasa lainnya.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy it, guys ~

.

.

.

.

'Lagi ?' Taehyung menatap datar keseluruh penjuru kelas. Menatap satu persatu penghuni kelas yang tampak sama sekali tidak memperdulikan kedatangannya. Sama seperti dirinya yang juga tidak memperdulikan mereka. Dia tetap berdiri diambang pintu, tanpa niatan untuk melangkah masuk sedikitpun. Tangannya pada tali tas mengerat, sebelum akhirnya dia beranjak pergi menjauhi kelas.

Koridor sekolah tampak sepi pagi ini. Beberapa pintu kelas yang ia lewati nampak tertutup, namun beberapa juga terbuka dan menampakan kegiatan orang - orang dikelas itu dijam pelajaran seperti ini. Ah, ditutup ataupun dibuka, sekolah ini tetap saja tidak akan pernah akan ada guru yang masuk, memberikan pelajaran, ataupun memberi tugas. Kebanyakan guru disini hanya datang untuk memenuhi absen dan dibiarkan bertindak sesukanya setelah satu jam mereka menetap disini. Mengajar atau tidak, mereka tetap akan tetap diberi gaji.

Taehyung tidak habis pikir, kenapa juga tua bangka Kim Heechul itu mau - maunya membuka sekolah tidak berguna seperti ini. Mengisinya dengan para penjahat kelas ringan maupun berat ? Yang benar saja !

'Benar juga. Tuan bangka Kim itu kan juga penjahat.' batin Taehyung miris.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, akhirnya Taehyung berhenti tepat setelah belokan terakhir. Pria bersurai oranye itu menghela nafasnya panjang entah untuk apa. Melayangkan tatapan datarnya pada pintu dihadapannya. Tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh gagang pintu berwarna perak tersebut, memutarnya perlahan, lalu mendorongnya kearea dalam. Ketika pintu itu terbuka sepenuhnya, Taehyung dapat melihat ruangan mewah lengkap dengan peralatannya.

"Taehyung ? Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Sosok pria paruh baya itu terlihat menyambut kedatangan Taehyung dengan senyum ramahnya. Walau sedikit heran, pria itu bangkit dari duduknya dari balik meja kerjanya. Dia berjalan mendekati Taehyung. Lalu mempersilahkan Taehyung untuk duduk disebuah sofa yang tersedia diruangan itu. "Duduklah dulu. Aku akan membuatkanmu minum." Pria itu tetap mempertahankan senyum ramahnya. "Mau minum apa ?" Tanyanya menawarkan.

"Tidak usah sok baik didepanku, Kim. Aku datang kemari tidak untuk meminta kebaikanmu." Ujar Taehyung tanpa basa - basi. Dia sama sekali tidak mengindahkan ucapan pria itu yang menyuruhnya duduk disofa. Dia berjalan abai pada pria paruh baya itu menuju ketengah ruangan, menghampiri meja kerja ditengah ruangan dan mendudukkan dirinya dikursi kerja dengan santai.

Kim Heechul -Kepala sekolah Bangtan Highschool itu hanya dapat tertawa lebar melihat kelakuan Taehyung padanya. Terlalu maklum dengan sikap tidak sopan pria itu. "Kau dan sikap tidak sopanmu, Nak." Ujarnya lalu berjalan kesudut ruangan. Menghampiri kulkas kecil yang disediakan disana, lalu mengambil dua buah minuman kaleng dari dalam sana. "Satu kaleng susu untuk si anak kecil agar cepat tinggi." Ujarnya sembari melemparkan susu kalengan kepada Taehyung yang untungnya ditangkap baik olehnya.

"Berhenti memanggilku 'anak kecil', tua bangka !" Ujar Taehyung tidak terima. "Dan, Kenapa juga aku harus bertambah tinggi lagi ? Aku kan sudah tinggi." Cibir Taehyung namun tetap meminum isi susu kalengan tersebut dengan wajah tertekuk tidak suka.

Heechul hanya menggelengkan kepalanya maklum melihatnya. Pria paruh baya itu mendudukkan dirinya diatas meja kerjanya tepat disamping Taehyung yang duduk dikursi kerjanya, menyilangkan kedua kakinya dengan santai. Lalu meminum bir kalengan ditangannya dengan hikmat. "Bagaimana dengan lukamu ?" Tanyanya dengan mata yang menerawang jauh pemandangan dibalik kaca belakang meja kerjanya. Senyum hangatnya muncul ketika melihat pemandangan hutan yang terlihat damai pagi hari ini.

Taehyung tidak langsung menjawab, dia meminum susu ditangannya dengan perlahan. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada sandaran kursi. Terlihat santai dengan keadaannya sekarang. "Lumayan." Dia meminum kembali susunya dengan perlahan. "Kata dokter aku sudah bisa melepas perbannya dua hari lagi. Itupun jika aku tidak membuatnya terbuka kembali." Ujarnya santai.

Tawa kecil Heechul terdengar setelah Taehyung berucap demikin. Sebuah ingatan lucu tiba - tiba saja muncul akibat perkataan Taehyung. Tangan Heechul yang memegang keleng bir bergoyang. "Kau gila karena kabur dari rumah sakit setelah sadar kemarin, Tae." Pria paruh baya itu kembali tertawa. "Ibumu sampai sakit jantung melihatmu pulang kerumah dengan baju pasien saat tengah malam kemarin. Dia bahkan memukulku karena membiarkanmu berangkat sekolah keesokan harinya." Kenangnya akan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

Taehyung berdecih mendengarnya. Dia melemparkan kaleng susu kosong ditangannya menuju tempat sampah. "Eomma terlalu berlebihan." Cibirnya pada sang ibu. Pria itu bergumam kata 'yes' ketika kaleng yang ia lempar masuk kedalam tong sampah. Setelahnya ia memutar kursi kerja yang didudukinya, menatap pria tua yang masih betah disisinya. "Lagi pula, kenapa appa datang kerumah kemarin ?" Tanyanya dengan memandang tajam pria paruh baya itu. Menaruh rasa curiga dalam pandangannya.

"Aku datang untuk membahas sesuatu dengan Kyunghoon." Ujarnya sembari turun dari meja. Kaleng ditangannya sudah ia buang ketempat sampah sebelumnya. Dia mendorong - dorong Taehyung agar pergi dari kursinya. "Pergi kau, anak kecil. Kau mengganggu pekerjaanku." Usirnya pada pemuda itu.

Taehyung menurutinya dengan wajah tertekuk sebal. Dia berjalan memutar meja kerja, lalu duduk dikursi seberang yang memang disediakan Heechul entah untuk apa. "Min appa memberikan appa pekerjaan, ya ?" Mata Taehyung membulat penasaran. Pria berambut oranye itu melipat tangannya diatas meja, seperti seorang murid yang siap diberi penjelasan oleh gurunya. "Begitulah." Jawab Heechul sekenanya. Pria berstatuskan ayah kandung Taehyung itu memilih sibuk membaca berkas - berkas -yang Taehyung yakin sama sekali tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan sekolahan.

"Pekerjaan seperti apa ?"

Heechul menghela nafas panjang dibalik kertas dihadapannya. Pria itu menurunkan lembaran kertas itu dan melayangkan tatapan tajamnya pada Taehyung yang tengah menatapnya penasaran. "Astaga, Tae ! Sebegitu tertariknya dirimu dengan pekerjaan appa ? Jika kau penasaran, kau bisa tanyakan hal itu pada hyung mu !" Ujar Heechul kemudian. Sedikit kesal juga dengan sikap ingin tahu anaknya tersebut.

Bibir Taehyung maju beberapa senti karena kesal. Pria bersurai oranye itu berdecak sebal mendengar jawaban sang ayah. "Appa tau sendiri kan kalau aku dan Yoongi hyung itu tidak dekat. Saling benci malah. Kenapa juga Appa menyarankanku untuk bertanya pada Yoongi hyung ?" Ujar Taehyung kesal.

Seluruh berkas ditangan Heechul terlepas sudah. Tergeletak diatas meja tanpa ada niatan ia sentuh kembali. Dia memandang anaknya datar, mengabaikan raut wajah merajuk dihadapannya. "Aku tau.." Jeda sejenak. "Yoongi membencimu karena kau adalah anak yang lahir dari perselingkuhan Chaerin -ibu Yoongi- denganku." Ujarnya santai, seolah hal tersebut bukanlah suatu masalah yang besar.

"Tidak usah dijelaskan juga aku sudah tau !" Cibir Taehyung kesal. "Lagi pula, kenapa juga Min appa tidak membunuh appa karena masalah itu. Jika aku jadi Min appa, sudah kubunuh appa dengan kedua tanganku sendiri !" Ujar Taehyung berapi - api.

Tawa keras tak terelakan oleh Heechul mendengar ucapan anaknya. Pria paruh baya itu mengusap sudut matanya yang berair karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Sebelum memandang anaknya dengan tatapan geli. "Astaga, Tae. Kau seperti tidak tahu appamu yang satu itu saja." Ujarnya dengan nada geli.

"Tentu saja karena appamu yang satu itu masih membutuhkan bantuanku. Kyunghoon tidak akan mau berjalan dijalan kotor seperti yang dilakukan appa sampai saat ini. Dia lebih suka duduk disinggasananya, bermain diatas, tanpa mau memegang dunia bawah. Apalagi sampai menghilangkan reputasinya. Jika bukan aku yang membersihkan musuh dunia bawahnya, siapa lagi ? Bahkan sebelum Kyunghoon menikah dengan Chaerin pun, tugas kita sudah seperti ini." Lanjutnya masih dengan nada geli.

"Tapi kan sudah ada Yoongi hyung yang mengurusnya !"

"Yoongi itu masih terkesan main - main. Saat ini dia belum begitu tertarik dengan dunia bawah yang digelutinya. Seperti sebuah game, dia hanya akan menikmati hal ini sebagai permainan dibandingkan pekerjaan. Jadi appa belumlah bisa lepas tangan sepenuhnya dari organisasi."

Heechul terdiam sejenak dan memandang Taehyung yang kini telah terdiam ditempatnya. Memilih untuk mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Tapi appa sendiri mengakui kemampuannya dalam mengelola organisasi dunia bawah. Semenjak Kyunghoon menjatuhkan jabatan pada Yoongi untuk memimpin organisasi, organisasi kita benar - benar berkembang pesat. Aku sampai kaget ketika mendengar kabar jika hyung mu itu bisa menjalin kerjasama dengan kelompok yakuza besar di Jepang dan juga tentang perluasan wilayah kita. Dia memang anak yang jenius." Ujarnya penuh pujian dan bangga terhadap anak tirinya.

Dalam hati Taehyung membenarkan ucapan ayahnya. Walau dia tidak berkecimung langsung dengan dunia bawah, tentu dia tahu tentang hal itu. Terima kasih kepada Namjoon yang dengan baik hati berbagi ceritanya tentang pekerjaannya didunia bawah. Sepupunya yang menjabat menjadi tangan kanan alias kepercayaan Yoongi itu sering kali bercerita tentang kakak satu ibu namun beda ayahnya itu.

Taehyung merasa bangga dengan kakaknya. Bangga tentu saja. Adik mana yang tidak bangga melihat kesuksesan kakaknya dalam menjalankan organisasi mafia terbesar dikorea. Padahal statusnya masihlah seorang siswa kelas 2 SMA. Tapi dia sudah menjadi seseorang yang memiliki pangkat paling tinggi dalam organisasi mafia dan menjadi salah satu orang yang ditakuti oleh seluruh korea.

Namun ia juga merasa iri. Iri dengan segala kemampuan Yoongi yang tidak bisa ia dapatkan dengan mudah. Iri dengan Yoongi yang ditakuti dan disegani oleh semua orang. Dia iri. Karena seberapa keras ia berusaha, semua orang tetap akan memandang rendah padanya. Menganggapnya tidak berguna dan akan terus mencelanya. Dia akan terus menjadi Taehyung yang berlindung dibalik bayangan ayah, sepupu, serta kakaknya. Dia akan tetap menjadi Taehyung yang tidak berguna. Tanpa sadar wajah Taehyung berubah menggelap.

"Tae ?" Heechul melayangkan tatapan khawatirnya pada sang anak. Dia sadar akan sesuatu. Tidak seharusnya dia berbicara lebih jauh tentang Yoongi dihadapan Taehyung. Dia tahu jika anak satu - satunya itu akan merasa tersaingi oleh kakaknya. Dan bodohnya dia malah melakukan itu. "Taehyung ! Kau mau kemana ?" Dia tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya ketika dengan kasar anaknya itu beranjak dari kursinya tanpa berkata. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dengan panik. Ingin mencegah Taehyung sebelum debuman keras pada pintu membuatnya terdiam kaku ditempat.

Detik demi detik dilalui Heechul dalam keheningan. Pandangannya menatap nanar pintu kayu mahoni yang menjadi akses keluar masuk ruangan ini. Pria paruh baya itu mengusap wajahnya kasar. Merasa bodoh akan tindakannya barusan.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung itu.. Hanyalah sebuah bayangan. Semua orang tahu itu. Dia hanyalah sebuah bayangan yang selalu berada dibelakang orang - orang. Selalu berlindung seperti seorang pengecut yang tidak bisa apa - apa. Itulah mengapa orang - orang enggan berteman dengannya. Mereka selalu menjauhinya seolah dia adalah manusia yang memiliki penyakit aneh ditubuhnya.

Jika boleh jujur, semenjak kecil orang yang menjadi temannya hanyalah ibunya. Diikuti dengan ayah kandungnya, ayah tirinya, dan juga sepupunya. Kakak tirinya -Min Yoongi sangat membencinya, hanya karena dia bukanlah anak kandung dari Min Kyunghoon -ayah tirinya yang menjadi ayah kandung kakaknya. Bersyukur karena ayah Yoongi mau menerimanya dan menyayanginya seperti anak sendiri. Dia tidak menganggap anak siapakah dirinya itu, karena selain dirinya yang benar - benar menyayangi Taehyung, pria itu juga merasa ingin balas budi kepada ayah kandungnya yang menjabat sebagai sahabat Kyunghoon dan juga orang yang membantunya untuk memberantas musuh - musuhnya.

Selain mereka yang memang keluarganya sendiri. Hanya Seokjin dan juga Jimun yang mau berteman dengannya. Selebihnya ? Tidak ada.

Jika disandingkan dengan Yoongi, dia tidak ada apa - apanya dengan kakaknya itu. Selama ini dia tidak merasa tersaingi oleh kakaknya. Karena pada dasarnya dia memang sudah kalah dari kakaknya. Kalah dalam hal apapun. Tapi Taehyung tidak pernah menganggap serius semua itu, hanya sedikit kesal jika ada yang membanding - bandingkannya ataupun mencela dirinya.

Seperti saat ini. Ketika dia berjalan dikoridor sekolah. Murid yang setengah jam lalu berada didalam kelas, mulai berhamburan. Sepertinya mereka mulai merasa bosan didalam kelas dan memilih keluar. Karena sekali lagi kuingatkan, kalau guru disekolah ini benar - benar tidak peduli kepada muridnya. Taehyung bahkan bisa melihat bagaimana guru - guru itu dengan santainya bersantai diruang guru. Dia bahkan dapat mendengar suara desahan dari dalam sana ketika tidak sengaja Taehyung melewati ruangan -laknat- itu.

Tangan Taehyung terlihat merogoh saku jas maroonnya, mengambil sebuah ponsel dan earphone putih dari dalam sana. Menyumpalkan benda kecil itu kedalam lubang telinganya. Tangan Taehyung terus bergerak diatas layar ponselnya, memilih lagu dalam playlist musik untuk didengarkannya. Dalam fokusnya pada layar ponselnya, dia dapat mendengar celaan, hinaan, serta makian yang dilayangkan orang - orang disekitar kepadanya. Beberapa kali siswa lain sengaja menabrak bahunya dengan keras dan hampir membuat Taehyung terjatuh.

Ketika lagu bergenre hiphop memenuhi indra pendengarannya, seluruh cacian itu menghilang seketika. Pria bersurai oranye itu menyimpan ponselnya kedalam saku jas dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju tempat yang ia inginkan. Mengabaikan segala tatapan benci dan meremehkan mereka.

Lagi pula... Apa peduli Taehyung ?

Saat dirinya melewati kelasnya, pria bersurai oranye itu sedikit melirikkan manik honey brown nya. Mencari sosok yang dicarinya selama 3 hari ini. Dia menghela nafas setelah melewati kelasnya karena sosok yang dicarinya tidak ada didalam sana.

Jimin. Entah apa yang terjadi dengannya sampai - sampai membuat pria itu tidak berangkat sekolah. Ini sudah 3 hari berlalu dan Taehyung sama sekali tidak pernah mendapati kehadiran temannya itu dikelas. Pernah berpikir jika pria blonde itu memilih keluar dari sekolah. Taehyung maklum jika memang itu alasan pria itu. Lagi pula, siapa juga yang akan betah bersekolah ditempatnya para penjahat seperti ini ? Jika saja Taehyung tidak kebal dengan hal - hal semacam ini, dia sudah memilih pindah sekolah.

Namun nyatanya, semua berkas Jimin masih tersimpan disekolah ini. Dan belum ada keterangan pindah ataupun keluar -Taehyung terpaksa meretas website sekolah karena hal itu. Pria bersurai blonde itu seakan menghilang. Tidak bisa dihubungi. Semua pesan dan juga telfonnya tidak pernah diangkat, hanya tersambung kepesan suara. Pria itu seperti tidak ingin ada seorang pun tahu akan keberadaan dirinya.

Taehyung memiliki perasaan yang buruk pada temannya itu. Dia berfikir jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi setelah dia pingsan waktu itu. Dia tidak salah ingat. Sebelum dia pingsan, dia melihat Yoongi datang untuk menolong mereka. Dia sangat ingat tatapan datar tidak suka Yoongi yang mengarah kepada Jimin. Jika dia benar. Mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Jimin setelah dia pingsan dan hal itu ada hubungannya dengan kakak tirinya.

Langkah kaki Taehyung terhenti seketika. Manik _honey brown_ nya menatap datar pada seseorang yang ada didepannya. Duduk diatas kap mobilnya dengan pose yang sangat santai. Seputung rokok berada disela jarinya, menyala dan mengeluarkan asap berbau tembakau yang menguar keudara. Taehyung menghela nafas sembari mencopot earphone ditelinganya. Kembali melangkahkan kakinya yang sempat terhenti menghampiri mobilnya.

"Mau kemana kau ?"

Tangan Taehyung yang tengah membuka pintu mobilnya terhenti. Dia terdiam sejenak dalam keheningan. Sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas dan melirikkan manik honey brown nya sejenam kepada pria yang masih setia bertahan ditempatnya. "Apakah itu penting bagimu, Min Yoongi ?" Dia bertanya tanpa pindah dari posisinya. "Lagi pula, sejak kapan kau peduli padaku sampai - sampai bertanya mau kemanakah aku pergi ?" Lanjutnya sakras.

Asap mengepul keluar dari bibir Yoongi setelah ia menghisap seputung rokok ditangannya. Dia turun dari kap mobil Taehyung. Kemudian berjalan menghampiri pria oranye itu. "Kau akan pergi ketempat Park Jimin ?" Yoongi seolah tidak mengindahkan ucapan sakras dari Taehyung. Langkahnya berhenti tepat dibalik pintu yang menjadi pembatasnya dengan Taehyung. Setengah badan Yoongi bersandar dengan santai pada body mobil dengan kedua lengannya yang bersedekap rapi didepan dada.

Pegangan tangan Taehyung pada pintu mobil mengerat. Dia memejamkan matanya dan mulai menghela nafas. Ah, mumpung Yoongi nya ada disini, kenapa tidak sekalian saja dia tanya ? "Katakan padaku, Yoongi hyung..." Dia menolehkan kepalanya kearah Yoongi. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Jimin ?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Apa yang kulakukan ?" Ujar Yoongi mengulang pertanyaan Taehyung. Dia menyeringai kecil dan melayangkan tatapan dinginnya pada Taehyung. "Apapun yang kulakukan pada Jimin bukanlah urusanmu, Kim. Pria itu milikku dan aku tidak suka jika kau berdekatan dengan apa yang sudah menjadi milikku." Ujarnya dengan penuh peringatan.

"Milikmu ? Jangan membual !" Taehyung tertawa mendengarnya. Tawa sinis penuh ejekan. Seolah ucapan Yoongi hanyalah omong kosong belaka.

Pintu yang menjadi sandaran tangannya ia tutup dengan kasar, menghasilkan suara kedebum yang sangat keras. Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya sampai berada tepat dihadapan Yoongi. Menatap pria itu dengan tatapan penuh permusuhan. "Dengar, Min Yoongi !" Desis Taehyung berbahaya. "Kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan Jimin walau sehelai rambutnya saja ! Cara apapun yang kau lakukan padanya ! Tak akan kubiarkan kau mendekati Jimin !" Peringatnya.

Yoongi bangkit dari acara bersandarnya. Dia menghisap putung rokok ditangannya. Lalu melepaskan asap rokok dimulutnya kewajah Taehyung. Tatapannya sangat datar menatap wajah menahan marah itu. "Apa sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan Park Jimin, Kim ?" Tanyanya dengan mempertahankan nada datarnya. Dalam hati ia merasakan panas melihat Taehyung yang terlihat begitu melindungi Jimin. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa. Tapi dia tidak suka melihat hal itu.

"Bukan urusanmu !" Sentak Taehyung emosi.

"Hoooo..." Yoongi terkekeh melihatnya. Kakinya ia layangkan untuk menendang kaki Taehyung -membuat siempunya berlutut dihadapannya. Dia berjongkok tepat dihadapan Taehyung. Menggenggam surai oranye itu dan menariknya dengan keras membuat kepala itu tertarik keatas. Maniknya memincing tajam melihat wajah kesakitan Taehyung. "Kau berani melawanku, bocah ?" Ujarnya dengan senyum miringnya.

"Aku bahkan tidak takut denganmu, brengsek !" Umpat Taehyung diantara ringisannya.

Genggaman Yoongi pada rambut Taehyung terlepas. Pria itu menepuk - nepuk pipi pria dihadapannya dengan kekehan kecil yang mengalun dibibirnya. "Aku suka dengan anjing pemberani sepertimu, Kim." Tepukan itu berubah menjadi tamparan yang begitu keras menampar pipi Taehyung, menyebabkan bekas merah yang sangat kentara dipipinya. Yoongi terkekeh senang ketika mendengar ringisan kesakitan dari bibir Taehyung. "Kau mirip sekali dengan Kim bajingan itu." Lanjutnya.

Rokok ditangan Yoongi kembali dihisap oleh siempunya, lalu dikeluarkan lagi tepat diwajah Taehyung. Dia tersenyum miring ketika melihat Taehyung yang terbatuk karena ulahnya. "Kau ingin tahu sesuatu, Kim ?" Sebelah tangannya yang kosong mencengkram rahang Taehyung dengan erat. Meremas dagu itu seakan ingin menghancurkannya. "Tentang pertanyaanmu sebelumnya. Aku ingin memberitahumu satu hal." Ujarnya pelan, namun masih dapat didengar dengan jelas oleh Taehyung.

Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya dan memposisikan bibirnya tepat pada telinga Taehyung. "Park Jimin..." Bisiknya ditelinga itu. Genggamannya pada rahang Taehyung semakin mengerat. "Aku telah menandainya." Lanjutnya dengan seringai kecil dibibirnya.

"A-apa maksudmu ?" Taehyung berusaha menggerakkan bibirnya diantara rasa sakit dirahangnya. Dia merasa bahwa rahangnya bisa hancur kapan saja jika terus seperti ini.

Desisan sakit Taehyung membuat seringai dibibir Yoongi semakin melebar. Manik hitam miliknya menatap tajam pada pemandangan parkiran sekolah disekitarnya. "Kau tau maksudku, Kim Taehyung." Bisiknya lagi. Dia menarik kepalanya kembali. Menatap wajah mengeras Taehyung dengan seringai yang masih terpatri dibibirnya. "Dan sebagai pemilik Jimin, aku memperingatkanmu agar tidak dekat - dekat dengannya lagi." Lanjutnya sembari menyentakkan tangannya dari rahang Taehyung. Dia kemudian berdiri tanpa mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya dari pria oranye itu.

"Keparat kau, Min Yoongi." Desis Taehyung marah. Dia ikut berdiri dan langsung mencengkram kerah seragam Yoongi dengan erat. "Berani sekali kau melakukan hal itu pada Jimin !" Teriaknya tepat didepan wajah Yoongi. Tangannya melayang dengan cepat untuk memberikan tinjuan diwajah pria bersurai silver itu.

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakan padamu bukan ?" Dengan sigap Yoongi menahan pukulan Taehyung dengan sebelah tangannya yang kosong. Sebelah tangan Yoongi yang masih menggenggam rokok yang menyala ia arahkan pada pipi Taehyung. Menekan kasar ujung yang menyala pada pipi pria itu tanpa memperdulikan teriakan kesakitan dari Taehyung. Yoongi terkekeh sembari merapihkan kerah seragamnya yang berantakan. "Tidak ada orang yang akan selamat jika sudah berurusan denganku." Ujarnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Taehyung yang tengah memegangi bekas sulutan rokok dipipinya.

" _Fuck_ !" Umpat Taehyung sembari melihat kepergian Yoongi. Manik _honey brown_ nya terus menatap lekat punggung Yoongi sampai pria itu memasuki sebuah mobil ferrari yang terparkir tidak jauh darinya. Dia ingin mengejar pria itu, syukur - syukur juga memberikan sebuah tinjuan -tertundanya- akan tindakannya pada Jimin. Tapi sayang, mobil itu sudah berlalu pergi dari pandangannya. "Min Yoongi brengsek !"

Taehyung mendesis sakit ketika rasa perih dipipinya semakin menjadi. Disusul dengan nyeri dirahangnya. Dia terus mengumpat sembari membuka pintu mobilnya. Rencananya untuk pergi kerumah Jimin sempat tertunda gara - gara kakak tirinya. Namun sebuah gejanggalan tidak sengaja tertangkap matanya. Dia kembali menutup pintu mobilnya dan berjalan menghampiri bagian depan mobil. Matanya menyipit untuk memastikan apakah benar ban mobilnya saat ini bocor atau tidak. " _Damn it_ !" Bisiknya sebal melihat bannya benar - benar bocor dengan paku yang menancap sempurna disana.

Dan dia tahu siapa pelakunya.

"Kau benar - benar akan kubunuh, Min Yoongi."

.

.

.

.

Kelopak matanya terbuka, menampakan manik _dark brown_ yang sedari tadi bersembunyi dibalik kelopak pucatnya. Maniknya terlihat begitu kosong menatap korden yang menutupi jendela kamarnya. Bengkak dimatanya terlihat sangat jelas, menandakan siempu manik _dark brown_ itu terus - terusan menangis hingga membuat matanya bengkak. Posisinya yang tidur meyamping ia balikkan dan membuatnya tidur terlentang sempurna diatas kasur single bed miliknya.

Jimin terus saja seperti itu tiga hari ini. Tidak mau beranjak dari tempat tidur, kecuali untuk kekamar mandi. Dia sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanan apapun, semua makanan itu terbengkalai dimeja nakasnya. Yang terbaru hanyalah semangkuk bubur dan segelas susu yang disiapkan Seokjin sebelum pria itu berangkat kuliah. Masih utuh dan belum tersentuh oleh tangan Jimin. Terakhir kali ia makan adalah kemarin sore, itupun karena Seokjin memaksanya dengan keras untuk makan. Dia tidak berselera. Semangat hidupnya seakan menghilang dibawa pria bernama Min Yoongi.

Ah, Min Yoongi.

Mengingat namanya membuat Jimin kembali menitikkan air matanya tanpa sadar. Pria brengsek itu benar - benar merengut semuanya dari Jimin. Menghancurkan dirinya dengan sentuhannya. Membuatnya merasa benar - benar kotor saat ini. Dia benci kepada Yoongi, bahkan dirinya sendiri. Dia memang pasrah waktu itu, tapi tetap saja rasa benci itu tidak dapat menghilang dari hatinya. Dan sialnya dia sempat menyukai bagaimana pria itu menyentuhnya kala itu.

Ya, Jimin mengakui hal itu. Dia suka bagaimana Yoongi memperlakukannya dengan kasar. Menyakiti dirinya dalam permainannya. Membuatnya terus - terusan merasakan kenikmatan dibalik kesakitan yang dia terima. Jimin bukanlah seorang masocist. Tapi permainan Yoongi waktu itu benar - benar membuat tubuh dan fikirannya berlawanan.

Dia tidak memberitahukan keadaannya pada kedua orang tuanya. Dia takut jika kedua orang tuanya marah padanya. Tidak bukan takut mereka marah. Dia lebih takut jika mereka kecewa dengan anak satu - satunya mereka itu. Itu lebih menyakitkan melihat wajah kecewa mereka ketimbang melihat wajah marah kedua orang tuanya. Ah, dia ingin menangis dengan keras saat ini.

" _Fuck you_ , Min Yoongi." Desis Jimin dalam tangisannya. Selimut dipahanya ia tarik keatas, menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan menyembunyikan suara tangisannya dalam selimut tebal itu. Untuk kesekian kalinya Jimin menangisi nasibnya.

Belum lama dia bersembunyi dalam selimut, suara bel dipintu depan membuatnya menurunkan selimutnya sebatas bahu. Dia menolehkan kepalanya, menatap pintu kamarnya dengan mata sembab dan air mata. Suara bel terus - terusan berbunyi dalam waktu singkat. Jimin sesegukan beberapa kali sambil berfikir. Siapa gerangan yang bertamu dijam segini ? Namun akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk turun dari ranjang sembari membawa selimut tebalnya. Mana tahu itu tamu penting.

Sebelum keluar dari kamar, Jimin terlihat melongokkan kepalanya dari pintu kamar. Menatap pintu utama dalam diam. Suara bel tadi belum terdengar lagi untuk beberapa saat. Jimin sempat berfikir, mungkin itu hanya anak dari tetangga sebelah yang sedang iseng memenceti bel apartemen disekitarnya. Namun bel itu kembali berbunyi dan memecahkan semua pemikiran Jimin bersamaan dengan suara berat yang berasal dari intercom.

 _"Aku tahu kau didalam, Kitty."_

Uh oh, dia tahu suara siapa itu. Dan tidak ada orang lain yang memanggilnya dengan panggilan tersebut.

Wajah sendu Jimin berubah menjadi wajah ketakutan. Seketika rasa panik menyerang dirinya. Pikirannya langsung berkecamuk. Apa yang dilakukan Yoongi disini ? Diluar apartemennya -apartemen Seokjin sebenarnya ? Bagaimana dia tahu dimana ia tinggal ? Dan yang paling penting, mau apa dia kemari ?

Hampir saja Jimin kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya, sebelum suara Yoongi diintercom membuatnya membatalkan niatannya.

 _"Jika kau tidak membuka pintu ini segera, kupastikan aku akan meledakkan pintu sialan ini dengan bom yang kubawa dan menyeretmu keluar, Park Jimin."_

Jimin terdiam sejenak. Dia merasa tidak percaya dengan ucapan Yoongi yang terkesan omong kosong itu. Sebelum ia tersadar tentang seberapa gilanya Yoongi itu. Jimin merasa bulu kuduknya meremang membayangkan Yoongi yang mengebom pintu depan dan benar - benar menyeretnya keluar. Akhirnya Jimin memutuskan untuk membuka pintu itu dengan perasaan tidak rela. Tanpa meninggalkan selimut yang masih ia bawa.

Dan dia dapat melihat pria bernama Min Yoongi yang hanya membawa dirinya seorang. Tanpa bom atau apapun ditubuhnya. Hanya Min Yoongi dengan seragam _Bangtan Highschool_ yang melekat ditubuhnya.

Jimin melayangkan pandangan datarnya pada pria dihadapannya. Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibirnya melihat Yoongi yang juga menatap datar dirinya. Namun ada kerutan bingung didahi pria itu ketika melihat reaksi nihil darinya. Hampir saja dia menutup kembali pintu depan, sebelum Yoongi menahannya dengan sebelah tangan. Jimin tidak melepaskan tangannya dari daun pintu dan terus mencoba menutup pintu itu. Namun sayang tenaga Yoongi lebih kuat darinya.

"Hentikan hal itu, Park Jimin." Perintah Yoongi yang sama sekali tidak didengarkan Jimin sama sekali.

"Tidak ! Pergi dari sini !" Ujar Jimin bersikeras berusaha menutup pintu.

Yoongi menghela nafas pendek, sebelum menyambar tangan Jimin yang masih memegang daun pintu. Dia mendorong pria itu dan membawa dirinya masuk. Menutup pintu depan dengan keras. Dan kembali mendorong pria bersurai _blonde_ itu kedinding terdekat dengan keras.

"Aduh !" Jimin mengaduh sakit saat punggungnya menyentuh kasar permukaan dinding dekat pintu masuk. Tanpa sadar dia menutup matanya merasakan sakit yang tiba - tiba itu. Dia ingin membuka matanya kembali dan melayangkan protesan yang disertai umpatan pada pria berambut silver yang bersikap seenaknya pada dirinya. Namun suara gebrakan disamping telinganya membuat dia menahan semua ucapannya.

Jimin meneguk ludahnya susah payah ketika hening menyambut dirinya. Selimut yang mendekapnya menghilang. Entah jatuh ataupun dibuang oleh Yoongi, dia tidak tahu. Dia hanya dapat mendengar suara nafas lain selain dirinya tepat dihadapannya. Disusul dengan aroma mint yang menguar.

"Buka matamu, Park Jimin." Bisikan itu membuat bulu kuduk Jimin meremang dan membuatnya tidak mau membuka matanya sama sekali. Dia merasa gemetaran ketika sapuan halus nafas itu semakin mendekati wajahnya. Menuju pipinya yang kembali basah akan air mata. Dia ketakutan. Namun dia tidak bisa lari kali ini.

Sama seperti saat itu.

'Tuhan, selamatkanlah aku...'

.

.

.

.

TBC

note :

Semarang, 04 Mei 2018

©Minyoonsh510


	5. Chapter 5

_"Buka matamu, Park Jimin." Bisikan itu membuat bulu kuduk Jimin meremang dan membuatnya tidak mau membuka matanya sama sekali. Dia merasa gemetaran ketika sapuan halus nafas itu semakin mendekati wajahnya. Menuju pipinya yang kembali basah akan air mata. Dia ketakutan. Namun dia tidak bisa lari kali ini._

 _Sama seperti saat itu._

 _'Tuhan, selamatkanlah aku...'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Cause, I Love You**

Rated : M

Pairing : YoonMin, VKook, NamJin. Slight ! VMin

Warning: Rated M untuk adegan kekerasan, bahasa yang kasar, dan konten yang menjerumus hal dewasa lainnya.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy it, guys ~

.

.

.

 _._

Air mata itu terus - terusan mengalir tanpa bisa Jimin tahan. Pria bersurai _blonde_ itu menggigit bibirnya dengan erat. Ingatan buruknya tentang kejadian tiga hari lalu semakin terbayang dibenaknya. Dia takut. Dan bertambah takut ketika suara berat nan dingin itu kembali terdengar didepan wajahnya.

"Apakah ini caramu menyambut tamu, _Kitty_ ?" Gemetar ditubuhnya kian menjadi. Dia bisa merasakannya, jemari dingin yang perlahan menyentuh pipi chubbynya. Dielus lembut oleh tangan itu. Sangat lembut seolah tak ingin menyakiti pemilik pipi tersebut. Perlahan tangisan Jimin mulai berhenti. Tangan itu seolah memberi ketenangan sendiri diantara ketegangan yang ia rasakan. Rasa takutnya perlahan menghilang, namun tidak benar - benar menghilang ketika otaknya terus memperingati dirinya jika seseorang dihadapannya adalah orang yang berbahaya. "Bukalah matamu." Bisikan itu sukses meluruhkan pertahanan Jimin. Dengan perasaan ragu dan takut, ia pun mulai membuka matanya dengan perlahan.

Ketika manik _dark brown_ itu bertabrakan dengan manik hitam Yoongi, Jimin merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dalam dadanya. Tatapan dingin itu terasa berbeda, ada sebuah kehangatan ketika manik _dark brown_ nya bertatapan langsung dengan manik itu. Tatapan dingin nan menyeramkan tadi seolah menghilang bersama dengan ketakutannya pada pria tersebut.

Manik hitam sekelam malam. Yang membawa keindahan tersendiri ketika kau menatapnya. Terasa dingin namun juga hangat bersamaan. Tapi juga bisa menjadi menyeramkan dibeberapa waktu. Manik hitam yang berisi misteri dan teka - teki. Manik hitam yang akan membawa seseorang yang menatapnya jatuh dalam keindahan kelam dan juga kesakitan. Manik hitam yang berbahaya.

Dan dia merasakan akibatnya sekarang. Ketika detak jantungnya yang berdebar aneh didalam rongga dadanya. Pipi Jimin merona tanpa ia sadari dan juga cegah.

"Berhentilah menangis, _Kitty_." Ujar Yoongi ketika isakan Jimin masih dapat ia dengar. Dia menatap masih bertahan menyelami lautan coklat hitam yang manis itu. Begitu manis seperti pemiliknya. Tanpa sadar Yoongi tersenyum, bukan senyum dingin, hanya sebuah senyum tipis namun memancarkan kehangatan didalamnya. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya, menempelkan bibirnya pada kelopak mata kiri Jimin. Sangat lembut dan sukses membuat isakan Jimin berhenti.

Jimin shock. Hanya sedikit, tapi perbuatan Yoongi ini membuat jantung Jimin berdebar - debar tidak karuan. Sesuatu dalam dirinya ingin berteriak. Sebuah teriakan girang yang mengekspresikan perasaannya saat ini. Namun ia tahan, karena tidak mungkin juga dia berteriak dihadapan Yoongi saat ini. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengannya jika dia nekat melakukannya.

Perasaan kehilangan terasa ketika bibir tipis Yoongi menjauh dari kelopak matanya. Dia tidak bisa menahannya, ketika ia menatap bingung pria bersurai silver yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin namun hangat itu. Wajahnya sedikit menunjukan rasa kecewa ketika kukungan Yoongi pada dirinya menghilang.

Pria itu mulai menegakkan tubuhnya dihadapannya. Tanpa bicara ataupun menjelaskan sesuatu yang menjadi alasannya datang kesini. Atau, kenapa dia melakukan hal tadi pada Jimin ? Pertanyaan itu harus ditahan kembali oleh Jimin ketika pria bersurai _silver_ itu beranjak dari tempatnya dan mulai melangkah memasuki bagian dalam apartemen.

Pandangan Jimin menatap kosong pada dinding diseberangnya. Lorong yang menjadi akses masuk kedalam apartemen ini nampak lebih lega karena hanya Jimin yang menghuninya. Jimin menghela nafasnya, lalu ikut melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk kebagian dalam apartemen. Tidak lupa membawa selimutnya yang ternyata tergeletak dibelakang pintu masuk.

Langkah Jimin terpaku ketika melihat Yoongi tengah duduk bersandar pada sandaran sofa. Pria itu tampak santai seakan tempat ini adalah miliknya. Lihatlah kaki pria itu yang dengan seenaknya bertumpu pada meja kaca didepan sofa panjang. Tidak tahu saja jika sepatu itu kotor dan mengotori permukaan meja kaca. Jika Seokjin melihatnya, mungkin pria itu akan mengamuk dengan hebat.

Dia kembali menghela nafas dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda. Dia berhenti tepat diseberang meja. Melayangkan tatapan datarnya pada Yoongi yang menatapnya dengan kernyitan bingung. Dia tidak memperdulikannya. Dia memilih berjongkok didepan meja dan mulai mencopot sepatu merk ternama itu dari kaki pemiliknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?" Tanya Yoongi heran ketika dengan telaten Jimin melepaskan ikatan tali sepatunya. Dia ingin sekali menarik kakinya, sebelum tangan cekatan Jimin menahan kakinya. Dia semakin bingung ketika pandangan datar itu menajam kearahnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Pria berambut _silver_ itu pun memilih diam dan memperhatikan kegiatan Jimin sampai selesai.

Manik hitamnya terus saja memperhatikan setiap pergerakan Jimin. Bahkan sampai pria itu bangkit dari acara berjongkoknya. Lalu pergi sembari membawa sepatunya kelorong. Maniknya terus bergerak mengikuti langkah Jimin yang menuju bagian apartemen lebih dalam lagi. Suara berisik dari bagian belakang apartemen membuat Yoongi tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Bukan berisik yang menganggu, hanya suara dentingan kaca dan lemari yang tertutup.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, dengan Yoongi yang masih memperhatikan dinding putih yang menjadi penghalang pandangannya pada Jimin. Akhirnya orang yang ia tunggu datang juga. Membawa dua gelas entah apa itu, yang penting isi dari gelas itu mengeluarkan asap yang mengepul keudara.

"Silahkan." Ujar Jimin pelan meletakkan salah satu cangkir itu disamping kaki Yoongi. Dan tentu saja pria itu langsung menurunkan kakinya hati - hati. Berusaha tidak menyenggol cangkir tersebut. Yoongi memperhatikan isi cangkir tersebut. Hanya teh hangat dengan potongan lemon didalamnya. Dia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jimin yang mengambil tempat pada sofa single pada bagian kanan meja.

"Tidak ada bir ?" Tanyanya datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jimin yang tengah meminum isi cangkir ditangannya. Ketika pria itu menurunkan cangkir dari bibirnya, Yoongi dapat melihat Jimin yang tengah menghela nafas. Jimin meletakkan cangkir ditangannya keatas meja dan melayangkan tatapan datarnya pada Yoongi. "Maaf. Tapi aku hanya punya itu. Seokjin hyung belum berbelanja minggu ini." Ujarnya dingin. Berusaha dingin sebenarnya, karena aslinya pria itu tengah merasa berdebar tak karuan. Entah itu takut atau yang lain, dia tidak tahu.

Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Kemana perginya wajah takut tadi ? Apakah hanya kecupan dikelopak mata membuat pria itu benar - benar melupakan rasa takutnya ? Yoongi berfikir keras. Namun akhirnya dia mengabaikannya dan memilih bertanya hal lain. "Kim Seokjin ? Kau adiknya ?" Tanyanya mendengar sebuah nama yang tidak asing ditelinganya.

Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "Iya, Kim Seokjin. Dia bukan _hyung_ kandungku. Hanya anak teman ayahku yang kebetulan sudah lama menjadi temanku dan sudah kuanggap _hyung_ sendiri." Jelas Jimin yang sebenarnya tidak tahu kenapa harus menjelaskan hal tersebut pada Yoongi. Pria itu kan tidak akan butuh informasi sampah seperti itu. Kenapa juga dia memberi tahunya ?

Mendengarnya, Yoongi hanya menganggukkan kepala paham. Dia tidak merasa aneh dengan Kim Seokjin. Yoongi menang sudah mengenalnya lama. Karena selain pria itu merupakan kekasih dari tangan kanannya yang merupakan kakak sepupunya. Seokjin juga merupakan seorang dokter dalam organisasi mafianya. Walau mereka tidak cukup dekat, Yoongi mengakui jika pria itu sangat pintar dalam bidang kedokteran walau belum lulus dari kuliahnya. Itulah mengapa dia mengizinkan ayahnya untuk merekrut pria manis itu untuk menjadi dokter dalam organisasi mereka.

"Jadi.. Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Yoongi- _ssi_ ?" Pertanyaan dari Jimin membuat Yoongi tersadar dalam lamunannya. Pria itu segera mengatur wajahnya agar terlihat datar. Dia menatap Jimin yang memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, enggan untuk menatapnya. "Apakah kau ada urusan dengan, Seokjin _hyung_ ?" Tanyanya lagi dengan pelan. Berusaha menghindari tatapan datar Yoongi yang mengarah kearahnya.

Jimin tahu jika Seokjin merupakan salah satu anak buah Yoongi dalam organisasi mafianya. Entah apa jabatan pria yang ia anggap _hyung_ itu dalam organisasi, sepertinya cukup tinggi karena melihat Yoongi yang datang sendiri keapartemen. Sebenarnya dia tidak percaya mengetahui kebenaran tersebut. Maksudnya, Seokjin _hyung_ itu anak baik - baik ! Bagaimana bisa dia terdampar didalam tempat orang - orang gila berada !?

 _"Maaf jika aku menyembunyikan fakta ini darimu. Tapi aku benar - benar tidak bisa melakukan apapun, Jim. Ayah Yoongi pernah menolong perusahaan appa ku dan sebagai gantinya aku disuruh appa untuk membantu Yoongi. Mereka berjanji padaku untuk tidak langsung membiarkanku turun kelapangan. Aku menyetujui hal itu. Namun sebagai gantinya, aku akan tetap disana sampai Yoongi tidak membutuhkan aku lagi."_

Dan Jimin tidak dapat menahan helaan nafasnya mendengar penjelasan Seokjin setelah kejadiannya dengan Yoongi. Entah dia harus senang atau sedih. Yang pasti, semua yang ada dihidupnya saat ini pasti akan mempertemukannya dengan Yoongi. Terima kasih kepada kedua orang tuanya yang mengirimnya kesini.

"Aku kemari untuk menjemputmu." Penjelasan dari suara berat itu membuat Jimin mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya membola, merasa tidak percaya dengan ucapan Yoongi. Dia merasa pipinya panas saat ini dan dia tidak sadar jika wajahnya telah berubah merah.

"U-u-untuk apa ?" Tanyanya dengan terbata. Tanpa sadar dia menelan ludahnya gugup. Dia merasa gugup dan panik saat ini.

"Untuk mengajakmu pergi bersamaku." Jawab Yoongi sembari mengambil minuman yang disediakan Jimin untuknya. Dia memperhatikan isi teh yang mulai mendingin itu, sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada Jimin.

"Seharusnya aku pergi dua hari lalu. Tapi kebetulan ada halangan dihari itu dan lagi kau tidak berangkat sekolah. Jadinya aku kesini untuk menjemputmu." Jelasnya sembari meminum isi cangkir ditangannya. Setelah sedikit meminumnya, dia buru - buru menelannya dan meletakkan cangkir itu keatas meja. Dahinya mengernyit dalam dengan tatapan tajam pada cangkir itu. "Asam sekali." Komentarnya pada teh lemon tersebut. Namun sayang Jimin terlalu panik untuk membalas komentarnya.

"Aku menolak !" Ujar Jimin dengan cepat. Keringat dipelipisnya mulai bermunculan. Wajahnya tampak panik saat ini. "Lagi pula, untuk apa juga aku menemanimu pergi ?" Lanjutnya.

Yoongi terdiam mendengarnya. Tatapannya berubah sangat datar dengan aura dingin disekitarnya. Pria berambut _silver_ itu bangkit dan berjalan menghampiri Jimin yang terpaku ditempatnya. Pandangan pria itu terlihat sangat takut dengan kedatangan Yoongi yang mendekatinya. Ketika ia sampai tepat dihadapan Jimin, pria itu segera mengurung pria bersurai blonde itu dalam kukungannya. Nafasnya yang teratur berhembus menerpa wajah Jimin, membuat wajah itu bertambah merah.

"Bukankah kita sudah membahas ini sebelumnya, Kitty ?" Jimin menelan ludahnya susah payah mendengar suara berat nan _sexy_ itu dipendengarannya. Manik _dark brown_ nya nampak bergetar karena ditatap tajam langsung dihadapannya. "Kau milikku. Dan aku berhak melakukan apapun pada sesuatu yang sudah menjadi milikku. Kau tidak berhak menolak ataupun membangkang padaku. Jika tidak.." Ucapan Yoongi menggantung diiringi dengan seringai menyeramkan diwajahnya.

"Aku akan menghukummu."

Jimin tanpa sadar menggigit bibirnya dihadapan Yoongi. Hampir membuat pria itu kelepasan karena melihat Jimin yang tidak sadar menggoda dirinya. Yoongi menelan ludahnya ketika melihat wajah ketakutan Jimin yang nampak menggairahkan. Namun sebisa mungkin ia tahan.

"Lebih baik kau bersiap, _Kitty_." Ujarnya semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jimin. Yoongi bisa menghirup aroma vanilla yang selalu ia tangkap hanya ketika bersama dengan pria blonde tersebut. Dia menyeringai melihat bibir menggoda Jimin yang tengah bergetar karena siempunya merasa ketakutan. Dia merasa tidak tahan, akhirnya Yoongi menubrukkan bibirnya pada bibir penuh Jimin. Melumatnya dengan penuh perasaan bibir menggoda itu.

Awalnya Jimin merasa _shock_ ketika bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Yoongi. Otaknya serasa berhenti bekerja hanya karena hal tersebut. Sampai akhirnya dia memejamkan matanya, mengikuti permainan bibir Yoongi pada bibirnya.

Tangan Jimin terangkat dan melingkar pada leher Yoongi. Menarik kepala bersuraikan _silver_ itu agar mendekati dirinya. Membuat tubuh mereka saling melekat satu sama lain. Selimut yang ia pakai telah tergeletak dilantai, tanpa dihiraukan oleh siempunya. Karena Jimin lebih mementingkan Yoongi saat ini. Jemari Jimin bergerak mengusak rambut Yoongi, meremas surai _silver_ itu tanda bahwa ia mulai masuk dalam permainan Yoongi. Sipemulai pun tak ingin kalah, tangannya mulai bergeliya kemana - mana. Menyusup masuk kedalam piyama Jimin dan mengelus kulit dibalik piyama tersebut.

Suara kecapan dan juga lenguhan terdengar dari bibir keduanya. Ciuman biasa itu kini berubah menjadi ciuman penuh nafsu. Lumatan dan juga pertarungan lidah sama sekali tak terelakan. Keduanya mulai tidak memikirkan dunia lagi saat ini. Sibuk dalam kenikmatan yang mereka bagi masing - masing.

Remasan kencang dirambut Yoongi membuat ciuman mereka terlepas. Menyisakan benang saliva yang menggantung diantara mereka. Yoongi menyunggingkan seringainya, ketika manik hitamnya menatap pemandangan indah dibawahnya. Jimin dengan mata sayu dan bibir bengkaknya membuat hasrat dalam diri Yoongi membara. Tanpa dipikir dua kali, pria bersurai _silver_ itu mulai menyerang leher Jimin. Membuat kembali tanda kepemilikan yang mulai memudar dileher itu.

"Ahnn.. Yoongi." Jimin melenguh ketika lidah panjang itu menjilat titik sensitivenya. Dia menggigit bibirnya ketika gigi - gigi Yoongi menggigit kecil permukaan lehernya. Mungkin setelah ini, lehernya akan penuh tanda merah lagi.

"Panggil aku _master_ , _Kitty_." Bisik Yoongi sembari menjilat telinga Jimin.

Jimin kembali melenguh kenikmatan kala lidah panjang itu terus menjilat telinganya. "Aahnn, _master_.. Bukankah kita akan pergi ?" Tanyanya yang membuat Yoongi menghentikan kegiatannya.

Yoongi terdiam sejenak diceruk leher Jimin. Sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas dan menarik wajahnya menjauh. Dia menatap datar wajah Jimin yang memerah itu sedikit lama. Memperhatikan pria _blonde_ itu yang tengah mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan. "Aku akan menunggumu dibawah." Ujarnya sembari mengecup bibir bengkak Jimin. Pria itu kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan Jimin sendirian diruang tamu.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi tengah berdiri bersandar pada pintu mobilnya ketika manik _dark brown_ Jimin menemukan pria bersurai _silver_ itu diparkiran basement apartemen. Pria bermarga Min itu tengah sibuk mengotak - atik ponselnya. Entah apa yang dilakukannya, bahkan sampai kaki Jimin berada tepat beberapa langkah didekatnya.

Jimin hanya diam, tak ingin menegur pria itu barang sedikit. Biarkanlah saja Yoongi sadar akan sendirinya. Dalam diam, manik _dark brown_ nya menilisik tampilan Yoongi sejenak. Seragam _Bangtan Highschool_ tadi telah menghilang dan tergantikan dengan pakaian santai yang lebih baik. Kaos putih yang dibungkus oleh jaket kulit berwarna biru tua dan dipadukan dengan jeans robek - robek berwarna hitam dibagian lututnya. Sepatu merk ternama berwarna putih terlihat melengkapi penampilan pria yang menjabat sebagai ketua genk mafia terbesar dikorea itu.

Jimin akui jika pria itu memang tampan. Rahangnya yang tegas, bibir tipis yang terlihat sexy ketika berbicara, hidung mancung, mata bermanikkan permata hitam yang terlihat tajam dan mempesona. Tidak akan ada manusia yang tidak bertekuk lutut jika berhadapan dengan Yoongi. Selain karena takut, Jimin yakin jika banyak wanita jalang ataupun pria gay yang berani melempar dirinya sendiri untuk menghangatkan ranjang pria itu. Bahkan jika perlu, mereka akan saling bunuh hanya untuk mendapatkan sedikit sentuhan dari Min Yoongi.

Memikirkannya membuat rasa aneh didada Jimin kembali. Perasaan panas, khawatir, dan takut yang sebenarnya dia tidak tahu untuk apa Jimin merasakannya ketika otaknya berfikir demikian. Semua ini terjadi begitu alami. Dan ia tidak bisa mengelaknya.

"Sudah selesai ?" Pertanyaan bernada dingin itu memutuskan perhatian Jimin pada Yoongi. Pria bersurai _blonde_ itu langsung saja mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain ketika manik hitam itu mulai mengarahkan atensi padanya. Maniknya sedikit melirik, hanya untuk melihat Yoongi yang tengah menyimpan ponselnya pada saku jaket. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya singkat. "Maaf menunggu lama." Ujarnya sedikit pelan.

Yoongi terdiam ditempatnya ketika maniknya menangkap penampilan Jimin kali ini. Pria itu nampak manis ketika sweater _soft pink_ membungkus tubuhnya. Sebuah tulisan hitam ' _Love Yourself_ ' latin terpampang jelas dibagian depan karena tercetak besar dan tebal. Lengan sweater itu telihat sangat panjang, menutupi sampai kejemari Jimin dan membuat pria itu terlihat sangat manis. Celana denim panjang berwarna putih menutupi kaki jenjangnya. Dan sebagai pemanis, pria itu mengenakan sepatu bermerk serupa dengan Yoongi namun dengan jenis yang berbeda.

Dia nampak berkali - kali lipat lebih manis ketimbang Jimin yang mengenakan piyama putih bergambar beruang tadi. Tanpa sadar Yoongi menelan ludahnya kasar. Ini berbahaya.

"Naik." Tidak ingin terus terlarut, Yoongi memutuskan untuk menghampiri Jimin dan membawanya masuk kedalam mobil. Memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada pria itu -astaga, apa yang ia lakukan ?- dan mendudukkan dirinya sendiri pada kursi kemudi. Mengabaikan wajah memerah Jimin karena perlakuan mengejutkannya tadi.

Dan tak lama kemudian mobil _ferrari_ itu keluar dari area parkir.

Selama diperjalanan, Jimin dan Yoongi benar - benar tidak berbicara. Hanya terdengar suara mesin mobil yang beradu dengan suara musik diradio didalam keheningan yang terjadi. Musik ballad dari penyanyi yang entah siapa itu terdengar memenuhi mobil. Yoongi tidak begitu mengetahui tentang musik. Dunianya yang kelam benar - benar menyita perhatiannya dari hal lain. Dan membuatnya tidak pernah menyentuh hal seperti musik ataupun yang lainnya.

Suara lirih disampingnya membuat Yoongi melirikkan manik hitamnya kesamping. Menatap Jimin yang memilih untuk memandangi pemandangan diluar kaca jendela mobil. Bibir tebal itu bergerak dengan suara yang tidak begitu jelas. Namun Yoongi tahu jika pria itu tengah menirukan lagu yang tengah berputar diradio. Yoongi membiarkannya, memilih untuk fokus pada setir kemudi dan juga pedal gas yang ia usahakan tidak membuat mobil yang ditumpanginya melaju cepat.

Sesekali manik hitamnya melirik kearah Jimin. Memastikan wajah pucat itu baik - baik saja disampingnya. Karena sebenarnya, Yoongi merasa sedikit khawatir melihatnya. Pria _blonde_ itu benar - benar berubah kurus dalam tiga hari ini. Pipi miliknya terlihat tidak terlalu _chubby_ dari pertama kali ia melihat pemuda itu. Tatapan _dark brown_ itu terkesan kosong dengan mata yang sembab dan kantung mata hitam. Meski terlihat samar karena _make up_ , dia sempat melihat kantung mata itu tadi. Sedikit banyak membuat rasa bersalah hinggap dihati Yoongi.

Ah, tidak.

Apa yang ia pikirkan ? Bagaimana bisa orang yang berlabelkan kejam tanpa perasaan sepertinya merasakan persaan perih melihat keadaan Jimin seperti ini ? Apa yang akan dikatakan semua orang melihatnya dengan keadaan lemahnya seperti ini ? Tidak. Ini tidak benar. Tidak seharusnya perasaan lembeknya itu menguasai hatinya. Dia harus tetap menjadi Min Yoongi yang selama ini orang kenal. Jahat, gila, kejam, tanpa ampun. Semua itu selalu melekat pada dirinya dimana pun ia melangkah. Dan tidak akan bisa hilang bahkan karena Jimin sekali pun.

Yoongi dan pemikiran egoisnya.

.

.

.

.

Mobil _ferrari_ itu berhenti diparkiran sebuah mall ketika jam menunjukan pukul 11 lebih 40 menit sebelum menuju jam 12 siang. Pintu mobil itu terbuka didua sisi yang berlawanan, menampakan kedua penumpang yang mulai menapaki parkiran siang itu.

Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya dengan tangan yang sibuk menutup pintu mobil. Rasa penasaran dihatinya semakin besar ketika melihat gedung mall besar tak jauh dari mereka. Siang itu nampak ramai orang yang berlalu lalang disekitar mereka. Dan Jimin benar - benar tidak tahu untuk apa Yoongi membawanya kemari.

"Ayo." Kepala Jimin langsung terpaku kearah Yoongi ketika pria itu mulai berjalan meninggalkannya. Dia mengerjapkan matanya sejenak, sebelum berlari kecil menyusul Yoongi yang sudah cukup jauh didepannya. Langkahnya benar - benar lebar, membuat Jimin kesusahan hanya untuk menyandingkan langkahnya dengan pria bersurai _silver_ itu. Apalagi keadaannya yang benar - benar lemas membuatnya tambah kesusahan mengejar langkah kaki Yoongi.

"Yoongi-ssi ! Tunggu -uwaa !"

Tidak sengaja Jimin menginjak tali sepatunya yang terlepas. Reflek ia menutup matanya ketika tubuhnya limbung kedepan. Bersiap merasakan sakit jika wajahnya bertubrukan langsung dengan parkiran. Selama beberapa detik kemudian, rasa sakit itu tidak kunjung datang. Dan ketika ia membuka matanya, Jimin melihat dirinya melayang entah karena apa.

"Kau akan seperti ini terus, Park Jimin ?" Suara berat itu membuat isi otak Jimin menghilang semua. Dia tampak linglung seketika. Bahkan ketika dia kembali berdiri tegak dengan Yoongi yang sudah menempel pada tubuhnya. Tangan pria itu terlihat melingkar pada pinggangnya. "Lain kali hati - hati." Ujarnya kembali membuat Jimin bertambah linglung.

"He ?"

Yoongi menghela nafasnya panjang melihat respon kosong dari lawan bicaranya. Dia pun melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Jimin. Menjongkokkan tubuhnya tepat dihadapan pria itu. Jimin hanya dapat menatap kosong pada Yoongi yang mulai mengikat tali sepatunya yang terlepas. Terlihat begitu telaten, bahkan pria itu memastikan jika ikatan itu tidak akan terlepas dan membahayakan Jimin nantinya.

Tidak tahu saja respon orang yang melihatnya.

"Wahh.. Lihat itu. Romantis sekali."

"Aduh.. Pria berambut _silver_ itu _gentleman_ sekali. Aku mau jika mendapat yang seperti itu."

"Tapi sayang dia _gay_."

"Astaga.. Pria yang berambut _blonde_ itu manis sekali."

"Pantas saja pria _silver_ itu mau dengannya."

Dan lain sebagainya.

Pipi Jimin langsung merona kala mendengar bisik - bisik dari beberapa orang yang tak sengaja lewat disekitarnya. Dia terlihat gelagapan ketika Yoongi akhirnya bangkit dan berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Begitu dekat, sampai - sampai ia dapat merasakan panas badan Yoongi mengenai tubuhnya. Jimin ingin lari, sebelum tangan besar Yoongi menangkap pergelangan tangan Jimin dan membawa pria itu pergi dari area parkir. Menggandeng pria itu dengan tangan besarnya.

Manik _dark brown_ Jimin melirik kearah wajah Yoongi yang begitu datar. Entah pria itu dengar atau tidak, Yoongi terlihat sangat tenang dibandingkan dirinya. Puas menatapi wajah Yoongi, Jimin beralih menatap pergelangan tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh pria bersurai _silver_ itu. Terasa hangat dan menenangkan. Tanpa sadar Jimin tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama sampai akhirnya mereka berdua berada diarea dalam mall. Tempat itu benar - benar ramai siang ini dengan banyaknya pengunjung yang berlalu lalang didalam sana. Tua-muda Jimin telah melihat semuanya dan mereka tampak sangat berbahagia siang ini.

"Apa yang kita lakukan disini ?" Tanya Jimin setelah lama terdiam. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yoongi yang setia menggandengnya dengan pandangan yang tak teralihkan pada jalan didepannya. Wajah pria itu terlihat sangat datar tanpa ekspresi, membuat Jimin tidak dapat menebak apa isi pikiran pria itu.

"Kau ingin makan dulu ?" Bukannya menjawab, pria bersurai _silver_ itu malah melayangkan pertanyaan lain dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Jimin sebelumnya. Pria itu menghentikan langkahnya yang otomatis diikuti oleh Jimin disampingnya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada manik _dark brown_ yang menatapnya penasaran itu. "Kau ingin makan apa ?" Tanyanya kembali dengan manik hitam yang menatap mata Jimin dalam.

Ditatap dalam seperti itu menbuat Jimin mau tidak mau mengalihkan pandangannya. Pipinya sedikit bersemu merah mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Sebelum akhirnya matanya melebar setelah dia sadar dimana mereka sekarang.

Banyaknya tempat makan berbagai label berjejer rapi tidak jauh dari mereka. Dari makanan asia sampai barat tersedia disana. Jimin tidak sadar sejak kapan pria bersurai _silver_ itu menuntunnya sampai kemari. Pria bersurai _blonde_ itu lebih memilih sibuk dengan pemikirannya.

Tanpa sadar Jimin menelan ludahnya setelah manik _dark brown_ nya menangkap sebuah restoran italy tidak jauh dari tempat mereka. Dia sedang ingin makan - makanan _italy_ , tapi sayang dia tidak membawa uang. Dompetnya tertinggal dimeja nakas karena dirinya yang terburu - buru untuk bersiap. Bahkan ia meninggalkan ponselnya disana. Jimin pun menghela nafas kecewa. "Tidak. Aku sudah kenyang." Ujarnya pelan berusaha agar nada ucapannya terlihat biasa saja. Mengabaikan perutnya yang terus bergemuruh meminta makan.

Namun sayang Yoongi telah menyadari tatapan Jimin sejak tadi. Dia terus memperhatikan binar senang dimanik _dark brown_ itu beberapa saat lalu ketika melihat restoran _italy_ , namun langsung berubah suram ketika ada sesuatu yang mengganjal didalam hati pria tersebut. Dia bahkan mendengar gemuruh diperut Jimin. Tanpa sadar Yoongi tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Pria itu benar - benar lucu.

Tanpa banyak bicara Yoongi langsung menyeret masuk pria itu kedalam restoran _italy_ itu. Sedikit kesusahan karena pria itu sedikit kesusahan ketika ia menariknya masuk kedalam sana. Sampai akhirnya Jimin pasrah mengikuti kemauan Yoongi.

Suara pelayan menyambut mereka ketika kedua orang itu melangkahkan kaki kebagian dalam restauran. Yoongi dan Jimin diantar oleh seorang pelayan menuju salah satu meja kosong disana. Sebuah meja dibagian sudut ruangan pun mereka tempati atas rekomendasi si pelayan.

Jimin terus saja terdiam, memperhatikan pria berambut silver diseberang meja yang tengah berbicara kepada pelayan yang mengantar mereka. Setelah meminta pendapat pada Jimin tentang makanan apa yang akan mereka pesan. Akhirnya Yoongi memutuskan untuk memesan banyak jenis makanan -karena Jimin berkata 'terserah' sedari tadi.

"Silahkan tunggu makanan kalian, tuan - tuan." Jimin mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar nada bicara pelayan wanita itu. Terdengar begitu centil dan manja yang dibuat - buat. Hatinya terasa terbakar kala pelayan wanita itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Yoongi. Untung saja pria bersurai _silver_ itu tidak melihatnya dan sibuk bermain ponsel. Tanpa sadar membuat Jimin tersenyum miring.

"Hentikan tatapanmu itu, Kitty. Kau bisa melubangi punggung pelayan itu nanti." Ucap Yoongi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar ponsel. Tampaknya dia menyadari sikap tidak suka Jimin kepada pelayan itu. Dan terus - terusan menatap tajam si pelayan yang telah menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Kau membelanya ?" Tanya Jimin tanpa sadar mengeluarkan ekspresi marahnya. Pria itu menekuk wajahnya tidak senang melihat Yoongi yang seakan membela pelayan itu.

Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponsel. Menatap Jimin dengan kilat jahil dimatanya. Dia menyeringai melihat wajah tertekuk dihadapannya itu. "Kau cemburu ?" Dia bertanya dengan nada jahil. Seringainya bertambah lebar ketika melihat wajah Jimin yang memerah. Pria itu terlihat kelimpungan dengan tangan yang terus bergerak didepan dadanya. "Tidak, tidak, tidak ! Untuk apa juga aku cemburu denganmu ? Kau kan bukan siapa - siapaku." Ujarnya dengan kaku. Sesuai ekspetasi Yoongi.

Pria bersurai _silver_ itu terkekeh kecil melihat wajah panik pria yang terlihat manis dihadapannya. Ponselnya telah ia tinggalkan diatas meja. Terbengkalai begitu saja ketika si pemilik lebih memilih Jimin ketimpang ponsel layar sentuh keluaran terbaru miliknya. Yoongi tersenyum tipis. Kepalanya ia tumpukan pada tangannya sebagai penyangga.

Dalam diam dia memperhatikan setiap gerak - gerik Jimin yang menyita perhatiannya. Wajah memerahnya. Bibirnya yang ia gigit kecil. Manik dark brown yang bergetar karena panik. Entah kenapa pemandangan sederhana ini menjadi sesuatu yang dapat mengalihkan atensi Yoongi dari hal lain. Dia bahkan membiarkan ponselnya yang sedari tadi menyala karena adanya panggilan masuk. Karena Jimin benar - benar menjadi pusat pandangannya saat ini.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu ?" Cicit Jimin malu - malu. Pipinya semakin merona karena Yoongi.

"Karena kau manis." Entah sadar atau tidak ketika Yoongi mengatakan hal tersebut. Tapi itu sukses membuat Jimin hampir pingsan karena serangan bertubi - tubi hari ini.

Ada apa gerangan dengan Min Yoongi ?!

"Silahkan, tuan." Pesanan mereka akhirnya sampai dan sedikit memecahkan perhatian Jimin dari sikap aneh Yoongi. Pria itu langsung saja mengucapkan kata terima kasih kepada pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanan -yang untung saja bukan wanita tadi. Berusaha menghindari pandangan Yoongi.

Ketika pelayan itu pergi, rasa gugup kembali menghampiri Jimin. Pria bersurai _blonde_ itu mencoba menyunggingkan senyumnya -yang sebenarnya malah kelihatan aneh. Tangannya melambai - lambai kaku didepan wajah Yoongi yang masih menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Ingin dia menarik tangannya kembali, karena pria itu sama sekali tidak meresponnya, sampai tangan Yoongi bergerak cepat menahan tangannya.

Jimin menelan ludahnya gugup ketika manik _dark brown_ nya bertabrakan langsung dengan manik hitam tersebut. Begitu dingin dan tajam sehingga membuat telapak tangan Jimin berkeringat tanpa bisa ia cegah. Beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya Yoongi melepaskan tangannya.

"Makanlah." Ujarnya dingin tanpa ingin mendengar bantahan. Dia melayangkan tatapan tajamnya agar Jimin menuruti ucapannya. Dia tersenyum tipis melihat Jimin yang dengan kaku mulai memakan hidangan yang ia pesan. Beberapa suapan dari Jimin, sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk ikut makan bersama pria itu.

.

.

.

.

Jam telah menunjukan pukul 4 sore ketika Yoongi menilikkan matanya pada jam ditangannya. Waktu terasa berjalan cepat ketika dia dan Jimin memutuskan untuk terus berjalan - jalan didalam mall ini sejak siang tadi.

Banyak kegiatan yang mereka lakukan. Dan baru saja dia dan Jimin keluar dari bioskop -karena pria manis itu sempat merengek padanya untuk menonton film horror yang sedang hangatnya tahun ini. Entah dari mana pria itu mendapat keberanian untuk merengek didepannya. Tapi Yoongi mengakui jika ia menikmatinya. Melihat wajah ketakutan Jimin ketika menonton tadi membuat hiburan tersendiri bagi Yoongi yang merasa jika hantu yang menjadi maskot utama difilm tersebut sama sekali tidak menyeramkan. Pria _blonde_ itu terus - terusan memeluknya dan menjerit seperti perempuan yang baru saja diambil keperawanannya. Lucu sekali.

"Kemana setelah ini ?" Suara Jimin menyadarkan Yoongi dalam alam fikirannya. Ketika ia menoleh, Yoongi dapat melihat Jimin yang tengah berjalan menghampirinya, pria itu baru saja kembali dari kamar mandi. Mata Jimin terlihat sembab. Pria itu sempat menangis karena film tadi.

"Kita akan pergi mencari hadiah. Setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ujarnya dengan wajah datar. Dia pun melangkahkan kakinya mendahului Jimin.

"Hadiah untuk siapa ?" Tanya Jimin penasaran. Langkahnya ia coba samakan dengan Yoongi.

"Seseorang."

"Apakah dia seorang pria ? Atau wanita ?"

"Wanita."

"Apakah dia cantik ?"

"Iya."

"Dia kekasihmu ?"

Langkah Yoongi seketika terhenti dan membuat Jimin menghentikan langkahnya. Jimin berjingat kaget ketika dengan tiba - tiba Yoongi menghadapkan tubuh kearahnya. Dia merasa gugup sekarang, ketika manik hitam itu memandangnya dengan tajam. "Kenapa kau terus bertanya ?" Tanya Yoongi dengan nada dingin. Tidak menyadari perubahan raut wajah lain diwajah gugup Jimin.

"Ti-tidak. Aku bertanya, karena mungkin aku bisa membantumu untuk mencarikan hadiah untuknya." Jawab Jimin menahan getaran pada suaranya. Dia tersenyum lebar untuk menyembunyikan raut wajah lain diwajahnya. Namun dia harus menelan kekecewaannya ketika Yoongi hanya diam dan meneruskan langkahnya yang tertunda. Meninggalkan Jimin yang masih terdiam ditempatnya.

Hatinya terasa sakit mendengar ucapan Yoongi yang ingin memberikan hadiah untuk seorang wanita. Dan walau singkat, dia tahu jika Yoongi sangat menyayangi wanita itu dari ucapannya. Jimin ingin menangis, matanya benar - benar terasa perih ketika manim dark brown nya menatap punggung Yoongi yang perlahan menghilang dibalik kerumunan orang. Tidak bisa dijangkau dengan mudah.

"Ah, kenapa aku menangis ?" Bisik Jimin ketika setitik air mata mengalir tanpa bisa ia tahan. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya, menahan air mata lain menyusul. Jimin menarik nafasnya dalam - dalam. Menahan semua perasaan perih dihatinya.

Tidak seharusnya dia begini. Dia bahkan tidak berhak untuk mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih kepada pria itu. Jimin sadar jika dia bukanlah siapa - siapa bagi Yoongi. Ah, tidak. Dia milik Yoongi. Tapi dia tidak tahu apa maksud dari perkataan Yoongi tentang kepemilikannya terhadap pria bersurai _silver_ tersebut. Kepemilikan dalam arti apa ? Kata kau 'milikku' itu sangat ambigu sekali.

"Hei." Tepukan dibahunya membuat Jimin gelagapan. Pria itu segera menghapus air mata dipipinya. Sebelum menolehkan kepalanya, untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Iya ?"

Didepan sana, Yoongi langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menoleh, menatap heran kerumunan orang yang belalu lalang dibelakangnya. Dahinya berkenyit bingung ketika manik hitamnya tidak menemukan sosok yang seharusnya berada dibelakangnya. "Jimin ?" Bisiknya sembari melangkahkan kakinya kembali ketempat ia dan Jimin tadi sempat berhenti.

Raut wajahnya langsung mengeras ketika dia tidak menemukan Jimin ditempat tadi. Dia langsung mengedarkan pandangannya, menatap tajam setiap tempat ataupun orang disekitarnya. Firasatnya mengatakan jika ada hal buruk yang menimpa Jimin saat ini. Giginya bergemeletuk menahan amarah. Kepalan tangannya mengerat disisi tubuhnya. Yoongi kemudian berlari menuju keluar mall, menerobos kerumunan orang disekitarnya, tanpa memperdulikan protesan ataupun umpatan marah dari mereka. Tangannya merogoh cepat saku jaketnya, mengambil ponselnya dan langsung men-dial nomor seseorang.

 _"Hallo ?"_ itu suara Hoseok.

"Cari Park Jimin sekarang juga." Perintah Yoongi tanpa basa - basi.

 _"Hei ! Apa yang-"_

Sambungan langsung ia putus secara sepihak.

Nafasnya terdengar ngos - ngosan ketika pria itu berhasil keluar dari mall. Matanya mengedar kesegala penjuru arah. Sampai matanya terpaku pada mobil sedan yang melaju cepat setelah ia menginjakkan kakinya diluar gedung.

" _Fuck_ !" Umpat Yoongi langsung berlari menuju mobilnya diparkiran.

Ponselnya kembali bergetar ketika Yoongi menduduk diri dibangku mobilnya. Dia tidak langsung menjawabnya, Yoongi mengemudikan mobilnya keluar dari area parkir menuju jalan raya. Sembari menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata - rata, Yoongi meraih earphone pada dashboard mobilnya dan memakainya dengan tergesa. Menyambungkannya pada ponsel untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut.

 _"Katakan padaku, Min Yoongi. Apa yang terjadi dengan Jimin ? Kenapa dia bisa berada dimobil Changbin saat ini ?"_ Suara dingin Namjoon menyambut indra pendengarannya untuk pertama kali. Pria bersurai _silver_ itu berdecak sebal ketika mobilnya hampir saja menabrak truk bermuatan didepannya. Dia mencoba mengendalikan mobilnya yang sempat bergerak tidak beraturan.

"Kirimkan pasukan untuk mengepung markas Seo Changbin." Perintah Yoongi tanpa mengindahkan nada dingin dari Namjoon. Wajahnya terlihat dingin dengan amarah yang tersimpan dalam benaknya.

Helaan diujung sana terdengar setelah beberapa saat. _"Kau berhutang banyak penjelasan padaku, Min."_ Ujarnya terakhir kali sebelum memutuskan sambungan.

Manik hitam Yoongi terbelalak kaget saat tiba - tiba tiga buah mobil terlihat menghadang jalan didepannya. Dengan segera Yoongi menginjak rem dalam - dalam. Inginnya menghentikan mobilnya agar tidak menabrak. Namun sayang mobilnya malah bergerak tidak beraturan karena direm secara mendadak dalam kecepatan tinggi. Mobil itu berputar tidak karuan, sampai akhirnya melesat menabrak pembatas jalan.

.

.

.

.

TBC

note :

Hai .-.

Aku gak tau harus ngomong apa .-.

Atau, haruskah aku minta maaf ? :3

Well yeah, maafkan aku karena tidak bisa update 4 hari ini. Hariku begitu sibuk untuk mempersiapkan acara kelulusanku kemarin. Selain itu, aku harus ikut bibiku untuk mengurus kartu keluargaku dibalai desa. Dan itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama.

Astaga ~ itu semua menguras seluruh tenaga dan serta pikiranku -_- Sempat aku merasa blank saat ingin melanjutkan ff ini. Tapi aku berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk melanjutkannya :3

Dan coba tebak ?

Aku lulus, guys ! :'D

Akhirnya sekolahku 12 tahun berakhir sudah :3

Ah, apa yang kukatakan ?

Btw selamat untuk para readers yang juga lulus tahun ini ! Semoga kalian bisa mendapatkan apa yang kalian inginkan dengan lancar ditahun ini ^_^ amin ~

Terima kasih untuk para readers yang sempat mampir maupun sempat menuliskan review untuk ff yang kurang menarik ini. Aku sangat terharu membaca review kalian yang terus menyemangatiku itu.

Sebagai ganti keterlambatanku, aku langsung update 2 chapter sekaligus. Dan percayalah jika 2 chapter ini kutulis dengan otak yang acak adul :'D

Maafkan aku dengan typo yang berterbangan disana sini :'

Maaf juga karena tidak bisa membalas review kalian -lagi dan lagi- satu persatu :'

Terima kasih karena telah mendukungku ^_^

Review ?

Semarang, 05 Mei 2018

©Minyoonsh510


	6. Chapter 6

**Cause, I Love You**

Rated : M

Pairing : YoonMin, VKook, NamJin. Slight ! VMin

Warning: Rated M untuk adegan kekerasan, bahasa yang kasar, dan konten yang menjerumus hal dewasa lainnya.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy it, guys ~

.

.

.

.

" _Damn it_!" Desis Yoongi mencoba mengangkat kepalanya yang terasa amat berat. Detak jantungnya berpacu cepat karena adrenalin mengerikan yang baru saja ia alami. Bau anyir langsung tercium kala pria itu mencoba menarik nafas panjangnya. Tangannya mencoba menyentuh sensasi basah dikepalanya saat ini dan menemukan darah segar ditelapak tangannya ketika dia menurunkan tangan.

Manik hitamnya mengedar, menatap jalanan sepi penduduk ini. Dia tidak sadar jika dia sudah berada disini. Butuh sekitar satu jam lagi sampai akhirnya dia bisa mencapai markas Changbin dan dapat menolong Jimin dengan segera. Sedikit lagi. Tapi sayang, para bajingan yang sepertinya adalah anak buah Changbin itu menghadangnya tiba - tiba dan membuatnya seperti ini. Sial sekali nasib Yoongi.

Pria berambut _silver_ itu mencoba untuk membuka pintu disampingnya. Berdecak sebal ketika dirasakannya pintu itu macet. Yoongi menghela nafas, sebelum mengangkat kakinya dan melayangkan tendangan keras pada pintu mobil miliknya. Butuh beberapa kali tendangan. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama sampai pintu mobilnya benar - benar terlepas dari tempatnya.

"Suka dengan kejutan kami, Min Yoongi ?" Suara tersebut menyambut Yoongi yang baru keluar dari dalam mobil yang kini sudah berbentuk tak karuan.

Yoongi tidak menghiraukannya. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing saat ini. Kelopak matanya mengerjap perlahan untuk menghilangkan kabur dalam pandangannya. Beberapa detik kemudian pandangannya menjadi normal dan dia bisa melihat beberapa orang yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Salah satu dari mereka tersenyum miring dengan salah satu terangkat disebelah kepalanya. "Hai, Min _fucking_ Yoongi." Sapanya dengan seringai licik diwajahnya.

"Ah, ya. Hai." Balas Yoongi dengan santai. Pandangannya ia usahakan terlihat datar dan dingin seperti biasanya. Menyembunyikan amarahnya pada bajingan - bajingan didepan sana karena sudah menghambat aksi Yoongi untuk menyelamatkan Jimin. Tangannya ia letakkan disaku jaketnya, lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada body mobil rengseknya. "Aku senang dengan 'kejutan' tidak terdugamu ini, Hyunjin. Apa Changbin yang menyuruhmu untuk melakukan ini ? Karena ini sungguh menakjubkan." Lanjutnya dengan wajah datar. Mengabaikan rasa sakit yang terus mendera kepalanya.

Hyunjin terkekeh sebagai balasannya. Pria itu terlihat memiringkan kepalanya beberapa derajat. Melemparkan tatapan mengejeknya pada pria bersurai _silver_ itu. "Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian." Cibirnya dengan seringai dibibirnya.

Pria itu seolah menelanjanginya dengan tatapan mengejeknya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Seringai menyebalkan itu terus saja melebar disetiap detiknya. Yoongi hanya bisa berdoa, semoga mulut pria itu benar - benar robek. Atau jika diizinkan, Yoongi bersedia membantu merobeknya sendiri. "Jadi Min Yoongi.." Sebelah alis Yoongi terangkat menunggu kelanjutan ucapan pria itu. "12 lawan 1. Lawan atau menyerah ?" Tawar Hyunjin dengan senyum liciknya.

Yoongi terkekeh kecil mendengarnya, merasa lucu dengan ucapan Hyunjin seolah itu adalah lelucon paling lucu sedunia. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya miris, sebelum melemparkan senyum miringnya pada Hyunjin. "Aku bukan tipe orang yang akan kabur begitu saja ketika melihat kecoak seperti kalian." Dia menyeringai melihat wajah Hyunjin dan anak buahnya yang terlihat geram. Dia tertawa sekali lagi. "Aku akan maju." Tantangnya dengan kedua tangan terlipat didada.

"Kau yakin ?" Hyunjin bertanya dengan menyunggingkan seringai untuk menutupi wajah menahan emosinya. Dia ingin menunjukan pada pria itu bahwa Yoongi telah salah memilih lawannya saat ini.

"Aku tidak akan menarik ucapanku." Balas Yoongi dingin. Terlihat sekali jika ia sedang meremehkan mereka.

Wajah Hyunjin kian mengeras. Tangannya terkepal disisi badan. Seringai diwajahnya semakin melebar. Akan kutunjukan bahwa kau salah karena meremehkan ku dan Changbin, batin Hyunjin geram.

"Tangkap dia." Desis Hyunjin memberi perintah.

Senyum dingin Yoongi kembali tersungging saat bawahan Hyunjin mulai berlari kearahnya. Berbagai senjata berada ditangan mereka. Benda tajam maupun tumpul. Namun begitu, Yoongi sama sekali tidak merasa takut. Manik hitamnya malah terlihat berkilat senang karenanya. Rasa pusing dikelapanya telah ia lupakan.

Pria bersurai _silver_ itu segera berkelit ketika salah satu mereka mencoba memukulnya dengan balok kayu. Tangan Yoongi langsung menangkap lengan pria itu. Melayangkan tendangannya keperut pria tersebut. Begitu keras sampai pria itu jatuh terduduk dengan memegangi perutnya. Balok ditangan pria itu telah menghilang dari genggamannya. Tak menyiakan kesempatan, Yoongi kembali melayangkan tendangannya kearah pelipis pria itu. Hanya sekali tendangan, pria itu langsung pingsan dengan kepala berdarah.

Anak buah Hyunjin yang lain terlihat ragu untuk kembali menyerang. Mereka terlihat bergedik ngeri melihat rekan mereka yang langsung pingsan hanya dengan dua kali tendangan. Padahal rekan mereka memiliki tubuh lebih tinggi dan besar dari pria bersurai _silver_ itu. Sepertinya rumor tentang kekuatan Yoongi yang mengerikan itu memang benar adanya.

Yoongi mengambil balok kayu yang tergeletak dibawah kakinya. Pria itu berdecih melihat pria yang baru saja dia hajar itu benar - benar pingsan dibawah kakinya. Manik Yoongi kembali menatap orang - orang dihadapannya. Melayangkan pandangan dingin dengan wajah datar khas dirinya. "Ini saja ? Tidak seru." Ejeknya dengan senyum dingin. Balok kayu dalam genggamannya ia sampirkan dibahunya. Lalu, memukulkan kecil balok kayu itu pada bahunya. "Jadi bagaimana ? Aku benar - benar harus cepat saat ini. Ada seseorang yang harus kuselamatkan." Lanjutnya dengan nada malas.

Melihatnya, Hyunjin hanya bisa menggeram sebal. "Apa yang kalian lakukan !? Cepat hajar dia !" Bawahan Hyunjin terlihat tersentak kaget mendengar bentakan bosnya. Mereka nampak menelan ludah berat ketika manik hitam Yoongi memandang tajam mereka. Setelah memantapkan hati, mereka pun mulai kembali menyerang Yoongi bersamaan.

"Ck !" Yoongi berdecak sebal ketika serangan bertubi - tubi anak buah Hyunjin terus saja berdatangan. Berkali - kali Yoongi hanya menangkis ataupun mengelak dari serangan mereka. Mereka cukup pintar membuat Yoongi terus sibuk menghindar dibanding melayangkan serangan balik. Cukup membuat Yoongi menggeram sebal. Dia paling tidak suka jika disudutkan seperti ini.

Saat ada sedikit celah, Yoongi mulai melayangkan serangan balik. Walau hanya beberapa kali dia mencoba menyerang, namun serangan Yoongi bisa sedikit melumpuhkan beberapa dari mereka. Balok ditangannya sudah mulai berubah warna. Merah yang mencolok dengan bau anyir dari beberapa anak buah Hyunjin yang ia lumpuhkan.

Dor !

"Arrghh.." Yoongi langsung mengambil langkah mundur sembari memegang tangan kirinya. Pria itu berdecih saat merasakan benda panas yang baru saja memaksa masuk kedalam lengannya. Sukses membuat darah segar mengucur deras dari luka tembakan tersebut. Manik dinginnya teralih pada Hyunjin yang tengah menyeringai kearahnya. Sebuah pistol dengan moncong yang berasap berada dalam genggaman pria itu. Pria itulah pelaku penembakan dirinya.

Belum cukup sampai disitu, sebuah pukulan benda tumpul terasa dibelakang kepalanya. Sangat keras membuatnya jatuh terduduk seketika. Pusing yang tadi sempat menghilang kembali melandanya. Pandangannya mulai kabur. Rasanya dia bisa saja pingsan seketika saat ini. Namun sebisa mungkin Yoongi menahannya.

Cukup lama Yoongi berada dalam posisi itu, Hyunjin mulai berjalan menghampirinya. Melayangkan tatapan remehnya pada Yoongi yang terduduk dihadapannya. Kepala bersurai _silver_ itu terus tertunduk dalam. "Menyerahlah, Min Yoongi." Cibir Hyunjin seraya melayangkan tendangannya pada perut Yoongi. Seringainya kian melebar ketika pria itu kini terbaring diatas aspal. Suasana yang cukup gelap tidak menghalangi Hyunjin melihat tatapan kesakitan dibalik wajah pria bersurai _silver_ tersebut. "Kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan, Min." Kaki Hyunjin menekan dada Yoongi dengan kuat, cukup membuat pria itu kesusahan mengambil nafas.

Tawa kecil diantara rasa sesak yang dirasakan Yoongi membuat Hyunjin mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti. Apa yang lucu disini ? "Menyerah ? Jangan bercanda." Ucapan yang sedikit tersendat itu terdengar dari bibir Yoongi. Pria berambut silver itu menyunggingkan senyum miringnya. "Kau pikir bisa mengalahkan dengan mudah, Hwang Hyunjin ?"

Suara tembakan peluru terdengar setelah Yoongi mengucapkan hal tersebut. Disusul dengan suara derungan mesin dan juga lampu kendaraan yang menyorot terang dari arah depan mereka. Cukup banyak, 5 motor besar dan 3 mobil melaju dengan kecapatan tinggi. Seketika mereka terserang panik melihat kendaran yang berjumlah tidak sedikit itu terus melaju kearah mereka. Ditambah serangan peluru yang beruntun.

"B-bos ?" Salah satu bawahan Hyunjin memanggil dengan nada panik. Matanya membelalak ngeri melihat satu persatu rekannya mati dihadapannya. Dia memberikan tatapan memohon pada Hyunjin untuk menyuruh mereka yang tersisa untuk pergi dari sana.

Hyunjin menggeram marah. Min Yoongi sialan itu sungguh membuatnya marah sekarang. "Segera pergi dari sini ! Kita mun-"

Dor !

Crat !

Ucapan Hyunjin langsung terhenti saat anak buahnya yang tadi memohon padanya kini telah mati dengan lubang menganga dikepalanya. Pria berbibir tebal itu terpaku ditempatnya dengan pandangan shock. Wajahnya yang tampan terlihat bernodakan darah. Tidak menyangka dengan kejadian yang terjadi dihadapannya barusan. Pria itu baru tersadar saat Yoongi sudah berdiri dihadapannya. Menodongkan pistol yang ia gunakan tadi untuk menembak Yoongi dikepalanya. Dia terus terdiam bahkan ketika Yoongi menyunggingkan seringai menyeramkan miliknya.

"Kau telah salah memilih lawan, Hwang-Hyun-jin." Desisnya berbahaya. Yoongi melebarkan seringainya dan bersiap menekan pelatuk pistol ditangannya.

"Selamat tinggal, Hwang."

.

.

.

.

"Shhh.. Bisakah kau pelan - pelan saja, brengsek ? Kau semakin menyakitiku." Ringis Yoongi ketika kapas beralkohol itu menyentuh luka ditangannya. Tatapannya begitu tajam menatap sang pelaku pembawa kapas beralkohol tersebut.

"Tidak." Jawaban singkat itu terdengar datar dan dingin, lalu disusul dengan sentuhan kapas itu pada lengannya. Terasa lebih kasar dan ditekan dengan keras pada luka dilengan Yoongi.

"Ya ! Kau mau membunuhku ?!" Protes Yoongi dengan tangannya yang mencengkram erat pemilik tangan pemegang kapas tersebut.

"Jika aku bisa, aku sudah membunuhmu setelah kutahu kau sudah menodai dan menyakiti adikku, Min Yoongi." Desis Seokjin sembari menghempaskan tangan Yoongi yang mencengkramnya. Pria itu segera membuang kapas ditangannya kedalam plastik sampah yang ia bawa. Tangannya lalu sibuk menggeledah tas hitam besar yang sempat ia bawa. "Tapi sayang, Namjoon melarangku unruk melakukan hal itu padamu." Manik hitam Seokjin melirik kearah kekasihnya yang tengah sibuk menyetir dikursi depan.

Sayangnya yang ditatap sama sekali tidak menyahut dari tempatnya. Pria itu nampak disibukan dengan jalan penuh belokan yang mereka lalui untuk sampai ketempat tujuan mereka saat ini. Kecepatan mobilnya berada diatas rata - rata untuk medan penuh belokan yang berbahaya ini.

"Seperti dugaanmu, hyung. Park Jimin memang dibawa kemarkas Changbin saat ini." Hoseok dibangku depan berbicara dengan laptop yang menampilkan titik merah redup-menyala dalam pangkuannya. Titik merah itu berhenti pada koordinat suatu tempat dinegara ini. Dan letaknya sudah cukup dekat dengan tempat mereka. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu ingin menolongnya, hyung. Kita jauh - jauh dari Seoul menuju markas Changbin di Gapyeong hanya untuk menyelamatkan orang yang pernah membuat masalah denganmu. Jika hanya untuk menyelamatkan adik Seokjin hyung, kupikir sampai menurunkan pasukan sebanyak ini.. benar - benar bukan dirimu." Lanjut Hoseok yang sukses membuat Yoongi terdiam.

Dia memang tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus berbuat begini hanya untuk seseorang yang baru saja dikenalnya. Bahkan orang itu mempunyai masalah dengannya -walau hanya masalah kecil. Yoongi bukanlah orang yang peduli dengan keadaan sekitar. Dia termasuk orang yang cuek kepada siapapun. Kau jatuh dihadapannya saja, Yoongi hanya akan terus berjalan meninggalkan dirimu. Rasa tidak peka dan tidak pedulinya sudah mendarah daging dalam dirinya. Ditambah dengan sikap egois, keras kepala, dingin, dan gila. Membuat Yoongi menjadi pribadi yang mengerikan.

Tapi.. Ini Jimin ? Kenapa dia bisa berubah sebegitu drastisnya hanya karena pria manis bersurai blonde itu ? Kenapa dalam hatinya ada perasaan khawatir ketika tahu jika Jimin sedang tidak baik - baik saja saat ini ? Siapa Jimin ? Semua bahkan bertanya - tanya akan perubahan sikapnya. Bahkan Yoongi pun terus bertanya - tanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan alasan Yoongi menurunkan pasukannya sendiri untuk menyelamatkan Jimin ! Yang pasti ini memang tanggung jawabnya !" Ucapan Seokjin membuatnya tersadar. Pria bersurai silver itu meringis kesakitan saat Seokjin membebatkan perban kelengannya dengan kasar. Ini sakit, jika ingin tahu. Untung saja sudah selesai.

"Kau !" Jari telunjuk Seokjin mengarah tepat didahi Yoongi yang sudah ia perban sebelumnya. Begitu berani tanpa ada rasa takut dimanik hitam itu. Bahkan Hoseok dan Namjoon -yang melirik dari kaca spion- menelan ludah mereka ngeri. Berharap tidak ada pertumpahan darah didalam mobil ini. "Aku tidak peduli kau itu atasanku ataupun anak dari seseorang yang pernah menolong ayahku. Aku bahkan tidak peduli jika kau itu ketua genk mafia terbesar dinegara ini ! Aku hanya ingin kau tau satu hal !" Yoongi tetap terdiam ditempatnya.

"Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Jimin. Aku akan benar - benar membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri !" Ancam Seokjin berapi - api.

Beberapa detik Seokjin mulai terdiam. Manik hitamnya menatap raut wajah Yoongi yang terlihat kosong entah kenapa. Pria bersurai honey brown itu mulai berdecak sebal dan menjauhkan jari telunjuknya dari dahi pria tersebut. "Astaga, Jiminku yang malang. Bagaimana bisa dia mendapatkan nasib buruk seperti ini. Pertama pria brengsek ini yang menyakitinya, kedua karena pria brengsek ini juga Jimin sampai diculik seperti ini." Gerutu Seokjin sembari melirik tajam kearah Yoongi yang masih terdiam. Rasanya Seokjin ingin sekali meninju wajah pria itu.

"Jin-a, hentikan." Tegur Namjoon dari balik kemudi.

"Kenapa ? Aku benarkan !? Ini semua gara - gara brengsek ini !" Kembali jari Seokjin menunjuk kearah Yoongi.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa menuduhnya juga tentang penculikan ini."

"Memang kenapa !? Kau ingin melindunginya lagi, Joon !?"

"Jin-a ! Sadarkan dirimu !"

"Aku sudah seratus persen sadar jika kau ingin tahu, Kim Namjoon."

"Diam." Kedua pria itu langsung saja diam mendengar nada dingin dari bibir Yoongi. Aura intimidasi mulai keluar dari pria tersebut. Wajahnya begitu dingin dengan manik hitam sekelam malam yang begitu tajam memandang pemandangan diluar mobil. Keadaan yang semula ribut berubah menjadi sangat mencengkam. Membuat Hoseok yang tadinya ingin menghentikan pertengkaran Namjoon dan Seokjin memilih untuk menutup kembali mulutnya yang sempat terbuka. Pria itu memilih sibuk kembali dengan laptopnya dan membiarkan suasana hening menyeramkan ini melingkupi dirinya.

'Tuhan, tolong aku.' batin Hoseok sengsara.

Seokjin berdecih sebal. Dengan cepat pria itu memberesi semua peralatan kedokterannya kembali kedalam tas. Dia duduk semakin mepet pada jendela dikirinya, berusaha menjauh dari Yoongi disisi kanannya. Sementara Namjoon, pria itu hanya dapat melirikkan matanya menatap kedua pria dijok belakang dengan pandangan datar. Pria itu menghela nafas, kembali fokus pada jalan didepannya.

Manik hitam Yoongi menatap tajam pemandangan pepohonan disisi jalan. Pemandangan indah tersebut sama sekali tidak bisa mengurangi rasa tak enak dalam hatinya. Yoongi menutup matanya sejenak. Berusaha menikmati keheningan canggung yang ia ciptakan.

"Kita sudah sampai." Ucap Namjoon sembari menghentikan mobil yang dikendarainya. Kendaraan lainnya yang sedari tadi mengekor ikut berhenti dibelakang.

Ketika ketukan disampingnya terdengar, Namjoon segera membuka jendela mobil disebelahnya, menatap seorang pria yang sudah berdiri disamping mobil. "Bagaimana ?" Tanyanya ambigu pada pria itu.

"Bawahanku sudah mengepung tempat itu. Mereka tinggal menunggu perintah saja." Jawab Jeonghan seolah mengerti dengan pertanyaan ambigu tersebut. Manik pria itu melirik kedalam mobil. Sedikit bingung dengan suasana mencengkam didalam sana. Tapi dia membiarkannya. "Hai, Hobi." Sapanya pada Hoseok yang masih terdiam ditempatnya.

"O-oh. Hai, Jeonghan." Balas Hoseok kaku. Cengiran canggung terpatri dibibirnya. Nampaknya dia masih terbawa suasana mencengkam disekitarnya.

Suara pintu mobil yang terbuka membuat mereka mengalihkan pandangan. Yoongi dengan santainya keluar dari dalam mobil, berjalan menghampiri Jeonghan yang mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Keadaan ketuanya itu cukup mengenaskan. Tangan dan kepala pria itu diperban. Seingatnya pria itu masih baik - baik saja semalam ketika mereka mengadakan rapat dimarkas. Apa yang terjadi ?

"Seungcheol bersamamu ?" Pertanyaan dingin itu membuat Jeonghan sedikit tersentak kaget. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pandangan yang tak teralihkan dari pria tersebut. "Ya, dia sedang bersama dengan Hansol dibagian timur. Aku menyuruhnya untuk mengepung dibagian sana." Jelas Jeonghan.

"Tarik dia. Aku ingin dia membantuku untuk menerobos bagian depan. Suruh juga Jungkook untuk membantu." Perintah Yoongi tiba - tiba, menghasilkan wajah kaget dari mereka semua. Ketiga orang yang berada didalam mobil langsung keluar dan berjalan menghampiri Yoongi. Namun Seokjin lebih cepat. Pria itu sudah berdiri dihadapan Yoongi dan tengah menarik kerah jaket pria itu.

"Kau bodoh !" Tatapan Seokjin menajam menatap manik hitam lainnya. "Kau ingin mati, hah !? Kau pikir kau bisa dengan mudah menerobos begitu saja lewat pintu depan !? Dimana otakmu !? Pastinya Changbin telah mengantisipasi ini dan memperkuat penjagaan dimarkasnya ! Jika lewat depan kau sama saja bunuh diri, bodoh !" Bentak Seokjin emosi. Cengkraman tangannya pada kerah jaket Yoongi kian mengerat.

"Memangnya kenapa ? Aku sendiri yang ingin menyelamatkan Jimin, kenapa kau malah marah dengan keputusanku ini ?" Ujar Yoongi santai seolah tidak terpengaruh dengan bentakan Seokjin padanya. Sedikit kesal juga karena pria bersurai _honey brown_ itu malah membentaknya tepat didepan wajahnya.

"Dan membuatmu dalam bahaya !?" Seokjin berdecak sebal. Dia semakin menarik Yoongi mendekat kearahnya agar dia bisa menghunus langsung manik hitam itu dengan tatapannya. "Dengar, Min Yoongi ! Kau memang bajingan yang telah menodai adikku ! Aku bahkan benci padamu ! Tapi dengan mengorbankan dirimu sendiri seperti itu bukanlah hal yang kuinginkan !" Yoongi tertegun melihat manik hitam itu yang tengah menatap tajam padanya. Ada kilat khawatir terpampang jelas dimanik itu. Dan itu ditujukan padanya.

Pria bersurai _honey brown_ itu menyentak tangannya dari keras Yoongi. Dia berjalan menjauh dari mereka, dengan air mata yang berusaha ia sembunyikan. Dalam hati ia mengutuk segala kebodohan yang Yoongi lakukan. Dia bahkan mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang merasa khawatir dengan tindakan bodoh Yoongi nanti. Ini seperti bukan Seokjin saja.

"Yoon, lupakan apa yang dikatakan Seokjin. Dia sedang khawatir dengan keadaan Jimin saat ini." Hibur Namjoon yang sedari tadi terdiam menyaksikan aksi Seokjin terhadap Yoongi. Dalam hati ia berdoa, semoga Yoongi tidak pergi menyusul Seokjin dan membalas perbuatan Seokjin lebih buruk lagi. Namun dia langsung lega, saat Yoongi membalikkan badannya berlawanan dari Seokjin, lalu berjalan pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun.

.

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang dilihat Jimin adalah gelap. Ada sesuatu yang menghalangi pemandangannya saat ini. Keheningan yang terjadi disekitarnya membuat Jimin merasa bingung. Tidak ada siapapun disini. Dalam hati dia bertanya, dimanakah ia sekarang ? Dia mencoba melepaskan sesuatu yang menghalangi pandangannya, sebelum ia sadar jika tangannya tengah terikat erat. Jimin panik, dia mencoba melepaskan jeratan sesuatu ditangannya. Suara gemerincing besi selalu terdengar apabila dia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya. Tidak hanya tangannya, kakinya pun terikat dengan benda yang sama.

Dia mencoba berteriak. Namun gumaman aneh yang keluar. Jimin akhirnya berhenti. Em, Baik. Dia terikat oleh rantai -sepertinya. Mulut dan matanya tertutupi. Tubuhnya didudukkan pada sebuah kursi kayu. Dia tidak tahu dimana dia berada saat ini. Dan apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya sampai - sampai membuatnya seperti ini.

Ah, tunggu.

Ingatan Jimin langsung berputar pada kejadian sebelum dia berakhir disini. Dia sedang bersama dengan Yoongi tadi. Berjalan berdua di mall besar sambil bersenang - senang. Setelah keluar dari bisokop, Yoongi memintanya untuk mengantar pria itu untuk mencari hadiah untuk.. kekasihnya, mungkin ? Karena pria itu berucap jika hadiah itu untuk seorang-wanita-cantik. Dan Jimin merasa sakit dihatinya mendengar ucapan pria itu. Sial sekali, karena sekarang pun dia kembali merasa sakit ketika mengingatnya kembali.

Jimin ingin menangis. Jimin merasa, nasibnya sungguh buruk saat ini. Dia baru beberapa hari di korea. Namun hidupnya langsung berantakan hanya dengan sekali kedipan mata. Jimin merasa jika tuhan tengah membencinya saat ini. Apakah ada dosa dimasa lalu yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini ? Jika begini siapa yang akan disalahkan ? Menyalahkan tuhan ? Dirinya sendiri ? Orang tuanya ? Atau... Yoongi ?

'Yoongi...' Batin Jimin memanggil nama seseorang yang telah menghancurkan dirinya. Mengambil semuanya dari diri Jimin. Seorang pria yang telah mengklaimnya sebagai milik Yoongi. Orang yang merebut hati Jimin dengan sekali tindakan. Orang yang membuatnya berfikir jika dia mencintai dan juga membenci Yoongi diwaktu yang bersamaan.

Jimin mengakuinya. Mengakui rasa cinta yang dia miliki pada Yoongi. Ini tidak masuk akal. Mencintai seseorang yang telah merengut tubuhnya dengan paksa bukanlah hal yang wajar. Sebelumnya dia berfikir ini hanyalah rasa ketertarikan biasa kepada pria itu. Hal itu wajar bagi seseorang yang merasa tertarik setelah melihat wajah Yoongi yang cukup rupawan. Sebelum akhirnya bayang - bayang Yoongi selalu muncul dalam benaknya. Hanya dengan membayangkan, dia merasa jantungnya berdetak cepat.

Tidak seharusnya dia menyimpan rasa ini dalam dirinya. Seharusnya rasa benci lah yang mendominan sekarang. Tapi, tidak. Bahkan ketika Yoongi datang untuk menghancurkannya kala itu, dia sudah jatuh cinta pada pria bersurai silver tersebut. Semua sikap dinginnya. Semua tindakan kejamnya. Sifat manis dan juga hangat yang pernah ditunjukannya. Hal itulah yang membuat Jimin jatuh cinta.

Namun, apa yang dia bisa ? Bahkan Yoongi secara tidak langsung telah menolaknya sebelum dia mencoba memberikan rasanya pada pria itu. Pengakuan singkat penuh misteri dari Yoongi membuatnya berfikir harus berhenti saat itu juga. Yoongi, pria itu.. telah memiliki seseorang yang dia cintai.

Takdir kejam seolah mengejeknya. Jimin bahkan tidak berani berfikir, apakah Yoongi mau datang untuk menyelamatkannya sekarang ? Apakah pria itu akan masa bodoh pada miliknya yang tengah tersekap ditempat entah dimana ini ? Membiarkannya membusuk disini ? Jimin tidak bisa membayangkannya. Tanpa sadar, pria blonde itu menangis dalam keheningan.

Suara pintu terbuka disusul dengan langkah panjang terdengar menggema didalam ruangan. Jimin berusaha menahan isakannya dan berpura -pura belum sadar. Namun sayang, ketika sesuatu dimatanya terlepas dengan paksa, Jimin tidak bisa menahan matanya untuk terbuka lebar. Walau masih kabur, dia mengetahui bahwa ada seseorang dihadapannya saat ini.

"Hai, manis." Kepala Jimin yang sedari tadi menunduk mulai terangkat. Dalam cahaya remang ini, dia melihat Changbin tengah berdiri dihadapannya. Memberikan senyuman dingin pada Jimin. "Sudah sadar, hm ?" Tangan kasar Changbin terangkat menyentuh sebelah mata Jimin yang tengah menatap nyalang pada pria itu. Jimin sebisa mungkin menjauhkan tangan itu dari wajahnya. Tapi sayang tangan itu terus saja berusaha menggapainya.

"Emmm mmm emmm !"

Changbin terkekeh kecil mendengar gumaman itu. Tangannya teru saja mengelus sisi wajah Jimin. Sebelum tangannya menarik kasar lakban yang menutupi mulut pria tersebut. Membuat bekas pipi dan mulutnya berubah merah.

"Apa yang kau inginkan !?" Jimin bertanya dengan nada takut. Manik matanya bergetar saat memandang Changbin.

"Kau jelas mengerti keinginanku, manis." Jawab Changbin santai. Badannya membungkuk, membuat wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah Jimin. Changbin sedikit tertegun ketika indra penciumannya menghirup aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh Jimin. Dia semakin memajukan wajahnya. "Untuk balas dendam kepada Yoongi tentu saja." Bisiknya pada telinga Jimin. Dia menyeringai kecil saat melihat tanda kemerahan dileher Jimin. Walau sudah agak pudar dia jelas tau apa itu.

Manik _dark brown_ Jimin membulat mendengarnya. Tidak ! Jangan sampai pria brengsek ini menyakiti Yoongi !

"Bukankah kau kekasih Taehyung ? Kenapa kau bisa bersama dengan Yoongi, hm ?" Bisiknya kembali. Ia kembali menghirup aroma vanilla yang memabukkan tersebut. "Apakah... Kau hanyalah seorang jalang yang kebetulan bisa bermain dengan kakak adik tiri itu ?" Changbin terkekeh ketika dia meniup tengkuk Jimin yang mengakibatkan pria itu langsung menegang karena perbuatannya.

Bulu kuduk Jimin meremang ketika nafas Changbin menerpa tengkuknya. Terasa semakin dekat sampai akhirnya sebuah benda kenyal ikut menyentuh kulit lehernya. Mata Jimin memejam erat, merasakan benda kenyal itu mulai bertindak kurang ajar. Bibirnya ia gigit erat mengabaikan fakta jika bisa saja dia melukai bibirnya nanti. Dia ingin sekali menjauhkan pria itu dari hadapannya. Atau jika bisa dia ingin membunuhnya sekalian. Betapa kurang ajarnya bajingan dihadapannya ini. Seenaknya saja dia berbuat seperti ini terhadapnya.

Giginya semakin erat menggigit bibirnya dan darah mulai mengalir dari sudut bibirnya tanpa bisa ia tahan. Dia merasakannya. Tangan Changbin yang mulai bergeliya kemana - mana. Masuk kedalam sweater _softpink_ miliknya dan menyentuh titik senstivenya.

"Ennhhh." Jimin tidak dapat menahannya. Lenguhan itu keluar tanpa bisa ia tahan. Dan Jimin merasa dia tidak ada bedanya dengan jalang diluar sana. Menjijikan.

'Yoongi.. Tolong aku...' Air mata Jimin mengalir kian deras. Dia benar - benar berharap saat ini. Dia ingin Yoongi datang dan menolongnya. Menjauhkan pria kurang ajar ini dari hadapannya sejauh mungkin. Jimin takut. Dia butuh Yoongi saat ini.

.

.

.

.

Kletak !

"Arrghh !"

Yoongi berdecih melihat pria yang ia patahkan tulang tangannya tengah menggelepar menahan sakit akibat tindakannya. Kakinya mulai melayangkan tendangan pada perut pria itu, membuat pria yang menjabat sebagai anak buah Changbin tersebut menuntahkan darah sangat banyak. Sepertinya tendangan Yoongi membuat organ terluka parah.

"Bos !" Teriakan itu membuat Yoongi melirikkan matanya pada salah satu bawahannya tak jauh darinya. Bawahannya itu baru saja menembak kepala salah seorang anak buah Changbin lainnya. "Lebih baik kau langsung pergi bersama Seokjin hyung menyelamatkan Park Jimin ! Biar aku dan Jungkook yang mengurus ini !" Ucap pria itu masih fokus menyerang anak buah Changbin yang tidak ada habisnya. Yoongi terdiam dan melirikkan matanya pada Jungkook yang tengah memenggal kepala salah satu anak buah Changbin dengan katananya. Pria yang lebih muda darinya itu mengangguk kecil tanda setuju dengan ucapan pria tadi.

"Ayo !" Yoongi langsung menyeret lengan Seokjin yang berdiri disampingnya. Dia tidak habis pikir, kenapa juga pria itu harus ikut dengannya. Walau pria bersurai _honey brown_ itu kuat, stamina pria itu tidak cukup bagus sehingga membuatnya jarang turun kelapangan. Dan lagi, bukankah pria ini baru saja ngambek dengannya ?

"Ta-tapi... Seungcheol dan Jungkook ?" Tanya Seokjin sembari menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang. Menatap bayangan kedua orang yang harusnya ikut bersama mereka menghilang dari balik belokan.

"Jangan khawatirkan mereka. Mereka lebih kuat dari yang kau bayangkan." Jawab Yoongi yang sukses membuat Seokjin bungkam.

Ketika dibelokan terakhir, mereka berdua menghentikan langkah mereka. Diujung lorong ini, terdapat pintu kayu mahoni yang menjadi satu - satunya pintu dilorong ini. Pintu itu tertutup rapat tanpa penjagaan. Mereka yakin jika Jimin berada disana. Tanpa dipikir dua kali, kedua orang tersebut langsung berlari menghampiri pintu tersebut.

"Terkunci." Gumam Seokjin ketika mencoba membuka pintu tersebut. Dia menolehkan kepalanya pada Yoongi yang terdiam dengan wajah datarnya. Tatapan Seokjin seolah tengah bertanya pada pria bersurai _silver_ tersebut.

Yang ditatap hanya diam daja ditempatnya. Pandangannya sedikit kosong menatap pintu dihadapannya. Dia merasakan khawatir yang amat sangat saat ini. Ada ketakutan dalam dirinya jika sesuatu yang buruk pada Jimin dibalik pintu ini. Atau bagaimana jika Jimin sudah tidak ada lagi disini ? Dan sudah dibawa pergi sejak tadi. Ataukah semua ini hanya jebakan ? Semua akan terungkap jika Yoongi berhasil membuka pintu dihadapan mereka.

"Minggir."

Yoongi terlihat tengah bersiap melakukan sesuatu. Pria bersurai _silver_ tersebut menarik nafasnya panjang sebelum akhirnya menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Kaki pria itu terangkat dan langsung melesat cepat dengan kekuatan penuh membuka pintu tersebut.

Brak !

"Ahnn.. Emhh.."

Pemandangan didepan sana membuat kedua orang tersebut mematung ditempat mereka. Pandangan tidak percaya, geram, dan ingin membunuh terlihat dimata mereka.

Changbin melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Jimin ketika mendengar keributan dibelakangnya. Dia berbalik tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Jimin yang terlihat berantakan. "Kau datang rupanya." Ujar Changbin santai dengan seringai keji dibibirnya. Manik matanya menatap kedua orang diambang pintu dengan pandangan remehnya.

Yoongi sama sekali tidak menggubris ucapan dari Changbin. Matanya terlihat lebih fokus menatap Jimin yang duduk terikat dibelakang Changbin. Keadaannya sungguh tidak bisa dikatakan baik. Karena dia melihat bagaimana sweater _softpink_ yang dipakai pria itu tadi kini telah robek dibagian depan, membuat dada dan perut mulus itu terlihat. Jika dilihat dari sobekannya, sepertinya disobek dengan gunting yang kini berada digenggaman Changbin pada tangan satunya.

Tatapannya semakin menggelap ketika melihat bekas merah baru terlihat didada dan leher Jimin. Hatinya semakin geram melihat bibir bengkak Jimin yang bergetar dengan darah disisi bibirnya.

"Yoon.. Yoongi..." Jimin merasa hatinya lega melihat Yoongi datang untuk menyelamatkannya. Namun rasa lega itu berubah menjadi perasaan takut ketika seringai menyeramkan tersungging dibibir pria bersurai _silver_ tersebut. Bahkan ketika manik hitam itu semakin menggelap, mengingatkan Jimin pada seorang psikopat yang tengah menemukan mangsanya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

note :

Entah kenapa ff ini makin kesini makin absurd aja :v

Aku benar - benar gak tau apa yang aku tulis saat ini. Sungguh aneh :3

Well aku berharap kalian suka dengan chapter ini :D

Terima kasih kepada semua readers yang mampir kelapak ku ini dan bahkan nyempetin review :3

Tetap terus dukung aku biar aku semangat buat ngelanjutin ff gak guna-gak asik-gak jelas ini sampai tamat :D

Maaf dengan segala typo yang bertebaran disana - sini :'

Cukup untuk kali ini. Terima kasih ~

Review ?

Hihihihi :D

Semarang, 07 Mei 2018

©Minyoonsh510


	7. Chapter 7

**Cause, I Love You**

Rated : M

Pairing : YoonMin, VKook, NamJin. Slight ! VMin

Warning: Rated M untuk adegan kekerasan, bahasa yang kasar, dan konten yang menjerumus hal dewasa lainnya.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy it, guys ~

.

.

.

.

Brak !

Prang !

"Ohok !" Mulut Changbin mengeluarkan banyak darah ketika tendangan kaki Yoongi mengenai perutnya. Begitu keras sampai membuatnya terpental dan berakhir menabrak lemari kaca. Changbin meringis kecil ketika perih dipunggungnya semakin terasa. Pasti punggungnya telah tertancapi pecahan kaca saat ini.

Dengan nafas yang berantakan, Changbin mulai mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk. Tatapannya menusuk tajam pada pria berambut _silver_ yang tengah berjalan perlahan kearahnya. Langkah sepatu Yoongi terdengar menakutkan untuk seseorang yang mungkin tidak selamat sepertinya. Diantara rasa sakit yang ia rasakan, Changbin juga merasa takut. Takut pada malaikat maut yang tengah berjalan kearahnya saat ini. Namun sayang, egonya terlalu tinggi untuk mengakuinya.

Ketika Changbin berusaha untuk kabur, sebuah tangan pucat sudah berada dikerah bajunya. Mengangkat tubuh pria itu hingga dia berdiri dengan paksa dihadapan Yoongi yang tengah menyeringi keji kearahnya. Terlalu cepat dan kuat, membuat Changbin tidak dapat berkutik sedikitpun. Pria itu benar - benar monster.

"B-brengsek..." Umpat Changbin disela nafasnya yang tercekat.

Yoongi tertawa kecil. Keadaan pria yang berani menantangnya itu tak lebih dari seorang pecundang sekarang. Begitu mengenaskan dengan luka yang ia torehkan pada pria tersebut. "Kau terlihat seperti pecundang, Seo." Ujar Yoongi dengan seringainya. "Kukira kau telah menyiapkan 'kejutan' untuk kedatanganku. Ah, kau menyiapkannya. Tapi menurutku, mengirim Hyunjin dan seluruh anak buahmu untuk memberiku kejutan tidak lah terasa menyenangkan. Mereka sama sekali tidak bisa diajak bersenang - senang. " Lanjut Yoongi berucap dengan nada mendramatisir.

Cengkraman pada kerah Changbin terlepas, membuat pria itu terjun bebas menyentuh lantai tanpa persiapan. Tangannya yang secara refleks menjadi tumpuan tubuhnya untuk mendarat mengarah kearah pecahan kaca dan kembali pria itu menoreh luka lain ditubuhnya. Tangan Changbin bergetar menahan perih ketika mencoba mengangkat tangannya menjauh dari pecahan kaca tersebut. Namun sayang, injakan kaki Yoongi pada telapak tangannya lebih cepat dari gerakannya.

"Aarghhh !" Yoongi tertawa kesetanan mendengar teriakan kesakitan itu. Maniknya berkilat senang ketika teriakan itu semakin menjadi ketika ia dengan saja menekan telapak itu menggunakan kakinya. "Oh _fuck_ ! _Stop it, bastard_!" Teriak Changbin panik mencoba mengangkat kaki itu dengan tangannya yang bebas. Tapi sayang kaki itu malah semakin memperdalam injakannya.

Yoongi tersenyum menyeramkan setelah melihat tangan yang ia injak mengeluarkan darah dan mulai membasahi lantai dengan warna merah pekatnya. Ini sungguh indah, lebih indah dari lukisan monalisa. Namun masih kalah dari lekuk tubuh indah milik Jimin. Tanpa sadar Yoongi terkikik geli ketika pemikiran itu terlintas diotaknya.

Manik hitam Yoongi melirik kearah Jimin disudut ruangan. Pria manis bersurai _blonde_ tersebut terlihat menangis sesegukan didalam pelukan Seokjin. Raut wajahnya terlihat kosong, namun dari _dark brown_ itu Yoongi tahu jika pria _blonde_ miliknya tengah ketakutan saat ini. Melihatnya Yoongi menjadi tidak tega. Dan tanpa menghiraukan Changbin, dia mulai menghampiri pria tersebut.

" _Kitty_..." Panggilan bernada lembut itu terdengar dari bibir Yoongi. Pria bersurai _silver_ itu menatap nanar melihat keadaan Jimin yang sangat berantakan. Pria itu terlihat sangat ketakutan walau wajahnya tidak menunjukan raut apapun. Begitu kosong dan datar. Nampaknya trauma telah menyerang Jimin. Dia bahkan tidak menatap kearahnya dan malah menatap kearah lain. Kecuali kearah datangnya Yoongi tadi. Apakah ini salahnya ?

Jaket kulit yang Yoongi kenakan mulai ia tanggalkan. Pria itu menyerahkan jaket kulit miliknya untuk menutupi tubuh Jimin -dengan dibantu Seokjin yang terdiam melihat perlakuan manis Yoongi pada adiknya. Setelah memastikan jaket itu terpasang sempurna ditubuh Jimin, Yoongi mulai berlutut dihadapan Jimin. Meraih tangan pria itu dengan lembut dan memberikan ciuman menenangkan pada punggung tangannya.

"Jangan takut... Aku disini untuk menjemputmu." Ketika Yoongi berucap demikian, sinar dimata Jimin mulai kembali. Pria itu mulai mengalihkan atensinya pada Yoongi yang berlutut dihadapannya. Sedikit rasa takut itu menghilang karena perlakuan lembut Yoongi padanya. Dan Yoongi tidak dapat lebih bersyukur saat pria manis itu sedikit membalas genggaman tangannya.

"Nah, _Kitty_. Katakan padaku..." Yoongi mencoba untuk tersenyum. Sangat hangat, membuat jantung Jimin terasa berdebar. "Apakah pria itu menyentuhmu ?" Tanya Yoongi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari manik _dark brown_ milik Jimin. Menyelam pada coklat gelap manis tersebut. Mencoba mengantarkan ketenangan dari manik hitamnya.

Dan ketika Jimin mengangguk, Yoongi merasa amarah kembali merasuki dirinya. Sebisa mungkin ia tahan, tidak ingin menakuti Jimin lebih dalam lagi. Dia kembali tersenyum dan mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Dimana ia menyentuhmu ?" Tanya Yoongi sekali lagi. Dia menatap Jimin yang terdiam. Merasa enggan untuk menjawab dan memilih kembali menitikkan air matanya. Sepertinya kejadian tadi membuat mentalnya benar - benar goyah. Yoongi ingin meledak rasanya.

"Leher?" Yoongi bertanya dengan nada sedikit geram. Dia siap untuk meledak, sungguh.

"Dada ?"

"Bibir ?"

"Yang lainnya ?"

Pria bersurai _silver_ itu menggertakkan giginya marah. Semua pertanyaannya terangguki oleh Jimin. Changbin telah membuat Jimin menangis. Menyentuh miliknya dengan seenaknya saja. Dan Yoongi tidak dapat menerimanya. Dia benar - benar akan membunuh Changbin setelah ini.

Dor !

"Arrghh !"

Mendengar suara tembakan didekatnya, Jimin menutup matanya takut. Genggamannya pada tangan Yoongi bertambah erat. Tapi ketika jempol tangan Yoongi bergerak mengelus punggung tangannya dengan halus, perasaan takut itu langsung menghilang seketika.

"Maaf. Tapi mangsamu nampaknya ingin kabur, Yoon." Ujar pelaku penembakan tersebut. Yoongi melirik matanya sejenak, menatap pria pelaku penembakan yang tengah berdiri diambang pintu, sebelum kembali mengembalikan atensinya pada Jimin.

"Kau membuat kucingku ketakutan, Seungcheol." Balasnya dingin.

Seungcheol -yang datang bersama Jungkook- seketika terdiam melihat adegan yang sering dilihatnya pada film _action_ -romansa yang dilakukan Yoongi pada pemuda manis yang terlihat berantakan dihadapannya. Mulutnya terbuka tertutup ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Namun ketika manik hitam Seokjin melirik tajam padanya, ia terdiam. Dia menelan ludahnya kasar, sebelum menarik Jungkook untuk membantunya melakukan sesuatu.

" _Hyung_ ! Apa yang kau lakukan !?"

"Diam, Kook ! Bantu aku mengikat kodok satu ini."

"Siapa yang kau panggil kodok, sialan !? Arghh ! Lepaskan aku, brengsek !"

Abaikan mereka.

" _Hey, its okay. You will be alright. I'm here_." Sekali lagi Yoongi mengecup punggung tangan Jimin. Kali ini lebih lama dan terlihat sekali jika pria itu menikmatinya.

Pemandangan ini sungguh merupakan hal baru bagi Seokjin. Atau mungkin bagi semua orang yang melihat adegan ini. Dia tidak menyangka seseorang yang terkenal kejam seperti Yoongi bisa melunak jika bersama Jimin seperti ini. Pria itu seakan mengalahkan ego dalam dirinya ketika melihat sisi rapuh Jimin saat ini. Seokjin merasa hatinya terenyuh. Dia merasa jika ketua genk mafia yang terkenal kejam itu tengah jatuh cinta saat ini. Walau Seokjin yakin pria itu tidak menyadarinya.

"Bolehkah aku membunuhnya, _Kitty_ ?" Mata Seokjin membulat mendengar ucapan pria _silver_ itu. Bisa - bisanya pria itu berucap demikian dihadapan Jimin. Apakah kurang jelas ketakutan yang dialami Jimin saat ini ? Kenapa pria itu bisa - bisanya berucap sesuatu yang bisa menambah rasa takut dalam diri pria _blonde_ itu !?

"Dia menyentuhmu dengan seenaknya, bukan ?"

"Kau tidak suka dengan keberadaannya, bukan ?"

"Kau ingin dia lenyap dari hadapanmu, bukan ?"

"Jadi... Bolehkan aku melakukannya ?"

Bagai mantra, Yoongi terus saja berucap seperti itu. Entah kenapa juga dia meminta izin pada Jimin. Biasanya juga dia melakukan apapun yang dia mau tanpa meminta izin pada siapapun. Tapi dia merasa membutuhkannya sekarang. Dia ingin Jimin yang memintanya. Memberinya izin melakukan sesuatu yang sama - sama mereka inginkan. Yaitu membunuh Changbin.

Yoongi terus menatap penuh harap manik _dark brown_ tersebut. Tidak adanya reaksi Jimin membuat Yoongi -bahkan Seokjin, Seuncheol, Jungkook, dan Changbin sendiri merasa tegang. Seolah keputusan Jimin ini sangat penting untuk kelangsungan hidup seseorang. Namun sampai dua menit pria itu masih terdiam. Yoongi hanya dapat menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak -"

"Lakukan..." Mereka tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan lirih dari Jimin. Pria itu masih menatap kosong pada Yoongi, entah pria itu sadar atau tidak dengan ucapannya yang menyangkut nyawa seseorang. Cukup membuat Yoongi menyeringai senang. Dengan lembut, Yoongi mengecup punggung tangan tersebut. " _As your wish, Kitty_."

Changbin merasa jantungnya akan lepas dari tempatnya ketika Yoongi bangkit dari tempatnya. Pria itu belum berbalik menghadapnya dan masih setia memandang pria berambut blonde dihadapannya. ' _Damn_ !' Umpat Changbin melihat keadaannya yang sedang terikat ditempat Jimin tadi.

"Bawa dia keluar, Seokjin." Ujar Yoongi pada Seokjin. Namun gelengan lemah dari Jimin dan juga tatapan sendunya membuat Yoongi dan Seokjin langsung terdiam ditempat.

Ketika Jimin membawa tangannya untuk menggengam lengan pucatnya, Yoongi dapat merasakan getaran dari pemuda tersebut. Jimin terisak dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Yoongi -membuat dirinya terlepas dari pelukan Seokjin. Kepalanya ia tundukan sembari ia sandarkan pada dada pria bersurai _silver_ tersebut. "A-aku akan disini." Lirihnya tanpa sanggup mengangkat kepalanya. Jika dia melakukannya, Yoongi akan tau rasa ketakutan dimatanya dan akan menyuruhnya menjauh dari tempat ini. Tidak, dia tidak ingin jauh dari Yoongi lagi.

Yoongi menghela nafas panjang. Lalu meletakkan tangannya pada surai _blonde_ tersebut. Tangannya bergerak, membuat elusan lembut pada kepala Jimin. "Baiklah." Yoongi menutup matanya dan mengecup surai _blonde_ itu beberapa kali. "Tapi izinkan Seokjin menutup matamu, _Kitty_." Bisiknya yang diangguki kepala oleh Jimin. Dia melepaskan Jimin kemudian, menyerahkan pria _blonde_ tersebut pada Seokjin. Dia dapat melihat tatapan pria itu padanya, sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa hangat didadanya. Dan dia tidak tahu apa itu.

Ketika Yoongi berbalik, Changbin serasa melihat seorang psikopat kali ini. Ah tidak ini lebih mengerikan dari psikopat. Karena nyatanya, pria itu yang akan menjadi malaikat kematiannya kali ini.

" _Lets have fun_ , Seo Changbin."

Malam yang seharusnya tenang berubah menjadi mencengkam hanya dalam semenit kemudian. Semua berubah menjadi menyeramkan ketika suara teriakan kesakitan menggema dalam kegelapan malam. Bau darah terus mengudara setiap kali tangan pucat itu sibuk melukis diatas kanvas kulit tersebut. Mereka tertawa mengerikan. Menyaksikan salah satu pendosa yang mati ditangan pendosa lainnya.

Jimin hanya bisa terdiam dalam kegelapan pandangannya. Dia menangis, merasa ngeri setelah mendengar suara sayatan ataupun derak tulang yang memilukan. Ini keputusannya. Dan dia tidak akan bisa menarik keputusannya yang telah disetujui oleh Yoongi beberapa saat lalu. Ia hanya bisa membiarkannya terjadi begitu saja.

Yah, biar saja semua ini berjalan.

.

.

.

.

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam ketika mereka keluar dari bangunan tersebut. Satu persatu mereka keluar dengan keadaan yang berantakan. Darah dan debu menempel disetiap bagian tubuh mereka. Beberapa diantara mereka ada yang terluka, namun tidak sampai membuat mereka lumpuh ataupun membunuh mereka.

Yoongi berjalan dibelakang bersama Jimin dalam gendongannya. Pria _blonde_ itu hanya diam dan terus menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada telanjang Yoongi. Dia terus menempel padanya semenjak Yoongi menyelesaikan 'pekerjaannya' dan memutuskan menggendong Jimin dengan ala - ala pengantin baru keluar dari tempat laknat tersebut -sedikit berdebat dengan Seokjin juga yang bersikeras menuntun Jimin ketimbang memberikan pria manis itu pada Yoongi. Tapi sayangnya Jimin terus saja menempel pada pria bersurai _silver_ itu dan seakan tidak ingin lepas darinya.

Dan Yoongi cukup bijak untuk tidak menganggu pria manis yang tengah shock tersebut saat ini. Mentalnya terlihat benar - benar _down_.

Ah, jika ada yang bertanya dimana kaus putih yang Yoongi kenakan. Pria itu sudah membuangnya sebelum memutuskan mendekat pada Jimin. Dia tidak ingin menambah trauma pada pria manis miliknya tersebut. Karena pekerjaannya barusan, kausnya benar - benar berubah warna menjadi merah. Merah pekat dengan bau anyir yang khas.

"Yoongi..." Bisikan lirih itu membuat Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya kebawah. Menatap dark brown sayu itu dengan manik hitamnya.

"Ada apa, _Kitty_ ?" Tanya Yoongi setelah melihat adanya keraguan yang terpancar pada manik itu. Beberapa kali sang pemilik manik itu melirik kearah lain selain tatapannya. Bibir penuh yang terluka itu digigit dengan gugup. Membuat Yoongi menghela nafas panjang. "Jangan menggigit bibirmu, Jim. Kau bisa membuatnya terluka kembali." Tegur Yoongi.

Jim. Rasanya perut Jimin teraduk - aduk mendengar panggilan tersebut dari bibir Yoongi. Dia merasa senang ketika pria bersurai _silver_ itu memanggilnya dengan panggilan kecilnya. Itu terasa menyenangkan. Tanpa sadar membuat pipinya merona karena malu.

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku ?" Menahan segenap perasaannya, Jimin akhirnya bertanya tentang rasa penasarannya dengan tindakan pria itu. Dia mencoba menatap manik hitam yang masih menatap lurus kearahnya. Mencoba mengabaikan segala perasaan hangat yang dihatinya karena tatapan itu. Sial sekali, karena Yoongi yang menatapnya lembut dengan perpaduan senyuman hangat dibibirnya membuat Jimin lupa caranya bernafas.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya demikian ?" Yoongi terkekeh kecil yang membuat jantung Jimin semakin berdebar - debar. "Yang terpenting kau selamat. Itu sudah lebih baik untukku." Ujar Yoongi yang diakhiri dengan senyum hangatnya. Tampan. Hanyalah satu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan Yoongi saat ini.

Sementara kedua orang itu berbincang - bincang dengan hangat. Beberapa anak buah -atau semua orang- yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa terdiam ditempat. Iya, benar - benar terdiam. Bahkan Yoongi sama sekali tidak menyadarinya karena sibuk berbicara dengan Jimin digendongannya dan terus berjalan melewati mereka yang menatap aneh mereka.

"Kau lihat itu ?" Seungcheol bertanya pada Jungkook yang terdiam disampingnya. Pria bersurai dark brown itu menatap ketuanya dengan manik membulat seperti lainnya.

"Yoongi _hyung_ tersenyum." Ujar Jungkook dengan wajah blank.

"Tidak hanya tersenyum. Dia juga tertawa." Sahut Jeonghan yang entah sejak kapan berada disebelah Seungcheol.

"Dan juga berbicara dengan hangat." Timpal Hoseok mengikuti jejak Jeonghan yang tiba - tiba muncul disamping Jungkook.

Mereka terdiam kemudian. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing - masing yang entah apa itu. Pandangan mereka masih setia menatap Yoongi dan Jimin didepan sana. Masih tidak menyadari jika semua anak buahnya tertinggal dibelakang. Dan memasang ekspresi bodoh mereka.

"Dunia kiamat." Ujar Jungkook tiba - tiba yang malah diangguki oleh yang mendengar ucapannya.

Kecuali Seokjin yang terdiam dibelakang keempat orang tersebut. Pria bersurai _honey brown_ itu memutar matanya malas sebelum akhirnya menghela nafasnya panjang. Merasa lelah dengan kejadian hari ini. Dia kemudian berjalan mendekati mereka dan memberikan tepukan pada bahu Seungcheol dan Jungkook. "Hentikan omong kosong kalian berempat. Dunia tidak akan kiamat hanya karena Yoongi berubah seperti itu dalam sekejap. Segera kita kembali kemarkas agar aku bisa memeriksa luka kalian." Ujar Seokjin sedikit keras agar anak buah Yoongi lainnya juga mendengar ucapannya.

Pria itu mendengus sejenak. Kemudian berjalan menerobos diantara Seungcheol dan Jungkook, meninggalkan mereka yang masih dalam keadaan blank.

"Aku akan langsung membawanya pulang dan memeriksanya. Setelah itu baru kembali kemarkas." Ujar Seokjin tanpa basa - basi setibanya ia disamping Yoongi yang masih setia berjalan menghampiri sebuah mobil diluar area markas Changbin. Wajahnya terlihat sangat datar ketika manik hitam itu menatapnya dengan dingin, berbeda dengan tatapannya pada Jimin.

Yoongi tidak menjawab dan kembali mengatensikan pandangannya pada Jimin. Pria _blonde_ itu tampak menggeleng sebelum menyimpan wajahnya didada telanjang Yoongi. "Tidak, Jim. Kau harus pulang." Ujar Yoongi seakan mengerti dengan tindakan Jimin saat ini. Dia hampir menghela nafasnya ketika melihat pria itu kembali menggeleng dalam gendongannya.

" _Listen to me_ , Jim." Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya. Manik hitamnya terus memandang Jimin yang masih setia menyembunyikan wajahnya. Yoongi menutup matanya sejenak, sebelum menurunkan pria itu untuk berdiri dihadapannya. Kedua tangannya tersampir dikedua sisi bahu Jimin. "Kau harus pulang dan istirahat. Aku tidak ingin kau semakin drop dan jatuh sakit, Jim." Ujar Yoongi tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari Jimin yang tengah menundukan kepalanya.

"Ini perintah." Tegas Yoongi merasa bahwa Jimin akan menolak ucapannya.

Melihat hal tersebut, Seokjin hanya dapat memutar bola matanya. Dia berjalan mendekati keduanya. Menyambar tangan Jimin dan menggenggamnya erat. Mengabaikan sentakan kaget dari pria manis itu. "Dengarkan Yoongi, Jim. Kau harus pulang." Ujar Seokjin ikut membujuk Jimin. Dia mengelus tangan Jimin, memberikan ketenangan pada pria itu. "Kau masih bisa bertemu dengan Yoongi besok disekolah. Benarkan, Yoon ?" Lirikan Seokjin pada Yoongi membuat pria itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ingin dia protes akan sesuatu, delikan tajam dari Seokjin membuatnya bungkam seketika.

"Kau berjanji ?" Ditambah dengan lirihan dan tatapan berharap dari Jimin, membuat Yoongi mau tak mau menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baik ! Sudah selesai, kan ?" Ujar Seokjin sembari menarik Jimin mendekat kearahnya. Dia menatap Yoongi dengan senyum manisnya -yang dibuat - buat. Tatapan pria itu seolah ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, tapi tidak dilakukannya. Dan mulai merangkulkan tangannya pada bahu Jimin, mencegah pria _silver_ itu menarik Jimin kembali. "Kami pulang dulu, Yoongi." Ujarnya cepat dan buru - buru menarik Jimin menjauh. Menuju mobil yang berisi Namjoon dibalik kemudinya.

"Kutunggu kau diruanganku, Kim Seokjin." Suara dingin Yoongi membuat Seokjin menunda gerakannya yang ingin membuka kursi penumpang. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak, menatap manik datar Yoongi yang telah kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri. Sebelum tersenyum kecil, tanpa menjawab ucapan Yoongi.

Seokjin membuka pintu didepannya. Membiarkan Jimin masuk terlebih dahulu -yang sedikit lama karena pria manis itu menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan kucing hilang miliknya. Hampir membuat Yoongi menculiknya. Sebelum Seokjin mendorong pria itu agar cepat masuk. Dan langsung menyuruh Namjoon untuk menjalankan mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin telah membereskan semua pekerjaannya. Dan kini dia sedang berada didalam ruangan Yoongi dimarkas mereka. Ruangan ini terlihat lebih baik ketimbang tempat Changbin yang sudah hangus terbakar -Yoongi menyuruh salah satu anak buahnya untuk membakar tempat tersebut. Namun tidak lebih baik dengan barang - barang didalamnya. Seokjin menatap bosan pada bertoples - toples bola mata asli yang memenuhi lemari kaca disampingnya. Bola mata itu seakan tengah menatap tajam dirinya. Tapi sayang Seokjin tidak takut dan malah balik menatap tajam bola - bola mata itu.

"Kau gila jika mengajak bola mata mati itu bertatapan, Kim Seokjin." Ujar Yoongi yang ternyata sedari tadi memperhatikannya dibalik tatapan dingin tersebut. Pria itu nampak santai duduk dikursi putarnya dibalik meja kayu mahoni dihadapan Yoongi.

"Dan kau lebih gila karena mengoleksi benda - benda aneh itu, Min Yoongi." Balas Seokjin sengit. Dia menghela nafas panjang sebelum mendudukkan dirinya dikursi dihadapan meja Yoongi. Capek juga berdiri terus sejak tadi. Dan sayang sekali karena pria bersurai _silver_ itu sama sekali tidak peka untuk menyuruhnya duduk. Jika tidak didahului Yoongi tidak akan tahu jika dia capek.

"Jadi katakan padaku..." Seokjin sedikit berdehem untuk membersihkan tenggorokkannya. Dia memincingkan tatapannya menatap Yoongi yang masih menatap datar padanya. Entah kenapa dia ingin sekali mencongkel mata itu saat ini juga. Menyebalkan. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku, Min Yoongi ? Sampai - sampai menyuruhku datang kesini ?" Tanyanya mengingat tujuannya kesini.

"Bukankah kau yang ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku ? Tatapanmu sebelum membawa Jimin pergi tadi mengatakan jika kau ingin berbicara sesuatu padaku." Ujar Yoongi santai.

Wajah Seokjin sempat blank sejenak. Pria itu nampak berfikir dengan jari yang mengetuk - ngetuk dagunya. "Ah, kau benar." Ujar Seokjin kemudian dengan senyum lebarnya. Sungguh, dia tampak seperti orang bodoh jika bersikap seperti itu.

Brak !

Gebrakan pada meja sama sekali tidak membuat Yoongi terkaget sedikitpun. Dia seperti sudah mengantisipasi semua reaksi Seokjin sebelum pria itu datang kemari. Termasuk dengan tatapan tajam yang mengarahkan padanya itu. "Apa yang kau inginkan dari Jimin ?!" Tanya Seokjin sembari menaikkan oktaf suaranya satu tingkat.

"Bukankah sudah jelas ?" Sebelah alis Yoongi naik. "Aku menginginkan pria itu tentu saja." Jelasnya santai mengabaikan wajah Seokjin yang mulai geram.

Seokjin kembali menggebrak meja dihadapannya. Dia bahkan berdiri dari duduknya untuk melakukan hal tersebut. "Jangan bercanda !" Teriak Seokjin marah. Gigi pria itu terdengar bergemeletuk karena amarahnya. "Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu menyentuh Jimin jika kau hanya ingin bermain - main dengannya, _fucking brat_ !" Bentak Seokjin tanpa takut.

"Kau berani melawanku ?" Tanya Yoongi dingin. Sedikit tersinggung dengan sikap Seokjin padanya.

"Tentu saja !" Nafas Seokjin terlihat terengah - engah karena semua amarah dalam dirinya. Jarinya terangkat dan mengarah pada dahi Yoongi. "Kau ! Bahkan kau sampai membunuhku pun aku tidak akan membiarkanmu untuk mendekatinya ! Jimin itu bukanlah barang, Tuan Min Yoongi ! Dia manusia dan punya perasaan ! Jika semua sikap hangat dan manismu itu hanya untuk menyakiti Jimin, lupakan saja !"

Seokjin memundurkan badannya beberapa langkah. Dia mengusap wajahnya beberapa kali sebelum melemparkan tatapannya pada Yoongi. Terlihat miris entah karena apa. "Min Yoongi... Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu pada Jimin. Tapi aku ingin kau tahu satu hal..." Yoongi setia mendengarkannya dalam diam.

"Dia mencintaimu.." Yoongi merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Emosinya yang semula muncul mulai mereda.

"Dia menyukaimu. Dia mencintaimu. Mencintai seseorang yang telah merengut sesuatu yang berharga dari dirinya. Mencintai orang gila sepertimu. Mencintai orang yang tidak tahu apakah kau mencintainya juga atau tidak. Jimin melakukannya." Yoongi masih terdiam mendengarnya. Namun tatapannya terlihat sedikit berbeda. Terlihat sendu ? Entahlah. Tidak ingin Seokjin tahu, Yoongi mulai menundukan kepalanya. Memilih menatap tangannya yang terkepal diatas paha.

"Jimin... Dia itu hanyalah pria lemah. Sejak kecil dia sering sakit - sakitan. Orang tuanya tidak pernah dirumah karena pekerjaan mereka. Ketika dia drop, dia selalu sendirian. Tidak ada yang benar - benar peduli dengannya kecuali para pembantu yang dibayar oleh keluarga Park. Dia juga sering dibully disekolahnya ketika sekolah dasar hanya karena dia seorang yang lemah." Seokjin menghela nafasnya sejenak.

"Yoongi.. Aku memintamu satu hal." Seokjin menatap berharap pada Yoongi. Menatap pria yang menunduk itu dengan putus asa. "Lupakan semua keinginanmu yang hanya akan menyakiti Jimin. Cukup kau membuatnya menangis beberapa hari ini. Jangan pernah sakiti Jimin yang tengah mencintaimu, Yoon." Pinta Seokjin putus asa. Rasa sayangnya pada Jimin membuat pria galak itu berubah menjadi pria yang perasa.

"Aku merasa kasihan padanya. Dia orang baik. Bahkan ketika dia dibully, dia tidak pernah membalas. Ketika kau melakukan hal itu padanya, dia hanya menangis. Dia tidak benar - benar bisa membenci seseorang. Dia bahkan akan membenci dirinya sendiri jika dia berhasil membenci orang lain. Bagiku Jimin itu seperti seorang malaikat." Entah kenapa Yoongi setuju dengan hal itu.

Seokjin menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika merasa sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dari matanya. Tangannya bergerak mengusap kasar pada matanya. Menghapus air mata yang mengalir sendiri membasahi pipinya. "A-aku.. Hiks.. merasa bersyukur. Ketika kau mengatakan ingin.. Hiks.. menyelamatkan Jimin dari tangan Changbin. Aku bahkan senang.. Hiks.. melihat Jimin yang merasa nyaman denganmu. Walau aku tahu ini.. Hiks.. salah. Karena.. Hiks.. kau telah menyakiti Jimin dan dia malah mencintaimu seperti ini.. Hiks.." Ujar Seokjin disela isakannya.

"Yoongi... Aku-"

"Keluar." Nada dingin dari bibir Yoongi membuat Seokjin bungkam seketika. Nafas pria bersurai _honey brown_ itu tercekat ketika manik hitam lain menatap dingin padanya. Aura mencengkam langsung terasa ketika Yoongi berdiri dari tempatnya. "Jika kau hanya akan mengatakan hal tidak berguna seperti itu. Sebaiknya keluar." Ujar Yoongi masih ditempatnya.

"Tapi Yoon-"

"Keluar !" Perintah Yoongi menaikkan nada suaranya.

Seokjin terdiam dengan pandangan kecewa. Tanpa kata dia berbalik menuju pintu keluar. Ketika tangannya menyentuh kenop pintu dia terhenti. "Aku harap kau tidak menyesali ini semua, Min." Lirihnya sebelum dia benar - benar keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Brak !

Srak !

" _FUCK_ !" Umpat Yoongi sembari membanting apapun yang berada diatas mejanya kelantai. Manik hitamnya menatap tajam barang - barangnya yang sudah berserakan. Dia meremas surai _silver_ nya dengan erat dengan mata yang terpejam. Yoongi tidak tahu apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Namun sesuatu hal membuatnya marah. Bukan pada Seokjin. Bukan pada Jimin atau siapapun.

Tapi, pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sial." Lirihnya tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata.

.

.

.

.

TBC

note :

Ululululululu ~ i'm back ! :D

Maaf chap ini pendek dan tambah absurd :3

Soalnya aku rada sibuk akhir - akhir ini. Jadinya cuma bisa ngehasilin segini :3

Gak usah basa - basi.

Aku cuma akan say thanks to all my readers yang mau baca dan review dilapak ku ini :D

Maaf kan aku karena typo yang berserakan :D

Terima kasih semua ^_^

Review ?

Semarang, 09 Mei 2018

©Minyoonsh510


	8. Chapter 8

**Cause, I Love You**

Rated : M

Pairing : YoonMin, VKook, NamJin. Slight ! VMin

Warning: Rated M untuk adegan kekerasan, bahasa yang kasar, dan konten yang menjerumus hal dewasa lainnya.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy it, guys ~

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu, kamar Jimin tidak terlihat seperti biasanya. Jika beberapa hari lalu kamar itu berisi teriakan Seokjin yang membangunkan Jimin -yang kebonya minta ampun. ataupun isak tangis Jimin yang merana karena cinta -errr tidak juga. Kini suasana kamar itu tidak sama lagi. Tidak ada teriakan. Tidak ada isak tangis. Hanya hening.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 6 lebih 20 menit dan kamar berdinding putih itu sudah rapi tanpa ada yang menghuni. Jika biasanya kasur dikamar itu masih ada penghuninya, kini beda lagi. Kasur itu sangat rapi dengan sprai biru tua bergambar bintang terpasang membalut kasur _queen size_ tersebut. Bantal yang bertumpukan dikepala ranjang dan selimut putih tebal terlipat rapi disisi bantal. Bersih dan rapi, tidak seperti biasanya.

Dari luar kamar, terdengar suara besi yang beradu dengan kayu. Ah, tidak. Lebih tepatnya pisau dengan talenan yang berasal dari dapur. Aroma harum masakan tercium dari dalam sana, menandakan jika dapur apartemen tersebut tengah digunakan oleh seseorang.

Bukan Seokjin, pria itu sampai saat ini belum pulang keapartemennya. Entah pergi kemana pria itu. Tapi yang pasti, Seokjin tidak tengah menggunakan dapur saat ini.

Jika menilik kearah dapur, ada seorang pria yang tengah sibuk berkutat disana. Berjalan kesana kemari menggunakan kemeja putih yang tertutupi apron _pink_ bergambar beruang lucu. Tangannya selalu sibuk mengambil bahan - bahan yang akan ia masak. Gumaman dan juga senandungan kecil terus keluar dari bibir pria tersebut. Hanya untuk menemani dirinya yang tengah sendirian didapur.

Tangan mulus itu bergerak dengan lincah memotong - motong beberapa jenis sayuran diatas talenan tersebut. Terlihat sangat telaten, seolah tangan tersebut memang diciptakan untuk melakukannya. Ketika selesai, pemilik tangan itu memindahkan sayur - sayur diatas talenan keatas penggorengan. Dia mengambil spatula, lalu mengaduknya bersama dengan beberapa bahan yang sudah ia masukan sebelumnya.

"Tae..."

"Astaga !" Taehyung hampir saja menjatuhkan spatula ditangannya. Dia berbalik dan menatap Jimin yang baru saja masuk dengan seragam sekolah dan handuk dilehernya. "Ya ! Kau mengagetkanku !" Ujarnya dengan wajah garang. Nampaknya dia tidak suka dengan tindakan Jimin yang mengagetkannya.

Jimin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Dilihat dari wajahnya, sepertinya dia juga nampak kaget karena teriakan Taehyung. Dia terkekeh sejenak, sebelum kembali melangkahkan kakinya yang sempat terhenti diambang pintu. "Masak apa ?" Tanyanya ketika pria bersurai _blonde_ itu sampai dibelakang Taehyung yang sudah sibuk kembali dengan masakannya. Dia melongokkan kepalanya dari balik bahu Taehyung, untuk melihat masakan apa yang tengah dimasak temannya tersebut. Atau lebih tepatnya sahabat sekarang ?

"Tumis daging tikus." Jawaban ketus Taehyung membuat Jimin kembali tertawa kecil.

"Ketus sekali." Ujar Jimin disela tawa kecilnya. Pria bersurai _blonde_ tersebut melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Taehyung, sedangkan dagunya ia letakkan dibahu. Kedua mata Jimin terpejam dikala ia menghirup aroma jeruk dari tubuh Taehyung. Sungguh menenangkan, membuatnya ingin sekali melanjutkan tidurnya yang tertunda karena kedatangan sahabatnya tersebut.

Yah, sahabat. Taehyung telah mendeklarasikan kata 'sahabat' akan hubungan yang mereka jalani saat ini semalam. Setelah pria itu tiba - tiba datang keapartemennya dengan membawa tas besar ditengah malam, Taehyung mengatakan ingin menginap disana untuk beberapa hari karena diusir oleh ibunya dari rumah. Dia bilang jika ibunya sedang marah besar karena pria bersurai oranye tersebut tidak sengaja memecahkan gucci mahal milik ibunya.

 _"Eomma tidak ingin aku pulang sampai gucci miliknya kembali. Hell ! Jika benda itu ada seratus didunia, aku akan membelikannya ! Tapi ini hanya satu ! Dan sialnya si pembuat gucci itu sudah mati berabad - abad lalu ! Dia juga tidak mau kalau imitasi. Eomma ku sungguh kejam, Jim. Tega sekali dia mengusir anaknya yang paling tampan ini.. Kau sahabatku kan ? Izinkan aku menginap disini ya ? Ya ya ya..."_

Antara kasihan karena nasib Taehyung dan ingin tertawa karena wajah lucu Taehyung saat menceritakannya. Akhirnya Jimin setuju untuk membiarkan Taehyung menginap diapartemennya dan membiarkan pria itu tidur satu kamar dengannya. Untung saja Taehyung tidak datang setelah dia pulang dari tempat Changbin. Jika tidak, pasti pria itu akan menanyainya macam - macam.

Tidak. Dia tidak ingin pria oranye tersebut tahu tentang masalah dirinya yang ini -atau juga yang lain. Dia tidak ingin Taehyung khawatir padanya. Walau mereka sahabat -Jimin setuju dengan deklarasi dadakan Taehyung tersebut-, Jimin tetap tidak ingin memberatkan sahabat barunya tersebut. Cukup dia pendam masalah ini untuk dirinya sendiri dan beberapa orang yang terlibat.

"Lepaskan aku, Jim ! Kau membuatku kesusahan untuk memasak !" Jimin tidak sadar jika dia melamun sejak tadi. Dengan cengiran tidak bersalahnya, pria _blonde_ tersebut melepaskan pelukannya dari Taehyung. Memilih untuk berjalan menghampiri kulkas dan membukanya.

"Taetae ! Kau ingin minum apa ?" Tanyanya ketika melihat berbagai macam minuman didalam kulkas. Mata bermanik _dark brown_ itu mengerjap beberapa kali ketika melihat beberapa kaleng bir beralkohol yang entah sejak kapan berada disana. Seingatnya Seokjin tidak pernah menyediakan minuman seperti itu karena Seokjin maupun Jimin memang tidak menyukainya. Dia berdecak, lalu melirikkan matanya malas kepada Taehyung yang sibuk menuangkan masakkannya kedalam piring besar. "Hei, anak kecil ! Kenapa kau masukkan bir kedalam kulkasku ?" Tanyanya sebal.

Taehyung meletakkan piring berisi tumis sayur dan dagingnya keatas meja makan. Beberapa makanan lain juga sudah tertata rapi disana. Pria itu mengerucutkan bibirnya beberapa senti karena tidak terima dengan panggilan Jimin kepadanya. "Aku bukan anak kecil !" Protes Taehyung tidak terima.

Jimin kembali berdecak malas dan memutar bola matanya. Dia menutup pintu kulkas, setelah sebelumnya mengambil sekotak besar susu cokelat dan dua gelas dari rak piring disamping kulkas. Dia berjalan menghampiri meja makan dengan Taehyung yang masih setia berdiri disampingnya. "Kau anak kecil. Umurmu bahkan lebih muda setahun dariku, Tae." Ujarnya sembari menuangkan isi susu kotak ditangannya kedalam gelas. "Dan anak kecil seharusnya minum susu bukan bir dengan tingkat alkohol tinggi." Lanjutnya dengan tangan yang terulur menggenggam gelas berisi susu pada Taehyung.

Pria oranye itu tidak membalas ucapan sahabatnya. Tangannya terulur menerima gelas itu dengan wajah tidak rela. "Kau cerewet sekali." Cibirnya sembari meletakkan gelas tersebut keatas meja makan. Dia berbalik dengan tangan yang sibuk melepaskan ikatan apron dipunggungnya.

Yah, Taehyung telah menceritakan apapun tentang dirinya pada Jimin semalam. Dia bercerita tentang kepala sekolah mereka yang ternyata ayah kandung Taehyung. Umur Taehyung yang lebih muda setahun darinya. Taehyung yang ikut kelas percepatan yang membuat pria itu kini sekelas dengannya. Hubungannya dengan Yoongi. Semua ia ceritakan pada Jimin. Tapi belum semua juga. Karena dia juga butuh waktu untuk menceritakan asal - usul dirinya pada Jimin.

Begitupun juga Jimin tentu saja. Dia juga menceritakan apapun yang bisa ia ceritakan pada sahabat barunya tersebut. Tidak banyak, karena mereka sepakat untuk menceritakannya perlahan - lahan.

Yang dicibir hanya dapat menghela nafas dengan gelengan dikepalanya. Tangannya terulur, menarik salah satu kursi dan mendudukkan dirinya disana. Matanya mengedar menatap satu persatu menu makanan yang dimasak Taehyung hari ini. Dia bisa mencium aroma lezat yang menguar dari makanan tersebut. Tanpa sadar Jimin menelan ludahnya karena lapar. "Aku tidak tahu kau bisa memasak, Taetae." Ujarnya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Taehyung yang tengah berjalan kembali menuju meja makan.

Suara kursi yang berderit terdengar ketika Taehyung menarik kursi diseberang Jimin. Pria itu mendengus ketika mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi tersebut. "Kau sedang memuji atau menghina ?" Tanya Taehyung yang sepertinya masih cukup sebal dengan panggilan 'anak kecil' tadi. Wajahnya bertambah merengut ketika mendengar sahabatnya itu terkekeh kecil entah karena apa. Disusul dengan elusan dirambutnya dari Jimin diseberang meja. "Astaga... Imut sekali anak kecil yang satu ini." Goda Jimin dengan cengiran lima sentinya.

"Hentikan, Jim !" Taehyung menjauhkan kepalanya dari jangkauan Jimin. Pria bersurai oranye tersebut mendelikkan matanya. Dan Jimin malah tertawa ketika delikan mata itu lebih terlihat lucu dibanding menyeramkan. Namun dia hanya tertawa tanpa mengatakan apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Maafkan aku." Jimin mencoba menghentikan tawanya. Dia menatap Taehyung yang masih merengut lucu dihadapannya. Pria oranye itu mencoba mengabaikan sahabatnya yang tengah tertawa dengan mencoba mengambil makanan terlebih dahulu. Kemudian memakannya dengan perasaan dongkol.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Jimin akhirnya menghela nafas, mencoba menghilangkan perasaan menggelitik dalam dadanya. Kemudian ia pun tersenyum pada Taehyung. "Oke, baiklah. Aku minta maaf karena menganggumu dipagi hari, Tae. Aku tidak bermaksud sungguh." Ujarnya tanpa sadar kembali terkikik.

"Diamlah dan mulai makan, Park Jimin. Atau aku akan memakan semuanya dan kau tidak akan kuberi sedikit pun." Ketus Taehyung yang semakin merengut.

Jimin terkekeh sejenak mendengarnya. "Baiklah." Ujarnya diantara kekehannya. Dia pun mulai mengambil banyak makanan didepannya. Satu persatu lauk diambilnya dan diletakkannya keatas piring miliknya. "Selamat makan." Ujarnya semangat. Lalu, pria _blonde_ tersebut mulai makan dengan lahap. Dia bahkan tersenyum ketika mengunyah makanan buatan Taehyung. Terlihat senang sekali sepertinya.

Tanpa sadar Taehyung tersenyum melihatnya. Dia senang jika sahabatnya itu terlihat baik - baik saja saat ini.

.

.

.

.

Well, bukan tanpa tujuan Taehyung datang keapartemen Seokjin dan Jimin semalam. Bukan karena Taehyung yang diusir ibunya. Tapi karena pria bersurai oranye itu tahu apa yang disembunyikan Jimin darinya. Dia tahu apa yang terjadi pada Jimin semalam dan bagaimana kejadian yang menimpanya. Karena sebenarnya, Taehyung berada disana saat itu.

Terima kasih pada ayah kandungnya yang mengizinkannya untuk ikut dalam pembebasan Jimin tanpa ketahuan Yoongi atau siapapun semalam. Kecuali Jeonghan yang ditugaskan ayahnya untuk melindungi dirinya dan menyembunyikan dirinya dari Yoongi. Walau dia tidak bisa ikut masuk bersama Yoongi dan beberapa anak buahnya, tapi setidaknya peran Taehyung cukup berguna disana. Melumpuhkan anak buah Changbin dibagian utara, itu lebih baik dari pada tidak melakukan apapun.

Dia tidak tahu harus senang ataupun sedih melihat Jimin yang selamat dan berada dalam gendongan Yoongi ketika kedua orang itu keluar dari dalam markas. Tubuh Jimin nampak gemetaran didalam gendongan kakak tirinya itu. Namun juga nampak nyaman diwaktu yang bersamaan. Taehyung hanya bisa terdiam ketika mendengar suara Yoongi yang tengah berbicara pada Jimin. Begitu hangat dan menangkan. Bahkan tatapan pria itu sungguh berbeda dengan yang biasanya. Taehyung sampai tidak mengenalinya saat itu. Dia seperti bukan Min Yoongi yang terkenal dengan kekejamannya. Pria itu seakan berubah menjadi sosok lain.

Tidak hanya itu, sebenarnya dia juga mendengar percakapan Seokjin dan Yoongi kala itu. Dan sekali lagi, Taehyung tidak tahu apa yang harus ia rasakan saat itu.

Jimin mencintai Yoongi.

Ada rasa tidak terima dihatinya kala dia tahu sahabat _blonde_ nya tersebut menyukai kakak tirinya. Bukan karena apa, walau dia tidak dekat dengan Yoongi setidaknya dia tahu jika pria bersurai silver tersebut bukanlah orang yang mudah jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Pria itu tidak dapat ditebak jalan pikirannya, apa yang ada dalam dirinya terlalu misterius untuk ditelusuri. Semua perasaan dalam diri Yoongi selalu tertutupi oleh topeng datar maupun kekejamannya. Tidak ada satupun orang yang mengerti tentang dirinya.

Namun sikap lembut Yoongi malam itu membuatnya percaya jika kakaknya juga menaruh perasaan pada sahabatnya. Hanya sedikit, namun setidaknya dia bisa lega karena perasaan sahabatnya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Walau belum pasti juga. Karena sekali lagi, Yoongi itu susah untuk ditebak.

"Hei, Taetae ! Cepatlah ! Kita hampir terlambat !" Taehyung seakan tidak sadar jika dia terlalu terlarut dalam pikirannya. Pria bersurai oranye itu mengerjapkan matanya sejenak, menatap kosong pada sahabatnya yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh darinya. Dia hanya dapat terdiam melihat wajah kesal Jimin yang terlihat menggemaskan didepannya. Sebelum akhirnya dia tersenyum dan kembali berjalan menyusul sahabatnya itu.

"Iya iya, dasar cerewet." Ujarnya sembari merangkul bahu sahabatnya tersebut.

Mereka tengah berada dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah saat ini. Walau cukup jauh dari tempat Jimin, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menaiki bus untuk sampai ketujuan. Lagi pula tidak ada yang mengantar mereka pagi ini. Taehyung juga sedang malas menyetir. Dan akhirnya, bus adalah pilihan alternatif mereka. Mereka berdua baru saja turun dari bus beberapa saat lalu. Hanya butuh sepuluh menit lagi untuk berjalan, maka mereka akan sampai disekolah.

Mendengar kata 'cerewet' membuat Jimin mau tak mau merengutkan wajahnya. Bibirnya maju beberapa senti karena kesal. "Aku tidak cerewet !" Pekik Jimin tidak terima. Tangannya melayang dan memberi cubitan kecil pada pinggang Taehyung. Jimin kemudian menyeringai kecil ketika melihat wajah kesakitan sahabatnya itu. "Dan lagi, panggil aku hyung ! Aku lebih tua setahun darimu, Kim Taehyung !" Ujarnya kembali.

"Untuk apa ? Toh, orang - orang tidak akan tahu jika kau lebih tua dariku. Wajah serta tingkahmu saat ini sama sekali tidak menunjukkannya." Kembali cubitan itu terasa diperutnya. Kali ini lebih keras membuat Taehyung meringis kesakitan. "Hei ! Ini sakit ! Kau mencubitku tepat diluka tusukanku !" Protesnya diantara ringisan kesakitannya.

"Benarkah ?!" Seketika Jimin merasa panik akan hal itu. Dia langsung memegang bahu Taehyung dan menghadapkan pria oranye itu kepadanya. Wajahnya nampak panik saat dia ingin mencoba menyentuh bekas cubitannya. Namun dia langsung terdiam ketika Taehyung tertawa kecil tepat dihadapannya. Dia tengah dikerjai saat ini.

"Lihat wajahmu ! Kau terlihat lucu, Jim !" Ujarnya dengan tawa keras diakhir.

Cukup lama dia tertawa. Hampir dua menit lamanya, sampai akhirnya dia mencoba menghentikan tawanya. Dia menatap Jimin yang terdiam didepannya dengan tawa yang masih tersisa. Pandangan pria itu nampak kosong menatap lurus padanya. Taehyung langsung terdiam. Rasa khawatir langsung menyergap hatinya. Tidak, manik dark brown itu sedang tidak menatap kearahnya. Namun terus lurus menuju sesuatu dibelakangnya.

"Jim ?" Panggilnya khawatir. Semakin khawatir ketika tidak melihat respon berarti dari sahabat blonde nya tersebut. Merasa penasaran, akhirnya dia ikut memperhatikan sesuatu yang menjadi objek pandang Jimin saat ini. Dan dia ikut terdiam mematung ketika melihat seseorang yang ia kenal tengah berada diseberang jalan tempat mereka berada.

Min Yoongi dengan seorang gadis. Mereka berdua nampak mesra ketika keluar dari dalam kafe diseberang tempat mereka berada. Pria _silver_ disana terlihat santai menggandeng gadis itu menuju mobil mewah yang terparkir tidak jauh dari kafe. Mereka tampak berbincang hangat dengan tangan Yoongi yang membuka pintu mobil untuk gadis itu. Sesekali gadis itu tersenyum entah karena apa -mungkin karena ucapan Yoongi. Sebelum akhirnya Yoongi menutup pintu mobil itu dan membuat obrolan mereka berakhir.

Ketika mobil mewah itu berlalu dan meninggalkan Yoongi sendirian ditepi jalan. Disaat itulah tatapan Jimin bertemu dengan manik hitam itu. Begitu dingin dan menusuk. Sangat berbeda dengan tatapan hangat yang ia terima semalam. Jimin bahkan merasa nafasnya tercekat ketika pria itu berbalik pergi dengan cueknya.

.

.

.

.

Jimin terus terdiam, bahkan ketika pria itu sampai disekolahan. Tatapannya terlihat kosong tanpa semangat hidup. Duduk tenang diatas bangkunya dikelas yang ramainya melebihi pasar. Well, hanya dengan melihat Yoongi berjalan bersama dengan seorang gadis dan juga sikap dingin pria itu kepadanya, sukses membuat mood Jimin jungkir balik seketika. Apa yang terjadi jika dia melihat Yoongi berciuman dengan gadis itu ?

Disebelahnya, Taehyung juga ikut terdiam. Keningnya terlihat berkerut dalam. Entah apa yang tengah dipikirkan pria bersurai oranye tersebut. Apapun itu, wajah masam Taehyung sangat tidak enak dilihat saat ini.

"Park Jim-."

"Apa !?" Hoseok langsung terkaget melihat respon tidak mengenakkan dari Taehyung. Padahal yang dipanggilkan Jimin, bukan dia. Pria berambut hitam itu menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal ketika manik _honey brown_ itu menatap galak padanya. Dia sempat berfikir, apakah dia pernah berbuat salah pada Taehyung sebelum ini ? Namun seberapa keras dia berfikir, jawaban itu tidak muncul juga diotaknya.

"Ah, itu..." Hoseok menggaruk pipi kanannya dengan jari telunjuk. Dia sempat meringis kecil saat manik _honey brown_ milik Taehyung seakan ingin mengulitinya hidup - hidup. Pria manis itu terlihat mengerikan saat ini. "Jimin.. Dia dipanggil Yoongi _hyung_." Ucapnya kemudian. Sedikit berbisik, entah untuk apa sebenarnya.

Mendengar nama Yoongi disebut membuat Jimin menolehkan kepalanya pada Hoseok. Dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Sebelum akhirnya dia bangkit dari bangkunya.

"Tidak ! Jangan !" Tangan Taehyung langsung menyambar tangan Jimin untuk menahan pria itu pergi. Dia melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Jimin, memberikan peringatan agar pria itu tetap ditempatnya lewat tatapan matanya. "Kau beranjak sesenti dari tempatmu, aku akan marah padamu." Desis Taehyung memperjelas kemauannya.

"Hanya sebentar, Tae." Jimin berucap dengan nada lemah. Semangat hidupnya masih menghilang entah kemana.

"Tidak." Desis Taehyung sekali lagi. Matanya melotot seakan ingin keluar dari tempatnya.

Hoseok menghela nafas melihat kelakuan Taehyung yang bersikeras agar Jimin tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Dalam hati ia harap - harap cemas, karena pasalnya Yoongi tengah menunggu saat ini. Dan dia tahu dengan pasti jika pria bersurai _silver_ itu tidak suka ada yang mengulur waktunya. Jika tidak cepat, kepalanya akan menjadi hiasan kamar Yoongi nantinya.

"Hei, Tae. Tolong, lepaskan Jimin. Jika tidak cepat aku bisa digantung hyung mu nanti." Bujuk Hoseok.

"Tidak." Tolak Taehyung masih tetap pada pendiriannya. Genggamannya pada tangan Jimin semakin mengerat.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa lama sekali ?" Dari arah belakang Hoseok, Jungkook tiba - tiba saja datang dan telah berdiri disamping pria tersebut. Tangannya terlihat menepuk pundak pria yang lebih tua dengan manik hitam yang menatap datar pada Taehyung. Alisnya terangkat sebelah melihat manik _honey brown_ itu menatap tidak suka padanya.

"Tanyakan pada 'tunangan' kesayanganmu itu, Kook." Cibirnya dengan menekan kata 'tunangan' pada kalimatnya.

Jungkook kembali menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sebelum dia menghela nafas panjang, mengerti akan keadaan. "Ikut aku." Ujarnya sembari menarik tangan Taehyung yang kosong agar pemuda oranye itu berdiri dihadapannya.

"Apa - apaan kau !? Lepaskan aku, Jeon Jungkook !" Taehyung berusaha melepaskan tangan Jungkook dengan paksa. Dia merengut tidak suka ketika manik hitam milik Jungkook menatap tajam padanya. Menyuruhnya dalam diam untuk segera ikut dengan pria itu.

"Diam dan turuti kemauanku, Kim Taehyung. Atau kau akan mendapatkan balasannya nanti." Balas Jungkook dengan nada dinginnya. Pria bersurai hitam itu tersenyum miring ketika tangan Taehyung melepaskan tangan Jimin dengan wajah tidak rela. Tanpa banyak kata Jungkook langsung menarik pergi pria bersurai oranye itu diikuti pandangan semua orang yang berada didalam kelas tersebut.

Wajah Jimin bertambah _blank_ melihat kejadian tidak terduga tersebut. Dan, ha ? Taehyung ? Sudah bertunangan ? Jimin berusaha mengingat - ingat apapun yang diceritakan Taehyung tentang dirinya sendiri semalam. Dan ketika tidak menemukan titik terangnya, Jimin hanya dapat menghela nafas. Dia harus meminta Taehyung bercerita tentang ini juga nantinya.

"Ayo !" Jimin tersentak ketika tangan lain menggenggam tangannya. Dia menatap Hoseok dengan tatapan canggungnya. Jimin nampak risih karena disentuh oleh seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya itu. Tapi sayangnya, Hoseok tidak cukup peka untuk mengerti wajah tidak enak Jimin saat ini. Karena sedetik kemudian, Jimin sudah dibawa pergi oleh Hoseok menuju tempat Yoongi berada. Mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari penghuni kelas.

.

.

.

.

Walau hanya dilihat dari luar, Jimin merasa suasana tempat itu terlihat berbeda dari tempat lain disekolah ini. Terlihat tenang dan hening. Namun terlihat mencengkam disaat yang bersamaan. Tidak heran karena pemilik ruangan tersebut adalah seorang ketua genk terbesar disekolah dan dipenjuru korea -itu yang diberitahukan Hoseok pada Jimin diperjalanan menuju tempat itu beberapa saat lalu.

Hoseok merupakan tipe orang yang mirip seperti Taehyung. Lucu dan sangat bersahabat. Selama perjalanan pria itu terus bercerita tentang pengalaman lucu kepadanya. Tak jarang juga dia melontarkan lelucon yang sukses mengocok perut Jimin. Hoseok juga tidak sungkan - sungkan mengatakan jika dia sebenarnya lebih muda dari Jimin. Hoseok seumuran dengan Taehyung dan dia juga ikut program percepatan kelas membuat pria itu juga masuk ketingkat yang sama dengannya.

Hoseok bercerita tentang banyak hal. Dan dari situlah dia tahu tentang pria bernama Jeon Jungkook. Pria itu tunangan Taehyung sejak SMP dan umurnya lebih muda setahun dari Hoseok -yang artinya dua tahun lebih muda dari Jimin. Otak pria itu sungguh encer karena bisa naik dua tingkat lebih cepat dari seharusnya dan berakhir ditingkat yang sama dengannya juga.

Jimin bahkan hampir menjatuhkan rahangnya ketika Hoseok bercerita tentang Jungkook yang sebenarnya menerima beasiswa kuliah di _Oxford_ karena kepintarannya. Padahal umur Jungkook lebih muda darinya, keren sekali tunangan Taehyung, batin Jimin sedikit iri. Namun sayang, pria itu menolaknya dengan alasan.

 _"Jika aku jauh disana, bagaimana dengan Taehyung ku ? Kupikir dia akan terus menangis karena kutinggal sendirian disini."_

 _What the hell._

Oh, Lupakan.

Ruangan yang terletak dibagian belakang gedung. Dekat dengan gedung olahraga indoor milik sekolah. Hanya berjarak beberapa ruangan sebelum bisa sampai disana.

Jimin menarik nafasnya dalam - dalam. Terlihat gugup didepan pintu ruangan milik Yoongi. Kakinya tidak bisa ia tahan untuk tidak bergetar karena rasa gugup dihatinya terus bertambah kian detiknya. Hoseok telah pergi dari sana setelah mereka sampai didepan ruangan tersebut beberapa menit yang lalu. Dia bilang, ada urusan mendadak yang harus ia lakukan. Dan Jimin sama sekali tidak penasaran tentang urusan apa yang akan dilakukan pria itu.

Kembali ia menghirup nafas panjang - panjang, sampai akhirnya tangannya yang menggantung didepan pintu bergerak untuk mengetuk pintu mahoni bercat putih tersebut. Beberapa ketukan dan berhenti. Badannya sudah panas dingin tidak karuan menunggu respon dari siempunya ruangan.

Beberapa menit ia menunggu, namun tidak ada sahutan dari dalam. Hampir saja dia mengetuk pintu itu kembali, sebelum ucapan Hoseok sebelum pergi tadi menggema difikirannya.

 _"Kau bisa langsung masuk. Mungkin saja Yoongi hyung tengah tertidur didalam. Dia tidak tidur semalaman karena sibuk dimarkas."_

Jimin menatap kenop pintu didepannya dengan ragu. Beberapa kali dia ingin memegang kenop perak itu, tapi selalu batal. Ada rasa didalam dirinya menyuruhnya untuk tidak membuka pintu itu. Namun dia juga penasaran, untuk apa Yoongi memanggilnya jika dia sendiri tengah tertidur seperti ini ? Jimin menggigit bibirnya tanpa sadar. Dia harus apa ?

Setelah berperang dengan batinnya cukup lama, Jimin memberanikan diri memegang kenop tersebut. Hawa dingin langsung merambat kepunggungnya ketika tangannya yang bergetar menyentuh kenop dingin itu. Dia menarik nafasnya sejenak, lalu mengeluarkannya. Kemudian dengan mantap, Jimin memutar kenop tersebut dan menekannya. Membuat manik _dark brown_ nya menangkap dengan jelas isi ruangan tersebut.

Jimin mematung ditempatnya ketika melihat sosok Yoongi yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya. Dia bisa melihat punggung pucat tanpa alas yang menutupi itu dengan jelas. Beberapa bagian punggung itu terdapat bekas luka. Luka lama maupun baru bisa Jimin lihat dengan jelas dari tempatnya. Jimin terdiam dengan wajah bodohnya ketika Yoongi berbalik dan melayangkan tatapan datarnya pada Jimin. Sepertinya dia sadar jika ada orang lain yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"Masuk." Ujarnya datar dan dia dapat melihat pria manis itu langsung tersentak ditempatnya. Dia tampak manis dipandangan Yoongi, tanpa sadar membuat pria bersurai _silver_ itu tersenyum tipis.

Seolah sengaja tidak mengenakan atasan apapun, Yoongi mulai mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa panjang yang memang tersedia didalam sana. Pria itu duduk dengan tangan yang terlentang pada sandaran kursi. Punggung serta kepalanya ia sandarkan. Sedangkan kakinya ia biarkan lurus menyentuh lantai. Kepala pria itu bergerak kesamping dengan manik hitam yang menatap lurus pada Jimin. "Apa yang kau lakukan ? Kemarilah." Perintahnya pada pria manis itu.

Pria _blonde_ itu menundukkan kepalanya sembari menutup pintu dibelakangnya. Wajahnya nampak memerah karena melihat Yoongi yang bertelanjang dada dihadapannya. Sungguh, dia ingin sekali berteriak histeris hanya karena melihat pemandangan ini. Tapi dia sadar jika ini bukanlah tempat yang tepat untuk melakukannya.

Kemudian, Jimin pun mulai berjalan menghampiri Yoongi. Tanpa mengangkat kepalanya sama sekali. Dia terlalu malu untuk melihat tubuh Yoongi saat ini. Tidak sadar saja jika dia sudah melihat seluruh tubuh pria _silver_ itu, hm ?

Ketika dia sampai dihadapan Yoongi, sebuah tarikan ditangannya tiba - tiba saja datang yang membuat Jimin jatuh terjerembab. Terasa begitu cepat. Dan ketika dia sadar, dia sudah berada dalam pangkuan Yoongi saat ini. Jimin mengerjap sejenak, berusaha memproses kejadian yang dia alami sekarang. Tapi sayang elusan halus dirambutnya dan juga nafas halus diatas kepalanya membuat pikiran Jimin blank seketika.

Hangat, batin Jimin ketika tangan pucat itu mulai mendekap tubuhnya. Sangat erat seolah tidak ingin Jimin kabur darinya. Dan ketika kecupan - kecupan kecil mulai muncul dikepalanya. Kelopak mata Jimin pun tertutup. Ketenangan langsung merasuk kedalam dirinya. Hanya dengan pelukan serta kecupan dikepalanya, Jimin merasa semua kegelisahannya menghilang seketika. Tanpa sadar dia berusaha menyamankan kepalanya pada dada Yoongi. Sedangkan tangannya mulai merambat untuk memeluk leher pria pucat tersebut. Tidak ada rasa sungkan maupun takut ketika dia melakukannya. Seolah dia sudah biasa melakukan tindakan yang cukup berani seperti ini.

Yoongi hanya terdiam ketika tangan itu mulai melingkar dilehernya. Tidak ada rasa keberatan maupun tidak suka pada raut wajahnya. Dia hanya membiarkan pria _blonde_ itu melakukan apa yang ia mau kepadanya. Setidaknya, dengan kehadiran Jimin, bisa membuat dirinya merasa tenang sekarang.

Tidak ada alasan khusus bagi Yoongi memanggil Jimin kemari sebenarnya. Dia hanya iseng disela keadaanya yang cukup tidak baik saat ini. Dia sedang banyak pikiran. Dan salah satu yang dipikirannya adalah pria dipelukannya ini. Pria yang sukses memporak porandakan isi hatinya. Menghancurkan prinsipnya tentang menaruh sebuah perasaan kepada seseorang. Membuat hati beku Yoongi mulai menghangat hanya dengan beberapa kali pertemuan.

 _"Jimin mencintaimu.."_

Bagai kaset rusak ucapan Seokjin malam itu terus berputar didalam otaknya. Dan dia tidak bisa menampik perasaan hangat dihatinya kala mengetahui hal tersebut. Tapi..

'Kenapa ?' Batin Yoongi dengan manik hitam yang melirik kearah Jimin dipelukannya. Pria itu masih nampak nyaman dalam pelukannya. Sama sekali tidak bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatnya. Nafasnya nampak teratur menandakan jika pria itu sudah jatuh kedalam alam mimpi. Yoongi hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

Wajah Jimin terlihat seperti malaikat dalam pandangannya. Kulitnya yang putih bersih dan nampak lembut jika disentuh. Hidungnya mancung. Bibir penuhnya berwarna merah merona dan terasa manis ketika ia menciumnya. Dia terlihat sempurna untuk Yoongi yang serba kekurangan ini.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan perasaan yang Jimin miliki saat ini. Yang salah adalah pada siapa dia memberikan rasa cinta itu. Dan sayangnya perasaan suci itu malah tersampirkan pada orang yang terkenal kejam sepertinya. Yoongi tidak menolaknya, tapi juga tidak menerimanya. Dia juga sama memiliki perasaan itu pada Jimin. Bukan ingin memberi harapan palsu. Dia hanya ingin Jimin melupakan perasaannya pada Yoongi dan memilih yang lain. Jimin terlalu sempurna untuk Yoongi.

Hati Yoongi menghangat ketika manik _dark brown_ itu mulai menampakan wujudnya. Menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sangat lembut membuat sesuatu dalam diri Yoongi ingin menolak tatapan tersebut. Dia merasa tidak pantas untuk mendapatkannya. Namun dia juga ingin tatapan itu hanya selalu menatapnya setiap saat. "Park Jimin.." Dan tanpa sadar tatapan itu membuatnya memanggil nama pria manis tersebut.

"Apakah salah jika orang sepertiku jatuh cinta pada seseorang ?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Jimin merasakan rasa iba dalam hatinya. Iba akan tatapan putus asa pada manik hitam yang selalu memandang tajam seseorang itu. Iba pada pria _silver_ yang kini nampak kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Jimin merasa kasihan, namun juga penasaran disaat yang bersamaan. Pada siapa pria yang ia cintai ini menaruh perasaan cinta itu ? Pada dirinya ? Pada gadis tadi ? Namun Jimin hanya dapat menyimpannya dalam hati saat ini.

Yoongi menutup matanya kala tangan halus Jimin mulai mengelus pipinya. Terasa sangat lembut dan menangkan hatinya yang sedang tidak karuan ini. Bolehkan untuk sekali lagi didalam hidupnya ia bersikap egois ? Hanya untuk mendapatkan pria ini saja. Buatlah dia merasa sempurna untuk malaikat berwujud manusia dalam pangkuannya.

"Tidak ada larangan bagi siapapun untuk mencintai seseorang. Pria. Wanita. Muda. Tua. Bahkan penjahat. Siapapun itu mereka diperbolehkan memiliki perasaan tersebut."

Alunan suara lembut itu menenangkan hati Yoongi sekali lagi. Dan mulai mendatangkan kepercayaan diri dalam dirinya. Sebuah kemantapan dalam hatinya membuat pria bersurai _silver_ tersebut membuka matanya. Dengan tatapan lembut penuh keyakinan, Yoongi membalas manik _dark brown_ tersebut.

"Park Jimin..." Panggilan lembut itu kembali terdengar.

"Bolehkah aku menaruh rasa cinta ini padamu ?"

.

.

.

.

TBC

note :

Cukup ! Stop ! Kkeut !

Aaaaaaa ! Apa ini !? :'v

Kenapa seperti ini !? T.T

Makin absurd dah ini ff :'v

Hahahaha, Yoongi tiba - tiba berubah jadi sweet gini. Sebenarnya ini jauh dari ekspetasi awalku bikin ff ini :3 tapi...

Ya sudahlah XD

Akhirnyaaaa ! Yoongi nyatain cinta ke Jimin kawan - kawan ! *otw tumpengan

Tinggal nunggu aja ini, diterima ato ditolak ? Masih rahasia :3 *evil laugh

Terima kasih pada seluruh readers yang aku cintai karena sudah membaca ff tidak jelas seperti ini ! Aku sangat bersyukur sekali karena ada juga yang membacanya dan bahkan nyempetin review.

Aku sungguh terharu, guys :'D

Maaf karena sedikit telat updatenya dan cerita ff ini malah sedikit melenceng kemana - mana :v karena jujur saja, aku sedang sakit dan susah untuk berfikir jika sedang sakit seperti saat ini :'

Aku berharap kalian akan terus tetap mendukungku untuk terus bisa mengupdate ff ini :D

Fighting !

Ah, maaf juga karena typo yang bertebaran dimana - mana :3

Sekian dan Terima kasih :D

Review ?

Semarang, 12 Mei 2018

©Minyoonsh510


	9. Chapter 9

**Cause, I Love You**

Rated : M

Pairing : YoonMin, VKook, NamJin. Slight ! VMin

Warning: Rated M untuk adegan kekerasan, bahasa yang kasar, dan konten yang menjerumus hal dewasa lainnya.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy it, guys ~

.

.

.

.

Ha ?

Manik _dark brown_ itu menatap polos wajah serius diatasnya. Beberapa kali mengerjap dengan pancaran bingung yang tidak bisa ia tahan. Jimin merasa pendengarannya kurang baik hari ini. Atau.. entahlah. Dia merasa pria bersurai _silver_ itu tengah mengatakan sesuatu tadi. Mengatakan sesuatu tentang cinta dan juga.. Apa ya ?

Jimin merasa otaknya blank saat ini. Sungguh, semua yang berada diotaknya tiba - tiba saja menghilang hanya dengan satu kalimat itu. Katakan jika yang dia dengar tadi hanyalah mimpi belaka. Karena apapun yang didengarnya tadi, dia tidak ingin bangun saat ini. Dia ingin terus tidur dengan mimpi yang indah seperti ini. Ketika dia bisa melihat senyum manis Yoongi yang ditujukan padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Park Jimin."

Dan juga kalimat itu.

Siapapun jangan bangunkan Jimin sekarang.

Brak !

"MIN _FUCKING ASSHOLE_ YOONGI ! BAGAIMANA KAU - _WHAT THE HECK_ !"

Oh, tidak. Kenapa suara itu tiba - tiba datang dan menghancurkan mimpi indah Jimin saat ini ? Bisakah pemilik suara itu datang nanti saja ? Semua bayangannya tentang sikap manis Yoongi padanya seketika menghilang. Dan wajah itu sudah mulai menampakan ekspresi datar khasnya lagi. Ah.. Bolehkah dia mengumpat ?

"Berisik, Kang." Desis Yoongi terganggu. Manik hitamnya memandang tajam pada seorang perempuan yang tengah membuka-menutup mulutnya seperti ikan. Bola mata perempuan itu membola lebar, seperti ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Dia terlihat shock dengan pemandangan cukup mesum dihadapannya.

"Apa yang.. Kau.. Dia... Kalian berdua.." Perempuan itu berucap terbata. Ekspresi shocknya masih bertahan untuk beberapa detik kemudian. Sebelum akhirnya berganti menjadi wajah berang. Dengan langkah terburu perempuan itu menghampiri Yoongi yang masih terlihat santai ditempatnya. Jangan lupa dengan Jimin yang masih berada dalam pangkuannya.

Saat perempuan itu berada tepat dihadapan mereka. Jimin langsung tau jika perempuan itu adalah perempuan yang ia lihat berjalan bersama dengan Yoongi tadi pagi. Kekasih Yoongi, mungkin ?

Perempuan itu sangat cantik dengan surai hitam sebagai mahkotanya. Tatapannya cukup tajam untuk seorang perempuan. Dan tubuhnya terlihat sangat langsing didalam balutan kaos kuning ketat itu. Kakinya yang jenjang tertutupi oleh celana jeans putih sampai menutupi mata kakinya. Sepasang sepatu heels terpasang apik pada tapak kakinya. Dia akan tampak normal jika saja dia tidak mengenakan jaket bercorak macan tutul coklat-krem dan juga kacamata berbingkai love-pink dengan kacanya yang berwarna coklat terpasang diatas kepalanya.

Emmmm.. _Style_ yang cukup unik untuk perempuan muda sepertinya.

Melihat wajah marah perempuan itu, membuat Jimin berspekulasi bahwa perempuan itu tengah marah melihat Yoongi yang ketahuan selingkuh dengan dirinya dihadapan perempuan itu. Ingin sekali dia beranjak pergi dari pangkuan Jimin. Namun saat dia ingin melakukannya, tangan Yoongi malah semakin mendekapnya erat. Pria itu seakan tidak ingin dirinya pergi saat ini.

"Apa maumu ?" Tanya Yoongi datar. Sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan tatapan marah perempuan dihadapannya. Entah disengaja atau tidak, pria itu malah memberi kecupan didahi Jimin cukup lama.

Astaga ! Pria ini sadar atau tidak, sih !? Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan hal seperti ini dihadapan kekasihnya !?, batin Jimin panas dingin antara cemburu juga takut. Takut jika kena amuk perempuan itu tentu saja.

Brak !

"Aku ingin kau tanggung jawab, brengsek !" Teriak perempuan itu sembari menggebrak meja kaca yang menjadi penghalang diantara perempuan itu dengan mereka berdua. Tatapannya sangat tajam memandang Yoongi yang masih setia diam ditempatnya.

Ha, apa ? Tanggung jawab ?

Jimin tertegun mendengarnya. Dia tidak salah mendengarkan kali ini ? Ini bahkan lebih jelas dari pada pernyataan cinta Yoongi beberapa saat yang lalu. Jadi mereka berdua sudah... Lalu... Tapi kenapa ?

"Aku sudah melakukannya, bukan ? Sudah kukatakan tadi pagi." Jawab Yoongi dengan santai. Sebelah tangannya bergerak mengelus surai _blonde_ milik Jimin. Dia masih fokus berbicara dengan perempuan dihadapan mereka. Tidak mengetahui jika ekspresi pria dalam pelukannya berubah menggelap.

"Tapi kenapa semuanya tidak berjalan lancar !?" Ujar perempuan itu kesal.

Apa - apaan ini ? Jadi Yoongi hanya membohonginya ? Jadi pernyataan cinta tadi hanya bohong belaka ? Jahat sekali pria brengsek itu. Dan kenapa juga dia ditahan seperti ini !? Untuk melihat drama picisan seperti ini ? Untuk mengejeknya lebih jauh lagi ?

"Mana ku tahu ? Itukan urusanmu." Balas Yoongi cuek.

"Itu juga urusanmu, brengsek !" Suara gigi bergemeletuk terdengar dari perempuan itu. Nampaknya emosi perempuan itu sudah mencapai puncaknya. "Aku tidak mau tahu ! Kau harus tanggung jawab dan menyelesaikan ini semua ! Aku tidak ingin masa depanku hancur hanya karena kesalahan pria brengsek sepertimu !" Putus perempuan tidak ingin dibantah.

Cukup !

Dada Jimin terasa bergemuruh panas. Disusul dengan panas dimatanya yang sedetik kemudian mengeluarkan genangan hangat yang membasahi pipinya. Dia menangis dalam diam merasakan sakit dihatinya. Sungguh, dia ingin menarik dirinya dari pelukan Yoongi, lalu mengumpati pria itu dengan 1001 umpatan yang telah mengganjal dilidahnya. Pria brengsek yang menaikkan serta mematahkan hatinya dalam satu kurun waktu.

"Kau berlebihan." Yoongi memutarkan manik hitamnya karena sebal. Tidak habis pikir dengan pikiran berlebihan perempuan dihadapannya. "Hanya karena uang itu belum sampai direkeningmu saat ini kau sampai bersikap seperti ini. Masa depanmu tidak akan hancur hanya karena secuil uang itu, Kang Seulgi." Cibirnya pada perempuan itu.

A-apa ?

Tunggu...

Seulgi mengerucutkan bibirnya beberapa senti. Membuat wajah imut yang sebenarnya membuat Yoongi ingin muntah dibuatnya. Perempuan itu menengakkan tubuhnya, lalu melipat tangannya didepan dada. "Tidak, Tidak, Min Yoongi." Tangannya terangkat dengan jari telunjuknya bergerak didepan wajah. "Walau secuil pun, uang itu sangat berguna untukku dan juga untukmu tentu saja. Kau tau ? Tanpa uang secuil itu, organisasimu tidak akan bisa mendapat pasokan senjata secara lancar dariku." Balas Seulgi dengan nada sombongnya. Ia mengibaskan rambutnya dengan gaya kemayu, lalu terkikik kecil melihat wajah Yoongi yang berubah masam dihadapannya.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya panjang - panjang. Memberikan tatapan bosannya pada perempuan centil itu. "Berikan ponselmu." Ujarnya sembari mengadahkan tangannya yang bebas. Ingat ? Dia masih mendekap Jimin dalam pangkuannya hingga sekarang.

"Untuk apa ?" Tanya Seulgi tidak mengerti. Namun tetap saja dia melakukannya. Dia merogoh saku celana jeans miliknya, lalu memberikan ponsel bercasing _rainbow_ miliknya pada Yoongi.

Dahi Yoongi berkerut jijik melihat warna norak ponsel perempuan itu. "Apa ini ? Norak sekali." Cibirnya merasa enggan untuk mengambil ponsel yang masih menggantung ditangan perempuan itu. Walau berucap begitu, beberapa detik kemudian dia mengambil ponsel tersebut dan mengetikkan sesuatu diatas layar ponsel _touchscreen_ tersebut. Tidak untuk berlama - lama, sampai akhirnya dia melemparkan ponsel itu kepada pemiliknya. Benar - benar dilempar.

"Berlebihan." Cibir Seulgi yang untungnya bisa menangkap lemparan Yoongi yang terbilang sembarangan itu. Jika tidak, ponsel kesayangannya itu akan berciuman dengan lantai nantinya. Tidak, jangan sampai. Dia pun memeriksa semua aplikasi diponselnya, hanya untuk memastikan jika pria _silver_ itu tidak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada ponselnya. "Nomor siapa ini ?" Tanyanya saat sebuah nomor asing sudah tersimpan dikontak ponselnya. Alisnya terangkat saat melihat nama yang terpasang pada kontak tersebut. Dia langsung melayangkan tatapan minta penjelasan pada Yoongi saat itu juga.

"Hubungi nomor itu dan katakan berapa uang yang kau inginkan untuk keterlambatanku membayar senjata kemarin. Kau juga bisa mengambil berapapun uang untuk dendanya. Pastikan kau tidak membuatku kembali berurusan denganmu lagi tentang masalah ini." Jelas Yoongi dengan wajah datar.

Dan tentu saja sukses membuat Seulgi berteriak kegirangan. "Kau memang yang terbaik, _Babe_." Ujarnya dengan mata yang berbinar senang. Perempuan itu langsung saja memberikan sebuah _flying kiss_ pada pria bersurai _silver_ itu, tanpa memperdulikan wajah geli dari Yoongi setelah pria itu mendapatkannya. Dia terkikik senang, sebelum akhirnya pergi tanpa mengucapkan permisi terlebih dahulu.

"Ah, tunggu." Sebelum kakinya menginjak pintu, perempuan itu langsung membalikkan badannya kembali kearah Yoongi. Jari telunjuk lentiknya ia arahkan pada Jimin yang sedari tadi diam dalam pangkuan Yoongi. "Sepertinya pria manis itu sedang menangis." Ujarnya yang sukses membuat Yoongi langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jimin. Seulgi menyengir sekali lagi, sebelum perempuan itu benar - benar pergi dari sana.

"SENANG BERBISNIS DENGANMU ! DAN SEMOGA HARIMU MENYENANGKAN, MIN _FUCKING ASSHOLE_ YOONGI !" Teriak Seulgi dari kejauhan.

Abaikan dia.

.

.

.

.

Ditatap tajam oleh manik hitam itu membuat Jimin mau tidak mau salah tingkah juga. Pria itu langsung melepaskan tangannya dari leher Yoongi dan menegakkan duduknya. Dia terkekeh sembari menghapus air mata yang tersisa dipipinya. Jimin nampak seperti orang bodoh saat ini. Dia merasa seperti seorang pencuri yang ketahuan mencuri dari seseorang yang dicurinya. Sangat bodoh. Bagaimana bisa dia menangis hanya karena salah paham ? Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya sekarang, hm ?

"Hahahaha.. Anu itu.." Pria _blonde_ itu hanya dapat berucap tidak jelas sekarang. Dia terlalu malu hanya untuk berkata dihadapan Yoongi. Ingin rasanya dia menenggelamkan diri dilautan antartika. Itu lebih baik dibanding diberi tatapan menyelidik seperti itu.

"Lupakan.." Yoongi menghela nafas sejenak. Tidak ingin membahas pasal Jimin yang menangis tanpa sebab seperti itu.

Ketika Jimin diturunkan dari pangkuan Yoongi dan didudukkan disamping pria itu. Sebuah perasaan kecewa terasa melingkupi hati Jimin. Dia merasa jika Yoongi sedang marah padanya saat ini. Ingin dia menjelaskan penyebab dia menangis, namun rasa malu mengalahkan egonya. Dia terlalu malu untuk mengatakan jika dia menangis karena ucapan Seulgi yang membuatnya salah paham.

 _Well_ , siapa yang tidak akan salah paham jika tiba - tiba saja seorang perempuan datang dan melontarkan teriakan tentang pertanggung jawaban pada pria yang kau sukai ? Tanggung jawab tanpa penjelasan lebih lanjut seperti Seulgi tadi sungguh ambigu untuk dimengerti. Tentu saja Jimin akan berfikir cepat kearah yang negatif. Seperti Yoongi yang tidak sengaja menghamili Seulgi, mungkin ? Tidak ada yang salahkan jika kau tiba - tiba menangis karena hal itu ?

Ketika sebuah beban lain terasa dipahanya, Jimin hanya dapat mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Dia menatap bingung kepala bersurai _silver_ yang sudah terbaring miring dipahanya. Dan saat tangan pucat milik pria itu melingkar diperutnya, Jimin merasa wajahnya memerah hanya karena hal tersebut.

"Berhentilah berfikir tentang ucapan perempuan gila tadi." Ucapan Yoongi terdengar tidak begitu jelas karena siempunya tengah menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perut Jimin. Namun walau begitu Jimin masih dapat mendengarnya. Wajahnya semakin memanas ketika dia mengerti maksud dari ucapan Yoongi itu. Tambah memanas saat Yoongi mengangkat wajahnya membuat manik hitam itu bertabrakan dengan _dark brown_ miliknya. Tatapannya begitu dalam seakan ingin mengurung Jimin kedalam tatapan itu saat ini juga. "Seulgi memang perempuan tidak jelas. Ucapannya memang sering membuat orang salah paham." Lanjutnya kemudian.

"Maaf." Cicit Jimin malu.

Yoongi tersenyum melihat wajah malu - malu milik pria _blonde_ itu. Sungguh, pria itu terlihat sangat manis ketika seluruh wajahnya memerah seperti itu. Ah, tidak salah baginya untuk menjatuhkan hatinya pada pria manis tersebut. "Tidak perlu meminta maaf." Ujar Yoongi sembari mengambil tangan kanan Jimin dan diarahkannya pada wajahnya. Hanya untuk menghirup aroma vanilla yang sudah menjadi candu baginya. Tak lupa baginya juga mengecupi tangan halus itu dengan sayang. Sangat berhati - hati, seolah tidak ingin tangan itu hancur jika dia berbuat kasar sedikit saja.

Tangan itu begitu halus. Namun terlihat sangat rapuh seperti pemiliknya. Itulah yang ada dipikiran Yoongi ketika manik hitamnya menangkap bayangan dirinya dalam manik _dark brown_ jernih itu. Begitu polos dan bersih. Serta rapuh. Entah kenapa rasa bersalah kembali menyelimutinya ketika mengingat perlakuan buruknya pada pria _blonde_ tersebut. Semakin bersalah ketika Jimin terlihat sama sekali tidak membencinya.

Yah, memang dia sempat mendapat beberapa kali penolakan dari pria itu. Tapi hanya penolakan kecil yang membuat Yoongi gemas dan semakin ingin memiliki pria _blonde_ tersebut.

Tapi tetap saja, dia selalu bertanya. Sebaik apakah Park Jimin ini ? Apakah dia titisan seorang malaikat ? Bagaimana dia bisa sebegitu pemaaf seperti ini pada seseorang yang telah merengut semuanya dari pria itu ? Kenapa juga pria itu memiliki sebuah perasaan suci padanya ?

Ah, lupakan semua pemikiran tidak penting itu. Dia hanya ingin Jimin sekarang bersamanya. Itu saja.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, _Kitty_." Jimin tersentak mendengarnya. Dia terdiam ketika tangan kanannya tergenggam erat didalam telapak hangat itu. Sebelum dia tabrakan pandangannya pada manik hitam itu. Ada sebuah harapan yang besar didalam manik hitam yang biasanya dingin itu.

Jimin tersenyum kecil. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas bergerak mengelus helaian _silver_ itu. Sedikit rasa gemetar pada tangannya terjadi ketika dia menyentuhnya. Seakan ini mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan bagi Jimin. Berduaan bersama Yoongi dengan pria bersurai silver itu berada dipangkuannya. Dan dirinya yang mulai mengelus surai _silver_ itu. Oke, Jimin pernah memikirkan hal itu beberapa hari belakangan ini. Karena ayolah.. Wajar bukan bagi seseorang yang tengah jatuh cinta berfikiran seperti itu pada orang yang disukainya ? Jangan tertawakan Jimin.

"Menurutmu ?" Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana Jimin malah melontarkan pertanyaan ambigu tersebut. Dia hanya dapat tersenyum ketika manik hitam itu memandang bingung kearahnya. Namun dia memilih tidak peduli dan masih setia menggerakkan tangannya pada surai silver Yoongi.

"Aku serius, Park Jimin." Ujar Yoongi dengan wajah serius. Dia tidak sedang main - main saat ini.

Jimin tertawa kecil dengan tangan kirinya yang menutup bibirnya. Begitu manis ketika mata sipitnya ikut tersenyum diantara tawanya. Yoongi merasa jantungnya berdebar karena melihat itu. "Aku tidak tahu, Yoongi." Ujarnya kemudian.

" _Master_ , _Kitty_." Tegur Yoongi tidak suka. Mengingatkan perjanjian yang telah mereka berdua setujui ketika mereka sedang berduaan seperti ini -janji sepihak yang dicetuskan Yoongi sebenarnya.

"Baiklah. _Master_." Jimin menghela nafas menyerah. Perjanjian -atau peraturan itu masih diingatnya ternyata. "Aku bersedia untuk menerima cintamu tentu saja." Lanjutnya kemudian.

Ucapan itu membuat Yoongi tentu saja. Namun sebisa mungkin dia tidak terlalu menampakannya dihadapan Jimin. "Jadi.. Kau mau menjadi kekasihku ?" Ujarnya cepat. Tidak ingin menyia - nyiakan kesempatan yang sudah ia buka ini.

Jimin terdiam mendengarnya. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sebenarnya dia senang mendapat pernyataan cinta dan ajakan berpacaran itu. Sangat senang tentu saja. Tapi dia merasa ada yang salah dengan ini semua. Ada sesuatu didalam hatinya menyuruh pria _blonde_ itu untuk tidak cepat - cepat menerima ajakan tersebut.

"Itu..." Jimin terlihat ragu untuk berucap. Jari telunjuknya bergerak untuk menggaruk pipinya kecil. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kemana pun, asalkan tidak sampai bertemu dengan manik hitam yang menatap bingung karena nada ragu yang dikeluarkannya. "Bolehkah aku meminta waktu untuk menjawabnya ?" Tanya Jimin kemudian. Dia meringis kecil ketika tidak sengaja matanya melirik kearah wajah Yoongi yang terlihat terkejut mendengar jawabannya.

Yoongi langsung saja bangun dari acara berbaringnya dan segera menghadapkan tubuhnya agar sepenuhnya menghadap pada Jimin. Matanya terlihat membulat tidak percaya menatap si pria _blonde_ yang nampak salah tingkah dihadapannya. "Kau menggantungkanku ?" Tanyanya tidak percaya. Tidak habis pikir dengan tindakan Jimin kali ini.

"Mungkin ?" Jimin kembali meringis saat kernyitan tidak suka terlihat didahi Yoongi. "Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak menolakmu. Aku hanya meminta waktu untuk memikirkan masak - masak tentang hal ini. Kau tau ? Menjalin hubungan seperti itu tidak bisa sembarangan. Aku tidak ingin masa pacaran pertamaku jadi hancur hanya karena.. Emm.." Ucapan Jimin terputus. Dia tampak bingung untuk berucap apa kali ini. Apalagi ketika manik hitam itu memandang datar kearahnya. Jimin merasa panas dingin tidak karuan dibuatnya.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya dalam - dalam. Matanya tertutup dengan kepala yang ia tundukan dalam. Berusaha menaham emosinya yang muncul hanya karena penolakan tidak langsung bernama penantian-yang-berlangsung-entah-sampai-kapan yang diucapkan Jimin saat ini. Tidak. Jangan sampai dirinya termakan emosi atau semuanya hanya akan hancur berantakan. Dia tidak ingin pria blonde itu jauh dari dirinya. Atau dia akan gila nantinya.

"Baiklah." Putus Yoongi dengan berat hati. Dengan lesu pria bersurai _silver_ itu menjatuhkan dahinya agar bertumpu pada bahu Jimin. Kedua tangannya ia biarkan menggantung disisi tubuhnya, tidak ada niatan untuk bergerak hanya untuk sekedar membawa Jimin kepelukannya atau menyentuh pria itu lebih jauh lagi. Semangatnya menghilang bersamaan dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan Jimin tadi. "Tapi, jangan buat aku menunggu lama, _Kitty_. Aku tidak suka dengan yang namanya menunggu." Tuntut Yoongi kemudian. Terdengar seperti tengah merajuk pada Jimin saat ini.

Jimin hanya dapat tertawa mendengarnya. Tangannya bergerak memeluk tubuh Yoongi kemudian. Entah dia sadar atau tidak dengan tindakannya. Tapi dia terlihat senang ketika melakukannya. "Tenang saja, _Master_. Hanya sampai aku merasa siap untuk menjalani hubungan bersamamu. Tidak akan lama kok. Untuk saat ini, kita seperti ini saja dulu." Ujar Jimin disela tawanya. Tangan halusnya ia gerakkan untuk memeluk punggung telanjang milik Yoongi. Ah, benar Yoongi kan tidak mengenakan atasan apapun. Wajah Jimin merona ketika tersadar akan hal itu.

Hening yang cukup lama terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Keheningan yang cukup canggung dirasakan Jimin yang sepertinya sadar jika situasi ini tidak cukup bagus untuk Jimin. Karena dimenit selanjutnya Jimin dapat merasakan tangan Yoongi yang mendorong tubuhnya untuk berbaring diatas sofa panjang ini. Dengan Yoongi yang berada diatasnya, mengukung dirinya diantara tangan pucat yang terlihat kokoh itu.

Wajah Jimin bertambah merah ketika manik hitam itu menatap dirinya dengan tatapan penuh nafsu. Nafas berat Yoongi bahkan terdengar begitu seksi dijarak yang sungguh dekat ini. Sangat dekat. Membuat Jimin dapat merasakan aroma mint dari nafas Yoongi masuk kedalam indra penciumannya.

" _Kitty_..." Suara rendah itu terdengar setelah hening yang lama. Begitu berat dan sexy. Tanpa sadar Jimin meneguk ludahnya susah payah mendengarnya. Hanya mendengar suara berat Yoongi tubuh Jimin bereaksi berlebihan. Rasanya begitu panas dan sesak. Dia jadi ingin Yoongi berbuat apapun pada dirinya setelah ini.

"Aku menginginkanmu.." Ujar Yoongi dengan nada lebih rendah. Nafasnya mulai terdengar tidak beraturan. Mata sayu milik Jimin benar - benar mengundangnya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih pada pria manis itu. Bahkan ketika sebelah tangan Jimin merambat untuk memeluk lehernya. Dan juga tangan lainnya yang mengelus - elus halus dadanya. Oh, jangan salahkan jika ada singa tidur yang terbangun karena tingkah berani kucing kecil dikukungannya.

" _Just do it, Master. I'm yours right now._ " Bisik Jimin tepat didepan bibir Yoongi. Nafasnya terasa menerpa bibir Yoongi yang setengah terbuka karena panas ditubuhnya.

Yoongi menyeringai mendengarnya. "Jangan salahkan aku jika kau tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar, _Kitty_."

Dan tanpa basa - basi lagi, Yoongi langsung saja menyerang bibir penuh yang berani menggodanya tersebut. Memberikan sebuah ciuman panas yang berhasil membuat pria dibawahnya melenguh keenakan.

Leher. Dada. Perut. Semua tubuh Jimin terus dijamah dengan liar oleh Yoongi. Pria silver itu sama sekali tidak menyisakan satu tempat pun untuk tidak dia rasakan. Dia merasakan semuanya. Berkali - kali seolah dia itu telah kecanduan pada pria manis bernama Jimin ini.

Jimin itu manis. Apapun yang ada pada dirinya adalah candu bagi Yoongi. Dan tidak ia biarkan siapapun untuk bisa menyentuh Jimin. Jimin itu miliknya.

Milik seorang Min Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi..." Kedua tangan Taehyung terlipat didepan dada. Manik _honey brown_ miliknya menatap tajam pada wajah tanpa ekspresi dihadapannya. Punggungnya ia sandarkan pada sandaran kursi kayu yang ia duduki. Sedangkan kakinya ia silangkan dibawah meja. Gayanya terlihat seperti seorang bos besar saat ini. Atau seorang gadis yang merajuk ? Karena pasalnya bibir merah milik Taehyung dikerucutkan sampai maju beberapa senti. Jangan lupakan pipinya yang menggelembung itu.

Tidak ada sahutan dari orang diseberang Taehyung. Pria berstatuskan tunangannya itu malah meminum jus jeruk yang dipesan pria itu sendiri. Sama sekali tidak menghiraukan pria oranye yang kini tengah menatap geram padanya. Bahkan ketika Taehyung menggebrak meja yang menjadi penghalang anatara dirinya dan tunangannya, Jungkook masih terdiam dengan wajah datarnya.

"Jika kau hanya ingin ditemani untuk minum dikantin sekolah seperti ini, lebih baik kau mengajak orang lain saja ! Jangan buang - buang waktuku, Jeon ! Aku sedang sibuk saat ini !" Bentak Taehyung dengan keras. Mengabaikan seluruh tatapan aneh dari pengunjung kantin sekolah.

Jungkook merotasikan manik hitamnya dengan malas. Manik hitamnya menatap larutan kuning dalam gelasnya bosan. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengaduk - aduk isi gelasnya menggunakan sedotan ditangannya. Sedangkan tangan satunya ia jadikan penyangga kepalanya. Masih tidak peduli dengan Taehyung yang mulai meledak itu.

Respon itu terlihat menyebalkan dimata Taehyung. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan sikap tunangannya itu. Taehyung menggeram marah sebelum akhirnya berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Kau beranjak dari tempatmu, aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu saat itu juga." Ancam Jungkook tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari isi gelasnya. Seakan larutan kuning itu lebih menarik dibandingkan Taehyung saat ini.

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan ?" Taehyung bertanya dengan nada takut. Setidaknya dia tahu jika tunangannya itu sama gilanya dengan kakak tirinya. Walau masih lebih kalem dibandingkan Yoongi. Well, tidak ada yang waras dalam organisasi itu sebenarnya.

Tangan Jungkook berhenti menggerakkan sedotan ditangannya. Lidah pria itu terlihat menjulur untuk membasahi bibinya yang sedikit kering. "Entahlah..." Gumam Jungkook dengan nada malas. Manik hitamnya melirik penuh minat pada Taehyung yang masih berdiri dan menatap geram padanya. "Membuatmu mendesah disini mungkin akan seru." Lanjutnya dengan sebuah seringai nakal dibibirnya.

" _You're crazy_." Desis Taehyung sembari memasang wajah jijik. Tapi dia tidak sadar jika wajahnya memerah hanya karena melihat seringai nakal itu.

" _I am._ " Sahut Jungkook santai. Bibirnya bergerak meraup sedotan miliknya. Dan demi tuhan, pria itu nampak seksi hanya karena tengah meminum jus jeruk miliknya. Lihatlah jakunnya yang naik turun dengan perlahan. Taehyung sampai bengong melihatnya. Urghh, aku jadi ingin menjilatnya, batin Taehyung tanpa sadar. "Min eomma mungkin akan senang mendengarnya. Mana tau aku bisa memberikannya seorang cucu nantinya." Lanjutnya dengan seringai yang semakin lebar.

"Dan hentikan tatapan itu, Tae. Atau aku akan memenuhi arti dari tatapanmu itu sekarang juga." Ujar Jungkook lagi.

Oh, jangan kira Jungkook tidak menyadari tatapan ingin menerkam yang dilayangkan Taehyung padanya itu. Dia itu pria yang terlalu peka, apalagi yang menyangkut dengan tunangannya. Jungkook tahu apa - apa saja yang bisa membuat pria oranye itu jinak padanya. Bahkan untuk membawa pria itu untuk mengangkang dibawahnya pun akan dia lakukan jika dia mau. Hahaha, Jungkook dengan tingkat kepedeannya yang tinggi.

Hell. Merah pada wajah Taehyung tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Pria itu benar - benar merasa malu dengan ucapan Jungkook yang tepat sasaran itu. Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup, lalu mendudukkan dirinya kembali keatas kursi. Manik _honey brown_ nya berusaha menatap kearah lain selain kearah manik hitam yang berkilat jahil dihadapannya.

" _Fuck you,_ Jeon Jungkook." Umpatnya pelan. Berusaha agar tidak terdengar oleh Jungkook diseberangnya.

"Oh, jadi kau menginginkannya ? Kenapa kau harus malu - malu seperti itu, Tae ? Kau bisa meminta langsung padaku. Aku akan langsung menurutinya." Ujar Jungkook yang sepertinya mendengar umpatan Taehyung padanya.

"Tidak !" Teriak Taehyung dengan wajah memerah.

"Kenapa ? Bukankah kau senang jika aku melakukannya padamu ?"

Tapi sepertinya Jungkook belum puas mengerjai tunangannya. Dengan seringai jahil, dia pun terus melontarkan ucapan - ucapan penuh kontroversial miliknya.

"Berapa ronde ?"

"Diam ! DIAM !"

"Mau melakukan gaya apa ? 69 ? _Doggy style_ ? Ah, aku lebih senang melakukan gaya _Doggy style_. Bagaimana menurutmu ?"

" _Shut up_!"

"Ah, haruskah aku membawamu mencari hotel terdekat ? Atau disini saja ?"

" _Shut up, Fucking_ Jeon !"

"Aku ingin kau memanggilku _daddy_ saat mendesah nanti. Kau mau, kan ?"

"Diam diam diam diaaaaammmm !"

"Hei, Tae-"

"ARRRGGGHHHHH JEON JUNGKOOOK !" Seketika Taehyung menutup telinganya dengan tangan rapat - rapat. Tubuhnya ia tenggelamkan kebawah meja untuk menghindari semua omongan mesum yang dilontarkan tunangannya itu. Dalam jongkoknya, Taehyung semakin menutup telinganya dan juga matanya erat. Sungguh, dia malu sekali.

Sedangkan Jungkook ? Ah, pelaku perbuatan itu hanya dapat tertawa keras karena berhasil mengerjai Taehyung yang sangat _tsundere_ itu. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah merah padam Taehyung sebelum akhirnya dia menghilang kebawah meja. Lucu sekali.

"Hei, Tae. Mau sampai kapan kau begitu ?" Tanya Jungkook sembari mengusap air matanya yang berair. Tawanya telah berhenti ketika perutnya terasa sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Dia bahkan tidak memperdulikan tatapan aneh pengunjung katin lainnya saat ini. Biar saja mereka melihat, toh mereka tidak akan berani menegurnya.

"Kau menyebalkan." Cicit Taehyung sembari menyembulkan kepalanya dari bawah meja. Tatapannya mengarah tajam pada Jungkook yang masih tertawa kecil ditempatnya.

Dengan perasaan malu, Taehyung kembali ketempat duduknya dan mendudukkan dirinya dengan kaku. Wajahnya masihlah terlihat merah karena ucapan Jungkook tergiang - giang dikepalanya. Ingin rasanya Taehyung menenggelamkan tunangannya itu kedasar laut paling dalam. Apapun agar dia tidak bisa melihat Jungkook selamanya.

'Eh, jangan juga ding. Kalau Jungkook pergi. Aku sama siapa ?' batin Taehyung setelah tersadar dari pikiran laknatnya.

Tsundere sekali.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari ?" Tanya Taehyung kembali kepermasalahan awalnya. Jujur, dia sedang khawatir tentang keadaan sahabatnya saat ini. Bisa saja kakak tirinya itu tengah berbuat sesuatu yang buruk pada sahabatnya. Dan sialnya tunangannya -tercinta- malah menahannya untuk menghentikan Hoseok membawa Jimin pergi. Lalu mereka pun berakhir disini dengan percakapan mesum tadi.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Jungkook sekenanya. Kembali menjadi pribadi cueknya yang tadi. "Aku hanya ingin kau tidak mengganggu Yoongi _hyung_ itu saja." Lanjutnya santai sembari meminum jus jeruknya yang tinggal seperempat gelas hingga tandas.

Rahang Taehyung rasanya ingin lepas dari tempatnya setelah mendengar ucapan Jungkook yang sangat santai itu. Hell ! Jadi dia disini hanya untuk ditahan ? Sialan ! Dia pikir ada sesuatu yang penting ingin disampaikan tunangannya itu. Tapi ternyata ?

Brak !

"Jangan main - main denganku, Jeon Jungkook !" Teriak Taehyung sembari menggebrak meja dihadapannya. "Kau tidak tahu seberapa khawatirku dengan Jimin !? Bisa saja dia tengah diapa - apakan oleh Yoongi sialan itu saat ini ! Atau bisa saja dia tinggal nama sekarang ! Kau ingin tanggung jawab jika Jimin hanya tinggal nama nantinya, Jungkook !?" Pekik Taehyung.

"Kau berlebihan." Ujar Jungkook cuek.

"Berlebihan !? Kau bilang berlebihan !? Ya ! Kau pikir sahabat mana yang tidak akan khawatir tentang keadaan sahabatnya yang tengah berhadapan dengan orang gila macam Yoongi saat ini, huh !? Oh, tuhan... Kepalaku.." Tangan Taehyung sudah beralih memegang kepalanya yang mendadak pusing seperti ini. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk memijit bagian belakang kepalanya. Disandarkan dahinya pada meja kantin dengan telapak tangan sebagai alasnya.

Jungkook menghela nafas lelah. Tingkah berlebihan Taehyung benar - benar tidak bisa dikendalikan. Dia jadi lelah sendiri karenanya. "Sudahlah, Tae. Kau terlalu khawatir. Yoongi _hyung_ tidak akan mengapa - apakan Jimin saat ini. Kau tenang saja." Ujar Jungkook berusaha menenangkan tunangannya itu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa yakin ?" Gumam Taehyung sedikit tidak jelas karena posisinya. Namun setidaknya Jungkook masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Hanya percaya saja." Ujar Jungkook lagi, membuat Taehyung mengangkat kapalanya untuk menatap wajah tunangannya yang tiba - tiba tersenyum miring. Ah, entah kenapa perasaan Taehyung semakin tidak enak saat ini.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menjamin jika Yoongi _hyung_ tidak membuat Park Jimin berjalan dengan benar setelah ini."

Benar, kan ?

.

.

.

.

Yoongi baru saja menginjakan kakinya dari dalam mobil ketika jam menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Ia biarkan mobil _sport_ baru miliknya terpakir indah dijejeran mobil mewah lain didepan sebuah klub malam yang tampak sepi dibagian depannya. Walau tidak tahu juga apakah bagian dalamnya juga sama.

Pria bersurai _silver_ itu masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya ketika dengan cueknya, Yoongi malah berjalan menghampiri pintu depan klub malam itu. Tanpa ada niatan untuk berganti baju atau setidaknya melepas jas almamaternya dulu. Terus berjalan memasuki klub malam mengabaikan dua orang bertubuh besar yang membungkuk hormat ketika melihat kedatangannya. Benar - benar membungkuk dan tidak ada niatan untuk mengusir Yoongi yang tengah mengenakan seragam sekolah -menunjukan jika dia belum cukup legal untuk masuk kesana.

Karena pasalnya klub malam itu adalah miliknya. Klub malam yang juga menjadi salah satu markasnya dalam menggerakkan organisasi dunia bawahnya.

Ketika dia sampai didalam. Bau rokok dan alkohol langsung tercium diindra penciumannya. Suasana musik yang berdetum dan ramainya pengunjung tidak membuat pria itu berhenti berjalan barang sejenak. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli bahkan ketika beberapa perempuan berpakaian terbuka terang - terangan menggodanya -yang dibalas dengan senyum dingin pria itu.

Kedua kakinya membawa Yoongi berjalan kearah lantai dua klub malam tersebut. Mengunjungi tempat terlarang bagi orang luar yang bisa saja mati jika menerobos masuk ketempat itu. Melewati lorong gelap bercahaya minim sampai akhirnya berujung pada pintu putih yang tertutup erat. Ada sebuah alat penyidik disamping pintu tersebut dan Yoongi dengan santainya meletakkan sebuah kartu dari saku jasnya kealat tersebut.

Dan sebuah ruangan yang sangat luas dengan dua buah pintu terpampang dalam indra penglihatannya. Ada beberapa orang yang terlihat bersantai diatas sofa yang berada diruangan itu, beberapa lainnya berada dilantai. Mereka tampak santai dengan cemilan dan juga tontonan acara lawak yang disiarkan pada tv led yang tertempel pada dinding ruangan itu. Yoongi terdiam ditempatnya, melayangkan tatapan datarnya kearah orang - orang tersebut -yang jika dihitung ada delapan orang jumlahnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan ?" Tanya Yoongi pada mereka.

"Ah, kau datang rupanya." Salah satu dari mereka menjawab. Dia Seungcheol yang langsung tertawa ketika melihat tingkah bodoh orang yang ada didalam tv. Tidak hanya Seungcheol, sisa orang lainnya juga ikut tertawa melihat kebodohan orang ditv tersebut. Beberapa bahkan sampai tersedak camilan karena terlalu lebar tertawanya. Dan yang paling penting, Yoongi diabaikan. Oh, itu sudah biasa jika menyangkut mereka berdelapan.

Berdelapan ?

Ada Seungcheol, Jeonghan, dan Hoseok disofa panjang.

Seokjin dan Namjoon disofa single.

'Ah, pantas dia tidak dirumah tadi.' Batin Yoongi melihat Seokjin dipangkuan Namjoon. Dia baru saja mengantarkan Jimin sebelum kesini tadi dan tidak menemukan pria cantik itu ditempatnya.

Hansol, Jennie, dan... Seulgi ?

Alis Yoongi langsung terangkat melihat perempuan norak itu berada disini. Dengan penampilan yang lebih norak dari tadi.

"Apa ?" Tanya Seulgi yang sepertinya menyadari tatapan aneh Yoongi padanya. "Aku hanya berkunjung. Jangan pedulikan aku." Lanjutnya sembari memberi gerakan mengusir pada Yoongi. Dia ingin pria _silver_ itu menjauh dari sini.

Yoongi hanya dapat memutar bola matanya untuk mengapresiasikan ekspresi sebalnya pada perempuan itu. Tanpa membalas maupun berbicara, pria _silver_ itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju salah satu pintu yang menjadi ruangannya.

Namun ketika dia membuka pintu itu gerakannya terhenti. Manik hitam datarnya berubah memincing tajam ketika melihat seseorang yang dengan santainya duduk diatas kursi kerjanya. Memutar - mutarkan kursi itu dengan raut wajah bosan yang amat kentara. "Kau lama." Ujar orang itu sembari menguap lebar. Cukup bosan menunggu pria bersurai _silver_ itu datang.

"Apa maumu, Kim Taehyung ?" Tanyanya sembari menutup pintu ruangannya. Dengan langkah pelan pria itu berjalan menghampiri Taehyung yang masih betah dikursinya. "Menyingkir." Perintahnya ketika ia disamping pria oranye tersebut.

Dengan mencibir Taehyung menuruti perintah kakak tirinya itu. Dia kemudian mendudukkan diri dimeja kerja Yoongi sebagai gantinya. Tepat disamping kakaknya itu. Tidak peduli jika dia akan dicap tidak sopan oleh kakak tirinya tersebut.

"Jadi Seulgi bukan kekasihmu ?" Ucap Taehyung kemudian.

Dan karena ucapan tiba - tiba itu, Yoongi hanya dapat menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Pria itu berusaha mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman diatas kursinya. Kemudian mengarahkan kursinya agar dia dapat berhadapan dengan Taehyung. "Kenapa kau ingin tahu ?" Tanyanya dengan wajah datar. "Kupikir kita tidaklah saling dekat untuk bertukar informasi pribadi seperti itu, Kim." Lanjutnya.

"Memang." Sahut Taehyung tak kalah datar. Pria itu menumpukan salah satu kakinya diatas kakinya yang lain. "Tapi kita bisa bertukar informasi pribadi apapun itu jika itu menyangkut keselamatan jiwa dan raga Jimin." Ujarnya yang membuat Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti.

"Siapa kau memang baginya ?" Tanya Yoongi masih tidak suka dengan kabar kedekatan adik tirinya dengan calon-kekasihnya itu. Ingat, masih calon.

"Aku sahabatnya." Balas Taehyung dengan seringai kecil diwajahnya. Terlihat menang akan sesuatu setelah melihat wajah terkejut Yoongi saat ini. "Tingkat statusku lebih tinggi darimu, Tuan Min. Aku yakin kau belum berpacaran dengan Jimin, bukan ? Dan emmmm... dilihat dari wajahmu sepertinya kau ditolak olehnya." Ujar Taehyung tepat sasaran.

"Bagaimana kau tahu ?" Tanya Yoongi tidak bisa membunyikan rasa penasarannya.

" _Feeling_ ?" Taehyung mengangkat bahunya cuek. "Yang terpenting kau hanya perlu mengatakan padaku satu hal. Seulgi memang bukan kekasihmu, kan ?" Tanya Taehyung sekali lagi. Kini penuh penekanan seolah dia ingin jawaban pasti dari pria itu. Bukan jawaban main - main.

Helaan nafas Yoongi terdengar kemudian. "Bukan." Jawabnya singkat. Namun cukup menjelaskan apa yang diinginkan Taehyung saat ini.

"Bagus." Sahut Taehyung sembari menepuk tangannya senang. Pria itu turun dari meja dengan cara melompat, kemudian menghadapkan tubuhnya sepenuhnya kearah Yoongi. Dia tersenyum dingin, lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya agar mendekat kearah Yoongi. Sedangkan kedua tangannya ia tumpukan pada pegangan kursi yang diduduki kakak tirinya tersebut.

"Apa yang kau-"

"Kita buat persetujuan." Ujar Taehyung cepat memotong protes dari Yoongi. Senyum dinginnya terlihat semakin lebar ketika manik hitam dipandangannya itu menampakan kebingungan. Namun juga penasaran tentang persetujuan yang akan dilontarkannya. "Aku akan melakukan genjatan senjata terhadap perang dingin kita dan akan membantumu mendapatkan Jimin seutuhnya. Dengan syarat kau harus menuruti dua permintaanku." Ujarnya membuat persetujuan.

"Apa itu ?" Sedikitnya Yoongi tertarik dengan penawaran tersebut. Tapi dia harus memastikan dulu syarat yang akan diajukan Taehyung. Dia tidak bisa gegabah. Karena apapun itu, pastinya isi persyaratan Taehyung bukan suatu hal yang bagus.

"Lepaskan semua tugas Jungkook untuk seminggu ini." Baru persyaratan pertama. Dan itu tidak membuatnya kesulitan sedikitpun. Yoongi menunggu dengan penasaran syarat kedua yang masih ditahan pria oranye itu. Alisnya sedikit terangkat ketika melihat cengiran lebar diwajah adik tirinya tersebut.

"Dan biarkan aku masuk kedalam organisasimu." Ujar Taehyung dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Tidak." Singkat, padat, dan Jelas. Respon Yoongi begitu cepat setelah mendengar persyaratan terakhir Taehyung. Syarat yang pertama dia tidak keberatan sama sekali. Tapi yang kedua ? Tidak. Jangan sampai pria itu masuk kedalam organisasinya. Dirinya masih cukup benci dengan kehadiran adik tiri yang tidak ia akui dan harapkan itu. Dan dia tidak ingin hari - harinya buruk setelah sering melihat pria oranye berkeliaran disekolah yang sama dengannya.

"Kenapa !?" Tanya Taehyung dengan nada merajuk. Bibirnya ia majukan beberapa senti dengan wajah yang memelas. Dan Yoongi tidak tahan untuk memasang wajah jijiknya melihat ekspresi menggelikan itu.

"Menjauh dariku !" Ujar Yoongi sembari mendorong wajah Taehyung agar menjauh darinya.

Pria oranye itu berdecak sebal dengan kedua tangan terlipat didepan dada. Dia terlihat sebal dengan penolakan sepihak dari kakak tirinya itu. "Padahal kan kontribusi sahabat dalam menjalin hubungan itu diperlukan. Bodoh sekali kau menolak bantuanku." Cibir Taehyung sebal. Namun hanya beberapa detik wajah sebal itu bertahan sebelum tergantikan dengan seringai jahil yang terpampang diwajahnya. "Ah ! Bagaimana jika aku menyuruh Jimin menjauhimu saja. Aku bisa menghasutnya dengan semua cerita kekejaman serta kebrengsekanmu padanya. Mana tau dia batal untuk menyukaimu." Ujarnya kemudian dengan manik _honey brown_ yang melirik kearah manik hitam yang memandang tajam kearahnya.

"Kau lakukan itu, aku akan menembak kepalamu, Kim Taehyung." Desis Yoongi tajam.

"Lakukan saja !" Tantang Taehyung dengan wajah sombongnya. Seringai diwajahnya semakin ia lebarkan. "Dan kupastikan Min _appa_ , Kim _appa_ , dan eomma akan membunuhmu setelah itu." Ujarnya kemudian.

Well, Taehyung itu anak kesayangan dalam keluarganya. Dan bahkan keluarga besarnya juga. Walau dia lahir karena perselingkuhan ibunya dengan Kim Heechul, mereka tetap menyayanginya seperti keluarga sendiri. Dan mungkin hanya Yoongi saja yang tidak suka dengan kehadiran anak itu. Jika dia berani menyakiti -yang jika ketahuan keluarganya- dan juga menghilangkan nyawa anak itu. Bisa dipastikan dia juga akan tinggal nama ditangan keluarganya.

"Kau..." Geram Yoongi yang dibalas senyum kemenangan dari Taehyung.

"Baiklah ! Lakukan apapun yang kau mau ! Aku akan memenuhinya !" Putus Yoongi setelahnya. Pria itu menghela nafas panjang sembari memijit pangkal hidungnya karena lelah. Sebelum melayangkan tatapan tajamnya pada pria oranye itu. "Tapi ingat ! Bantu aku mendapatkan Jimin !" Ancamnya sembari menunjuk Taehyung dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Siap, kapten !" Ujar Taehyung dengan senyum lebarnya. Tangannya membentuk hormat yang malah membuatnya tampak seperti orang bodoh saat ini. Dia terkikik ketika rencananya berhasil. Dengan mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari Yoongi, Taehyung pun melangkahkan kakinya riang untuk beranjak dari ruangan itu.

"Ah, satu lagi !" Langkah riang Taehyung terhenti ditengah ruangan ketika sesuatu terlintas diotaknya. Dengan ragu pria itu membalikkan tubuhnya agar menghadap sepenuhnya kearah Yoongi.

"Apa ?" Ketus pria _silver_ itu dengan wajah jutek. Dia masih sebal dengan Taehyung ternyata.

"Itu..." Tangan Taehyung menggaruk kecil pipi kanannya dengan wajah ragu. Dia menggigit bibirnya kecil, sebelum akhirnya mencoba menyunggingkan senyum kecil dibibirnya. "Bolehkan aku memanggilmu _hyung_ ?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Ha ?"

"Kau tahu. Selama ini aku selalu memanggilmu dengan nama panggilanmu dan kata _eomma_ aku harus mencoba memanggilmu hyung walau kau membenciku. Jadi..." Taehyung mencoba menelan ludahnya yang terasa mengganjal ditenggorokannya. "Bolehkah, _hyung_ ?"

Hati Yoongi mencelos saat manik _honey brown_ itu menatapnya dengan manik polos penuh pengharapan. Seumur - umur dia hidup bersama pria yang dibencinya itu, dia tidak pernah melihat tatapan yang persis seperti ini. Dan sejujurnya, hati kecilnya merasakan hangat ketika panggilan ' _hyung_ ' terucap dibibir adik tirinya itu. Yoongi terdiam cukup lama. Sebelum akhirnya dia memutarkan kursinya agar membelakangi Taehyung. Hatinya cukup sakit melihat tatapan penuh harapan itu.

'Ughh.. Apa yang terjadi denganku ?' Batin Yoongi yang merasa hatinya berubah menjadi lembek akhir - akhir ini.

"Ah, maaf jika aku memaksamu. Lupakan saja permintaanku." Hatinya semakin sakit ketika mendengar ucapan bernada kecewa itu. Dia masih terdiam ketika suara langkah pelan semakin menjauh dari indra pendengarannya.

"Tentu saja." Yoongi bahkan tidak tahu kenapa dia berkata seperti itu. Dia merasa jika dia harus menyetujui permintaan kecil adik tirinya itu untuk kali ini saja.

"Terima kasih." Ujar Taehyung sebelum akhirnya pergi dari sana. Benar - benar pergi.

Dan meninggalkan Yoongi yang termenung sendirian didalam ruangannya.

'Ada apa denganku ?' batin Yoongi dengan manik hitam kosong menatap dinding dihadapannya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

note :

Oke... Ini cukup panjang dari biasanya .-.

Aku tidak akan banyak basa - basi. Tapi aku akan sedikit menjelaskan sedikit tentang seasuatu. Ada yang bertanya tentang status salah satu chara disini.

'is it jungkook as seme?'

Yeah, Jungkook as seme at here.

Aku sempat berfikir untuk menjadikan Taehyung seme. Tapi saat aku ingin mencobanya...

Urgghhh.. Sebuah drama berjudul 'Hwarang' menghancurkan semuanya T.T

Bukan spoiler, tapi nyatanya didrama itu Taehyung terlihat sangat imut. Dan itu terbawa sampai kesini :'

And then...

Jadilah Taehyung sebagai uke ganas dan tsundere disini XD

Karena aku butuh sesuatu pemanis selain Jimin yang unyu nan gemesin dalam fanfic ini XD

Emmm, kenapa aku sampai kemana - mana seperti ini ? .-.

Hahaha ~

Terima kasih kepada semua readers yang aku cintai. I love you so much all ~

Maaf karena fanfic ini semakin tidak jelas seperti ini. Aku berharap kalian tetap suka untuk membaca ff ini.

Aku tidak menuntut kalian mereview fanfic ini. Tapi aku akan merasa terhormat jika mendapatkannya dari kalian :D

Syukur - syukur juga mendapat kritik dan saran dari kalian. Karena kalian tahu sendiri, aku orang baru disini. Jadi aku masih butuh bimbingan dari kalian :D

Maaf juga untuk typo atau apapun yang tidak enak untuk dibaca.

Sekian dari ku semua ~

Thankyou

Review ?

Semarang, 14 Mei 2018

©Minyoonsh510


	10. Chapter 10

**Cause, I Love You**

Rated : M

Pairing : YoonMin, VKook, NamJin. Slight ! VMin

Warning: Rated M untuk adegan kekerasan, bahasa yang kasar, dan konten yang menjerumus hal dewasa lainnya.

Namjoon, Seokjin (21)

Yoongi, Jimin (18)

Taehyung, Hoseok (17)

Jungkook (16)

.

.

.

.

Enjoy it, guys ~

.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu tampak temaram. Jendela besar disana tertutup oleh korden besar berwarna hitam, menutup segala akses penerangan dari luar atau apapun untuk mengintip kedalam sana. Satu - satunya penerangan hanyalah lampu tidur diatas meja nakas disebelah ranjang berukuran king size ditengah ruangan. Begitu minim. Membuat hanya sebagian tempat saja yang dapat diterangi oleh lampu tidur tersebut.

Dibagian lain dari tempat itu. Disudut ruangan yang hanya dilingkupi kegelapan, pria itu terduduk pada sofa single miliknya. Berhadapan dengan meja kaca bundar dihadapannya. Sebuah gelas berleher berada dalam genggamannya, berputar - putar mengikuti gerakan malas tangan yang menggerakkannya.

Suara ketukan dan terbukanya pintu ruangan itu membuat manik sewarna madu itu melirik kesana. Mengamati bagaimana segaris cahaya dari luar ruangan masuk kedalam ruangannya. Semakin melebar seiring dengan pintu mahoni berwarna putih itu terbuka dengan perlahan, bersama dengan seorang perempuan yang muncul dari balik pintu.

"Tuan muda." Perempuan itu tetap berada disana. Membungkukkan badannya pada satu - satunya orang yang menghuni ruangan tersebut. "Saya telah menemukannya." Ujarnya dengan nada datar.

Keheningan menyambutnya kemudian. Hanya suara 'tuk' kecil yang terdengar setelahnya, berasal dari gelas kaca berleher yang diletakkan pelan diatas meja kaca dihadapan pria itu. Manik sehitam malam milik perempuan itu memperhatikan dengan pelan kegiatan pria itu. Bagaimana pria itu bangkit dari duduk santainya, menunjukan tubuh jangkungnya yang begitu proposional dan hanya terbalut oleh kimono mandi.

Pria itu berjalan menghampiri jendela, menyibakkan korden hitam besar yang menutupi jendela tersebut. Membiarkan sinar matahari pagi masuk menerangi ruangan miliknya. Manik sewarna madunya menatap tenang pada pemandangan diluar sana. Memperhatikan kabut pagi yang mengelilingi kediamannya dalam diam. Membiarkan suara nafasnya dan perempuan diambang pintu menjadi pemecah keheningan.

"Dimana ?" Suara tenang itu mengalun setenang udara pagi ini. Begitu dalam dan berat. "Dimana 'kesayangan' ku sekarang berada ?" Ulangnya lagi.

"Seoul, Korea selatan, Tuan." Perempuan itu menjawab setenang tuan mudanya.

Dan kemudian kembali hening. Didepan jendela, pria itu kembali membisu. Memperhatikan kabut tipis yang perlahan memudar seiring dengan gerakan pelan sang matahari yang mulai menampakan wujudnya. Menyiram pahatan sempurna milik tuhan itu dengan sinar hangatnya.

Beberapa menit dia bertahan dalam posisinya. Benar - benar diam dengan aura yang menguar menenangkan dari dalam dirinya. Sampai kemudian pria itu membalikkan badannya, menghadapkan diri kearah sosok lain yang berdiri diambang pintu. Menanti dirinya untuk mengucapkan sebuah perintah yang dapat perempuan itu kerjakan nantinya. Manik sewarna madu itu terlihat menenangkan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Menghipnotis siapapun untuk takluk kepadanya. Ditambah pahatan sempurna pada wajah itu. Merupakan sebuah nilai plus untuk pria jangkung itu.

"Irene..." Suara berat itu kembali terdengar. Semakin dalam dan berat dengan intonasi yang menunjukan betapa berkuasanya dia saat ini. "Siapkan segalanya. Kita akan menjemput 'dia'." Perintahnya pada perempuan itu.

Irene terdiam sejenak. Sebelum akhirnya mendukkan badannya dalam. "Saya mengerti, Tuan muda." Ujarnya.

"Kau boleh pergi, Irene."

.

.

.

.

Jimin hanya dapat menggaruk kecil pipi kanannya gugup dengan jari telunjuknya. Dia meringis kecil ketika manik dark brown nya bersitatap dengan tatapan tajam milik Seokjin. Pria _honey brown_ itu masih betah berada ditempatnya, memandangnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi kearahnya sejak lima belas menit lalu. Dia tidak tahan untuk tidak salah tingkah karena tatapan itu. Dan tanpa sadar, Jimin hanya dapat meneguk ludahnya gugup.

Disebelahnya terdapat Yoongi yang terlihat sama diamnya seperti Jimin. Dengan wajah datarnya yang khas, dia nampak tidak terpengaruh dengan tatapan tajam dari pria cantik dihadapannya. Yoongi pun mulai menghela nafas panjang. Dengan sebelah tangannya yang mulai bergerak menangkap tangan kiri Jimin disebelahnya. Dia tersenyum tipis merasakan pria _blonde_ disebelahnya tersentak kecil ketika dengan sengaja ia menautkan jemari mereka.

"Tanganmu, Min Yoongi." Tegur Seokjin datar ketika melihat tindakan Yoongi tersebut.

Yang ditegur hanya berdecih kecil tanda tidak suka dengan teguran pria yang lebih tua darinya itu. Dia tetap menautkan jarinya pada jari Jimin, tanpa melakukan apa yang diperintahkan. Ingat, Jimin itu miliknya. Apapun yang ia lakukan pada pria itu tidak ada boleh yang memprotesnya. Bahkan termasuk Seokjin sekali pun.

Dan Seokjin sepertinya juga tidak suka dengan sikap Yoongi yang membangkang. Dia pun melayangkan pandangan tajamnya pada pria bersurai _silver_ itu. "Lepas sekarang atau aku akan memotong tanganmu, Min." Perintahnya dengan sedikit mengancam. Tidak peduli dengan status pria _silver_ itu yang merupakan ketuanya dalam organisasi mafia yang ia ikuti. Tapi apa peduli Seokjin ? Ini area kekuasaannya dan pria _silver_ itu dengan seenak jidat masuk ketempatnya tanpa diundang sebelumnya.

 _Well_ ini masih pagi. Jam masih menunjukan pukul 5 lebih 58 menit -itu yang dia tahu dari jam berbentuk kucing yang tertempel pada dinding didekatnya dan dua menit lagi akan menuju jam 6. Ini masih benar - benar pagi. Seharusnya dia tengah memasak saat ini untuk sarapannya dengan Jimin. Bersiap - siap untuk berangkat kuliah dan mengantarkan Jimin kesekolahnya pagi ini. Seharusnya..

Jika saja dia tidak melihat si brengsek Yoongi itu berada diruang tamu miliknya setengah jam yang lalu. Sudah lengkap dengan seragam _Bangtan Highschool_ nya. Pria _silver_ itu terlihat tengah berduaan bersama dengan Jimin disana. Yang membuatnya geram adalah pria itu dengan seenaknya tiduran dipaha teman masa kecil yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri itu. Dia shock ? Tentu saja ! Bertambah shock ketika melihat Yoongi yang menarik tengkuk Jimin dan mencium adiknya itu tepat didepan matanya.

DIDEPAN MATANYA !

Catat itu !

Rasanya dia ingin sekali memotong kepala _silver_ Yoongi dengan pisau dapurnya. Atau akan lebih baik lagi, dia akan menyeret pria brengsek itu keatas meja operasi. Lalu, mengobrak - abrik tubuh pucat itu dengan pisau bedah kesayangannya hidup - hidup.

'Oh, itu akan menjadi kegiatan yang menyenangkan.' batin Seokjin dengan segala pikiran laknatnya.

"Bisa kau hentikan tatapanmu itu, Kim Seokjin ? Kau membuat Jimin takut." Ujar Yoongi dengan wajah datarnya. Dahinya berkerut dalam ketika melihat tatapan _psychopath_ yang dilayangkan Seokjin kepadanya. Sedikit banyak, dia mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Seokjin saat ini melalui tatapan yang ia terima itu.

"Aku tidak akan begini jika kau tidak memulai, Min Yoongi." Desis Seokjin sembari mengembalikan raut wajahnya kesemula.

Yoongi memutar matanya bosan. Tidak habis pikir dengan sikap berlebihan salah satu rekan kerjanya tersebut. Baru saja dia ingin berbicara lagi, pria bersurai _honey brown_ itu sudah mendahuluinya untuk berbicara.

"Kalian berdua !" Manik hitam Seokjin menatap kedua orang dihadapannya dengan tajam. Alisnya bertaut marah melihat tangan Yoongi yang kini mulai mengelus paha Jimin. Ingin rasanya dia membanting pria itu sekarang juga, apalagi setelah melihat wajah Jimin yang merona karena perbuatan kurang ajar Yoongi itu. Walau dia penasaran juga dengan respon Jimin yang hanya diam saja. "Apakah kalian berpacaran ?" Tanya Seokjin dengan penekanan disetiap ucapannya. Dia terus menatap mereka dengan tatapan tajam menyelidik pada mereka.

"Ya / Tidak." Alis Seokjin semakin bertaut mendengar jawaban berbeda itu. Dia menatap Jimin yang mulai menundukkan kepalanya beberapa menit. Hanya untuk melihat pria itu yang kini tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Terlihat gugup dengan tatapan tajamnya. Lalu beralih pada Yoongi yang menjawab pertanyaan dengan kata 'ya' tadi.

"Mana yang benar ?" Tuntutnya pada pria bersurai _silver_ tersebut.

"Antara iya dan tidak." Jawab Yoongi tidak niat.

"Yang benar saja !" Amuk Seokjin melihat respon tidak niat itu. Dia menggertakan giginya keras, sebelum menunjuk pria itu dengan jari telunjuknya. "Aku ganti pertanyaannya ! Siapa Jimin bagimu, Min Yoongi ?" Tanyanya tidak sabaran.

Untuk kesekian kalinya dipagi ini Yoongi memutuskan untuk menghela nafasnya. Dia tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan menuntut dari pria cantik dihadapannya itu. Pria itu nampak berfikir sejenak, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia katakan untuk menjelaskan hubungan apa yang tengah dia dan Jimin jalani saat ini. "Dia milikku ?" Ujar Yoongi sedikit ragu. Walau tidak tampak keraguannya. "Tanyakan pada Jimin karena pria _blonde_ ini tengah menggantungkanku sekarang." Lanjutnya yang langsung mendapat ringisan kecil dari Jimin setelah mendengarnya.

"Milikmu ? Kau pikir Jimin itu barang ?" Cibir Seokjin tajam. "Kau sudah kuperingatkan sebelumnya, Min Yoongi. Jika kau hanya ingin bermain - main dengan Jimin. Lupakan ! Lebih baik kau kembali pada jalang - jalangmu yang telah menunggu untuk kau setubuhi itu dari pada mencoba untuk menyakiti Jimin ! _Player_ sepertimu sama sekali tidak cocok untuk adikku !" Ujarnya kemudian.

' _Player_ ?' Batin Jimin sembari melirik pria silver disampingnya.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Kim Seokjin. Aku sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk menyakiti Jimin sedikitpun sekarang." Balas Yoongi dengan wajah datarnya. Sedikitnya dia tidak terima dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan Seokjin padanya.

"Sekarang." Pria bersurai _honey brown_ itu tertawa sinis mendengernya. Tatapannya terlihat memincing tajam pada manik hitam dihadapannya.

"Bagaimana dengan besok ? Lusa ? Tahun depan ? Seterusnya ? Bahkan kurang dari seminggu ini kau sudah berani untuk menyetubuhi adikku. Apa yang akan kau lakukan nanti selanjutnya ? Pria brengsek- _player_ -gila sepertimu sama sekali tidak akan bisa dipegang ucapannya. Kau bisa saja berbohong tentang kau yang mencintai Jimin." Cibir Seokjin lagi.

"Aku mengenalmu tidak hanya satu-dua tahun saja, Min. Sudah hampir tujuh tahun aku mengenalmu. Dan sedikitnya aku tahu akan sikapmu yang bisa menyembunyikan perasaanmu dengan wajah datarmu itu. Tidak akan yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan atau kau rencanakan saat ini. Jika saja aku atau Jimin mempercayaimu, tidak ada jaminan jika akhirnya kau ternyata menipu kami." Lanjutnya kemudian. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari jika pria disamping Yoongi mulai bergetar kecil mendengarnya.

Benar. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menjamin hal itu. Yoongi itu terlalu susah untuk ditebak isi pikirannya. Wajah datar dan juga tatapan dinginnya membuat semua orang sulit hanya untuk sekedar menebak apa yang akan dia lakukan. Dia bisa saja menjadi pria brengsek penuh tipu muslihat dengan kemampuannya itu. Dan benar kata Seokjin, bisa saja pria _silver_ itu memang mempermainkannya. Mengatakan kata cinta walau sebenarnya itu hanyalah tipu muslihat belaka.

Jimin sedikitnya merasa khawatir. Tidak hanya khawatir, namun juga sedih dan kecewa. Kecewa jika ternyata pria _silver_ itu memang benar - benar mempermainkannya.

"Untuk kali ini aku serius, Kim Seokjin." Suara berat Yoongi membuat Jimin tersadar dari alam lamunannya. Dia menolehkan wajahnya, hanya untuk melihat wajah serius pada pria pucat tersebut. "Aku.. Benar - benar mencintai Jimin." Hatinya berdesir ketika dia melihat adanya binar kesungguhan dimanik hitam sekelam malam itu. Menunjukan jika pria _silver_ itu benar - benar serius dengan ucapannya.

"Apa jaminannya ?" Tanya Seokjin seolah tidak terpengaruh dengan binar kesungguhan dimanik hitam yang lebih kelam dibanding miliknya itu. Ia pun mulai menyeringai licik ketika sebuah pemikiran terlintas dipikirannya. "Aku menginginkan nyawamu sebagai jaminan jika kau mengingkari ucapanmu, Min Yoongi." Ujarnya kemudian dengan seringai liciknya yang semakin mengembang.

Jimin tersentak mendengar ucapan Seokjin tersebut. Dia langsung saja melontarkan tatapan protesnya pada pria yang lebih tua darinya tersebut. " _Hyung_ !" Panggilan bernada protes itu terdengar dari bibir pria _blonde_ itu. Dia terlihat tidak suka dengan ide jaminan itu. Dia tidak ingin Yoongi mati walau dia benar - benar berbohong akan ucapannya.

"Baiklah." Dan Jimin tidak bisa tambah terkejut seketika setelah Yoongi menyetujui ide gila itu dengan santainya. Dia bahkan mengajak teman masa kecilnya itu bersalaman untuk tanda persetujuan.

"Aku menunggu kabar baiknya, Min Yoongi." Ujar Seokjin sembari membalas jabatan tangan tersebut. Jangan lupakan dengan seringai licik yang masih tersemat dibibirnya.

Berbeda dengan luarnya. Sebenarnya Seokjin tengah tertawa didalam hatinya. Lihatlah wajah panik Jimin saat ini, dia terlihat sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. _Well_ sebenarnya dia hanya bercanda tentang persetujuan juga acara introgasi ini. Dia hanya ingin membuktikan jika Yoongi benar - benar akan bertanggung jawab tentang perasaannya kepada Jimin. Walau respon pria itu cukup buruk kemarin, setidaknya dia sudah cukup lega dengan perubahan keputusan Yoongi yang sekarang.

"Hoaaammm... Pagi..." Dari arah kamar Jimin datanglah satu pria lain yang kini tengah berjalan menghampiri mereka. Langkahnya yang goyah dan juga matanya yang tertutup setengah menunjukan jika pria itu baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Dia menguap sekali lagi sebelum melompati sofa panjang ruang tamu yang diduduki Yoongi dan Jimin. Menyela ditengah mereka tanpa memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari Yoongi dan Seokjin.

"Pagi, Tae." Berbeda dengan respon kedua orang itu, Jimin menyambut sahabatnya itu dengan senyum manisnya. Dia tertawa kecil saat pria oranye itu mulai duduk ditengah - tengah antara dirinya dan Yoongi. Mengabaikan tatapan kesal yang ditujukan Yoongi pada dirinya. "Bagaimana tidurmu ?" Tanya Jimin ketika dengan seenak jidatnya Taehyung memeluk tubuh Jimin dan menjatuhkan kepalanya pada bahu sahabatnya itu. Untung saja Jimin itu baik, jadinya dia diam saja ketika sahabatnya itu mulai mengusel - nguselkan diri kebadan Jimin.

"Aku mimpi buruk." Sahut Taehyung kembali memejamkan matanya dibahu Jimin. Aroma vanilla dari tubuh Jimin benar - benar membuatnya ingin kembali jatuh tertidur. Padahal Jimin belum mandi dan masih mengenakan piyama putih sutranya.

"Dia Kim Taehyung, kan ? Kenapa dia bisa disini, Jim ?" Tanya Seokjin yang cukup heran dengan kedekatan adiknya dengan adik tiri Yoongi itu. Bahkan dengan percaya dirinya pria oranye itu mendusel - dusel adiknya seolah dia itu anak kucing yang ingin bermanja dengan induknya. "Dia menginap disini ?" Lanjutnya setelah menyadari piyama hitam putih yang dikenakan Taehyung saat ini.

'Oh, adakah sebuah cinta segitiga disini ?' Batin Seokjin penasaran.

"Taehyung bilang dia sedang diusir dari rumah karena tidak sengaja memecahkan guci kesayangan _eomma_ nya. Dia tidak boleh kembali jika Taehyung tidak menemukan penggantinya." Jelas Jimin dengan tatapan polosnya pada Seokjin. Tangannya bergerak mengelus surai oranye Taehyung, membuatnya nampak seperti ibu yang tengah menidurkan anaknya.

Namun nampaknya Seokjin tidak begitu percaya dengan penjelasan yang dilontarkan Jimin tentang keberadaan Taehyung yang tiba - tiba berada didalam apartemen mereka. Bahkan sampai menginap disini. Dahinya berkerut dalam, seolah tengah memikirkan sesuatu saat ini.

"Yang benar saja." Cibir Yoongi dengan wajah datar miliknya. Maniknya menatap tidak suka pada Taehyung yang masih betah pada posisinya. Sedikitnya dia merasa panas-dingin karena posisi Taehyung dan Jimin saat ini. "Padahal _eomma_ sama sekali tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu, kau cuma -AARRRGGHHH !"

Ucapan Yoongi langsung terhenti ketika sebuah injakan keras terasa dikakinya. Reflek Yoongi langsung membungkukkan badannya dan memegang kakinya yang terinjak. Dengan mendelik, pria bersurai _silver_ itu menatap tajam pada Taehyung yang tengah menyeringai kecil dibalik bahu Jimin. Sebelah matanya terbuka dan memandangnya dengan tatapan jahil penuh ejekan. Yoongi menggeram sebal melihatnya. 'Sialan kau, Kim !' Batin Yoongi sebal.

"Jim ! Lebih baik kita bersiap - siap ! Hari sudah mulai siang !" Tanpa aba - aba Taehyung langsung menyeret Jimin pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan sopan santunnya tentang berpamitan sebelum pergi kepada orang yang lebih tua darinya.

"T-tapi.." Jimin ingin menghentikannya. Tapi sepertinya Taehyung tidak akan mendengarnya dan terus menyeretnya menuju kamarnya sendiri. Dia hanya pasrah. Dan ketika ia menoleh kearah Yoongi, dia hanya bisa memasang wajah bersalah ketika melihat wajah pria _silver_ itu yang terus - terusan meringis kesakitan.

"Maaf." Adalah kata terakhir Jimin sebelum akhirnya dia menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya bersama Taehyung.

"Aku juga akan bersiap." Ujar Seokjin sembari bangkit dari sofa panjang lain yang didudukinya. Manik hitam miliknya menatap wajah Yoongi yang sudah kembali menampakan ekspresi datarnya. "Aku pegang janjimu, Min. Jika kau mengingkarinya, akan kupastikan kau mati ditanganku." Ancam Seokjin sebelum akhirnya pergi menuju kamarnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

 _Bangtan Highschool_ tiba - tiba dibuat ricuh pagi ini, ketika tiga orang yang seharusnya bermusuhan itu baru saja turun dari dalam mobil yang sama. Dan kini berjalan beriringan sepanjang koridor sekolah menuju kelas. Keberadaan dari mereka bertiga yang tidak biasa itu membuat semua orang yang melihat bertanya - tanya. Tidak jarang mereka pun menjadi bahan perbincangan selama mereka berjalan bersama dikoridor sekolah.

Errr... Tidak bisa dibilang beriringan juga sebenarnya. Karena pasalnya Taehyung dan Jimin memilih berjalan mendahului Yoongi yang berada tiga langkah dibelakang mereka. Dua uke itu nampak tengah berbincang tentang sesuatu. Sesekali mereka berdua tertawa entah karena apa. Mereka tampak bahagia saat ini jika dibandingkan dengan pria _silver_ dibelakang mereka.

Wajahnya masih tetap datar seperti biasanya. Tatapannya juga tetaplah dingin seperti sebelum - sebelumnya. Auranya juga sudah biasa gelap seperti ini. Namun yang membedakan, aura gelap ini terasa semakin gelap rasanya jika dibandingkan dengan yang sebelumnya. Beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengan orang itulah yang merasakan. Begitu dingin dan mencengkam. Seolah jika pria _silver_ itu diganggu sedikit saja, dia akan menguliti hidup - hidup orang yang mengganggunya. Menyeramkan.

Dan masalah perubahan aura Yoongi saat ini tidak jauh - jauh dari kedua uke didepannya itu. Tatapannya semakin memincing tajam menatap mereka berdua. Tidak, Jimin tidak termasuk sebenarnya. Dia tidak akan tega untuk memberikan tatapan super tajamnya ini kepada pria manis tersebut. Yang menjadi permasalahannya saat ini adalah adik tirinya. Ya, Kim Taehyung yang menyebabkan suasana hati Yoongi _badmood_ pagi ini.

Pria oranye itu dengan seenaknya memonopoli Jimin sejak tadi pagi. Tidak membiarkan dirinya dapat menyentuh pria manis itu barang sedikitpun. Yoongi menggeram rendah. Apanya yang genjatan senjata ? Ini sama saja beralih dari perang dingin menjadi perang sungguhan namanya. ' _Fuck you_ , Kim.' Geram Yoongi dalam hati.

"Yoongi ?" Pria _silver_ itu mengangkat kepalanya yang entah sejak kapan tertunduk. Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika melihat Jimin yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya. Wajahnya nampak khawatir entah kenapa. "Kau tidak apa - apa ?" Tanya Jimin tanpa meluruhkan tatapan khawatirnya.

Yoongi tidak langsung menjawabnya. Manik hitamnya melirik kearah belakang punggung Jimin hanya untuk melihat wajah sebal Taehyung disana. Dia kemudian menyeringai tipis melihat tatapan sebal itu terarah padanya. "Tidak. Aku tidak apa - apa." Ujarnya tanpa mengalihkan lirikannya pada Taehyung beberapa saat. Sebelum akhirnya dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jimin dihadapannya. Dia tersenyum pada pria itu, memberikan perintah tanpa kata untuk tidak mengkhawatirkannya secara berlebihan.

Merasa mengerti Jimin akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia mengembangkan senyumnya untuk membalas senyum milik pria _silver_ tersebut. Sedikit tersipu karena mendapat serangan senyum tampan tersebut dipagi hari, tidak menyangka saja pria itu akan dengan mudahnya mengumbar senyum padanya seperti ini.

Oh, dia harus bersyukur akan hal ini.

"Aku lapar. Kau ingin kekantin ?" Tawarnya dengan nada lembut kepada Jimin. Senyum tampannya sama sekali tidak bisa beranjak dari bibirnya hanya karena wajah memerah Jimin yang nampak manis. Dia terkekeh pelan ketika pria _blonde_ itu mengangguk malu - malu untuk mengiyakan. Rasanya, dia tidak tahan untuk tidak mengacak surai _blonde_ Jimin dengan gemas saat ini. Jadi dilakukanlah Yoongi menuruti apa yang pikiran serta hatinya mau.

Errr.. Tuan Min. Sebaiknya anda hentikan semua perbuatan manis anda pada Jimin saat ini. Bisa anda lihat beberapa orang yang nampak salah fokus tidak jauh dari anda ? Tidak hanya beberapa sebenarnya. Karena nyatanya, orang - orang yang tidak sengaja lewat disekitar sana maupun yang memang sudah berada disana sedari tadi merasa jantung mereka berhenti seketika melihat pemandangan tidak biasa ini.

Yoongi tersenyum. Yoongi terkekeh. Yoongi berbicara lembut. Semua itu hampir tidak akan mungkin dilakukan pria _silver_ itu selama waktu yang mereka gunakan untuk mengenal Yoongi sampai saat ini. Yoongi itu dikenal dingin dan kejam. Itu semua seolah sudah mendarah daging didalam tubuh pria itu. Dan tidak akan bisa berubah.

Namun nampaknya mereka harus berpikiran lain sekarang. Karena baru saja mereka dapat melihat sisi baru Yoongi hanya karena murid baru berambut _blonde_ itu bertanya dengan nada dan wajah khawatir kepada pria _silver_ tersebut. Ah, jika orang lain yang melakukannya mungkin mereka akan berpikir seribu kali untuk melakukannya. Karena mereka tidak akan dihiraukan atau juga diketusi oleh pria itu. Tidak ada yang berani berharap untuk pria itu merespon yang tidak akan mungkin dilakukannya.

'Dunia sudah kiamat.' Batin mereka semua setelah melihat adegan yang merubah keseluruhan pikiran mereka tentang Yoongi tersebut. Dan sepertinya Jimin akan mendapat banyak musuh setelah ini, karena perempuan dan juga pria uke disekitar mereka mulai menatap sinis padanya.

"Hentikan drama pagi kalian. Jika kalian ingin kekantin segera bergegas. Karena aku juga sudah sangat lapar." Ujar Taehyung memecahkan suasana romantis yang terjadi diantara sahabat dan kakak tirinya. Pria oranye itu memutar bola matanya melihat tatapan super tajam Yoongi yang tiba - tiba terarah padanya. Sebelum tangannya menyambar tangan Jimin yang wajahnya bertambah memerah karena ucapan Taehyung.

"Pengganggu." Desis Yoongi tidak suka. Dan langsung mendapat respon juluran lidah dari adiknya itu. Oh, dia mengajak perang rupanya.

"Su-sudahlah kalian. Lebih baik kita segera kekantin sekarang." Lerai Jimin yang agaknya sedikit gugup karena aura dingin Yoongi yang semakin terasa saat ini. Ditambah lagi sahabatnya itu malah mengompori pria _silver_ tersebut untuk membuat keributan pagi ini.

Yoongi berdecih dan langsung mengambil tangan Jimin yang dipegang Taehyung dengan cepat. Pria _silver_ itu kemudian membawa Jimin pergi menuju kantin tanpa banyak kata. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang menatap tidak percaya pada Yoongi yang membawa kabur sahabat _blonde_ nya.

" _Damn it_ !" Umpat Taehyung sembari menendang - nendang udara dengan tidak karuan.

.

.

.

.

Kantin sekolah itu identik dengan ramai. Apalagi jika itu sekolah sejenis _Bangtan Highschool_ , tempatnya para kriminal bersekolah. Kantin yang harusnya menjadi tempat para murid mengisi perut mereka setelah belajar, membolos, ataupun sekedar mengobrol saja dapat berubah menjadi medan tempur. Seharusnya itu yang terjadi sekarang ini. Tapi tidak jika penguasa sekolah tengah berkumpul bersama teman - temannya -kecuali Seungcheol dan Jennie yang sedang ada urusan. Dan bahkan bersama adik tirinya -yang seingat mereka saling bermusuhan. Ditambah dengan anak baru berparas manis yang kini tengah memerah malu disamping Yoongi. Padahal mereka yakin jika anak baru itu telah membuat masalah -cukup besar- dengan pria _silver_ itu dipertama harinya masuk sekolah ini. Harusnya ada adegan pertumpahan darah sekarang. Tapi kenapa akur begitu ?

'Dunia kiamat ya ?' Kira - kira itu isi kepala mereka saat ini.

"Ck ! Apa - apaan tatapan mereka ? Ingin dicolok pakai sumpit ya ?" Taehyung yang tengah berusaha memakan ramyeonnya dengan tenang mendadak sewot. Tatapannya melotot kearah semua orang yang tengah melirik kearah mereka dengan pandangan ingin tahu, namun gagal karena mendapat pelototan ganas dari pria bermarga Kim itu. Taehyung berdecak sebal, lalu memakan ramyeonnya dengan brutal -tidak peduli dengan cipratan kuah yang mengenai bagian depan kemejanya. Jas miliknya tertinggal dirumah Jimin -sengaja.

"Dan lagi, apa - apaan kau, Yoongi _hyung_ !? Kenapa kau menatap Jiminie seperti itu !? Kau berniat melubangi kepalanya, ya !?" Sewotnya lagi, kini kepada sang kakak tiri yang bukannya memakan makanan yang ia pesan, malah lebih memilih mengabaikan sepiring nasi goreng kimchi diatas meja dibanding pria manis disampingnya. Taehyung diabaikan. Tatapan mata Yoongi begitu intens memperhatikan segala kegiatan si _blonde_ yang tengah memakan nasi goreng kimchi nya dengan kikuk. Antara risih dan malu ditatap secara berlebihan seperti itu.

"Emmm Yoon-yoongi.. Kenapa k-kau tidak makan ?" Jimin berusaha bertanya pada pria _silver_ disampingnya. Terlihat gugup sekali. Ucapannya bahkan tidak terlalu terdengar sebenarnya, mirip seperti cicitan.

"Aku akan makan jika kau mau menyuapiku, _Kitty_." Balas Yoongi santai. Sangat santai. Tidak tahu saja jika ucapannya dapat membuat anak orang berdebar tidak karuan.

Seketika wajah Jimin terlihat semakin merah. Sial sekali Yoongi dengan ucapannya yang terdengar sedikit menggelikan itu. Ditambah senyuman bangsat dari bibir tipis yang jika berucap bisa setajam silet, Jimin tidak menduga -bahkan mereka yang semeja pun merasa jika dihadapan mereka bukanlah seorang Min Yoongi saat ini.

"Kenapa ? Kau tidak mau ?" Tanya Yoongi melihat Jimin yang hanya terpaku ditempatnya.

Jimin seketika tersentak. "A-ah, maaf." Dia segera menyendok nasi goreng kimchi dihadapan Yoongi dengan sendok miliknya -tidak sadar, lalu mengarahkan sesendok nasi goreng itu kedepan mulut Yoongi. "Aaa ~" Gumamnya entah sadar atau tidak menyuruh Yoongi untuk membuka mulutnya. Dan tentu saja langsung dilakukan pria _silver_ itu dengan senang hati. "Bagaimana ?" Tanya Jimin kemudian dengan harap - harap cemas. Manik _dark brown_ nya menatap penuh harap pada Yoongi yang mengunyah makanannya dengan perlahan. Padahal bukan dia yang membuat nasi goreng itu.

"Enak." Komentar Yoongi dengan senyum kecil tersungging dibibirnya.

"Oh, astaga... Aura orang kasmaran." Ujar Jeonghan yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan interaksi dua orang tersebut. Manik miliknya menatap tertarik pada pemandangan super langka dihadapannya. Langka, karena Yoongi yang menjadi tokoh utamanya.

"Ini menyeramkan.." Komentar Hansol kemudian tanpa sadar. Dahinya mengernyit takut ketika melihat senyum kecil dibibir Yoongi. Terlihat hangat. Berbeda dengan senyum keji yang biasa ia lihat.

"Apa maksudmu menyeramkan, Hansolie ? Kupikir itu biasa saja." Sahut Hoseok tidak mengerti. Kelopak matanya mengerjap polos kearah Hansol yang menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan -merutuk dalam hati atas ucapannya barusan. "Tidak. Tidak apa - apa." Gumamnya.

"Ini menjijikan lebih tepatnya." Desis Taehyung menyahut percakapan kecil diantara Hoseok dan Hansol. "Yoongi hyung sangat tidak pantas tersenyum seperti itu. Dia terlihat seperti siput buruk rupa yang berusaha tersenyum tampan pada merpati cantik." Lanjut Taehyung dengan seringai mengejek yang ia tunjukan pada kakaknya.

"Kau ingin mati ?" Desis Yoongi berbahaya. Atensinya pada Jimin teralihkan sempurna pada adik tirinya yang menyebalkan itu.

Taehyung terkekeh rendah. Sumpit digenggamannya mengarah dengan kurang ajarnya kearah pria silver itu. "Kenapa ? Aku berkata yang sebenarnya. Kau itu tidak pantas untuk Jimin, karena kau -asgskdkfldh !" Ucapan Taehyung terhenti seketika. Pria bersurai oranye itu mendelik tajam kearah Jungkook yang duduk disampingnya. Mendekap mulutnya dengan santai tanpa ada rasa bersalah diwajahnya. "Kau berisik atau aku akan menelanjangimu disini saat ini juga." Bisik Jungkook tepat ditelinga Taehyung. Mau tak mau membuat pria itu menurut juga -walau dengan wajah tertekuk sempurna.

"Aku percaya jika kalian sudah melakukan genjatan senjata sekarang." Ujar Hoseok mengomentari interaksi Yoongi dan Taehyung saat ini. Manik hitamnya mematai mereka sembari meminum _milkshake_ digenggamannya.

"Oh, lihat apa yang aku lihat saat ini."

Mereka yang ada dimeja itu menolehkan kepala mereka kearah sumber suara. Menemukan pria paruh baya yang berdiri dibelakang Yoongi dengan pakaian santainya -sang kepala sekolah, Kim Heechul. "Santai saja, Jiminie." Ujar Heechul ketika melihat Jimin yang tengah membungkukkan badannya dalam setelah menyadari kehadirannya. Begitu sopan. Berbeda dengan yang lain. Diam dan memasang wajah bosan, seolah pria paruh baya itu bukanlah orang penting disekolah abnormal ini.

"Apa maumu, Pak Tua ?" Tanya Taehyung dengan nada bosan. Kelereng madunya menatap tidak minat pada pria berstatuskan ayahnya itu.

"Kau dan mulut kurang ajarmu, nak" Kim Heechul terkekeh mendengar sapaan tidak hangat tersebut. Semakin terkekeh melihat anak bandelnya itu mengaduh kesakitan karena dilempari sendok oleh Jimin. Dia dapat mendengar desisan kecil yang berbunyi 'tidak sopan' dari pria manis itu pada anaknya.

Pria paruh baya itu mengedarkan pandangan sejenak. Menatap seluruh penghuni kantin yang masih setia terdiam ditempat mereka. Benar - benar tenang, tidak seperti biasanya. Itu wajar, karena anak tirinya yang diakui mereka sebagai penguasa sekolah tidak suka keramaian. Dan mau tak mau mereka menuruti perintahnya atau mereka akan berurusan langsung dengan Min Yoongi yang terkenal tidak pernah memberi ampun pada siapapun itu.

"Oke semuanya." Pria paruh baya itu bertepuk tangan sekali, meminta atensi semua orang penghuni kantin untuk mendengarkan apa yang akan diucapkannya. "Aku ingin berkata. Selain orang yang ada dimeja dihadapanku, aku ingin kantin dikosongkan." Heechul tersenyum kecil setelah mengucapkannya. Manik miliknya menatap satu persatu wajah penghuni kantin yang masih terdiam ditempatnya. Tampak mencermati setiap untaian kata yang diucapkannya. "Sekarang." Dan mereka pun mulai melaksanakan perintah tanpa bantahan sedikitpun.

"Apa maumu, Kim Heechul ?" Tanya Yoongi dengan tatapan lurus kedepan. Tidak ingin menatap pada pria yang jauh lebih tua darinya. Auranya berubah kelam. Seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dari sebelum kedatangan Heechul ketempatnya berada.

Heechul tidak menjawab, pria itu memperhatikan tautan tangan Yoongi pada Jimin yang tengah bergetar takut karena perubahan aura Yoongi sendiri. Pria _silver_ itu berusaha membuat Jimin tetap merasa nyaman disampingnya, walau Yoongi sendiri tau jika dialah penyebab getaran kecil pada tubuh Jimin. Melihatnya, Heechul hanya dapat menyunggingkan senyum kecilnya.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu, Yoongi-ya." Ujar Heechul kemudian. Dia kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya ketika kepala silver itu menoleh, membuatnya melihat lirikan tajam dari manik sekelam malam itu padanya.

"Siapa ?" Tanya Yoongi dengan intonasi datar.

Heechul tidak menjawab dan justru menyingkirkan badannya kesamping. Membuat mereka yang berada dimeja itu melihat seseorang yang ternyata sudah berdiri dibalik tubuh Heechul sedari tadi. Taehyung tersentak -tidak, mereka semua tersentak kaget dan tanpa basa basi bangkit dari acara duduk mereka. Memberikan bungkukan dalam pada sosok yang tengah berdiri angkuh dihadapan mereka. Minus untuk Yoongi yang masih setia diam ditempatnya dan Jimin yang aslinya ingin ikut membungkuk, tapi tertahan karena remasan kuat ditangannya terjadi ketika dia ingin bangkit dari duduknya.

Yoongi berdecih entah karena apa. Dengan perlahan dia bangkit dari tempatnya -sebelum menyuruh Jimin agar tetap duduk. Membalikkan tubuhnya kearah wanita paruh baya yang tengah menatap datar kearahnya. "Aku tidak menyangka akan mendapat kunjungan hari ini." Mulai Yoongi sembari balas menatap datar pada manik hitam lain dihadapannya. Pria _silver_ itu menyunggingkan senyum, senyum miring berjuta makna yang hanya dia sendiri yang tau artinya.

"Apa kabar, eommonim ? Lama tidak berjumpa."

.

.

.

.

To be Continue

Note :

Entah sudah berapa lama aku mengabaikan fanfict ini (T.T). Oh astaga guys, maafkan aku *bow

Aku sungguh tidak tahu jika kehidupan sibukku di real life benar - benar membuatku mengabaikan fanfict ini. Aku berencana untuk hiatus saat bulan ramadhan dan sampai lebaran terakhir. Aku sibuk bekerja, karena aku bukanlah anak SMK lagi sekarang :'D

Dan sekarang aku mencoba untuk melanjutkan fanfict ini walau otakku harus terbagi dengan urusan pekerjaan dan bagaimana caranya agar fanfict ini tetap berlanjut sampai akhir. Doa kan saja agar aku bisa melakukan yang terbaik.

Terima kasih kepada seluruh readers ku yang sangat aku cintai. Terima kasih atas segala dukungan kalian dan juga review manis kalian. Tanpa kalian fanfict ini tidak mungkin berjalan sampai sejauh ini :'D

Emmm, aku tidak pernah membalas review kalian sebelum ini. Jadi aku akan membalasnya disini. Tidak semua, hanya review yang baru - baru ini saja yang akan aku balas. Maaf jika tidak semuanya :'D

 **Nadya797** : Terima kasih udah mau review ^_^

 **LittleOoh** : Ini udah dilanjut ^_^ Terima kasih udah review ^_^

 **yoonminable** : Wkwkwkwk iya itu. Semua harus diperjelas sampe sejelas - jelasnya XD hahaha, aku suka dimana maknae satu itu ngebangsat nyamain Yoongi XD kesannya gimana gitu :v Terima kasih udah review ^_^

: Makasih semangatnya ^_^ Thanks udah review ^_^

 **Serdadu Hatsuki** : Tae itu unyu dan emang cocok banget kalo dijadiin uke XD Thanks udah review XD

 **IreneReiko-chan** : Hahaha XD Cinta itu bisa naklukin segalanya XD Ini udah dilanjut, terima kasih ^_^

 **Isputri** : Wkwkwkwk, sengaja bikin kaget XD Semua ini dibutuhkan untuk berlangsungnya jalan cerita XD Well mungkin kalo ada kesempatan, mungkin aku bakal bikin gimana mereka bisa ketemu dan tunangan kek gitu XD Si Yoongi mah emang begitu kalo sama si Taetae :v Sok tsundere, padahal aslinya sayang banget sama si Taetae XD Makasih udah review ^_^

 **YOONMINs** : Udah dilanjut ini :D Terima kasih udah review ^_^

 **Akira ayzharu** : Pengennya dibuat gitu :' tapi sayang ku tak tega Jimin diperlakukan kasar ama si Yoongi :' Kesian dianya T.T *halah. Terima kasih udah review ^_^

 **noonim** : Woaaah, langsung 3 review XD Benarkah ? Aku baru sadar XD *gak ngeliat gimana alur ceritanya. Kenapa teriak ? Kukira itu biasa saja ? XD Iya, si Jimin itu aslinya cembokuran. Baperan. Tapi aslinya dia rapuh asli. Aku suka sama Jimin yang malu - malu, lemah kek gitu XD kan nanti Yoongi bisa ngelindungi Jimin dengan sekuat tenaga dia XD *bilang aja pengen nyiksa si Yoongi *rencana terselubung. Terima kasih reviewnya ^_^

 **ChiminsCake** : Masa indah sih ? XD Terima kasih udah mau review ^_^

Thanks to all readers sekali lagi ^_^

Terus dukung fanfictku ya. Agar aku bisa menghibur kalian lewat karya abal - abal ku ini ^_^

Maafkan karena typo, alur, dan kata - kata yang tidak jelas lainnya. Aku sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk membuat fanfict ini agar enak dibaca dan membuat kalian senang. Tapi terkadang apa yang menjadi ekspetasi tidak bisa sesuai dengan realita ^_^

Sekian dariku ^_^

Terima kasih

Semarang, 16 Juli 2018

©Minyoonsh510


	11. Chapter 11

**Cause, I Love You**

Rated : M

Pairing : YoonMin, VKook, NamJin. Slight ! VMin

Warning: Rated M untuk adegan kekerasan, bahasa yang kasar, dan konten yang menjerumus hal dewasa lainnya.

Namjoon, Seokjin (21)

Yoongi, Jimin (18)

Taehyung, Hoseok (17)

Jungkook (16)

.

.

.

.

Enjoy it, guys ~

.

.

.

.

Ini perasaan Jimin saja, atau memang aura disekitarnya saat ini mulai memberat ? Manik _dark brown_ Jimin menatap was - was kearah sekitar, mengamati bagaimana wajah tegang milik sahabatnya tertunduk dalam disamping Jungkook. Dari jarak pandangnya yang cukup dekat, dia bisa melihat keringat sebesar biji jagung dikening pria oranye tersebut. Tampak gugup. Dan tidak hanya sahabatnya saja yang berwajah demikian, empat orang lain penghuni meja ini juga tampak tegang saat ini. Seolah kedatangan wanita paruh baya itu cukup membuat pria - pria yang menjadi kepercayaan Yoongi tergugup ditempat. Kalau sudah begitu Jimin kan jadi ikutan tegang.

"Apa ini cara anak zaman sekarang dalam menyambut kedatangan orang tuanya ? Dimana sopan santumu, Min Yoongi ?" Wanita itu terkekeh dengan anggun. Terkesan dingin dan angkuh, menunjukan jika wanita paruh baya berpenampilan ibu - ibu sosialita itu memiliki sebuah kekuasaan yang lebih dibanding penguasa sekolah sendiri. Kipas ditangannya terkibas pelan, mengipasi wajahnya dengan sangat anggun. Manik matanya yang tajam-yang menurun pada Yoongi- menelusuri wajah anak sulungnya itu dengan senyum miring. Tidak ada ekspresi. Sangat tenang, seolah kedatangannya bukanlah suatu ancaman yang dapat membuatnya merobohkan topeng datar Yoongi saat ini. Berbeda sekali dengan anak bungsunya yang langsung menunduk takut bersama anak buah kepercayaan Yoongi lainnya. Dan-.

"Lupakan." _Mrs_ Min menutup kipasnya dengan sekali gerakan. Manik tajamnya menatap tertarik pada pemuda bersurai _blonde_ yang masih setia duduk dalam keadaan menunduk disamping Yoongi. Wanita paruh baya itu menelengkan kepalanya sedikit, untuk melihat tangan milik pemuda _blonde_ yang kini tengah digenggam erat oleh anak sulungnya tersembunyi dibelakang punggung Yoongi. "Dari pada itu.." Seringai kecil yang tersungging dibibir _Mrs_ Min membuat sinyal bahaya dibenak Yoongi berbunyi. Ekspresi wajahnya sedikit mengeras, namun tak sampai melunturkan wajah datarnya sedikitpun. "Siapa pemuda _blonde_ itu, Yoon ? Apa dia mainan barumu ?" Tanya _Mrs_ Min kemudian. Sedikit menarik seringainya lagi setelah menyadari sedikit perubahan pada wajah anak sulungnya.

Genggaman Yoongi pada tangan Jimin mengerat. "Ini bukan urusan, _eommonim_." Desis Yoongi tajam. Manik hitamnya menusuk tidak sopan pada manik madu dihadapannya. Persetan dengan segala sopan santun. "Dan dia bukan mainanku." Desisnya lagi.

 _Mrs_ Min tertawa mendengarnya. Terdengar keras dan mencemooh. Tangan berjari lentik itu bersedekap didepan dada dengan sombong. "Oh... Apa kau ingin berkata pada _eomma_ jika pemuda itu adalah kekasihmu, Yoongi- _ya_ ?" Seringai pada bibir berpoleskan lipstick merah maroon itu kian mengembang didetik ia melihat ketegangan pada wajah datar Yoongi semakin terlihat. " _Appa_ mu akan kecewa jika tau hal ini." Apalagi jika dia sudah berucap demikian. Raut wajah datar itu langsung pecah seketika.

"Hei, _blonde_." Bahu Jimin terasa semakin menegang mendengar panggilan yang terarah kepadanya tersebut. Siapa lagi ? Dimeja ini yang memiliki surai _blonde_ hanya dirinya seorang. Pikirannya langsung was - was seketika. "Balikkan badanmu dan tatap aku ketika kupanggil, bocah. Apa kau tidak diajarkan sopan santun oleh orang tuamu ?" Ucapan dingin _Mrs_ Min langsung mengudara ketika tidak ada pergerakan sedikitpun dari yang dipanggil.

Oh, seandainya bisa, Jimin sudah melakukannya _Mrs_ Min. Sayang sekali, genggaman erat ditangannya membuat Jimin sama sekali tidak dapat untuk sekedar berbalik. Pemuda bermarga Min disampingnya tidak membiarkan dirinya untuk melakukan apa yang diperintahkan ibunda dari pria _silver_ tersebut sedikitpun. Jimin meringis, ini sakit jika boleh jujur.

"Tanganmu, Min Yoongi." Dan sepertinya _Mrs_ Min juga menyadari jika anaknya itu tidak mengizinkan pemuda _blonde_ disampingnya untuk memperlihatkan dirinya barang sedikitpun padanya. Namun tidak sampai satu menit, pria _silver_ itu akhirnya melepaskan genggamannya. Antara tidak suka dengan tatapan mengintimidasi ibunya, juga ringsan Jimin yang terdengar beberapa kali ketika dia semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan itu.

Dalam diam Yoongi memperhatikan Jimin disampingnya melalui lirik matanya. Dimana pria _blonde_ itu mengelus tangannya yang memerah dengan gugup. Beberapa kali Jimin terlihat meneguk ludah dengan manik _dark brown_ yang bergerak tidak beraturan. Dia ketakutan.

Jimin bangkit dari duduknya. Menghela nafas sejenak sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya. Kepalanya masih tertunduk dalam. Mencoba mengumpulkan keberaniannya yang menghilang entah kemana. Beberapa detik saja. Sampai manik _dark brown_ nya menatap manik semanis madu dihadapannya. Cantik, namun mematikan. Terasa familiar baginya. Cara memandang itu sama dengan cara Yoongi memandang musuhnya. Mencemooh, merendahkan, kejam. Terkesan dingin dan angkuh. Tatapan bagai seorang predator yang siap menerkammu jika kau melakukan sedikit saja kesalahan. Seketika Jimin merasa menciut. Keberanian yang hanya secuil langsung menghilang ketika melihat tatapan itu.

"Nama ?" Dan suara dingin itu. Terasa mengintimidasi. Menusuk pendengaran dengan tajam.

Jimin meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Nafasnya tersendat entah mengapa. "P-park Jimin." Sebisa mungkin Jimin menyuarakan suaranya dengan keras.

Wanita paruh baya itu terdiam sejenak. Manik _honey brown_ miliknya menatap menilai pada pemuda _blonde_ yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai 'Park Jimin' itu. Seperti alat scan, _Mrs_ Min menatap pria itu atas bawah terus menerus. Tidak sadar -atau tidak peduli lebih tepatnya- jika yang ditatapnya mati - matian menahan dirinya agar tidak pingsan karena tatapan intimidasi tersebut.

Sekitar setengah menit lebih -hampir satu menit _Mrs_ Min melakukan pengamatannya. Sampai manik sewarna madu berhenti pada wajah Jimin yang menghilang dibalik tundukannya. "Kenapa kau tidak datang semalam ?" Pertanyaan ini tentu bukan untuk Jimin tentu saja. Walau tatapan intimidasi dari _Mrs_ Min masih bersarang padanya, tapi bukan dia yang ditanyai demikian. "Appa mu kau buat malu karena kau tidak datang untuk makan malam bersama keluarga Tatsuya tadi malam. Sebagai penerus keluarga Min kau sudah membuat malu keluarga, Min Yoongi." Desis _Mrs_ Min.

"Aku sedang sibuk." Jawab Yoongi tanpa menghilangkan wajah kerasnya. Dia sangat khawatir pada Jimin yang terus - terusan gemetaran disampingnya.

"Sibuk bersama jalang ini ?" Yoongi tersentak mendengarnya. Tatapannya menajam menatap ibunya yang masih saja menatap pada Jimin. Hatinya bergemuruh panas. Dia marah. Dia tidak suka ada yang mengatai Jimin sebagai 'jalang', karena nyatanya dia bukanlah termasuk para jalang yang pernah bersamanya. Dan dia tidak menyangka jika ibu kandungnya yang mengatakan hal tersebut kepada seseorang yang ia cintai. Yoongi menggeram marah. Apalagi melihat air mata Jimin yang mulai mengalir membasahi wajahnya.

Tatapan mata _Mrs_ Min semakin memincing tajam. Auranya berubah menggelap seketika. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku, laki - laki jalang ? Kau mengguna - gunanya ? Kau tidak tahu ? Pertemuan semalam itu sangat penting untuk kelanjutan masa depan Yoongi. Dan kau dengan seenaknya membuat anakku kabur dari tanggung jawabnya." Tuduhnya yang membuat aliran dimata Jimin semakin deras. Isakan - isakan kecil mulai keluar dari bibir penuh itu.

"Yoongi _hyung_ / Yoongi !" Secara reflek Hoseok dan Jeonghan memegangi tubuh Yoongi yang siap menerjang _Mrs_ Min -tidak perduli jika dia perempuan dan berstatuskan ibunya. Persetan dengan status anak durhaka yang akan dia sandang setelah itu. "Lepaskan !" Pria _silver_ itu berontak dalam kuncian kedua pria itu. Berdesis tajam pada mereka untuk melepaskannya.

" _Eomma_ ! Jimin bukan orang yang seperti _eomma_ pikirkan !" Taehyung yang sedari tadi terdiam mulai angkat suara. Ketakutannya mengyilang seketika. Dia merasa sama marahnya seperti Yoongi. Tidak menyangka jika ibunya akan berkata buruk tentang sahabatnya. Didepan dirinya, Yoongi, dan didepan Jimin langsung. Perasaan kecewa langsung saja menyergap hatinya. Dia kecewa dengan sang ibu.

"Cukup." Sebelah tangan _Mrs_ Min terangkat. Manik tajamnya menatap kedua anaknya yang balik menatap tajam dirinya. "Aku tidak mau tahu tentang hal ini. Dan Min Yoongi..." Tatapan tajamnya beradu dengan manik sekelam malam namun setajam pisau milik Yoongi, mengamati pancaran kemarahan itu lamat - lamat. Sampai akhirnya dia menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang amat tipis sampai tidak ada yang menyadari jika dia tersenyum saat ini. "Aku ingin kau pulang dan temui appa mu. Jika tidak..." Maniknya melirik sedikit kearah Jimin dan Yoongi sangat paham apa maksud lirikan itu.

 _Mrs_ Min tersenyum miring untuk terakhir kalinya. Menatap sekilas orang yang tersisa dikantin dengan angkuh. Sebelum akhirnya dia berbalik dengan anggun. Melangkahkan kakinya keluar meninggalkan kantin, diikuti oleh Heechul yang sedari tadi terdiam melihat adegan drama didepannya. Meninggalkan semua ketegangan yang masih terjadi bahkan sampai detik terakhir.

.

.

.

.

Keadaan benar - benar hening selama perjalanan mereka menuju parkiran sekolah. Kedua orang berbeda gender itu sibuk akan pikiran masing - masing, tidak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk memecahkan keheningan. Bahkan sampai mereka benar - benar mencapai parkiran sekolah, keadaan hening tetaplah menjadi peneman mereka berdua. Dan baru disaat _Mrs_ Min akan memasuki mobil limousin miliknya, Heechul baru berani membuka suaranya.

"Kau terlalu kejam, Chaerin- _a_." Suara itu terdengar tenang. Namun ada rasa ketidaksukaan didalam nada bicaraya, _Mrs_ Min mendengarnya dengan jelas. Dan bahkan membuatnya mematung diambang pintu mobilnya yang terbuka dengan sang supir disisi lain pintu yang sama sekali tidak buka suara, cukup sadar bahwa dirinya tidak memiliki wewenang untuk mengganggu percakapan mereka. Dia sadar diri, lalu bersingut sedikit menjauh dengan lagak yang sopan.

 _Mrs_ Min menghela nafas. Berbalik dengan wajah datarnya dan juga pandangan mata yang tajam. Dia menatap seseorang yang memiliki banyak status untuk kehidupan keluarganya itu. Kepercayaan keluarganya, sahabat suaminya, orang yang pernah menjadi selingkuhannya, ayah dari anak bungsunya. Pria itu tengah menatapnya dengan sorot kecewa. "Ucapanmu pada Jimin. Aku tidak suka." Ujarnya kemudian.

"Apa peduliku ?" _Mrs_ Min membalas dengan dingin. Tidak gentar akan sorot kecewa dimata pria tersebut.

Dan hening pun menjadi teman mereka kembali. Suara hembusan semilir angin terdengar dengan suara gesekan pohon maple disekitar sana. Mengalahkan suara nafas halus dari dua orang yang kini berdiri berhadapan. Menenangkan. Berbeda dengan aura tegang yang menguar dari tubuh mereka.

 _Mrs_ Min memutuskan untuk mengakhiri adu tatap yang mereka lakukan. Masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk santai didalamnya. Sebelah tanganya terangkat, menahan sopirnya yang akan menutupkan pintu untuknya. "Aku tidak akan minta maaf tentang sikapku hari ini, Chulie. Tapi aku ingin memberimu sedikit tugas." Wanita paruh baya itu berucap dengan mata lurus kedepan. Tidak peduli dengan lelehan _hazel_ yang menatap dia penasaran. "Aku ingin semua data tentang Park Jimin sudah ada ditanganku malam ini. Lengkap beserta hobi atau apapun itu."

Heechul nampak terdiam memproses ucapan itu. Manik _hazel_ nya terlihat bingung ketika pintu disamping _Mrs_ Min tiba - tiba sudah tertutup rapat. Menghalangi pandangannya dari wanita yang menjadi ibu dari anaknya itu. Sejujurnya, pria bernama Kim Heechul itu nampak bodoh saat ini. Wajahnya linglung tidak tertolong. Apalagi disaat limousin hitam itu berjalan pergi dari area parkiran sekolah. Dia hanya dapat menggaruk belakang kepalanya serba salah.

Sedangkan didalam mobil limousin itu. _Mrs_ Min tidak henti - hentinya tersenyum lebar. Senyum girang yang sebenernya sudah ia tahan sejak tadi itu akhirnya terlaksana untuk disunggingkan ketika wanita paruh baya berpenampilan ibu sosialita itu memasuki mobilnya. Dia menjerit tertahan persis seperti perawan yang baru saja ditembak oleh senior yang dia suka. Wajahnya nampak memerah saking bahagianya wanita itu saat ini.

"Ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan, nyonya ?" Sang sopir tidak dapat menahan pertanyaan itu, apalagi melihat wajah sang nyonya yang berbanding terbalik dengan yang terjadi di _Bangtan Highschool_ tadi. Dia tidak mengerti, kemana aura gelap dan juga mencengkam tadi ? Oh, hanya tuhan dan _Mrs_ Min sendiri yang tahu.

Wanita paruh baya itu tertawa kecil. Jemarinya yang lentik mengibaskan kipas lipat ditangannya agar terbuka dalam sekali kibasan. Dia tersenyum kemayu dengan tangannya yang bergerak perlahan mengipasi wajahnya. "Oh tidak ada, Pak Jung." Wanita itu menarik bibirnya lebar. Membentuk sebuah cengiran bahagia yang tidak bisa ia tahan untuk tidak ia lakukan. "Aku hanya senang akan mendapat menantu manis." Lanjutnya senang.

Pak Jung tersenyum melihat raut wajah senang nyonya. Ikut senang dengan berita baik yang disampaikan langsung dari istri bosnya itu. "Saya ikut bahagia, nyonya." Ujarnya dengan tulus.

"Terima kasih, Pak Jung."

.

.

.

.

Pandangan kosongnya terarah pada ujung sepatu adidas putih yang ia kenakan. Seakan sepatu itu lebih menarik dibanding yang lain. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Mengabaikan segala sesuatu yang terjadi disekitarnya. Nafasnya naik turun dengan tenang. Sangat tenang. Berbanding terbalik dengan perasaannya yang hancur porak poranda. Beberapa kali Jimin menghela nafas. Merasa lelah dengan suasana hatinya yang seperti ini.

Mereka sudah pindah lokasi sejak setengah jam lalu. Didalam ruangan pribadi Yoongi yang kini nampak ramai dibanding biasanya . Ramai yang hening lebih tepatnya. Karena walau mereka tengah berkumpul saat ini. Mereka lebih memilih diam ketimbang berbicara. Suasana yang cukup rumit baru saja mereka jalani. Dengan perasaan yang down seperti ini, bukan saatnya untuk melontarkan satu dua lelucon yang mungkin bisa membuat semua orang tertawa. Hoseok yang biangnya pembuat olah pun memilih diam dengan pandangan menerawang kosong disudut ruangan bersama dengan Jungkook. Jeonghan dan Hansol pergi bersama Yoongi sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

Elusan lembut pada rambutnya tidak membuat Jimin menarik kepalanya untuk mendongak. Tatapan matanya beralih pada ujung sepatu lain yang kini dihadapannya. Terlalu lelah. Dia membiarkan saja tangan itu untuk terus mengelus helaian blondenya. Sedikit banyak berterima kasih pada sang pemilik tangan, karena dengan elusannya, perasaan Jimin sedikit membaik saat ini.

"Hei." Bisikan itu terdengar lembut. Suaranya yang rendah dan dalam menusuk tepat kerelung hatinya. Membawa segenap perasaan ketenangan untuk memenuhi hatinya yang tengah gundah. Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan, sebelum melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang seseorang dihadapannya. Perlahan ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada perut berbalut kemeja putih itu. Mengusakkan kepala perlahan, mencari rasa nyaman yang ia butuhkan.

"Merasa baikan ?" Bisikan itu kembali terdengar, kini diiringi dengan lepasnya tangan Jimin dari sang pemilik pinggang. Dia melepasnya dengan perlahan, sebelum menekuk lututnya dan menumpukan salah satu lututnya pada lantai. "Maaf atas sikap _eomma_ , Jim. Aku tahu dia tidak bermaksud demikian." Ujar Taehyung dengan senyuman lembut diwajahnya. Tangannya yang lentik mengambil jemari Jimin yang sedari tadi tergenggam diatas paha pemiliknya. Meremas pelan seolah memberi kekuatan pada pria _blonde_ itu.

Jimin terdiam. Bibirnya bergetar dengan keadaan sedikit terbuka. Dia nampak bingung. Tapi dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang dia bingungkan. Mungkin bingung untuk membalas ucapan sahabatnya ? Entahlah. Fungsi otaknya cukup rusak karena rasa shock dan tekanan yang ia rasakan. Sampai pada akhirnya, Jimin hanya dapat tersenyum lemah untuk membalasnya.

"Yoongi _hyung_ sedang dalam perjalanan kerumah." Taehyung menjilat bibirnya yang sedikit kering. Ingatan wajah penuh amarah kakak tirinya sebelum pergi terbayang dibenaknya. Pria _silver_ itu nampak mengerikan. Rasa - rasanya dia bisa saja menelan orang bulat - bulat jika ada yang berani menganggunya. "Dan aku berharap dia tidak melakukan hal yang berbahaya nantinya." Ringisnya dengan sekenario - sekenario terburuk yang seketika memenuhi otaknya.

 _Dark brown_ itu menerawang pada wajah sahabatnya. Memperhatikan raut wajah yang berubah - ubah ketika dia bercerita. Entah apa yang ia ceritakan. Dengan keadaan seperti ini, semua yang diucapkan Taehyung bagaikan angin lalu.

"Tae.."

Pria oranye dihadapannya berhenti berbicara. _Honey brown_ bening itu menatapnya dengan binar penasaran. Dia terdiam, menunggu sepatah dua kata yang akan Jimin ucapkan. "Apa _eomma_ mu.." Bibir penuh itu tertutup sejenak. "Apa _eomma_ mu tidak menyukaiku ?" Lirihnya kemudian. Manik _dark brown_ nya terlihat putus asa ketika bersibobrok dengan manik sewarna madu milik sahabatnya. "Aku tidak tahu.. Maksudku.. Ahhh entahlah." Ucapannya terdengar sangat kacau. Dia merasa bingung saat ini. Ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, namun lidahnya terasa kelu. Dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah kembali menundukkan kepalanya dalam - dalam.

Taehyung merasa iba pada sahabatnya dan dia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa untuk menengkan hati Jimin sekarang. Jemari lentiknya kembali mengelus surai _blonde_ dihadapannya, mencoba memberi ketenangan pada pria tersebut melalui sentuhannya. "Kau tahu, Jim..." Taehyung tersenyum kecil mendengar gumaman lemah dari sahabatnya. "Didalam keluarga kami, _eomma_ dan Yoongi _hyung_ termasuk orang yang sulit untuk dibaca." Gerakan tangannya sama sekali tidak berhenti mengelus rambut Jimin. Bahkan sampai pria _blonde_ itu mengangkat kepalanya, dia tidak berhenti.

"Mereka berdua menjadi orang yang sulit sekali dipahami. Pola pikir mereka berbeda dengan keluarga kami yang lain -bahkan diriku sendiri. Jika aku, Kim _appa_ , Min _appa_ adalah orang yang gampang ditebak. Berbeda dengan mereka berdua." Senyuman kecil kembali tersungging dibibir Taehyung. Manik _honey brown_ nya memandang lembut kearah _dark brown_ dihadapannya. "Kau mungkin merasakannya sendiri bagaimana sikap Yoongi _hyung_ padamu, kan ?" Seketika ingatan tentang Yoongi melayang - layang dibenak Jimin. Dan yah, apa yang diucapkan Taehyung tidak ada yang salah.

"Lalu ?" Lirih Jimin kemudian. Manik matanya memandang lesu kearah sahabatnya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Ujar Taehyung dengan cengiran kotak andalannya. Dan entah kenapa hal itu membuat Jimin mengangkat sedikit sudut bibirnya. Bahkan sampai tertawa kecil melihat tingkah konyol sahabatnya. "Aduh ! Sakit, Jim !" Ringis Taehyung disaat sebuah cubitan kecil mendarat dibahunya.

"Bodoh !" Ujar Jimin sambil terkekeh.

Sunggingan senyum kembali terpatri dibibir Taehyung. Dalam hati ia bersyukur karena dapat membuat Jimin tersenyum -bahkan tertawa seperti ini. Pria _blonde_ itu terlihat cantik karena tawanya. Dan Taehyung pun memilih untuk bangkit dari acara berlututnya. Sakit juga sedari tadi berlutut seperti itu.

"Jim.." Panggilan itu membuat tawa Jimin terhenti. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap sahabatnya yang berdiri menjulang dihadapannya. Untuk melihat bagaimana senyuman manis tercipta diwajah sahabatnya. "Apapun yang terjadi, aku dan Yoongi _hyung_ akan melindungimu." Ujarnya tanpa menghilangkan senyum diwajahnya.

"Terima kasih." Balas Jimin ikut tersenyum bersama sahabatnya.

Dan hening...

"Ya ya ya.. Kim Taehyung dan janji manisnya." Sebuah suara tiba - tiba saja memecahkan keheningan haru yang tercipta disekitar lingkup dua orang itu. Dipojok ruangan, terlihat Hoseok yang tengah menatap mereka dengan senyuman jahilnya. Sebuah tanda peace terbentuk dijarinya ketika lirikan tajam dari Taehyung terarah kepadanya. "'Apapun yang terjadi, aku dan Yoongi _hyung_ akan melindungimu.' Bagus juga, Kim." Cengiran jahilnya bertambah lebar.

Disamping Hoseok, Jungkook tengah menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi wajah datarnya. Terlihat meremehkan ucapan Taehyung beberapa saat lalu. "Janjinya sih begitu. Tapi sendirinya kalau melihat kecoak langsung menangis ditempat." Timpal Jungkook dengan senyuman miringnya. " _'Kyaaa ! Kookie ! Kookie ! Bunuh dia !'_ " Lanjutnya dengan suara yang dia buat - buat agar terlihat seperti seorang perempuan yang tengah ketakutan. Walau aslinya dia sedang melakukan reka adegan yang terjadi beberapa bulan lalu tentang Taehyung yang berteriak karena melihat kecoak.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA !"

"Berisik !" Sentak Taehyung dengan wajah memerah malu ketika melihat kedua orang yang tengah ber _high five_ sembari tertawa jahat disudut ruangan.

Jimin ikut tertawa melihat kelakuan mereka. Dalam hati merasa berterima kasih pada mereka karena dengan tingkah konyol mereka, beban dihatinya mulai terangkat.

"HAHAHAHAHA !"

"Arrrgghhh ! Diam kalian !"

.

.

.

.

Range rover biru tua itu telah berhenti melaju sejak sepuluh menit lalu. Waktu terus berjalan, namun penghuni mobil itu seakan enggan untuk turun dan masuk kedalam sebuah rumah yang mereka singgahi. Mereka, Yoongi, Jeonghan, dan Hansol, masih dalam posisi mereka. Jeonghan dikursi kemudi, menatap kosong stir kemudi yang masih ia cengkram erat sejak tadi, tidak ingin melepasnya sedikitpun. Yoongi disebelahnya, terdiam dengan punggung tersandar pada jok mobil, tangannya menyilang angkuh dengan kelopak mata yang tertutup rapat. Dan terakhir Hansol dikursi belakang, sibuk dengan ponselnya sedari tadi.

Ketukan pada jendela mobil disamping Jeonghan mengalihkan atensi mereka pada kegiatan masing - masing. Seorang pria bertubuh besar nampak berdiri disamping mobil, menunggu seseorang setidaknya membuka pintu ataupun sekedar menurunkan kaca jendela mobil dihadapannya.

"Selamat siang." Sapa pria tersebut ketika jendela disamping Jeonghan terbuka. Wajah pria itu nampak datar tanpa emosi, namun cara bicaranya sangat sopan. "Tuan muda Min Yoongi sudah ditunggu oleh tuan besar." Lanjutnya _to the point_ , seolah hidupnya memang dirancang agar bicara langsung pada intinya.

Yang dimaksud masih pada dalam posisinya. Walau kelopak matanya telah terbuka, tidak ada sedikitpun niat baginya untuk beranjak dari tempatnya. Manik sekelam malam itu melirik datar pada pria tersebut.

"Tuan mu-"

"Aku mengerti." Pria bertubuh besar itu langsung bungkam seketika suara berat bernada datar itu terdengar dari bibir tuan mudanya. Terdengar dalam dan berkuasa. Sampai akhirnya pria itu mengangguk sekilas pada Yoongi, lalu berjalan berjauh dari mobil itu tanpa diperintah. Dia tidak perlu kata perintah, karena merasakan aura mencengkam tuan mudanya, dia tahu jika Yoongi tidak ingin diganggu lebih jauh lagi.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya dalam - dalam, sebelum menurunkan tangannya yang bersedekap didepan dada. Jemari kokoh miliknya menggenggam tuas pintu disampingnya. "Kalian pergilah." Perintahya singkat sembari keluar dari mobil, tanpa menunggu respon dari dua orang yang telah mengantarnya.

Ketika alas sepatunya menginjak keluar mobil. Manik hitam miliknya telah tersuguhi dengan pemandangan orang - orang yang menjabat sebagai bodyguard dan juga para maid dirumah besar milik keluarga Min. Sekitar 10 orang terlihat berjejer rapi didepan pintu masuk, menyambut kedatangannya dengan bungkukan sopan yang dalam. Tapi apa pedulinya ? Itu semua sudah terlalu biasa baginya. Dan pada akhirnya dia melewati mereka semua tanpa sepatah kata yang keluar.

Pintu besar yang menjadi pintu utama langsung terbuka lebar kala ia akan melangkahkan kaki masuk kedalam rumah. Beberapa maid -sekitar lima orang- yang tadi berjaga didepan sontak ikut berjalan mengikutinya. Diberi jarak dua langkah dibelakang sang tuan muda, berjalan dengan kepala yang menunduk sopan.

"Dimana, _abeonim_ ?" Yoongi bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalan dihadapannya. Langkah kakinya terus melangkah mantap melewati ruang tamu luas didalam rumah. Tidak ada siapapun disana, hanya ada beberapa maid dan juga bodyguard yang berkeliaran, sesekali mereka berhenti hanya untuk membungkuk dalam ketika melihatnya.

"Tuan besar ada diruangannya, Tuan muda." Salah satu dari maid yang mengikutinya membalas.

Dan setelahnya tidak ada yang berbicara lagi. Hanya suara ketukan sepatu pada lantai marmer yang saling bersahut - sahutan. Suaranya terdengar menggema ketika mereka berjalan disebuah lorong yang berisi lukisan - lukisan abstrak disisi lorong. Beberapa potret keluarga juga nampak memenuhi lorong tersebut.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka berhenti didepan sebuah pintu. Pintu mahoni yang memiliki ukiran rumit dipermukaannya. Terlihat begitu indah. Namun tak cukup untuk membuat Yoongi mengagumi karya indah tersebut. Karena didetik setelah ia menghentikan langkah kakinya, Yoongi tanpa basa - basi mendorong pintu itu dengan keras, sehingga menimbulkan suara kedebum keras ketika pintu kayu itu menabrak dinding disebelah pintu.

"Selamat datang dirumah, anakku." Suara berat menyambut Yoongi riang mengabaikan sikap tidak sopan yang baru saja dilakukan pria _silver_ itu pada pintu ruangan miliknya. Seorang pria paruh baya duduk dibelakang meja besar yang menghadap langsung pada pintu masuk. Tersenyum lebar sampai kedua matanya menghilang karena tulang pipinya yang terangkat.

Bukannya senang, Yoongi malah berdecih melihat senyum lebar itu. Dengan langkah angkuh pria _silver_ itu masuk kedalam ruangan dan berdiri didepan meja yang ditempati pria paruh baya itu. "Tidak usah sok menyambutku, _abeonim_." Yoongi berdesis tidak suka. "Apa yang membuat _abeonim_ menyuruhku kemari ?" Tanyanya langsung _to the point_.

"Sopan santunmu, Min Yoongi." Yoongi melirik kearah sampingnya. Menatap sang ibu yang terduduk disofa panjang sembari menikmati segelas wine ditangannya. Ah, dia baru menyadari jika ibunya juga ada disini.

 _Mr_ Min terkekeh mendengar teguran bernada ketus dari istrinya untuk sang anak. Tangannya mengibas - ngibas halus, menyuruh istrinya untuk tidak memperdulikan sikap tidak sopan milik Yoongi. "Sudahlah, Chaerin- _a_." Ujarnya dengan senyuman kecilnya. Lalu manik hitam itu kembali menyorot wajah anaknya. Dalam dan hangat. Berbeda dengan manik hitam lain yang menatap dingin kepadanya. " _Appa_ hanya ingin bertanya tentang acara semalam, Yoongi- _a_." Ujarnya tanpa menghilangkan senyum kecil dibibirnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak datang untuk makan malam bersama keluarga Tatsuya ?"

Yoongi terdiam mendengarnya. Ini pertanyaan yang sama seperti yang ditanyakan ibunya beberapa saat lalu. Dan ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu diucapkan langsung oleh sang ayah, ada suatu getaran kecil dihatinya yang membuatnya was - was. Kelereng hitamnya mengamati wajah sang ayah dengan dalam, memperhatikan senyum kecil yang masih tersungging dibibirnya. "Aku sibuk." Ujarnya kemudian.

"Sibuk ya ?" _Mr_ Min masih menyunggingkan senyum dibibirnya. Tangannya mengambil sebuah bolpoin yang menganggur dihadapannya, memutar - mutar benda itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang anak.

"Jadi... Siapa itu 'Park Jimin' ?"

Detak jantung Yoongi terasa berhenti seketika. Lalu memompa dengan cepat sampai ada rasa sesak didalam dadanya. Pria _silver_ itu menatap tajam manik hitam yang kini tidak lagi menyorotkan sorot mata hangat lagi. Dingin, walau senyum kecil masih tidak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Santai saja anakku. Aku hanya bertanya saja." Ujar _Mr_ Min dengan kekehan kecil keluar dari bibirnya. Dia tidak dapat menahan tawa ketika melihat wajah kurang santai anak sulungnya itu. Tatapannya terlihat seperti ingin mengulitinya hidup - hidup. Apalagi jika dia berani menyentuh seseorang bernama 'Park Jimin' ini. "Jadi katakan padaku, nak. Siapa dia ?" Tanya _Mr_ Min sekali lagi.

Sorot mata Yoongi terlihat ragu untuk berkata, walau raut wajahnya tidak menampakan keraguan tersebut. "Dia.." Lidah Yoongi terasa sedikit kelu entah kenapa. "Dia milikku."

"Milikmu ?" Sebelah alis _Mr_ Min terangkat tidak mengerti. "Apakah ini sama dengan pengertian tentang perempuan - perempuan atau laki - laki manis yang pernah dekat denganmu, nak ?" Tanya _Mr_ Min tanpa menyembunyikan rasa penasaran dan kebingungannya. Bolpoin ditangannya telah tergeletak tidak berdaya kembali keatas meja.

"Tidak." Jawaban tegas itu membuat _Mr_ Min semakin bingung. Bahkan _Mrs_ Min yang tadinya nampak tidak peduli dengan percakapan ayah-anak itu, kini memusatkan perhatiannya pada anak sulungnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa sebenarnya hubunganku dengan Jimin saat ini. Dia bilang jika dia butuh waktu untuk menerimaku saat aku mencoba mengajaknya berpacaran." Wajah Yoongi nampak frustasi saat menjelaskannya. Raut wajah datar penuh keangkuhan tadi seketika menghilang entah kemana. Bahkan kemarahan tentang ibunya pun menghilang. Dan entah kenapa ini membuat kedua orang tua pria itu sedikit merasa iba. "Entahlah... Aku tidak tahu..." Lirih Yoongi putus asa.

"Apa kau mencintainya, nak ?" Kini _Mrs_ Min yang bersuara. Terdengar lembut seolah kejadian beberapa saat lalu bukanlah dia yang melakukan. Manik _honey brown_ nya menatap lembut wajah frustasi milik anak sulungnya. Dan jawaban dari pertanyaannya terjawab dengan nada penuh dengan ketulusan yang terlantun dari bibir Yoongi.

"Aku sangat mencintainya."

.

.

.

.

To be Continue

Note :

Nyongan *ala jisoo bp XD

I'm back guys with new chapie XD

Eotte ? Eotte ? Kuharap ini sedikit memuaskan kalian ^_^

Maaf kalo lama updatenya, karena sudah kubilang sebelumnya kalo aku sibuk ama real life ku dan mencoba untuk membagi waktu untuk bisa mampir kesini XD

Aku gak mau basa - basi. Karena aku yakin kalo kalian gak suka sama basa - basiku ini XD

Aku cuma mau say thanks aja sama semua reader yang mau baca ff ini :3

Jangan lupa review juga ^_^

Oke, sekian dari aku.

Thankyou ~

Semarang, 24 July 2018

©Minyoonsh510


End file.
